Mini fics de Zootrópolis 2 Aventuras policiales
by Alex Fox de Wilde
Summary: Seguiré con mi fic Zootrópolis2; Aventuras Policiales. Este fic, es un conjunto de pequeñas historias con mis personajes y con los de Zootrópolis. Si alguien quiere sugerir alguna pareja o alguna historia de algún personaje (admito OC), que me lo diga en reviews o en mensajes. Estos mini fics, transcurren en un universo alternativo a la trama. Espero que os gusten.
1. Chapter 1

POV ALEX

Ya llevaba una semana en Zootrópolis; siendo policía; me gustaba mi trabajo pero… sobre todo, me gustaba Nick Wilde; el mejor policía del cuerpo y primer zorro en serlo. Yo, seguí sus pasos; nunca pensé que mi sueño podría hacerse realidad; cuando dije en casa que quería ser poli, mis hermanos se burlaron (menos mi mellizo, Rex, que me apoyó); mis padres, alucinaron; pero me apoyaron; me pagaron el año en la academia militar y fui la primera de mi promoción. Me he desviado… estaba pensando en Nick; el zorro más apuesto que he conocido; me lleva 12 años pero eso, no es importante. Siempre va con una sonrisa confiada y me encanta hablar con él. Somos los dos únicos zorros policías y… me apoyaba mucho en él; algunos polis me miran mal; hacen comentarios contra mí pero… no me importa; No cuando Nick me da miradas de apoyo; cuando me coge de la pata para darme ánimos y cuando me sonríe con su enorme sonrisa. END POV ALEX

Suspiré y me miré al espejo; vestía una camisa blanca, vaqueros oscuros y me puse mi cazadora vaquera; a parte, me puse una gargantilla negra con una piedra azul; llamaron a la puerta y sonreí; Nick y yo, saldríamos a comer y a dar una vuelta este Sábado; abrí la puerta y mi compañero estaba sonriéndome; vestía una camiseta blanca, chupa negra y vaqueros.

\- JA, ¿lista para divertirnos? – Me preguntó con una voz alegre.

\- Claro Nick – Dije sonriendo más: - Yo, ya estoy lista.

\- Estás perfecta. ¿Vamos? – Me tendió la pata como todo un caballero y se la cogí; salimos del piso y anduvimos por la calle; hacía un día soleado pero ya hacía algo de frío.

\- ¿Y qué te apetece comer? – Me preguntó Nick sonriendo.

\- Lo que quieras, Nick… cualquier cosa, me gusta – Dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Vamos a algún puesto de comida rápida? – Nick me lo dijo como suplicando.

\- CLARO NICK… - Nick sonrió mucho y me llevó al parque; hoy era día de mercadillo y aparte de puestos de ropa y complementos, había puestos de comida rápida; nos decidimos por unos perritos calientes y nos sentamos en una mesa a comerlos.

\- GUAU, ESTÁ DELICIOSO – Dije sonriendo; este tipo de comida, me encantaba.

\- Lo sé… por eso, te traje – Dijo Nick orgulloso por ello.

\- JA, zorro listo – Dije riendo.

\- ¿Sabes?; me alegra tener a otra de mi especie en el cuerpo; no me siento tan solo. – Me dijo Nick algo serio.

\- A mí, me pasa lo mismo. – Dije mirándolo.

\- Pienso que contigo, puedo hablar de cualquier cosa y que no me juzgarás.

\- Sería una tonta si lo hago – Dije sonriendo a Nick; él me cogió de las patas.

\- Alex… lo que quiero decir es que…

\- VAAAAAAAYA PERO MIRA A QUIENES TENEMOS AQUÍ – Nick, me soltó la pata justo cuando Aparecía Benjamin; suspiré; me caía bien el leopardo con sobre peso pero… a veces, aparecía en los momentos más inoportunos.

\- A… hola Benjamin – Dije con una sonrisa forzada.

\- JA, ¿qué hacéis por aquí? – Dijo sentándose junto a mí.

\- Bueno… es Sábado y… nos apetecía comer juntos y dar una vuelta por la ciudad – Dijo Nick sonriendo más falsamente que yo.

\- VAAAAYA, es un buen plan – Benjamin cogió mi bolsa de patatas fritas y las empezó a comer… ¿NO TENÍA MODALES?: - E… perdonad; ¿puedo? – Dijo el leopardo; supongo que miró mi cara de incredulidad.

\- A… claro – Dije algo avergonzada.

\- Gracias – Siguió comiendo mis pobres patatas.

\- Bueno… ya nos íbamos a ir… ¿verdad, Alex? – Dijo Nick con disimulo.

\- Sí… he de hacer limpieza en casa. – Dije disimulando.

\- A… vale… - Nick y yo, ya habíamos salido corriendo y escabulléndonos por los demás animales; paramos de correr en un callejón; nos miramos y nos empezamos a reír.

\- Ésa ha sido una huida, épica – Dijo Nick riendo.

\- Lo sé… ¿qué me decías, Nick? – Dije sonriendo y mirando a Nick.

\- E… bueno… pues que… me gusta mucho estar contigo; siento como si te conociera de siempre y que me puedo abrir contigo – Dijo Nick sonriéndome.

\- Claro que sí, Nick… a mí, me pasa lo mismo /Y me encantas/ - Lo dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Sabes?; aunque eres bastante más joven que yo, no noto tanta diferencia de edad… eres bastante madura para lo joven que eres. – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- O tú, algo infantil para tu edad – Lo dije sonriendo; Nick rio.

\- Puede ser… ¿sabes?; no me había fijado hasta hoy en que tu pelaje es muy claro como para ser de zorro rojo… - Dijo Nick curioso.

\- Es que… no lo soy del todo… mi padre, es un zorro rojo pero mi madre, una zorra gris. – Dije sonriendo Alex.

\- Por eso, tu pelaje es tan peculiar… me gusta – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- Gracias… - Nick y yo estábamos muy juntos.

\- E… ¿vamos a dar una vuelta? – Preguntó Nick.

\- A… claro… - Salimos del callejón y fuimos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad; vimos que había una feria.

\- ¿Vamos Alex?... hace mucho que no voy a una feria. – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- Claro… te compraré un globo – Reímos.

\- ¿No será al revés?... después de todo, eres mi niña – Dijo burlón.

\- JA, JA, JA… Qué gracioso eres. – Lo dije sonriendo.

\- Lo sé… soy el rey de la comedia – Lo dijo teatralmente.

Nick me encantaba en todo; en su físico (era un zorro atractivo) y en su personalidad (extrovertido, confiado y simpático).

Llegamos a la feria; era enorme; no como las que hay en mi pueblo.

\- JA, no te vayas a perder – Dijo Nick sonriendo y cogiéndome de la pata; Yo, me ruboricé un poco.

\- JA, Nick… no soy tan despistada… - Nick me miró burlón: - Vale, soy un pelín despistada. – Nick rio.

\- Eres una zorra adorable; ¿lo sabías? – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- Y tú, eres un zorro más adorable – Dije burlona.

\- OOOO No lo creo… ¿qué quieres que hagamos? – Dijo Nick sonriendo: - ¿Quieres montar en algo o eres muy madura para hacerlo?

\- Nick… tengo 20 años; soy joven y estas atracciones, me encantan…

\- Entonces… ¿quieres ir al tío vivo?... eres tan jovencita – Dijo Nick burlón.

\- JA, JA, JA… Quiero ir a la montaña rusa… ¿o tienes miedo? – Dije burlona.

\- ¿Miedo yo?... NO. – Anduvimos hasta la montaña rusa: - VAAAAAAYA. – Nick miraba la atracción con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¿Miedo?... podemos subir en otra cosa… - Oímos los gritos eufóricos (y algunos de miedo) de los animales montados en la montaña; Nick se recompuso.

\- NO… esta montaña rusa estará bien – Lo dijo en plan chulito.

\- Entonces… vamos a la cola para subir – Le cogí de la pata y nos pusimos en la fila; a medida que avanzábamos Nick, se ponía nervioso.

\- Nick, en serio… podemos irnos a otro sitio.

\- A… no Alex… en serio… quiero subir. – Dijo Nick intentando hacerse el duro.

/JA, Nick… vas a pasarlo mal/

/Si Alex no tiene miedo, yo tampoco… PERO ES ALTÍSIMA/

Nos sentamos en uno de los vagones.

\- Aún podemos bajarnos – Dije con una sonrisa.

\- NO… JA, estoy bien… ¿o lo dices por ti? – Lo dijo burlón.

/JA, ¿con que esas tenemos?... /

\- Claro que no… - Las barras de sujeción bajaron y nos abrochamos los cinturones; ya notaba la adrenalina subir por mi sangre; Nick, se veía aterrado; la montaña rusa empezó a funcionar; no miré a Nick en todo el trayecto; estuve gritando y riendo todo el viaje; por fin, acabamos; Yo salí dando saltitos; Nick, iba detrás de mí algo pálido.

\- E… Al… un momento – Vomitó en una papelera; me acerqué a él.

\- Nick… fue demasiado, ¿no? – Nick se giró y me vio algo incómodo.

\- Lo siento Alex… quería hacerme el duro… ¿CÓMO PUDISTE DISFRUTARLO? – Reí.

\- Ni yo misma lo sé – Reímos.

\- JA, sí que te gustan las emociones fuertes.

\- Como recompensa… te invito a un helado o a un café. – Dije sonriendo.

\- A UN PASTEL DE MORAS – Señaló sonriendo un puesto de dulces; reí.

\- Claro Nickito – Dije maternalmente; Nick rodó los ojos divertido y fuimos al puesto; un oso panda nos atendió.

\- Un pastel de moras y uno de chocolate, por favor – Dije sonriendo; el panda me los dio y se los pagué; el panda miró el dinero con recelo pero nos dejó irnos.

\- ¿No te cansa esa actitud? – Dije seria; odiaba que desconfiaran de nosotros solo por ser zorros.

\- Creo que me acostumbré… ¿en tu pueblo pasa lo mismo? – Dijo Nick curioso.

\- No… todos nos conocemos de siempre y… no hay prejuicios; ¿cómo está el pastel? – Dije sonriendo.

\- Delicioso. – Dijo Nick sonriendo; YA SE LO HABÍA COMIDO; me comí el mío; saboreándolo.

\- JA, eres muy dulce… y no solo en el carácter – Dijo Nick sonriendo: - ¿Por eso es tu carácter?... ¿Por qué tienes demasiado azúcar en el cuerpo? – Rio.

\- Puede ser – Dije sonriendo.

Llegamos al anochecer a nuestras casas; vivíamos uno frente al otro.

\- Ha estado genial – Dije sonriendo.

\- Sí… ha sido divertido. – Dijo Nick alegre: - Hace mucho que no me divertía así.

\- ¿En serio? – Dije sonriendo.

\- Sí… contigo, puedo ser yo sin filtros… decir paridas y coñas sabiendo que no te reirás de mí y sin miedo a ofenderte. – Dijo Nick sonriendo: - Muchas veces he salido con Judy pero… he de tener cuidado con lo que digo.

\- A mí, me gustas así… - Me sonrojé.

\- ¿En serio?... porque… tú también me gustas. – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- ¿De… verdad? – Dije bajando las orejas.

\- Sí… ¿a quién no le ibas a gustar?; eres educada, amable, simpática, dulce y eres preciosa. – Le abracé: - OOOO eres una zorrita tan sentimental.

\- Cállate, zorro loco – Reímos: - En serio Nick, te quiero y… - Nick me acarició la cara y nos besamos dulcemente; nos separamos mirándonos a los ojos.

\- Vaya – Dije sonrojada.

\- Sí… e… ¿y ahora? – Dijo Nick sonrojado.

\- No sé… podríamos ser novios. – Dije sonriendo roja.

\- Sí… podríamos serlos… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – Reí asintiendo.

\- Claro que sí, zorro bobo. – Nos volvimos a besar dulcemente.

NOTA: ¿Y BIEN?... Espero que os haya gustado. Quería quitarme la espinita de una escena romántica entre Alex y Nick (cuando empecé a escribir el fic de Zootrópolis 2; aventuras policiales, iba a ser un Alex X Nick… pero las cosas fueron a otro ritmo XD).

Si os ha gustado y si queréis que haga algún episodio con alguna pareja especial, decirlo. Por favor. Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Era una noche de Sábado; Alex estaba infiltrada en la mafia de Thomas y esa noche, iba a cenar y luego, a salir con ellos; se arregló un poco; se puso una blusa blanca, una falda corta negra y una cazadora negra; se miró al espejo y sonrió.

/A actuar… me da pereza salir pero…/ Llamaron al timbre; Alex abrió y se encontró con Bruce; él vestía una camiseta negra y vaqueros anchos.

\- HOLA LINDA – Dijo la hiena divertida.

\- Hola Bruce… estoy lista. – Dijo Alex sonando firme.

\- Bien… venga, el coche nos espera – Bajaron a la calle; en la puerta de enfrente, Nick se había asomado por la mirilla y soltó un pequeño gruñido; odiaba saber que Alex se exponía a tanto peligro y que pasaría parte de la noche metida en un mal ambiente.

Bruce y Alex subieron a una limusina; en ella, ya estaba Rex que sonrió a Alex.

\- JA, estás increíble – Dijo sonriendo Rex; él llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

\- Y tú… ¿qué plan hay hoy? – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Cena y luego, iremos a la discoteca – Dijo Bruce sonriendo a ambos zorros.

\- Espero no acabar tarde… tuve una semana muy dura – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Pero quieres juerga – Dijo Rex riendo.

\- Sí… claro… seguro que me lías y no llego a casa hasta las 6…

\- ESO ES PRONTO, ALEX… Seguro que incluso desayunamos por ahí – Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- Si no caigo antes dormida en cualquier sofá de la discoteca. – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- OOOO que mona eres pareciendo inocente – Dijo Bruce.

Llegaron a un restaurante bastante grande; un ciervo les llevó a un reservado; allí ya estaban Thomas, Jackson, Olivier y Lance.

\- Por fin – Dijo Olivier acercándose a los recién llegados y dijo fríamente y mirando a sus hermanos: - Llegáis tarde.

\- Solo por unos minutos… había tráfico – Dijo Rex serio.

\- Al menos, Alex… te pusiste decente – Dijo Olivier mirando a su hermana; ella bajó la mirada; odiaba cómo Olivier la trataba.

\- Tu hermana, siempre está decente – Dijo Thomas acercándose a Alex; le cogió de la pata y se la besó: - Hoy estás más preciosa que nunca – Dijo Thomas cogiéndola de la cintura y llevándola a su lado en la mesa.

\- Gracias – Dijo Alex con timidez /No te lo creas… es un mafioso/

Todos cenaban; Alex estaba callada, oyendo las conversaciones; Thomas y Olivier hablaban de algo del restaurante; Rex hablaba de cosas técnicas con Jackson y Lance y Bruce se reían de cualquier cosa que veían en sus móviles.

\- Voy un segundo al baño – Dijo Alex levantándose.

\- ¿Y eso? – Dijo Olivier serio: - Es de mala educación levantarse en medio de la cena.

\- Necesito ir al baño… no tardo – Dijo Alex seria /JODER, que me voy a poner mala/

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, linda?... estás sonrojada. – Dijo Thomas preocupado.

\- Sí… he de ir a hacer una cosa… no tardo…

\- Bruce, acompáñala – Dijo Thomas serio; la hiena bufó pero se levantó y siguió a Alex.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, zorrita?

\- Cosas de chicas – Dijo Alex tímida.

\- AGH, OMITE ESO – Dijo riendo Bruce; Alex entró en el baño y se puso una compresa; salió tras haberse lavado las manos y refrescarse la cara.

\- Ya podemos volver… siento haberte levantado – Dijo Alex con suavidad.

\- No te preocupes. – Volvieron al comedor.

\- ¿Qué era eso tan importante? – Dijo fríamente Olivier.

\- Una cosa – Dijo Alex seria.

\- No me pongas en evidencia – Dijo Olivier serio.

\- No te preocupes, para eso, ya estás tú solito – Dijo Alex seria.

\- ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? – Dijo Olivier levantándose.

\- OLIVIER – Dijo Thomas; Olivier bajó las orejas y se sentó de nuevo: - Alex, ¿todo bien?

\- Sí…

\- Solo digo que… es una maleducada y…

\- Me acaba de bajar – Dijo Alex con burla; más al ver que todos la miraron alucinados: - HALA, era eso… ¿vale? – Se sentó.

\- Pero… ¿estás bien? – Dijo Rex a Alex.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Te duele algo?... ¿quieres alguna pastilla? – Dijo Jackson.

\- Estoy bien chicos… no pasa nada…

\- Seguro que lo dijo por decir algo –Dijo serio Olivier.

\- ¿Sabes?; no te tengo que aguantar… la cena estuvo deliciosa pero… estoy agotada… nos vemos – Alex se levantó y salió del reservado; oyó que la llamaban pero pasó de las voces; salió del restaurante e iba a coger un taxi pero alguien le cogió del brazo.

\- Nena, no te irás a ningún lado… o no sola – Dijo Thomas: - ESTÁS LLORANDO.

\- Es que… no lo aguanto… me exige demasiado… odio no… no poder ser más yo… odio que siempre lo haga todo mal…

\- NENA… no digas eso… - Thomas la atrajo a él: - Shhh venga, tranquila…

\- No me siento muy bien… necesito dormir y…

\- Nada de eso… te vienes conmigo al reservado de la discoteca… vamos a mi coche – La llevó a un descapotable rojo increíble; deportivo y con asientos de cuero negros.

\- VAYA.

\- Me gusta ir en mi propio coche de vez en cuando. Venga, sube – Alex subió y Thomas se puso al volante: - Iré rápido.

\- Pisa fuerte – Dijo Alex sonriendo: - Adoro la adrenalina.

\- OOOO ¿Me estás tentando?... esta preciosidad puede ir muy rápido.

\- Quiero sentirlo – Thomas encendió el motor, que rugió con fuerza y salieron del aparcamiento a gran velocidad; la noche era increíble; no había ningún coche por donde iban; Alex sonrió.

\- YUHUUUUUUUUU – Thomas soltó una risa; paró frente a la discoteca; un grizzlie les abrió la puerta.

\- Déjamelo en mi aparcamiento, luego, le das las llaves a Bruce – Dijo Thomas serio.

\- Bien – Dijo el oso.

\- Vamos encanto – Thomas le tendió el brazo a Alex: - Eres la primera chica que llevo en el coche que me dice que acelere… las otras me dicen que frene.

\- Porque yo no soy como ellas. – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿Y cómo eres? – Thomas la puso contra una pared y la aprisionó con sus brazos.

\- ¿En serio quieres saberlo? – Dijo Alex sonriendo /¿Qué haces?/

\- JA. ¿Te haces la dura conmigo? – Dijo burlón Thomas; Alex, le cogió por la camisa y le besó; Thomas flipó; le siguió el beso; profundizándolo; se separaron: - VAAAAAAYA.

\- Thomas… yo… lo siento – Lo dijo sonrojada.

\- OOOO ¿Ahora vas de tímida?... JA, la primera tía que me empieza un beso. – Le acarició la cara: - Voy a decir que nadie nos moleste. – Dijo Thomas seguro: -Vamos a disfrutar del reservado tú y yo.

\- Los otros, van a molestarse.

\- Que lo hagan. Vamos.

El reservado era un enorme cuarto con un sofá en L de color negro, una mesa de cristal, una barra larga y con muchas bebidas; la sala se iluminaba con luces de discoteca y se oía la música de fuera; Thomas cerró la puerta y condujo a Alex hasta el sofá; en donde se sentaron.

\- Nunca había estado a solas contigo – Dijo Alex con timidez.

\- JA, no seas tímida… no te haré nada… que no quieras. – Dijo Thomas: - ¿Qué te pongo?

\- Un malibú con piña…

\- ¿Cómo PUEDES TOMAR ESO TAN DULCE?... A CLARO, Porque eres un dulce – Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- No soy tan dulce – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Alex… nena… eres la zorrita más dulce que conozco. Es más, eres la única zorrita dulce que conozco – Lo dijo Thomas sonriendo: - Produces hasta ternura.

\- ¿Y eso es malo o es bueno? – Dijo Alex curiosa; Thomas le dio un vaso y él se preparó una copa de vino.

\- Depende de para quien… - Dijo Thomas y bebió de su vino.

\- Para mi… ¿es malo o es bueno? – Dijo Alex tras haber bebido de su vaso.

\- Bueno… así engañas a quien quieras… nadie sería capaz de decir que tu sonrisa dulce y tímida pueda ser de alguien mentiroso. Para los demás, malo… no sabemos si nos mientes – Dijo Thomas burlón.

\- ¿Y si te digo que no sé mentir? – Dijo Alex dulcemente.

\- Te diría que no seas mentirosa – Rio.

\- Entonces… nunca confiarías plenamente en mí – Lo dijo desanimada.

\- Nena, nunca hay que confiar en nadie plenamente. Cualquiera nos puede estafar. – Dijo Thomas con cariño a Alex.

\- ¿Incluso a ti te pueden estafar? – Dijo Alex curiosa.

\- Nena… el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo y yo, en el entorno de las mafias, soy el diablo – Dijo Thomas oscuramente.

\- No eres tan viejo. – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- OOOO… Te llevo 17 años, lindura… pero… en efecto, no soy tan viejo ni aparento mis 37 años. – Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- Deberías de sentar la cabeza… formar una familia – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿Te me estás insinuando, Alex? – Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- NO… solo digo que… deberías de pensar en el futuro, ¿qué será de tu emporio sin ti? – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Aún falta mucho para eso… aunque ya me he planteado formar una familia. – Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- Entonces… ya conoces a la adecuada… mi madre siempre me ha dicho que… cuando empiezas a pensar en tener hijos con alguien, ese alguien es el elegido – Dijo Alex sonriendo; Thomas dejó su copa y le cogió el vaso a Alex; Alex le miró confusa; Thomas la rodeó con un brazo y la besó dulcemente; Alex, le siguió el beso; en eso…

\- ¿Cómo que no podemos entrar?... VAAAAAAAYA – Dijo pasmado Olivier; Thomas se separó y gruñó.

\- ESTAMOS OCUPADOS… LARGO – Dijo furioso; Olivier bajó cola y orejas y se fue: - PFFF le tengo acojonado.

\- Bueno… mejor… me voy…

\- ¿A?...

\- No quiero arrepentirme… además… estoy mala – Dijo Alex con timidez.

\- Espera – Thomas se asomó y vio que todos intentaban sacarle una respuesta a Olivier: - BRUCE – Bruce le miró: - Las llaves de mi coche – Bruce se las dio: - Y ahora… lleva a Alex a su casa en la limusina. – Bruce asintió: - Nena, vete con Bruce – Dijo Thomas con suavidad.

En la limusina.

\- Pero… ¿qué vio Olivier que quedó traumatizado? – Dijo Bruce curioso.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo si te traumatizarías igual? – Dijo Alex burlona.

\- OOOO nena, yo no soy tu hermano… venga, dime que ha pasado. – Dijo Bruce cotilla.

\- No ha pasado nada… nos interrumpió hablando – Dijo Alex enfatizando la palabra hablando.

\- BUFF… Olivier la ha cagado – Rio muerto de risa: - Eso le pasa por hacerte pasar malos ratos… pasa de él.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- No te hagas la boba conmigo, zorrita… ambos sabemos a lo que me refiero. – Llegaron a los pisos.

\- Gracias Bruce…

\- ¿Te acompaño dentro?... ¿te arropo en la camita?

\- JA, JA, JA… No gracias… estaré bien… dile a Thomas que gracias – Bruce asintió.

\- Nos vemos nena… que nadie te haga sentirte mal.

NOTA: ¿Y BIEN?... Merecía hacer un Alex X Thomas en toda regla… no pasó mucho pero… algo hay. POR FAVOR ALGÚN COMENTARIO XD


	3. Chapter 3

Carlota estaba en la fiesta de Alex después de que ella saliera del hospital; se fijó en un apuesto zorro rojo y de ojos rojos; alto y fibroso; que hablaba con su cuñado, Nick Wilde; otro zorro rojo pero más bajo y delgado que el primero y de ojos verdes.

/Vaya… el hermano de Nick es muy guapo/ Pensó la conejita algo sonrojada; el zorro apuesto, vestía una camisa azul cobalto y vaqueros blancos; a pesar de ir sencillo, se notaba que tenía clase y elegancia innatas.

\- E… Judy, perdona… pero… ¿quién está hablando con Nick? – Preguntó Carlota.

\- Su hermano Thomas… al que metimos en prisión por ser un poderoso mafioso; aunque ahora, parece que está cambiando. – Dijo Judy algo escéptica.

\- ¿Me presento? – Dijo Carlota algo tímida.

\- ¿A Thomas?... ¿por?

\- Es el hermano de mi cuñado… no quiero que vea que soy una maleducada; soy tu hermana y… seremos algo de familia – Dijo Carlota segura de sí misma.

\- E… ven… te lo presento Yo… - Carlota rodó los ojos.

Ambas conejas se acercaron a los zorros; Thomas llevaba en una mano una copa de vino; Nick, llevaba en su mano, una lata de refresco de mora.

\- Hola chicos – Dijo Judy sonriendo.

\- ZANAHORIAS – Dijo sonriendo Nick: - ¿Cómo lo estás pasando?

\- Bien… - Dijo Judy sonriendo y dando un beso a Nick.

\- Y nosotros… la fiesta está genial – Dijo Nick sonriendo: - Hola Carloty.

\- Hola – Dijo Carlota algo seria.

\- ¿Cómo lo estás pasando, mini Judy? – Dijo Nick alegre.

\- Bien… pero… no soy mini Judy… no nos parecemos… ella es gris, yo beige, casi blanca; ella tiene los ojos morados, yo azules… así que… solo nos parecemos por ser conejas – Dijo seria Carlota.

\- OOO te ves adorable… - Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- No soy adorable… - Dijo Carlota seria.

\- Si lo eres… pregúntale a cualquiera y… WAAAAALA – Carlota le había cogido del cuello de la camisa y le hizo agacharse.

\- NICK WILDE, NO SOY ADORABLE… ES MÁS… TENGO LA PEOR MALA LECHE QUE UN CONEJO PUEDA ADMITIR; ASÍ QUE… O RETIRAS EL HABER DICHO QUE SOY ADORABLE O TE ARREPENTIRÁS EL RESTO DE TU VIDA – Dijo Carlota furiosa y con un puño apuntándole a sus partes (Imaginaos la escena; en plan… una conejita más adorable que Judy amenazando a Nick XD).

\- E… JE… je… e… e… lo retiro… no eres adorable… Es más… no eres nada adorable. – Carlota lo soltó.

\- VAAAAAAAAAYA… Carlota tiene mucho carácter… soy Thomas Wilde, a tus servicios – Le cogió de la pata y se la besó.

\- La verdad… quería presentarme… ya que, tú al ser hermano de Nick y yo, hermana de Judy seremos dentro de poco, como familia… es un placer – Dijo Carlota sonriendo inocentemente.

\- El placer, es mío… ¿quieres tomar algo? – Le ofreció su brazo.

\- Carlota… no… - Dijo Judy alucinada; Carlota se cogió del brazo de Thomas.

\- Será un placer… nos vemos, cuñadito – Dijo Carlota yéndose con Thomas.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Dijo Nick alucinado.

\- Acabas de conocer a Carlota en modo asesino – Dijo Judy sonriendo incómoda: - Y a tu hermano, le ha gustado.

\- Entonces… ¿llevabas un tiempo observándome? – Dijo Thomas sonriendo a Carlota; él seguía con su copa de vino y ella, bebía una lata de zumo de moras.

\- Sí… para no hacerlo. Llamas la atención entre todos los que están aquí – Dijo Carlota sonriendo.

\- ¿Y ese ataque a mi hermano? – Dijo curioso el zorro.

\- Me has visto algo enfadada… odio que digan que soy adorable solo por ser coneja… además, no me gustan que me pongan motes. – Dijo Carlota seria.

\- JA, sí que eres decidida… - Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- Sí… quiero acabar el instituto y poder venir a Zootrópolis a estudiar diseño de modas. – Dijo sonriendo Carlota.

\- A mí, me encanta la moda – Dijo Thomas sonriendo: - Me gusta vestir bien.

\- Se nota. Eres quien tiene más estilo de los machos de por aquí. – Dijo Carlota alegre: - Y sabes combinar bien los colores.

\- Siempre he sido algo presumido. Hay que enseñarle a Nick para la boda – Dijo sonriendo Thomas.

\- Y a mi hermana… si por ella fuera, se casaban de vaqueros – Rieron.

\- Entonces… tenemos la misión de educarles – Dijo sonriendo Thomas.

\- Por supuesto. Después de todo, son la primera pareja depredador – presa en casarse… ¿tú has tenido relaciones con otras hembras de distintas especies? – Dijo curiosa la coneja.

\- JA, ¿no eres muy pequeña para preguntarme eso? – Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- Ya tengo los 18… no voy a traumarme. – Dijo Carlota sonriendo.

\- Pues… sí… incluso con conejas… ya sabes… el morbo de ser un depredador y ellas presas. – Dijo Thomas sonriendo: - Y siempre ha sido especial con ellas.

\- ¿Habéis hecho papeles de depredador – presa? – Dijo Carlota.

\- E… ¿Qué sabes de esos temas?... son oscuros – Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- Sé lo suficiente para saber que son juegos sexuales… que son inofensivos… es el sentimiento de estar siendo amenazada pero sabiendo que nada te pasará – Dijo Carlota: - Es así, ¿no?

\- Sí… pero… esos juegos, pueden ser peligrosos. – Dijo Thomas algo oscuro.

\- No tengo miedo. – Dijo la coneja sonriendo al zorro.

\- OOOO… ¿así que la conejita no tiene miedo al zorro?... a su enemigo natural… a su máximo depredador – Lo dijo en un tono bajo y algo ronco.

\- No… sé que es solo un juego – Thomas la acorraló contra una pared; ella le miró a los ojos.

\- ¿No tienes miedo, conejita? – Dijo Thomas en su oreja.

\- Debería tenerlo… pero… no; no lo tengo. – Thomas bajó su hocico por la cara de la coneja, olfateándola; llegó a los labios y la besó; Carlota no se lo esperó y le siguió el beso; Thomas se separó y bajó hasta el cuello donde la besó; Carlota lo abrazó; se separaron.

\- Eres demasiado joven… - Dijo Thomas sonrojado.

\- Lo sé… pero… - Dijo la coneja sonriendo.

\- Carlota… eres increíble; pero debes de crecer más… aún no eres una adulta del todo… para mí, empiezan a ser adultas, las hembras a los 20; cuando ya tienen su vida más o menos asegurada.

\- Entonces… ¿podríamos jugar? – Dijo Carlota sonriendo.

\- Quién sabe… al destino le gusta jugar. – Thomas le besó fugazmente y se fue.

POV CARLOTA

Y ahí empezó el juego… era cierto; me había enamorado de un zorro peligroso por ser mafioso; de Thomas Wilde; astuto, frío, calculador pero con algo que te hacía ver que no era malo en el fondo y ese algo, solo lo mostraba a quien él quería. Cierto que soy una coneja algo loca y con malas pulgas; pero… eso lo usaba para defenderme; para que no me vieran débil; sabía defensa personal y practicaba King boxing; para soltar adrenalina.

Estaba loca al enamorarme de un zorro como Thomas… para mí, era el zorro por excelencia; sin menospreciar a otros; pero Nick, era como dulce y tierno. Thomas sin embargo, cumplía todos los requisitos de ser un zorro.

END POV CARLOTA.

NOTA: Mini fic nº 3; hecho para Rebecca Fox 12323 un Thomas X Carlota. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. No sigo el mismo tiempo ni espacio que mi fic Zootrópolis 2; Aventuras Policiales. Así que… puedo manejar a los personajes donde yo quiera.

Este episodio me salió un poco oscuro pero… me ha gustado.

Lyon Wolf: Pronto haré el siguiente minific y creo que lo haré de Bruce X Alex (es justo hacerlo XD).


	4. Chapter 4

POV ALEX

No podía creerlo… Thomas había "castigado" a Bruce enviándolo a vigilarme a mi casa… tendría que aguantar casi 5 días a una hiena loca, aventada, bruta y pervertida.

Bruce era bastante alto y fuerte; más que la mayoría de las hienas; su pelaje era beige claro y su cresta, cola, rayas y morro eran negros; como sus ojos; en una de sus orejas, llevaba dos pendientes y siempre miraba a los demás con burla. ERA IRRITANTE.

END POV ALEX.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – La hiena miró con diversión a la zorra; ella le miró con furia; cosa que hizo que la sonrisa de la hiena se agrandara.

\- ¿A ti que te importa? – Dijo la zorra con furia.

\- OOOO QUE CARÁCTER, LINDURA – Dijo burlón Bruce.

\- No me llames lindura – Dijo Alex seria.

\- ¿O si no? – Dijo Bruce burlón.

\- Si no, te arrancaré esa estúpida sonrisa que tienes en tu estúpida cara. – Lo dijo en tono amenazador la zorra; haciendo que la hiena soltase una carcajada burlona.

\- No me amenaces, pequeña… sé pelear – Dijo Bruce con burla.

\- ¿Crees que Yo no?... en la academia vencí a tipos más grandes que tú… rinocerontes o elefantes – Dijo Alex burlona.

\- Ellos, querida, son vegetarianos… son presas… difíciles pero presas… Yo, sin embargo, soy carnívoro; un depredador – Dijo Bruce con sorna.

\- ¿Olvidas que yo también lo soy? – Dijo Alex desafiante.

\- Pero una hiena es más fuerte que un zorro – Dijo Bruce divertido.

\- Pero el zorro es más astuto que la hiena – Dijo Alex contraatacando.

\- JA, ¿me estás retando, zorrita? – Dijo Bruce con burla.

\- No… eres tú quien me está retando a mi – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- WAAAALA, ¿CREES QUE TIENES RESPUESTAS PARA TODO?

\- Por supuesto.- Dijo Alex riendo.

\- Zorra loca… - Dijo Bruce riendo entre dientes.

\- En fin… me voy a duchar… ¿qué haces? – La hiena se había levantado.

\- JA, ¿no es una invitación? – Dijo Bruce burlón.

\- CLARO QUE NO… HIENA PERVERTIDA. – Dijo Alex sonrojada /Está loco XD/

\- WOOO seguro que quieres que te acompañe… - Dijo Bruce sonriendo pervertido.

\- Claro que no… ni que estuvieras bueno – Dijo Alex burlona.

\- NENA… Soy mucho mejor que una hiena promedio – Dijo Bruce burlón.

\- Y con el ego enorme… no eres mi tipo – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- A lo mejor, lo soy… pero no lo sabes – Alex rodó los ojos divertida y se fue al baño; cerró con pestillo: - JA, NO SOY TAN PERVERTIDO… O BUENO, SÍ LO SOY – Bruce rio; rio más fuerte al oír una risa tímida de Alex.

\- HIENA PERVERTIDA LOCA – Dijo Alex desde el baño.

\- TE REÍSTE, ZORRITA… TE HIZO GRAAAAACIA – Dijo burlón Bruce.

Alex salió del baño; con un short y una camiseta morada; Bruce fue al baño.

\- Mi turno… no vayas a entrar – Dijo Bruce burlón.

\- No soy una pervertida – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- NOOOO… Detrás de esa sonrisa dulce y tímida, hay toda una zorra pervertida… y más que yo – Dijo Bruce riendo.

Alex leía en la cama; Bruce salió del baño; solo con un bóxer negro; ahí Alex, cometió el error de mirarle; la hiena era bastante más alta y fuerte que otras hienas; con un buen cuerpo; aparte, de que su cara era más agraciada que otros de su especie.

\- ¿Qué tanto me miras? – Dijo burlón.

\- NADA… TÁPATE… PERVERTIDO – Dijo Alex sonrojada.

\- WOOO PERO SI TE ENCANTO. – Alex le tiró una manta.

\- Para que te tapes… - Dijo Alex intentando sonar seria.

\- Traje un saco de dormir… - Dijo Bruce burlón.

\- Es un saco grande… entraríamos los 2 – Alex le tiró un cojín a la cara; Bruce lo esquivó: - JA, JA, JA… LO DIGO EN SEEEEERIO.

\- VETE A DORMIR… mañana, madrugo – Dijo Alex.

\- VAAAAAAAAALE. Buenas noches… sueña conmigo – Dijo Bruce burlón.

\- En tus sueños… hiena loca – Dijo Alex burlona.

\- OOOO Lo harás – Bruce se fue a la sala y se acostó en un colchón hinchable tras haberse metido en un saco de dormir; las luces se apagaron: - NENA, AÚN PUEDES DORMIR CONMIIIIGO.

\- AAAAAAAAAAGGGGG CÁLLATE YA… QUIERO DORMIR – Dijo Alex intentando no reírse.

Bruce despertó por la noche; salió del saco y fue sigiloso al cuarto de Alex; abrió la puerta lentamente y la vio dormida en la cama; echa un ovillo y tapada.

/OOO La zorrita se ve tierna y todo/ Bruce se acercó a Alex; gracias a su visión nocturna, la veía perfectamente; sonrió cuando vio que dormía con una pequeña sonrisa; de pronto, las orejas de Alex se irguieron; Bruce se escondió en el baño; Alex despertó alerta.

\- ¿Bruce?... – Alex se sentó en la cama; Alex vio luz por la puerta del baño; bufó y se acurrucó de nuevo; se tapó entera; Bruce salió del baño y sonrió al ver que Alex se había cubierto entera y que se acurrucaba más en la cama, en eso, se oyó un trueno, Alex gritó.

\- OOOOO A LA ZORRITA LE DAN MIEDO LOS TRUEEEENOS – Dijo riendo Bruce; Alex salió de la cama.

\- No… solo lo hice de coña… - Otro trueno; Alex gritó.

\- JA, JA, JA… CLAAAAAAAAAAAAARO. – Dijo Bruce riendo: - Me voy a dormir.

\- ESPERA… e… e… ¿puedo dormir contigo?. Obviamente no en el saco, en el sofá. – Dijo Alex sonrojada.

\- Claro. Pero mi oferta, sigue en pie. –Alex rodó los ojos; en eso, Bruce la cargó como si fuera una novia.

\- ¿QUÉ HACES?

\- RAPTARTE… PARA LLEVARTE CONMIIIGO – Dijo Bruce burlón.

\- BÁJAME… AHORA MISMO… YA… - Se oyó otro trueno; Alex se abrazó a Bruce.

\- WOOOOOOOO

\- CÁLLATE… - Dijo Alex sonrojada; Bruce rio por lo bajo y la llevó a la sala; la acostó en el sofá y le pasó la manta que Alex le había dado.

\- Gracias… a dormir. – Dijo Alex acurrucándose en el sofá; Bruce se metió en el saco de nuevo y se tiró al colchón.

\- A DORMIR… Si tienes miedo… - Dijo Bruce divertido.

\- No… a dormir. – Bruce sonrió malvadamente: - ¿Por qué sonríes?...

\- Por que pareces una zorra fuerte y en el fondo, eres una zorrita asustada en una gran ciudad… eres muy tierna. Además… metida en una mafia peligrosa…

\- JA, ¿tú eres peligroso?

\- UUUU Sí tú supieras…

\- A dormir… mañana tengo curro. – Alex apagó la luz; ninguno dormía.

\- Zorrita… ¿te me has enfadado? – Dijo Bruce serio.

\- Estoy muy enfadada – Dijo Alex sonriendo: - Puta hiena loca… no puedo enfadarme contigo. – Un rayo iluminó la sala; Alex se fijó en que Bruce estaba echado a su lado en el suelo; ambos se miraron a los ojos gracias a la visión nocturna: - Oye… e… no me mires.

\- Eres tú quien me mira; zorrita loquita. – Alex soltó un suspiro; de pronto, Bruce se sentó; la cogió por la nuca y la besó dulcemente; Alex, alucinando, le siguió el beso; se separaron.

\- Bruce… e… yo… - Dijo Alex avergonzada.

\- ¿Sabes?; nunca he besado a una zorrita dulce… he besado a otras zorras pero… tú eres como dulce… y yo, soy muy goloso. – Alex se levantó: - ¿TE VAS? – Alex abrió el saco de dormir de Bruce y se acurrucó a su lado: - VAAAAAAAAAAYA.

\- No te burles… tengo frío. – Bruce abrazó a Alex y la atrajo a él; Alex, se acurrucó sobre él y quedaron dormidos así.

Por la mañana.

Alex y Bruce despertaron; Alex dormía sobre el pecho de Bruce; y Bruce, la tenía abrazada con una pata.

\- Buenos días, zorrita loquita – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- Buenos días… - Alex evitó mirarle; se levantó y salió del saco de dormir.

\- Zorrita, no debes de avergonzarte. Anoche tuviste miedo y frío y… te acostaste a mi lado. – Dijo Bruce sonriendo y estirándose.

\- Ni se te ocurra decirle esto a nadie – Dijo Alex seria.

\- ¿Para que Thomas me matase?... JA, él te quiere para él. – Alex dio un respingo.

\- Yo… yo no le quiero… - Dijo Alex suspirando; Bruce se levantó y abrazó a Alex protectoramente.

\- Pues… Olivier quiere que seáis novios… - Dijo Bruce serio.

\- Eso, lo tendré que decidir yo – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Claro Alex… pero Thomas te quiere y… nadie escapa de él. – Dijo Bruce serio.

\- JA, ¿apostamos, Bruce? – Dijo Alex algo animada.

\- Tienes valor… - Alex le abrazó.

\- Cállate y dame un beso – Bruce alucinado, se agachó y se besaron dulcemente.

\- Zorrita loquita… si alguien nos viera…

\- Que nos vean… yo no quiero a Thomas…

\- ¿Y me quieres a mí?...

\- No lo sé… ¿tú me quieres?

\- No tengo ni idea – Rieron: - Lo único que sé, es que no quiero que te pase nada; te quiero proteger. Aunque tú digas que te sepas defender; Thomas puede ser muy peligroso y te puede hacer daño…

\- ¿Y qué hago?. – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Irte de la mafia… aún estás a tiempo… pero ten cuidado. – Dijo Bruce serio.

\- ¿Y si dejo de verte?... – Bruce la abrazó.

\- Seguiremos viéndonos, nena… si es lo que quieres. – Se besaron dulcemente de nuevo.

\- Esto no está bien, Bruce… eres peligroso y… yo…

\- Eres poli, lo sé… pero a lo mejor, no soy tan diferente a ti. Pronto lo sabrás.

\- Voy a vestirme… he de irme a trabajar.

\- ¿Y si dices que estás enferma?

\- No puedo… te veo por la tarde.

NOTA: ¿Y bien?... espero que os haya gustado. Va para Lyon Wolf; espero que te haya gustado. Pronto el Alex x Lance. LO PROMETO.


	5. Chapter 5

Academia de policía de Zootrópolis; en una caseta donde dormían los reclutas, una zorra deshacía su bolsa de viaje junto a una pantera macho.

\- Entonces, Peter… vives en Zootrópolis. – Dijo la zorra curiosa.

\- Sí… la gran metrópolis – Dijo sonriendo la pantera: - ¿Y tú, de dónde vienes?

\- De Forrestland… es un pequeño pueblo bastante alejado – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿Y qué se te perdió aquí? – Rieron.

\- Las ganas de ser poli… esta es la academia más cercana que tengo y… quiero ir a Zootrópolis – Dijo Alex sonriendo; la puerta se abrió.

\- Buenas – Ambos se giraron y frente a ellos, había un lobo joven, negro y de ojos amarillos: - Soy Logan Wolf – Dijo el lobo con semblante serio pero educado.

\- Peter Black – Dijo la pantera sonriendo y se dieron la pata.

\- Alex Fox – Dijo la zorra algo tímida.

\- VAYA… ¿Una zorrita?... PERDONA… Pero… no he visto a ninguna zorrita como tú… todas las que he visto tienen caras más desconfiables… PERDONA – Dijo el lobo.

\- No te tengo que perdonar nada… nunca había visto a un lobo completamente negro. – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- JA, POR QUE MOLO – Rieron: - Es un placer, Alex – Le cogió de la pata y se la besó.

\- El placer… es mío. /QUE MONO ES/

/VAAAAAYA, Esta zorrita me cae bien/

\- E… ¿interrumpo? – Preguntó Peter malicioso.

\- A… no… Duermo aquí – Dijo Logan dejando su bolsa en la cama que estaba al otro lado de Alex: - Creo que seremos los 3 muy buenos amigos… somos los que llegamos los primeros.

\- Sí… eso quiere decir algo – Dijo Peter sonriendo: - ¿De dónde vienes?

\- De Zootrópolis; de la zona del bosque alto – Dijo Logan sonriendo.

\- Yo también vengo de Zootrópolis; pero de la parte de la Jungla. – Dijo sonriendo Peter.

\- ¿Y tú, Alex? – Dijo Logan curioso.

\- De Forrestland… es un pueblo pequeño y bastante alejado de la gran ciudad – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Debe de ser muy acogedor – Dijo sonriendo Logan.

\- Sí… nos conocemos todos… somos como una pequeña comunidad.

\- ¿Y hay muchos zorros? – Preguntó Peter sonriendo.

\- Seremos unas 12 familias de zorros… pero casi todas estamos emparentadas – Dijo sonriendo Alex.

\- ¿Y cómo es que estás tan lejos de casa? – Dijo Logan curioso.

\- Porque quiero ir a Zootrópolis a trabajar y… ésta es la academia que mejor te prepara para ello. – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

Por la noche, ya había los 50 reclutas que este año se iban a preparar para ser policías; Alex había escuchado cosas sobre ella mala; por ser zorra; Alex, estaba en su cama, oyendo música y escribiendo un mensaje en su móvil.

\- JA, zorrita, ¿cómo conseguiste esto? – Lo dijo un lobo marrón y blanco, quitándole el móvil.

\- DÁMELO… ES MÍO – Dijo Alex seria.

\- CLAAAAAARO – El lobo lo tiró a un león que lo cogió.

\- ES MÍO… DEVOLVÉRMELO – Dijo Alex seria.

\- JA, CÓGELO – El león se lo tiró a un tigre.

\- ¿Os creéis muy duros? – Dijo entrando Logan.

\- JA, la zorrita seguro que lo ha robado… - Dijo riendo el tigre y le tiró el móvil a Logan.

\- JA, Logan, juguemos con la zorrita. – Dijo el lobo sonriendo; Logan bufó y le dio su móvil a Alex: - LOGAN.

\- Dejadla en paz… tenedle algo de confianza; será poli – Dijo Alan cogiendo a Alex por los hombros.

\- JA, te tiene engañado – Dijo el león burlón: - Los zorros son solo alimañas que son astutos, teatreros, tramposos y estafadores.

\- No lo son todos – Dijo Alex seria: - Y si eres un león, deberías de ser justo y defender a los débiles.

\- WOOOOOOOOO – Dijo el tigre riendo.

\- JA, Rayitas, no sé de qué coño te ríes – Dijo Alex seria: - ¡QUÉ DURO!; Vamos a quitarle el móvil a un animal más indefenso que nosotros. ¿Y SERÉIS POLIS? – Dijo Alex seria.

\- E… Tranquila, zorrita – Dijo el lobo intentando calmarla: - Solo era una broma…

\- No me vuelvas a llamar zorrita; me llamo Alex. – Dijo Alex seria.

\- JA, JA, JA… ¿QUÉ ME HARÁS?... AAAUUUUUUUG – Alex le había dado un puño en sus partes.

\- Jamás descuides tu hombría; más si vacilas a un animal más pequeñito que tú. Más os vale no meteros conmigo… soy dulce y buena; bastante equilibrada pero… si me tocáis mucho el hocico, saco mi mala leche y… puedo ser realmente una pesadilla. – Los 3 animales asintieron arrepentidos.

\- Perdona Alex… - Dijo el león: - No volveremos a jugar contigo… o no así – Alex se fue con Logan.

\- VAAAAAAAYA; recordaré no meterme contigo.

\- Son unos capullos; habrá que meterlos en vereda.

\- JA, sí que tienes un buen vocabulario.

\- Me crie con 5 hermanos todos chicos. Digo algunos tacos si se me provoca…

\- Ahora, me dirás que te tiras rutios (eructos). - Dijo Peter divertido apoyado en una pared.

\- NO… ESO ES ASQUEROSO. – Dijo Alex riendo.

Todos cenaban; Alex hablaba con Logan y Peter en una mesa los 3.

\- ¿Así que eres la pequeña de 6? – Dijo sonriendo Logan.

\- Bueno… tengo un mellizo así que… ambos somos los pequeños – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿Y al ser la única chica no te tenían entre algodones? – Dijo Peter sonriendo.

\- NO… para nada… al contrario. – Rieron.

\- Bueno… voy a acostarme. Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento – Peter se fue.

\- AL FIN – Dijo Logan; Alex le miró confusa: - Quería hablar un poco a solas contigo.

\- Antes de nada… gracias por lo de antes… por devolverme el móvil.

\- No hay de qué. – Le cogió de una pata: - Me das muy buenas vibraciones.

\- Y tú, a mí… - Dijo Alex con timidez.

\- Eres la zorra más bonita que he visto nunca… tienes los rasgos muy dulces y creo, que lo eres. EN EL FONDO – Rieron.

\- JA, Logan… gracias… tú también tienes pinta de ser muy bueno… - Logan la besó en una mejilla; ambos se sonrojaron.

\- Seremos muy amigos – Dijo el lobo: - ¿Vamos a la cama?

\- Si… tengo sueño. – Salieron afuera; Logan, cogió a Alex de la pata al ver que muchos la miraban mal; caminaron a su caseta; Peter estaba leyendo en su cama.

\- JA, buenas noches, Peter – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Igualmente… que descanséis – Dijo Peter sonriendo.

\- Igualmente – Dijo Logan sonriendo.

Todos dormían; se oían ronquidos; Alex fue al baño; no notó que el tigre que le había vacilado la había seguido; el tigre, vio que Alex se metía en el baño de las hembras que había fuera de la caseta; el tigre, sonriendo maliciosamente, vio que había una llave en la puerta de fuera; el tigre encerró a Alex; tiró la llave por ahí y se fue a acostar.

Alex intentaba abrir la puerta.

\- AYUDA… POR FAVOR… SACADME DE AQUÍ… NO ES GRACIOSO… - Alex en su móvil vio que eran las 6 de la mañana; una hora solo para que se levantaran: - AYUDA. – Dio varios golpes.

\- ¿Quién está en el baño? – Dijo una voz de hembra adulta.

\- Alex Fox… recluta de primer año… me han encerrado…

\- Quitaron la llave… no te preocupes… tengo una de reserva – La puerta se abrió; una osa polar miró a Alex preocupada.

\- CIELO… ¿Cuántas horas llevas ahí metida?

\- 3 horas… salí a las 3 al baño y… - Dijo Alex cabizbaja.

\- No has podido ni dormir a penas… y solo queda una hora…

\- No pasa nada… ya estoy fuera… voy a ducharme y… estaré como nueva. – Dijo Alex sonriendo tímidamente.

\- ¿Segura?... venga, te acompaño… - Dijo la osa maternalmente; ambas vieron algo brillando en el suelo.

\- LA LLAVE – Dijo la osa cogiéndola: - ¿Quién te encerró?

\- Ni idea… a lo mejor, solo fue una novatada… - Callaron al oir voces de la caseta de Alex; de ella, salieron Logan y Peter corriendo preocupados; al ver a Alex, fueron hacia ella.

\- ¿ESTÁS BIEN? – Dijo Logan abrazándola.

\- Sí… no pasa nada…

\- ¿CÓMO QUE NO PASA NADA?... Escuchamos a un tigre que te había encerrado y… que como no ibas a presentarte al entrenamiento, que te iban a expulsar.

\- Soy la sargento Bea Polar… no digáis nada… iros a duchar y os veo en el entrenamiento – Los 3 asintieron; fueron a la caseta de nuevo.

\- WOOOOOOO PUDISTE SALIR – Dijo una loba riendo.

\- POBRE ZORRA, NO PUDO DORMIR – Dijo riendo un león.

\- JA, JA, JA… LÁRGATE; AQUÍ NO PINTAS NADA – Dijo una hiena; Alex, pasó de ellos; cogió una toalla y un uniforme y se fue a duchar.

\- JA, apuesto a que no dura ni una semana – Dijo burlona la hiena.

\- NI UN DÍA – Dijo riendo la loba; Alex se duchó; empezó a llorar; jamás se había sentido tan mal; Alex salió de la ducha y se vistió; salió de nuevo; a ambos lados de las duchas, había una hilera con los otros reclutas; Alex vio que Peter y Logan eran sujetados por un rinoceronte y un león.

\- DEJADLA EN PAZ – Dijo Logan furioso e intentando escapar del león.

\- SOIS UNOS ABUSONES… NO SERÉIS POLIS NUNCA – Dijo Peter intentando escapar del rinoceronte.

\- Venga, zorrita… pasa – Dijo burlona un hipopótamo.

\- ESO, ZORRITA… podemos estar aquí todo el tiempo del mundo – Dijo un lobo; Alex retrocedió.

\- JA, JA, JA… LE DAMOS MIEEEEEEEEEDO – Dijo la hiena riendo; Alex corrió hacia el pasillo; saltó y se dio un impulso por la cabeza de un oso.

\- OYE – Dijo el oso; Alex, saltó por todas las cabezas de los demás y cayó al otro lado; en el suelo y con un salto limpio.

\- Otra regla… los zorros, somos ágiles y escapistas por naturaleza… no lo olvidéis – Se oyeron aplausos y todos miraron en la puerta; Bea aplaudía pero les miraba seria a todos; junto a ella, había un lobo ocre, delgado y jovencito (sería un recluta de 2º o 3er año).

\- PRIMERO – Dijo la osa: - SOLTAD AL LOBO Y A LA PANTERA – Lo hicieron; Logan y Peter fueron hacia Alex; los 3 se dieron las patas: - SEGUNDO… ¿QUÉ INTENTÁBAIS HACER?... ¿HUMILLAR A UNA COMPAÑERA SOLO POR SER UNA ZORRA?; SÉ QUE ESTA NOCHE, HA ESTADO ENCERRADA EN EL BAÑO; LA PUDE SACAR Y ESTABA ATERRADA… - Bea miró a Alex.

\- Soy… claustrofóbica – Dijo Alex sonando a miedo pero en verdad, mentía.

\- Soy vuestra sargento y él, es James Howl; mi asistente. – Todos suspiraron: - Sé que este lobo y esta pantera, no fueron porque se nota que son amigos y porque estaban intentando soltarse para defender a su amiga. ¿Nombres? – Dijo Bea.

\- Peter Black

\- Alex Fox

\- Logan Wolf

\- Bien… Black, Fox y Wolf; id con Howl al circuito de principiantes. – Dijo la osa sonriéndoles: - EL RESTO, HARÉIS 200 FLEXIONES Y ABDOMINALES Y DARÉIS 100 VUELTAS AL CAMPO BAJO MI SUPERVISIÓN. NO ACEPTO EL BULLING NI LAS NOVATADAS… ANDANDO. – Dijo la osa furiosa.

Desde entonces, Alex, Peter y Logan no dejaron de ser amigos; siempre estaban juntos, estudiaban y entrenaban juntos; destacaron como el trío maravillas.

NOTA: Iba a ser un Alex X Logan pero... me salió como un fic de Amistad. En 2 mini fics, el esperado Logan X Alex. LO PROMETO.


	6. Chapter 6

Era el último mes antes de graduarse; ese mes, iba a ser muy intenso; iban a ir policías de otros años a evaluarlos y a darles caña en entrenamientos muy duros. El grupo de ese año, había sido dividido por tríos y los 3, estaban en una cabaña; preparándose para cuando llegase su instructor policía.

\- Espero que no sea muy duro – Dijo Logan sonriendo.

\- Ni yo… - Dijo Peter sonriendo.

\- A mí, mientras nos enseñe bien… él o ella nos ayudará a prepararnos para los exámenes. – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Sí… pero si es majo o maja, mejor – Dijo Peter; llamaron a la puerta.

\- LLEGÓ VUESTRO INSTRUCTOR – Dijo Bea: - Pasa – La puerta se abrió y entró un lobo blanco y de ojos marrones; algo más alto y estilizado que Logan; y algo más musculoso (SIIII ES AAAALAN XD); vestido con una camiseta azul oscuro con las letras ZPD en blanco y pantalones deportivos negros.

\- Buenos días; novatos… soy Alan White; policía desde hace 5 años. – Lo dijo con voz seria; llevaba una carpeta en su pata: - A partir de este momento, seré su instructor… deben de tratarme con el máximo respeto y de usted. PÓNGANSE FIRMES – Los 3 lo hicieron: - Diré sus nombres; cuando los diga, digan presente… ¿Peter Black?

\- Presente – Dijo Peter serio.

\- ¿Alex Fox?

\- Presente – Dijo Alex con timidez; Alan la miró de arriba abajo.

\- VAYA, una zorrita… - Logan y Peter le miraron mal: - ¿Logan Wolf?

\- Presente… y no vuelva a llamar a Alex, zorrita. Es como un insulto – Lo dijo Logan serio.

\- NO; Un insulto, habría sido haberla llamado zorra y despectivamente; yo solo dije que era una zorrita… y no lo dije despectivamente, solo asombrado.

\- No importa el tono… seguro que a usted no le gustaría que le llamasen lobito – Dijo Peter serio: - ¿O sí?

\- No… claro que no… lo siento, Alex; no quise ofenderte. – Dijo Alan mirando a Alex serio.

\- No se preocupe… estoy acostumbrada – Dijo Alex sonrojada. /DIOS, ES GUAPÍSIMO/

/Es una zorra preciosa /Pensó el lobo blanco.

\- Bien… lo que haremos hoy, es hacer el circuito especial para cronometrarles y ver en qué forma están. ¿Alguna duda? – Logan levantó la pata.

\- ¿Wolf?

\- Puedes tutearnos – Alan le miró serio: - O no…

\- Lo que no le he dejado, es tutearme – Dijo Alan serio: - 5 flexiones – Logan bufó pero las hizo: - Aquí, soy su superior… así que… solo hagan lo que les pida y todo irá bien.

/JO, con lo mono que es y es un hueso/ Pensó Alex.

/Parece majo pero… DIOS, da yuyu/ Pensó Peter.

/AGH, ES INSOPORTABLE… ¿Y A ÉSTE LE TENEMOS QUE AGUANTAR TODO EL MES?/ Pensó Logan.

\- Ahora, corriendo al circuito… VENGA – Salieron corriendo detrás de Alan.

\- JA ALAN, DALES CAÑA – Gritó otro lobo igual que Alan vestido; pero marrón y beige y de ojos azules (Alistair); era más mayor que Alan y él estaba con otro trío que hacía abdominales.

Llegaron al circuito.

\- Bien… ¿quién quiere empezar? – Dijo Alan mirando a los 3: - No tenemos todo el día. – Lo dijo con seriedad.

\- Yo – Dijo Alex con firmeza y dando un paso al frente.

\- Bien… póngase en la salida – Alex fue hacia la salida; se puso a calentar un poco: - ¿Está lista?

\- Sí, señor – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Póngase en posición – Alex se puso para correr: - Bien… 3… 2… 1… ¡YA! – Alex salió corriendo y empezó a hacer el circuito donde había diferentes climas y obstáculos; era un circuito circular; así que la salida era la misma que la meta; Alex llegó a la salida.

\- Nada mal… ¿SIGUIENTE? – Logan y Peter se miraron; Peter asintió y fue a la salida: - ¿ESTÁ LISTO?

\- Sí, señor – Dijo la pantera serio.

\- 3… 2… 1… ¡YA! – Peter salió corriendo; llegó a la meta: - Nada mal… ¿WOLF? – Logan asintió y se puso en la salida: - 3… 2… 1… ¡YA! – Logan salió corriendo; llegó a la meta: - Nada mal… los 3 hicieron un tiempo dentro de sus marcas… deberán de superarlas para tener un buen examen de circuitos. Fox; debe mejorar el clima polar; Black, debe mejorar el clima del desierto y Wolf, el clima de la selva. Vamos a trabajar sus puntos débiles; en este mes, deberán de esforzarse para superarse. ¿Alguna duda? – Alex levantó la pata: - ¿Fox?

\- ¿Cómo ha sabido en donde hemos fallado? – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Por la pantalla de mi I – Pad; todos los instructores la tenemos conectadas a las cámaras de los diferentes circuitos.

\- MOLA – Dijo Pete sonriendo, dejó de hacerlo cuando Alan le miró serio: - Perdón.

\- Id a ducharse, hagan la habitación y váyanse a desayunar… en 3 horas les quiero ver en el gimnasio. Pueden irse – Los 3 se fueron.

\- JODER CON ALAN – Dijo Logan bufando.

\- Nos dará caña pero… creo que solo es una fachada; luego, no será tan serio – Dijo Alex haciendo su cama.

\- ¿Y por qué tan segura? – Dijo Peter: - A mí, me ha caído como una patada en los huevos – Rio con Logan.

\- ¿No os habéis fijado?; es bastante joven… querrá que le respetemos antes de relajarse. – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- UUUU A ALGUIEN LE GUSTÓ EL INSTRUCTOOOR – Dijo riendo Logan.

\- PERO SI A ELLA LE GUSTA NICK WILDE – Dijo riendo Peter.

\- NO… - Dijo Alex roja.

\- NOOOO… SI TIENES FOTOS SUYAS EN LA TAQUILLA – Dijo riendo Peter.

\- Es mi ídolo… tú tienes fotos de Gazelle y no por ello estás enamorado de ella – Dijo Alex picándole: - Y Logan tiene fotos de Donna y no está por ella.

\- JA, a ver lo que tarda en buscar fotos de Alan White – Dijo riendo Peter; Alex le sacó la lengua.

\- Infantil – Dijo Alex: - Voy a ducharme… - Alex fue al baño y se empezó a duchar.

/AAAAAAAAGGGG ALAN ES MUY GUAPO… Pero no me gusta/

Los 3 desayunaban en el comedor con otros reclutas; se oían comentarios de que los instructores eran malos, duros, crueles… en eso, la puerta se abrió y entraron los instructores con Bea y otros entrenadores; Alex, se puso en pie al igual que Alan y Logan; los demás, no lo hicieron.

\- ¿YA NO TIENEN EDUCACIÓN? – Dijo un oso polar serio; todos se levantaron bufando.

\- Black, Fox y Wolf; desayunarán con nosotros – Dijo Bea: - Ya que, son los únicos educados. Dejen la mesa tal cual… sus compañeros la recogerán y ustedes, pueden desayunar otras cosas mejores. Síganos – Dijo Bea sonriendo; los 3 se miraron y les siguieron.

\- Pelotas – Dijo un oso cuando pasaron a su lado.

\- JA, ¿Alex se habrá tirado a los instructores?. – Lo dijo una hiena; pasaron de los comentarios; los 3 aguantaron todo el entrenamiento con esos y peores comentarios; entraron en el comedor; había algunos entrenadores más y… JUDY HOPSS Y NICK WILDE. Logan y Peter miraron a Alex y rieron en bajo.

/JA, JA, JA… AAAAALEX TIENE A SU ÍDOLO/ Pensó Peter.

/WOOOO LA CARA DE ALEX DEBERÁ DE SER ÉPICA… SI LA MIRO, ME REIRÉ Y SERÁ PEOR/

\- Son ellos – Dijo Bea sonriendo al mismísimo jefe Bogo; un enorme búfalo.

\- ¿Así que ellos son el trío de los que me habló?; ¿quién les instruye? – Dijo Bogo mirando a Alex, Logan y Peter; que se habían puesto muy firmes y serios.

\- YO, SEÑOR – Dijo Alan serio. /Bogo como digas alguna coña/

\- A… el señor White; me alegra eso.

\- Bien – Dijo Bea: - Peter, Logan, Alex; pueden sentarse al fondo del comedor y sírvanse lo que quieran. Pueden irse ya – Los 3 asintieron y se fueron a esa mesa.

/ES NICK WILDE… ES GUAPÍSIMO… MÁS QUE EN LAS FOTOS… RELAX, TRANQUILA… HAZ COMO SI NADA/

/VAAAAAAAYA, OTRA ZORRA… Es muy linda… le diré a Alan que le trate bien/

Los 3 se sentaron tras haberse puesto unos cafés y unas tostadas; empezaron a comer en silencio; Logan, dio una patadita a Alex; ella le miró.

\- ¿Es tu Nick? – Dijo en bajo y burlón; Peter rio un poco.

\- JA, me parto – Dijo Alex seria y avergonzada.

\- ¿Le pedirás un autógrafo? – Dijo en bajo Peter riendo.

\- No… claro que no – Dijo Alex seria y avergonzada.

\- ¿No le dirás que lo idolatras? – Dijo riendo Logan.

\- Tenemos media hora para desayunar… dejad las coñas – Dijo Alex seria; empezó a comer de nuevo; Logan y Peter se miraron y rieron: - Chicos… ya.

\- JA, JA, JA… Es que enfadada, das risa – Dijo Peter riendo.

\- Peter… te recuerdo que enfadada, soy peligrosa… ¿o no recuerdas lo que le pasó a Lyon? – Dijo Alex serena pero con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- A… JA, JA, JA… Pero somos amigos – Dijo sonriendo Peter incómodo.

\- Si me tocas mucho el hocico, no distingo a amigos de enemigos – Dijo Alex seria y amenazante.

\- WO… WO… Baja los humos, nena… solo te picábamos inocentemente – Dijo Logan intentando calmarla.

\- Bien… vale… pedirme… suplicarme perdón y… vuestros huevitos quedarán a salvo – Dijo Alex sonriendo con dulzura.

\- OOOO GRAN ALEX FOX, PERDONADNOS. – Dijeron ambos teatralmente; todos les miraron raros; habían oído desde las amenazas de Alex.

\- … BAH, os perdono… de momento vuestras pelotillas están a salvo – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Bogo en bajo a Bea.

\- Pasa que… si alguien se propasa con Alex, ella, golpea con toda sus fuerzas a la parte del cuerpo que mejor le pilla y… suele ser la parte débil de los tíos. Aunque a Logan y a Peter les amenazó de broma, jamás te tomes una amenaza de Alex en broma. – Dijo sonriendo Bea: - Es mi chica.

\- Me encanta – Dijo Judy sonriendo: - Me recuerda a mi. – Rio para ella misma; Alex se levantó.

\- Que aproveche – Lo dijo formalmente.

\- Que aproveche, Alex. – Dijo Bea sonriendo; Alex se fue para ir al gimnasio.

\- QUE APROVECHE – Dijeron Logan y Peter levantándose.

\- Que aproveche chicos – Dijo Bea sonriendo y ambos se fueron; No sin antes, ambos coger unas pastas del buffet.

Alex, Peter y Logan calentaban en el gimnasio; en eso, Alan entró seguido de Nick.

\- Pffff – Logan escondió una risilla; Alex rodó los ojos.

\- El agente Nickolas Wilde está de ojeador.

\- JA, JA, JA – Soltó Peter; Alex le miró furiosa.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Black? – Dijo Alan serio.

\- No… nada… un chiste que me contó Logan – Dijo Peter disimulando.

\- ¿Y lo puede contar para reírnos todos? – Dijo serio Alan.

\- A… e… e…

\- Dejen de reírse… ¿por qué creo que la única normal del grupo es Alex? – Dijo Alan serio.

\- Lo siento señor… ya paramos… - Dijo Logan serio. /Puto Peter o se deja de reír ya o me entrará un ataque de risa/

/Par de inmaduros… / Pensó Alex.

\- Bien… vayan a las cintas de correr… correrán 20 kilómetros… bueno, solo Alex; vosotros 2, 40.

\- ¿POR? – Dijo Logan.

\- 50, Wolf; por quejarse. – Dijo Alan serio.

/WOOOO ALAN, DALES CAAAAÑA, TIO/ Pensó Nick riendo.

\- E… señor… si nos explica el por qué yo solo hago 20 kilómetros y ellos, más… - Dijo Alex con timidez.

\- Porque tú eres la única que parecía tomarse en serio el calentamiento… BIEN, HAGAN LOS 3 30 KILÓMETROS. – Los 3 asintieron y empezaron a correr por las cintas.

Alan y Nick se sentaron en un banco apartados.

\- JO Alan… de pronto eres un sargento muy hijo puta – Dijo riendo Nick.

\- Lo sé… me doy incluso miedo. – Dijo sonriendo Alan; al hacerlo, su cara cambió radicalmente; volviéndose algo dulce.

\- Pero si lo estás disfrutando – Dijo riendo Nick.

\- No sabes cuánto… - Dijo Alan sonriendo y chocando puño con Nick.

\- Te odian – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- He de ganarme su respeto…

\- Psss Alex… no te nos enfades – Dijo Peter sonriendo; ella, pasó de él.

\- JO Nena… no te lo tomes mal – Dijo Logan sonriendo; ella ni caso.

\- Alex… venga, sonríe algo… - Dijo Peter.

\- Alex… no lo hicimos a posta… - Alex seguía a lo suyo; ya que, por sus oídos había notado que Alan estaba justo detrás de ellos; al igual que Nick.

\- Alex… venga, dinos algo.

\- ¿Algo como que están detrás? – Dijo Alex burlona.

\- ¿A?

\- DEJEN LA CHÁCHARA Y DE MOLESTAR A FOX. – Dijo Alan con furia.

\- WAAAA – Dijeron a la vez Peter y Logan; casi se tropiezan y se caen de las cintas; Alex sonrió y siguió corriendo; Nick, casi suelta una carcajada, al igual que Alan.

/WOOOOO ME ENCANTA ALEX/ Pensó Nick.

/Lo que hubiera dado por que se hubieran caído… VALE, eso sonó cruel pero… se lo merecen/ Pensó Alex.

/JO ALEX… PODRÍAS HABERNOS AVISADO… NO TENEMOS TU SUPER OÍDO/ Pensó Logan.

/Nos lo merecemos por cabritos… /Pensó Peter /Buena jugada, Alex/

Acabaron de correr.

\- BIEN… WOLF, A HACER ABDOMINALES; HAZ 50 FOX, A HACER FLEXIONES OTRAS 50 Y BLACK, A SUBIR POR EL TRONCO VERTICAL.

\- SI SEÑOR – Dijeron los 3 a la vez y empezaron a hacer lo que le dijeron.

/AGH, QUE MAL ME CAE/ Pensaba Logan; miró a Alex haciendo flexiones y sonrió /Espero que Alex tenga razón y luego, cambie/

Por la tarde, podían descansar todos; Alex estaba en el gimnasio; dando a un saco de boxeo; practicando King boxing.

\- Veo que no soy el único que me descargo así – Alex se giró al oír la voz; era Alan.

\- A… hola señor… si eso, le dejo… - Dijo Alex con timidez; Alan estaba con una camiseta negra sin mangas y pantalones cortos negros.

\- No te preocupes… y tutéame a solas. – Dijo Alan sonriendo.

/WAAAAA QUE GUAPO ES SONRIENDO/

\- Bueno… yo ya he acabado… - Alan la puso contra el saco: - ¿Qué?... – Alan la besó con dulzura; Alex, le siguió el beso y se separaron mirándose a los ojos.

\- Llevo todo el día queriendo besarte… desde que te vi… eres preciosa. – Dijo Alan con dulzura.

\- Alan… yo… nunca… e… - Dijo Alex roja.

\- ¿Nunca?...

\- He tenido novio… - Alan la besó de nuevo y se separaron.

\- Es hora de que lo tengas, linda.

\- No es el momento… eres un instructor y…

\- Lo sé… pero espero verte en unos meses en la comisaría de Zootrópolis. – Se besaron de nuevo: - Te estaré esperando.

\- Y ahí estaré – Dijo Alex sonriendo sonrojada.

\- Eso espero, linda.

NOTA: ¿Y BIEN?... esta es la primera parte de otro mini fic… si leéis mi fic de Zootrópolis 2; Aventuras policiales, entenderéis el por qué hice un Alan X Alex.

COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR.


	7. Chapter 7

Un zorro rojo joven, de unos 18 – 19 años; alto y desgarbado y de ojos amarillos, estaba en mitad de la calle de Tundra; frente a la escuela de cocina; era de noche y llovía; el zorro, tenía las patas delanteras atadas a la espalda y tenía un bozal en la boca; que le impedía gritar; con sus patas traseras, intentaba quitarse el bozal; cosa, que era imposible; su ropa, estaba destrozada y tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo; el zorro, estaba desesperado, adolorido y solo tenía en mente morirse.

Coches pasaban a su lado pero o no lo veían o al ver que era un zorro, pasaban de él; el zorro apenas tenía ya fuerzas; lloraba; era Viernes y… hasta el Lunes no volvían a abrir la escuela y… ningún profesor le vería; para entonces, habría muerto de dolor, por las heridas que se infectarían o por frío; de pronto, una furgoneta gris oscura, paró cerca de él; del vehículo, salió un lobo gigantesco; negro y blanco y de ojos claros; el lobo, vestía un elegante pero sencillo traje gris oscuro y una gabardina negra; se arrodilló frente al zorro, éste le miró asustado; intentó retroceder.

\- Tranquilo chico… voy a ayudarte – Lo dijo con una voz suave y grave; el lobo, le quitó el bozal; luego, con cuidado, le desató; se quitó la gabardina y se la puso por encima.

\- ¿Quién… eres? – Preguntó el joven zorro.

\- Lance Lupus…

\- Olivier Fox… gracias por… salvarme… - Dijo el zorro agotado.

\- Vendrás conmigo… y con mi jefe… él es otro zorro – Olivier miró al lobo extrañado; se dirigieron a la furgoneta y en la parte de atrás, en unos asientos de cuero beige, sentado, había un zorro rojo puro; de ojos rojos; de rasgos muy zorrunos y astutos e inteligentes; vestía un traje impoluto y echo a medida negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja; era unos 10 años mayor que él.

\- Tranquilo, chico… no te haremos nada… ¿quién o quienes te dejaron así? – Preguntó el zorro con tranquilidad.

\- Mis… compañeros de la escuela de cocina – Contestó Olivier con timidez.

\- ¿DE LA ESCUELA DE COCINA?... JA, JA, JA… ¿EN SERIO ESTÁS ESTUDIANDO PARA SER COCINERO? – Lo dijo con burla.

\- Sí… y soy el mejor que puedas encontrar – Dijo de pronto Olivier muy seguro de si mismo.

\- Me gustaría verlo… si me demuestras esta noche que… cocinando algo sencillo, eres el mejor, te daré una beca para que trabajes en el mejor restaurante de Tundra – Dijo el zorro mayor con seriedad.

\- Bien… no nos hemos presentado… soy Olivier Fox – Olivier le tendió la pata.

\- Thomas Wilde – Lo dijo con burla y dándole la pata.

\- ¿Usted es?...

\- Sí… uno de los mafiosos más influyentes de Tundra…

\- E… esto… e…

\- Tranquilo, chico… no soy malo con los de mi especie… a no ser que ellos me demuestren que lo sea… voy a ayudarte.

\- ¿A cambio?

\- Si eres tan bueno como dices que eres… después de que acabes la beca, trabajarás para mi en algún restaurante.

\- Bien… - Dijo Thomas serio: - Estoy harto de que se me trate mal por ser zorro.

\- Entonces… con nosotros estarás bien.

Y a partir de entonces, Olivier Fox, se convirtió en la pata derecha de Thomas Wilde; en su mejor amigo, en su confesor y en su cocinero particular. Olivier empezó a despuntar de entre otros socios o amigos de Thomas por su forma de ser; discreta e introvertida; por saber callar a su debido momento y a sus exquisitos modales.

NOTA: Bueno… otro mini fic… cuando Olivier y Thomas se conocen. Puse esta parte en mi fic "Zootrópolis 2: Aventuras Policiales" pero no tan larga. Espero que os haya gustado.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily Hopss hablaba con su hermana Judy en la fiesta de Alex cuando ella había salido del hospital; en eso, Derek, un zorrito blanco y de ojos amarillos, se acercó a ellas.

\- Hola chicas – Lo dijo con timidez.

\- Hola Derek; ¿cómo te van las cosas? – Dijo Judy sonriendo.

\- Bien… estoy aprobándolo todo con nota y… ya sé que el curso que viene, podré salir de la cárcel para ir a hacer la fp de Imagen y sonido… - Dijo el zorro sonriendo.

\- Yo también haré esa fp… ¿en dónde la harás? – Dijo sonriendo Emily.

\- En el instituto B de Zootrópolis…

\- Seremos compañeros – Dijo la coneja de gafas sonriendo.

\- GENIAL – Dijo Derek.

\- Sí... ya conozco a alguien. – Dijo sonriendo Emily.

/Es un zorro muy lindo… es muy dulce/

/Que conejita más mona… es muy maja/

\- HE, REX – Dijo Judy alegre; el zorro gris, se acercó.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Mira… es mi hermana Emily; hará la FP de imagen y sonido… al igual que Derek. – Dijo Judy sonriendo.

\- Genial… si tenéis alguna duda… venga, vamos a sentarnos por ahí – Dijo el zorro gris alegre; coneja y zorro blanco asintieron y siguieron a Rex.

La fiesta estaba bastante animada; Emily y Derek estaban bailando juntos; divirtiéndose.

\- La verdad, es que… he tenido mucha suerte… pienso que no se me juzga por estar en la cárcel – Dijo Derek alegre.

\- Claro que no… por tu historia, lo has pasado mal y… tuviste que sobrevivir – Dijo Emily sonriendo: -La vida te dará otra oportunidad y… la aprovecharás.

\- Lo mejor, es que… ya te veo como amiga… sin apenas conocerte.

\- Eso, me pasa a mi… somos parecidos… - Derek la atrajo a él y la besó dulcemente; Emily, alucinada, le siguió el beso, se separaron sonrojados.

\- LO… lo siento… - Dijo el zorro bajando las orejas.

\- ¿Por? –Dijo Emily sonriendo: - Nos ha gustado a ambos.

\- Je… pensé que yo, al ser zorro…

\- ¿Y yo al ser coneja?... No tengo esos tontos prejuicios. – Se sonrieron y se besaron dulcemente.

NOTA: DEREK X EMILY; Me encanta esta pareja… es muy tierna. Él es muy dulce. Espero que os haya gustado.


	9. Chapter 9

Un joven lobo negro y de ojos ámbar entraba en la un restaurante de Polar Avenúe; estaba muy elegante; con un traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata azul cobalto; estaba entrando en la fiesta de gala de Navidad de la comisaría; esa fiesta, se hacía todos los años e iban todos los policías de la ciudad con sus mejores galas; el lobo, que iba algo serio, saludó a otros policías y a su jefe, todos vestidos de trajes y muy formales; el lobo, sonrió al divisar a una pantera negra joven macho y de ojos verdes; vestido con un traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata amarilla hablando con una zorra roja y blanca joven; ella, estaba radiante; vestía un vestido azul pavo real; con el cuerpo de encaje y escote barco y ceñido por la cintura y con la falda larga hasta el suelo; ya que, era obligatorio para las hembras, ir de vestido largo; el lobo, con una gran sonrisa fue hacia ellos; los 3 eran los más jóvenes (y novatos) del cuerpo; pantera y zorra hablaban sentados en unos taburetes frente a la barra.

\- Vaya 2 me encuentro – Dijo el lobo.

\- LOGAN, TÍO – Dijo la pantera alegre y chocando puño con el lobo.

\- VAAAYA, estás genial – Dijo la zorra sonriendo.

\- Hablando de estar geniales… déjame verte bien – Dijo el lobo sonriendo a la zorra; la zorra se levantó y el lobo, le dio una vuelta: - Estás preciosa, Alex.

\- Gracias – Lo dijo sonrojada.

\- ¿Y yo no? – Dijo burlón la pantera.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Peter… - Dijo riendo Logan.

\- A… Ya me estaba poniendo celoso – Rieron.

\- HEY ALEX… Estás increíble – Alex se giró y sonrió al otro zorro del cuerpo; a Nick Wilde; él vestía un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata verde claro; con el zorro, estaba la única conejita del cuerpo; Judy Hopss; ella, vestía un vestido largo de color morado oscuro.

\- Gracias… estáis geniales – Dijo Alex con timidez.

\- Espero que… me concedas algún baile – Dijo el zorro sonriendo.

\- Claro Nick… será un placer – Dijo Alex sonriendo; no se percató de la cara de enfado de Judy.

\- E… Nick, venga, vamos a saludar a Bogo – La coneja tiró del brazo del zorro.

\- UY, La conejita está celosa – Dijo burlón Peter.

\- Alex… baja de tu nube – Dijo riendo Logan (pero se había entristecido al ver que Alex miraba al otro zorro con admiración).

\- No estaba en ninguna nube… - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- JA, ALEX, ESTÁS GENIAL – Se acercó una hiena hembra; era de la especie manchada; de color gris claro, con la cresta, cola, manchas y morro en gris oscuro y ojos verdes; vestía un vestido largo naranja.

\- Gracias Hanna… tú también estás increíble – Se abrazaron.

\- Todos te miran… que lo sepas – Dijo sonriendo Hanna.

\- Por que soy la novata…

\- Y Nick vino a verte en cuanto entraron – Dijo sonriendo Hanna: - Eso dice mucho. – Lo dijo alegre.

\- HANNA, VENTE– Lo dijo una hiena macho como Hanna pero más alto y fuerte y de color marrón y de ojos negros.

\- YA VOY… Disfrutad, chicos – Lo dijo Hanna sonriendo y yéndose con esa hiena que estaba con un grupo de varios animales.

\- PODEMOS ENTRAR A CENAR – Dijo Bogo serio: - Id a vuestra mesa y… disfrutad de la velada. Os puse en grupos distintos para que conviváis un poco todos – Alex vio que en su mesa no estaba ninguno de los otros novatos.

\- Jo, nos separan – Dijo Peter serio.

\- Ya… nos vemos en el baile. – Dijo Logan serio.

\- Sí… nos vemos luego… pasadlo bien. – Dijo Alex seria.

Alex fue a su mesa; la nº 7; iba algo insegura pero, esa inseguridad, se le quitó al ver que en esa mesa, estaban ya sentados un leopardo algo gordo y de cara agradable (Benjamin); un lobo blanco y de ojos marrones (ALAN XD) y Nick.

\- VAAAAAAAAYA – Dijo levantándose Benjamin: - Estás preciosa, Al – Lo dijo sonriendo.

\- Gracias – Alan sonrió a Alex y se levantó; el lobo, llevaba un traje azul marino oscuro, camisa azul claro y corbata azul oscuro.

\- Alex, estás increíble… - Lo dijo el lobo apartándole una silla junto a él.

\- Gracias… tú también estás muy bien – Lo dijo Alex algo sonrojada.

\- AGH – Dijo Judy viendo que Nick no le quitaba ojo de encima a Alex.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, conejita? – Lo dijo un león joven.

\- A… no es nada, Matt – Dijo Judy sonrojada.

\- OOO Venga Judy… estás celosa de Alex – Dijo un oso polar.

\- NO… JA, CLARO QUE NO, LUCA.

\- Judy… nos conocemos mucho… y desde que cierta zorrita mona entró en el cuerpo, estás como insegura – Lo dijo una tigresa.

\- E… a ver… Alex no es tan mona… - Dijo Judy: - ¿LO ES?

\- No conozco a muchas zorras pero… Alex es muy mona – Lo dijo un lobo beige y marrón (Alistair, vamos XD).

\- Y es educada, amable, simpática – Lo dijo Luca sonriendo: - NO ME MATES CON LA MIRADA, JUDY.

\- Perdonad… - Logan fue a esa mesa.

\- Hola a todos…

\- VAYA LOGAN… PARECES MADURO Y TODO – Lo dijo sonriendo el lobo mayor y chocando pata con Logan.

\- Gracias… chicas, estáis espectaculares. – Lo dijo Logan sonriendo a Judy y a la tigresa.

\- Gracias Logan… eres un cielo – Lo dijo la tigresa alegre.

\- JA, lo hago para luego, bailar contigo – Rieron.

\- Y bueno Alex… ¿te imaginabas esto así? – Lo preguntó un tigre.

\- No… me imaginaba un sitio más normal… menos glamuroso. – Lo dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Los polis tenemos mucho glamour – Dijo sonriendo Benjamin.

\- Pero ninguno, como Alex – Dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- JA, ALAN… NO LE HAGAS LA PELOTA… QUE ALEX, BAILARÁ EL PRIMER BAILE CONMIGO – Lo dijo Nick riendo.

\- O no – Dijo el tigre riendo.

\- Chicos… a lo mejor, ni bailo – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- NO JUEGES CON ESO – Dijo Nick riendo.

\- Eres la novata del cuerpo… todos queremos bailar contigo – Dijo el tigre sonriendo.

\- Bailo fatal

\- Que mentirosa… si en la discoteca, bailas muy bien – Dijo Benjamin alegre.

\- Una cosa, es en la discoteca… con ropa cómoda y otra cosa, es bailar con este vestido… por mi fuera, hubiera venido en vaqueros – Rieron.

\- Todo te queda bien… así que – Dijo Nick sonriendo a Alex.

\- Además… el primer baile, lo prometí a Alistair – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- QUE MORRO TIENE… Encima que eres su pareja de patrullaje – Dijo Benjamin; Alistair fue hacia ellos.

\- ALEX… ESTÁS PRECIOSA – Le cogió de una pata y se la besó: - Menos mal que te pedí por la mañana el primer baile – Rieron.

\- ESO ES TRAMPA – Dijo Nick teatralmente.

Muchos bailaban; Alex bailaba con Nick; un baile lento; ambos bailaban muy bien (en realidad, los zorros tenían fama de buenos bailarines); ambos se sonreían.

\- Nos ven todos con envidia – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- Y eso, lo disfrutas – Dijo Alex alegre.

\- Claro… disfruto el hecho de que nos envidien porque jamás bailarán así y… porque ahora mismo, estoy bailando con la zorrita más guapa del baile.

\- Nick… soy la única zorrita – Rieron.

\- No por eso, dejas de ser la más guapa del baile… - Dijo Nick alegre.

\- Eres un adulador.

\- Lo sé… lo llevo en la sangre – Judy los miraba enfadada; junto a ella, estaba Logan serio y triste.

\- Vaya dos… ya llevan 2 bailes bailando. – Dijo Benjamin alegre.

\- Cuando un zorro y una zorra bailan, es un espectáculo – Dijo sonriendo un oso polar.

\- Y hacen tan buena pareja… - Dijo Hanna suspirando.

\- Hanna… venga, bailemos – Dijo un león a su lado.

\- Vale – Dijo la hiena sonriendo y cogiendo de la pata al león.

\- E… Alex… ¿bailamos? – Dijo Peter interrumpiendo a los zorros.

\- A… vale… - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Luego, otro… ¿e Al? – Dijo Nick alegre.

\- Claro – Nick volvió a donde estaban los que no bailaban.

\- JA, en ningún baile has bailado tanto – Dijo una osa parda.

\- Lo sé… ¿bailas conmigo? – Lo dijo Nick a Judy.

\- A… vale – Lo dijo la coneja desanimada.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? –Dijo Nick confuso.

\- No… nada… ¿cuántos bailes has bailado con Alex? – Lo dijo Judy seria.

\- A… no sé… como 2 o 3… ¿Por?

\- Déjalo Nick… bailemos – Dijo Judy cogiendo a Nick de la pata.

\- Estarás como en una nube – Dijo Peter sonriendo a Alex.

\- ¿Por?... – Dijo Alex confusa.

\- Llevas 2 bailes seguidos bailando con Nick – Lo dijo Peter malicioso.

\- Solo somos compañeros… - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Claro… y los disfrutaste – Dijo Peter sonriendo.

\- Disfruto de cualquier baile… - Logan se acercó.

\- ¿Bailamos, Al? – Peter les dejó sonriendo al lobo.

\- Al fin bailamos – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿A?

\- Logan… llevo toda la noche esperando a que te me acerques – Dijo Alex alegre.

\- ¿EN SERIO?... Si solo has bailado con… ¿todo el cuerpo? – Dijo serio Logan.

\- Porque solo me pedían bailar… ¿estás enfadado?

\- A… no Alex… ya no – Dijo Logan sonriendo tímidamente: - ¿Sabes?; me alegra que estemos aquí juntos.

\- Y a mí…

\- Ven… vamos a hablar tranquilos – Antes de que Alex contestara, Logan la llevó a la terraza; hacía frío y nevaba pero era mágico el ambiente.

\- ¿Y ahora, Logan? – Logan se arrodilló: - ¿LOGAN?

\- Alex… no solo te considero mi mejor amiga sino que… te quiero; me encantaría que fueras mi novia… - Alex le besó callándole; Logan la abrazó; se separaron.

\- AL FIN, LOBO BOBO – Dijo Alex feliz.

\- Pensaba que… no sentías lo mismo… - Dijo Logan con timidez.

\- Logan… desde la academia me gustas… estaba esperando a que te lanzaras…

\- ¿Y POR QUÉ NO TE LANZASTE TÚ? – Dijo Logan riendo.

\- Logan… soy una romántica… en el fondo – Se besaron de nuevo.

NOTA: LOGAN X ALEX ^0^ Sí, el episodio es algo lento y solo se ve al final pero… me ha gustado. Ya dije que estas historias NO tienen nada que ver con mi otro fic, sino que… son solo los personajes. Espero que os haya gustado.


	10. Chapter 10

1\. El cielo no entiende.

Nota: Este es un song fic; la canción es la canción de OBK "El cielo no entiende"; hace tiempo que no la escuchaba pero… hace unos días la volví a escuchar y me pareció perfecta para esta pareja de mi fic "Zootrópolis 2; Aventuras Policiales"; la pareja, es Olivier x Thomas. 2 personajes que solo iban a aparecer en la primera trama pero… que les he cogido tanto cariño que ya son de los principales.

Vemos a un zorro rojo y blanco, de ojos amarillos; el zorro, es delgado y alto, estaba mirando por un ventanal cómo llovía.

/¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?... No fui yo, fue nuestro corazón/

Ahora, vemos a otro zorro rojo (pero igual que Nick solo que más oscuro y de ojos rojos); va sentado en la parte trasera de un coche; en medio de una tormenta.

/El cielo no entiende de este amor y no nos concederá el perdón; ya no me importa el qué dirán/

Vemos al primer zorro sentado frente a un escritorio, escribiendo en el ordenador; por la ventana del fondo, se ve cómo llueve torrencialmente.

/No doy lo que tengo por saber de qué lado late el corazón; me basta con ser su otra mitad/

Vemos a ambos zorros cara a cara, en medio de un parque mientras llueve fuertemente; ambos visten trajes; el de los ojos amarillos, viste un traje blanco con camisa negra y el otro, traje negro con camisa blanca; ambos están empapándose; se miran sonriéndose y cogiéndose de las manos.

/¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?. No fui yo; fue nuestro corazón… ¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?. No fui yo; fue nuestro corazón/

Vemos a Thomas (el de ojos rojos), caminando entre las ruinas de una ciudad; mientras llovía.

/Quien tiene respuestas no soy yo, dejad que él me vea como soy; mi escudo es tan solo la verdad/

Vemos a Olivier (el de los ojos amarillos), frente a un jurado, en un juzgado (como si le estuvieran acusando de algo).

/Hablar de derechos es soñar, aquí lo que pido está de más y yo solo busco libertad/; el zorro sale corriendo hacia la calle siendo perseguido; pero en cuanto pisa la calle, las puertas del juzgado se cierran dejando a los del jurado encerrados.

Ambos zorros se encuentran en medio de una ciudad desolada, en medio de una tormenta; ambos se abrazan mientras la lluvia les cala.

/¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?; No fui yo, fue nuestro corazón. ¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?; No fui yo, fue nuestro corazón/

Olivier está en la azotea de un edificio; mientras llueve mucho sobre él; está mirando al cielo arrodillado.

/El cielo algún día entenderá que ser su mitad no basta; también necesito su perdón/

Thomas llega a la azotea; Olivier se pone en pie, girándose; ambos zorros corren hacia el otro y se funden en un beso y un abrazo.

/¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?; No fui yo, fue nuestro corazón. ¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?; No fui yo, fue nuestro corazón/ (En este último estribillo, la voz que suena por encima de la otra, es Olivier).

NOTA: ¿Y bien?; espero que os haya gustado. El song fic… el video clip original, no tiene nada que ver con el que he descrito pero… oyendo la canción son las imágenes que me venían a la mente. La pareja de Thomas y Olivier me encanta. Os invito a leer mi fic de "Zootrópolis 2, aventuras Policiales" a quien no la haya leído.

Jair937: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado.


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: Me dio fuerte por OBK; otra canción suya para este song fic; la canción es "Tú sigue así".

Os pongo en situación… es como un sueño que tiene Jackson cuando está en la cárcel por que estuvo en la mafia de Thomas; Jackson, se mete sin saber dónde se ha metido y se va arrepintiendo.

Vemos un salón enorme de una mansión abandonada, con los muebles tapados por sábanas; Jackson (zorro ocre, delgadito y de ojos grises), está sentado en un sofá viejo y vestido con un uniforme de preso gris.

/Eran tiempos para enloquecer,

Ya todo eso cambió.

El espejo en la pared,

El reflejo del ayer.

Cualquier pasado fue mejor.

La sonrisa se empezó a torcer,

Signo de interrogación.

Hoy despierto hasta las 6,

Soy capaz de no volver

Y tengo intacta la ilusión. /

Vemos a Thomas, en un reservado de una discoteca, rodeado de zorros y zorras bailando para él; Thomas viste un elegante traje negro, camisa gris y corbata roja; Thomas está sentado en un sofá blanco; a un lado suyo, tiene a Olivier cabizbajo y bebiendo de una copa; vestido como él; pero con la camisa blanca; al otro lado de Thomas, está Lorena (zorra gris); vestida con un vestido corto y escotado rojo; Thomas, la está tocando por todo el cuerpo con una sola mano; con la otra, está acariciando la cabeza de Olivier, como si fuera un perro; frente a él, en otro sofá, está Jackson; vestido con un traje blanco, camisa negra y corbata blanca y le mira asustado. (Lo que está entre / es como si lo dijera Thomas)

/Tú sigue así; sigue bailándome,

Sigue mintiéndote; sigue así/

Ahora, la escena cambia; Jackson está sentado en una silla de metal, está en un cubículo y frente a él, tras una mampara, está Rex (zorro gris y de ojos verdes); Jackson viste de preso y Rex, viste camisa y vaqueros blancos; Rex mira a Jackson preocupado y Jackson mira a Rex triste. (Lo que está entre / es como si lo dijera Rex)

/Cuéntame a mí, qué está pasándote.

Qué estás buscando aquí; este es tu fin/

Volvemos a la escena con Thomas.

/Tú sigue así; sigue bailándome,

Sigue mintiéndote, sigue así/

Volvemos a la escena de Rex.

/Cuéntame a mí, qué está pasándote,

Y si has llegado al fin/

Vemos que Jackson viste un traje beige, camisa roja y va caminando primero erguido, con mucha seguridad; pero poco a poco, va perdiendo fuerza y acaba las 3 últimas frases como el títere de Thomas.

/Voy vestido para ser el rey.

Con trocitos de mi ayer.

No me puedes conocer,

Interpreto este papel.

Que siga el circo su función/

Escena de Thomas

/Tú sigue así, sigue bailándome,

Sigue mintiéndote, sigue así./

Escena con Rex.

/Cuéntame a mí, qué está pasándote,

Qué estás buscando aquí; este es tu fin/

Escena de Thomas.

/Tú sigue así, sigue bailándome,

Sigue mintiéndote, sigue así/

Escena de Rex.

/Cuéntame a mí, qué está pasándote,

Y si has llegado al fin/

Vemos a Jackson teniendo una pesadilla, en un catre de una celda; en su mente, se ven distorsionados e intercambiándose, las figuras de Thomas y de Rex.

/Sigue bailándome,

Sigue así/

/Cuéntame a mí, qué está pasándote.

Qué estás buscando aquí/

Aparecen los 2 frente a Jackson; ambos zorros tienen el doble de su tamaño, visten de policía pero con un uniforme negro y señalan a Jackson que está como en un pozo, atado con cadenas.

/Este es tu fin/

Escena de Thomas

/Tú sigue así, sigue bailándome.

Sigue mintiéndote, sigue así/

Escena de Rex.

/Cuéntame a mí, qué está pasándote.

Qué estás haciendo aquí, este es fu fin/

Escena de Thomas.

/Tú sigue así, sigue bailándome,

Sigue mintiéndote, sigue así/

Escena de Rex.

/Cuéntame a mi, qué está pasándote.

Y si has llegado al fin/

Jackson despertó gritando y sudando; lo vemos vestido con un pijama normal en tonos grises; está en una cama grande con las sábanas rojas y una colcha negra; está en una mansión; Jackson se levanta asustado y va al baño; se moja la cara y se mira al espejo; grita al ver reflejado a Thomas con un traje negro, camisa roja y corbata negra; primero, aparece normal pero poco a poco, le salen en la cabeza, unos cuernos de demonio negros y por detrás, se ve que le sale una cola larga de demonio roja y acabada en punta de flecha; Thomas mira a Jackson con una sonrisa malvada; sus ojos, se van volviendo como de reptil; con el globo ocular negros y las pupilas, se estrechan y se vuelven amarillas y empieza a reírse diabólicamente, enseñando unos colmillos enormes en la boca; mientras Jackson pega un grito, se separa rápidamente del espejo y sale corriendo, cerrando la puerta y se escuchan las carcajadas diabólicas de Thomas.

NOTA: VAYA MINI FIC… esta canción de OBK, es de las que más me gustan. Creo que quedó algo lioso por el intercambio de escenas pero… es una pesadilla de Jackson.

En mi fic de Zootrópolis 2, Aventuras Policiales, doy un poco a entender, que Jackson quiere irse de la mafia pero Olivier se lo impide y Jackson, al principio y en los primeros meses de cárcel, teme a Thomas. Espero que os haya gustado.


	12. Chapter 12

Nota: Este mini fic es lo que hubiera pasado si Alex, hubiera aceptado ser parte de la mafia de Thomas. En mi fic de Zootrópolis 2, Aventuras Policiales, hay una escena donde Thomas le dice a Alex que quiere ver a Nick encadenado en el Club Decadence… veremos lo que pasa.

Este mini fic es para adultos; hay sexo y… me salió demasiado oscuro.

POV Alex

/Ya estaba harta… en la policía y en la calle, se me insultaba y se me maltrataba solo por ser una zorra; nadie confiaba en mí y… desde hacía días, Nick tampoco me hablaba porque… según él, no aceptaba que él estuviera con Judy… ¿PERDONA?; Fui yo, a mi pesar, quien les uní… quien le di fuerzas a Nick para que le confesara a la coneja sus sentimientos. Desde hacía días, que… la idea de ser parte real de la mafia de Thomas, se me hacía muy buena y… no solo a mí; Rex también estaba cansándose de intentar ser un zorro legal y que nadie creyera en él. /

Alex suspiró; en eso, llamaron a la puerta; Alex, que solo estaba de pijama, fue a abrir.

\- Hola hermana – Dijo Rex entrando.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?... – Rex llevaba sus maletas.

\- Me echaron del piso solo por ser zorro… me dijeron que no daba buena imagen.

\- Estoy tan harta de esto… - Dijo Alex seria.

\- Y yo… es que… me estoy planteando ser parte real de la mafia – Dijo Rex abatido.

\- Y yo… es que… además, a nadie, le importaría. – Dijo Alex triste: - Doble infiltración, Rex…

\- Sí… démosles una lección de que no pueden usarnos – Dijo Rex sonriendo malicioso: - Los polis se creen muy buenos pero… han hartado a dos zorros.

\- Y cuando un zorro se harta, pasa a la acción – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- YA SÉ… Vistámonos bien y… vayamos con Thomas… le diremos todo y… que ya no jugaremos…

\- Tenderemos una trampa a Nick y… lo tendrá en unos días en su poder. – Dijo Alex seria.

Alex y Rex subieron en la moto de Rex, una moto nueva de color rojo; Alex llevaba un vestido corto y sugerente de color negro y Rex, llevaba un traje gris oscuro, camisa negra y corbata roja; Rex aparcó frente a una mansión gigantesca.

\- ¿Lista?... pude enfadarse y… matarnos ahora mismo. – Dijo Rex serio.

\- Sí… quiero contarle todo – Rex llamó a la puerta, Bruce abrió la puerta.

\- VAAAAAYA, ¿No es muy tarde para que 2 zorritos tan jóvenes anden fuera de sus camitas? – La hiena lo dijo burlona.

\- Necesitamos hablar con Thomas – Dijo Alex muy segura de sí misma.

\- OOOO, está ocupado… - Dijo Bruce sonriendo burlón.

\- Esto, le interesa – Dijo Rex serio.

\- Seguidme… pero os traumatizaréis seguro – Les condujo par la casa; oyeron gritos de una habitación; Bruce, llamó y entró: -Esperadme aquí – Lo dijo la hiena.

\- ¡¿BRUCE?! – Se oyó la voz colérica de Thomas: - Estoy ocupado.

\- ESO – Se oyó una voz femenina: - No se detenga – Lo dijo la hembra.

Thomas se encontraba desnudo y sobre una zorra gris, también desnuda.

\- ¿Y BIEN?... Espero que tengas una buena razón para haberme interrumpido. – Lo dijo Thomas tocando a la zorra.

\- La tengo… Alex y Rex están fuera – Dijo la hiena burlona mirando a la zorra, ésta, le miró furiosa.

\- ¿ELLOS?... ¿POR QUÉ? – Dijo Thomas furioso; miró a la zorra con algo de dulzura: - Ya nena… ya acabo – Dijo Thomas cambiando el tono a uno más dulce.

\- No lo sé… dicen que es importante… - Dijo la hiena sin dejar de mirarlos con una sonrisa burlona. (Pervertido)

\- AAAAAAA – Dijo la zorra, abrazando a Thomas.

\- Bien… llévales a la sala de mi habitación. – Dijo Thomas serio: - Linda, son negocios. – Se levantó.

\- Pero… pero Thomas… dijiste que… - Dijo la zorra tapándose de la mirada de Bruce.

\- Lo que dije, ya no es así… vístete y vete – Dijo Thomas despectivo.

\- ¿Solo me usas para?... – Dijo la zorra seria.

\- No te hagas la indignada ahora… te encanta como a mí – Dijo Thomas fríamente.

\- JA, Lorena… te quedaste sin una noche loca – Dijo burlón Bruce.

\- CÁLLATE, ESTÚPIDO – Dijo Lorena furiosa.

\- OOOO, eso no me lo llamas cuando te lo hago – Dijo Bruce burlón.

\- Bruce… llévales a la sala – Dijo Thomas mientras se iba al baño.

\- Bien… CIAO, zorrita – Dijo Bruce burlón a la zorra; ésta, dio un gruñido.

En una sala bastante lujosa, Alex miraba por la ventana; caía una tormenta; Rex, mientras, se había permitido el lujo de abrir una nevera y bebía una cerveza, sentado en un sofá beige de cuero; la puerta, se abrió y ambos zorros miraron al recién llegado; frente a ellos, vistiendo un traje impoluto negro, camisa gris y una corbata negra, estaba el imponente Thomas Wilde; un zorro bastante más mayor que ellos (17 años más); alto, delgado pero fuerte; de pelaje rojizo oscuro con partes negras; con el morro y el vientre en un naranja pálido (es la parte que Nick tiene amarillenta) y de ojos rojos.

\- ¿QUÉ HACÉIS AQUÍ? – Dijo el zorro con una voz grave, ronca y furiosa.

\- Te hemos estado mintiendo – Dijo Alex seria y mirándole a los ojos.

\- JA, encanto… eso, lo sé de sobra… infiltrados de la policía – Lo dijo en un tono amenazador mientras se acercaba a Alex.

\- Estoy harta de todos ellos… harta de intentar cambiar las cosas… harta de insultos y humillaciones - Dijo Alex fríamente; Thomas se paró frente a ella; le miró de arriba abajo.

\- DÉJANOS SOLOS – Dijo Thomas mirando a Rex: - Voy a hablar de negocios con tu hermana. Vete al salón de abajo– Rex miró a Alex dudoso.

\- Vete – Dijo Alex con suavidad; Rex, asintió y salió.

\- ¿Y bien, encanto?... ¿qué es lo que buscas? – Dijo Thomas mirando a Alex, escaneándola y como acechándola

\- Busco vengarme de todos ellos… solo he sido la marioneta de la policía y… me he cansado de ser buena. De no conseguir ni un mínimo de respeto de su parte – Dijo Alex fríamente.

\- Pero eso, encanto, no es lo peor. – Dijo Thomas burlonamente y sentándose en un sofá.

\- Lo peor, es que… quiero vengarme de… de él – Dijo Alex seria.

\- ¿Y quién es él? – Thomas se sirvió una copa de vino.

\- Nickolas Piberius Wilde – Dijo Alex seria: - Él también me ha usado y… ahora que anda con la conejita, cree que puede tirarme como a un trapo viejo. Sé que merezco que me hagas cualquier cosa por haberte mentido… pero… te prometo, te juro, que… muy pronto tendrás a Nick bajo tu poder. – Dijo Alex con frialdad.

\- ¿Y cómo harás eso si no confía en ti? – Dijo curioso Thomas.

\- Tengo mis trucos – De su bolso, se sacó una bolsita con unas pastillas blancas.

\- ¿Eso es morfina? – Dijo Thomas sonriendo malicioso.

\- Sí… la robé de la enfermería de la comisaría. – Dijo Alex seria: - Con 2 de ellas, disueltas en cualquier bebida, dejarían a Nickolas inconsciente durante unas horas…

\- ¿Y Cómo lo harás? – Dijo Thomas mirando a Alex sonriendo con burla.

\- Es idiota… cree que todos somos como él… le engañaré y le pediré perdón por… haberme distanciado de él… LO TENGO THOMAS – Dijo Alex sonriendo de pronto.

\- ¿El qué tienes, linda? – Thomas se levantó y fue hacia Alex.

\- Mañana le atraparé – Dijo Alex sonriendo maliciosa: - Mañana, la coneja, se va a su pueblo y… podré atrapar a ese idiota. – Thomas abrazó a Alex por la cadera y le olfateó por el cuello.

\- O linda… así… me encantas – La empezó a tocar; Alex, se dejó: - Vamos a pactar esto… que mañana tendré a Nick para mi.

\- ¿Y… cómo? – Lo dijo Alex inocentemente mientras el zorro la besaba por todo el cuello; al decir eso, Thomas le besó más fuerte, le mordió, haciéndole una pequeña herida.

\- ¿No lo imaginas, querida? – Lo dijo con sorna: - Entrégate a mi. – Dijo el zorro mayor; abriendo el vestido de Alex por el escote y tocándole: - ¿Y bien?...

\- Soy tuya – Thomas rio con malicia y la llevó a su habitación, cogiéndole de la cintura y empujándola hacia la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – Dijo Rex nervioso.

\- Creo que Thomas encontró por fin una sustituta de esa puta – Dijo riendo Bruce; Rex le miró serio.

\- ES MI HERMANA – Dijo el zorro.

\- Sí… pero tu hermana… y tú, debéis mucho… sabemos todo… que estáis infiltrados. – Rex bajó las orejas.

\- Alex le estará diciendo que nos arrepentimos de ello… de que… estamos hartos de ser solo sus juguetes.

\- Alex, es una monada… tiene la suerte de que… Thomas la quiere probar y que… bueno, si se porta bien, puede que os perdone – Dijo Lance burlón.

Alex, estaba desnuda frente a Thomas, en el suelo, estaba su vestido destrozado, al igual que la ropa interior; el otro zorro la observaba atento y mirándola de arriba abajo, sentado en una butaca, sin la camisa ni la corbata; descubriendo un cuerpo tonificado y fibroso; Thomas se levantó y se quitó el resto de la ropa.

\- Ve a la cama. Túmbate boca arriba – Dijo el zorro con frialdad, Alex, lo hizo; lloraba por el miedo que sentía: - Zorrita, si te portas bien… seré bueno contigo…

\- Es… es mi primera vez – Thomas sonrió más.

\- Lo suponía… relájate y déjate llevar – Dijo Thomas acercándose a la cama; se puso sobre Alex; Alex, desvió la mirada: - OOO no te avergüences… - Le hizo mirarle; le besó con dulzura: - Estás donde muchas quieren estar. – Thomas se metió en ella; Alex gritó: - Shhh solo disfruta… primero, duele pero… - Empezó a besarla y a tocarla: - Luego, te gusta. – Alex, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar; no supo cuándo, pero abrazó al otro zorro con las cuatro patas; él le miró complacido y se besaron de nuevo.

Alex salió de la ducha junto a Thomas; ambos iban de la mano; Thomas, le sentó en la cama y le pasó una camisa suya; Alex, se la puso; luego, él se puso otra camisa y unos pantalones.

\- Quédate aquí… hablaré con Rex y que lo lleven con tus otros hermanos… tú, lindura, te quedas conmigo – Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- ¿QUÉ? – Dijo Rex nervioso.

\- La quiero conmigo… algún problema – Dijo furioso Thomas.

\- No… no señor…

\- Tienes suerte de que… no os haya matado o peor, de haber querido jugar con vosotros… te irás con tus hermanos y… mañana, cuando tenga a Nick, en mi poder, tú y tu hermana me habréis demostrado que sois parte de la mafia en serio. BRUCE, LLÉVATELO – La hiena se levantó y cogió al zorro de los hombros y le empujó hacia la salida.

Alex miraba desde el enorme ventanal de la habitación como su hermano era acompañado de la enorme hiena hacia un coche y de cómo se iban en el; Thomas entró y le abrió la camisa a Alex.

\- Ahora, encanto… vamos a acostarnos – Lo dijo suavemente pero como una orden.

\- Sí, señor – Dijo Alex cabizbaja.

\- Bien… eso me gusta – Lo dijo el zorro complacido.

Alex llegó a la comisaría como todos los días; oía las burlas de los demás y veía las malas caras.

\- AGENTE FOX – Dijo el enorme (y estúpido) búfalo: - A MI DESPACHO – Alex subió al despacho del búfalo: - Hoy, harás parquímetros… Judy se ha ido a su pueblo y… harás esa tarea.

\- Bien – Dijo Alex en tono neutro.

\- Lo harás por la mañana. Luego, estarás con el agente Wilde patrullando por la estación. Puedes irte – Alex asintió e hizo el saludo policial y salió.

\- JA, A LA ZORRITA LE TOCÓ PARQUÍMETROS – Dijo burlón un lobo blanco (Es Alan pero… aquí, en este mini fic, es de los que se burlan de los zorros).

\- JA, JA, JA… ERES TAN PATÉTICA – Lo dijo otro lobo (Alistair).

\- ESO ZORRITA… - Alex se giró a ambos y les sonrió con dulzura.

\- Pronto, sabréis que no soy patética – Lo dijo fríamente, ambos lobos estallaron en risas y aullidos burlones: - Idiotas. – Ambos levantaron las orejas.

\- ¿QUÉ NOS LLAMASTE? – Dijo el lobo marrón y beige.

\- ESO… REPITELO SI TIENES… - Dijo el lobo blanco serio.

\- Idiotas… ¿sabéis?; no os tengo miedo, lobitos – Dijo Alex fríamente; ambos lobos fueron hacia ella, amenazantes: - ¿Vais a atacarme?; porque… 1; si me atacáis aquí y ahora, estaréis agrediendo a un compañero y 2; si me atacáis, sois dos machos contra una hembra, eso, en muchos sitios, se le llama, mariconada. ¿Sois unas mariconas? – Ambos lobos la miraron alucinando y furiosos, pero parando en seco; Alex, soltó una carcajada y se fue.

Nick entró con Alex en la casa de ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme? – Dijo Nick seriamente.

\- Quiero disculparme… he estado muy fría contigo y Judy… cuando… me alegro por vosotros – Dijo Alex en un tono dulce.

\- JA, ¿crees que me lo trago? – Dijo Nick fríamente.

\- Haz lo que quieras… pero en serio… te he invitado a que probaras esto – Sacó un bizcocho de moras; sonrió al ver que a Nick se le hacía una gran sonrisa: - Sacaré los mojitos de bayas que he preparado – Dijo Alex sonriendo y yendo a la cocina; en ella, estaba esperando, Bruce; sentado en la mesa y tomando una cerveza; miró a Alex sonriéndola con malicia; Alex, sacó los mojitos de la nevera; se sacó la bolsa de pastillas del bolsillo y le puso 2 a Nick; ambas pastillas, se disolvieron; Bruce bebió de su cerveza, mirando a Alex complacido; Alex, le sonrió guiñándole un ojo; Bruce acentuó la sonrisa y asintió; Alex salió de nuevo con la bandeja; Nick ya había puesto 2 platos en una mesa y unos cubiertos; Alex, puso ambos mojitos en la mesa.

\- Bueno Alex… acepto tus disculpas – Dijo el zorro alegre.

\- Gracias /Idiota/ - Ambos empezaron a comer y a beber.

\- Alex… me siento… raro – Dijo Nick de pronto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Alex sonando preocupada.

\- Siento que me estoy mareando y… como… quedando dormido… - Nick se levantó y fue hacia la puerta; en eso, Bruce salió de la cocina y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina; Nick se giró al oír ruido.

\- ¿BRUCE? – (Nota: En este fic, Nick conoce a los esbirros de Thomas). Lo dijo Nick asustado; más cuando sus piernas le fallaron y calló al suelo de rodillas.

\- ALEX… ¿QUÉ? – Nick lo dijo serio y asustado; Alex se acercó a la hiena y le besó dulcemente; Bruce, la abrazó por la cadera; se separaron y rio tras ese beso.

\- Nick – Dijo Alex burlona: - Me he cansado tanto de todos vosotros… - Nick abrió los ojos como platos.

\- NO… Alex… tú… tu no eres…

\- ¿No soy como ellos?... Te equivocas.

\- ME HAS DROGADO… - Nick cayó inconsciente.

\- OOOO Conmovedor – Rio Bruce; Alex se acercó a Nick; como ambos llevaban el uniforme de policía, le quitó las esposas y las armas; le esposó los brazos a la espalda con sus esposas y con las de él, le esposó las patas traseras para que estuviera más sujeto.

\- Nos lo podemos llevar – Dijo Alex con frialdad; Bruce, cargó al zorro como un saco y bajó con Alex al garaje; allí, había un coche negro; tiró a Nick en el maletero y se metió en el coche con ella; Alex iba en la parte trasera y Bruce, se puso a conducir.

Nick despertó; estaban en una pequeña jaula, en una habitación; tenía sus dos manos esposadas al techo de la jaula y tenía las piernas con fuertes cadenas, atadas al suelo; estaba arrodillado (porque de pie, no entraba); tenía un bozal puesto y un collar en el cuello, que acababa en una cadena, atada al suelo; en eso, alguien se agachó frente a la jaula; Nick miró aterrado al zorro que estaba frente a él y que le sonreía con burla.

\- Nickolas… volvemos a vernos – Dijo Thomas riendo; Nick intentó moverse o soltarse pero… era imposible: - JA, JA, JA… ERES TAN PATÉTICO… - Thomas chasqueó los dedos mientras se sentaba en una butaca frente a la jaula; el zorro, vestía una bata de seda negra; Alex apareció detrás de él; vistiendo simplemente una camisa que parecía de su hermano, color negro; Alex, sin mirar a Nick, se sentó sobre Thomas y se besaron con fuerza.

\- Nena… hiciste tan buen trabajo – Dijo Thomas sonriendo y acariciándola por la cara.

\- Gracias… se lo debía – Dijo Alex con dulzura.

\- Ahora, encanto… tú y Rex, ya sois de la mafia… - Le levantó la camisa, dejando ver que estaba desnuda: - ¿Lo celebramos?.

\- Por supuesto – Dijo Alex sonriendo; Thomas, la levantó y la cargó hasta una cama; justo enfrente de la jaula; Thomas, se puso sobre Alex y se besaron.

\- Esto, linda, es por haber atrapado a Nick – Le dio un collar y se lo puso: - Y esto… es porque ahora, eres mi novia – Le puso un anillo en el dedo; Alex miró a Thomas con dulzura y le abrazó, atrayéndole a ella y besándole los labios; Thomas se separó un poco y rio.

\- Gracias… gracias por… esto…

\- Shhh ya no me debes nada… - Nick intentaba huír; ambos le miraron con burla.

\- Qué malos anfitriones somos – Dijo Alex sonriendo a Nick con malicia.

\- Sí… OOO hermanito, de momento y… hasta que sepa qué quiero hacer contigo… estarás aquí encerrado… OH, disfruta del espectáculo – Thomas quitó a Alex la camisa y la echó sobre la cama; él se quitó la bata, dejando ver que estaba desnudo y se puso sobre Alex; Alex, enlazó sus patas traseras en la cadera del macho y se besaron con fuerza.

NOTA: Muy oscuro… pero me salió así… espero que os haya gustado.


	13. Chapter 13

Nota: Continuación del mini fic anterior.

POV ALEX /Ya llevo dos días metida en serio en la mafia… hoy, será el día en que entregue a la mafia principal, aunque tenga que entregar a mis hermanos y yo misma, me he de entregar; después de todo… yo capturé a Nick. Ya lo tengo todo planeado para… que hoy, por la noche… la mafia de Thomas Wilde quede apresada. He de aguantar unas horas más… menos mal que… pude infiltrarme de verdad y que, Bogo, me apoya… sabe cómo actuar y… sé que todo saldrá bien./END POV ALEX.

Alex se levantó de la espaciosa cama; junto a ella, dormía Thomas Wilde; Alex le había puesto en una copa de vino durante la madrugada, 3 pastillas; por eso, el zorro, dormía como un tronco; Alex, con mucho cuidado, se levantó y fue a la jaula; se agachó; Nick estaba en la misma postura; arrodillado y cabizbajo.

\- Nick – Dijo Alex en un susurro; el zorro, la miró furioso: - Aguanta un poco más… no es lo que crees. – Dijo Alex en un susurro; Nick, la miró confuso: - Todo acabará pronto… pero debes de confiar en mí… - Alex, fue al baño; se empezó a duchar.

Thomas despertó; miró a su lado y se enfureció al no ver a Alex; miró el reloj de su mesilla… ¿LAS 10?; Jamás dormía tanto; Thomas, se levantó; oyó la ducha del baño; Thomas miró a su hermano Nick, éste dentro de la jaula, había vuelto a agachar la cabeza, orejas y cola.

\- JA, Nickito… pronto jugaremos – Dijo con burla Thomas; luego, fue al baño; vio la silueta de Alex duchándose; Thomas, se quitó la bata y entró en la ducha: - ¿POR QUÉ TE HAS LEVANTADO SIN MI?

\- Lo… lo siento… le vi tan dormido que… no le quise despertar – Alex sonó dulce y con miedo; Thomas, suspiró; relajándose; acarició la espalda a la zorra y la abrazó.

\- Perdona Alex… estoy algo tenso… he dormido demasiado. – Habló suavemente y la besó en el cuello.

\- He de dar mi renuncia a la policía – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Bien… diré a Bruce que te lleve…

\- Prefiero ir sola… si le ven, le podrían reconocer.

\- CIERTO.

Alex entró en la comisaría.

\- Alex, llegas muy tarde – Dijo Benjamin preocupado: - ¿Y por qué no llevas uniforme?

\- Pronto lo sabrás… Bogo me está esperando – Dijo Alex seria.

\- A… sí… es cierto… sube – Alex llamó al despacho.

\- Adelante – Alex entró; frente a Bogo estaban Alan y Alistair; ambos la miraron curiosos

\- ¿Por qué vino la zorrita y va de civil? – Dijo Alistair burlón.

\- Porque ella es la infiltrada – Dijo Bogo sonriendo a Alex.

\- ¿ELLA? – Dijo Alan alucinando.

\- Sí… última hora, Fox – Dijo Bogo mirando a Alex.

\- No sospechan nada… he estado drogando un poco a los miembros de la banda… lo tengo todo listo para esta noche. – Dijo Alex seria.

\- ¿Cómo está Nick? – Dijo el búfalo preocupado.

\- De momento, no le ha tocado… solo le ha amenazado y burlado de él… Nick sabe que… hoy se acaba todo – Lo dijo Alex seria.

\- Bien…

\- Jefe… cuando vengan a detenernos...

\- Alex, tú estás infiltrada…

\- Pero cometí el delito de secuestrar a Nick… y de pertenencia a banda armada.

\- Infiltrada…

\- Bogo… he de ser juzgada por la policía; y lo sabes… lo dice el reglamento; aunque esté infiltrada he cometido delitos… sin contar, el de drogar deliberadamente a un grupo de animales – Dijo Alex seria: - Exijo que se me trate como a una policía normal.

\- Tienes mucho valor zo… Alex – Dijo Alan sonriendo a Alex por primera vez y no de forma burlona.

\- Sí… sentimos si…

\- No lo sintáis… no soy la heroína de nadie… jefe Bogo, mi renuncia, como seré juzgada, es de verdad – Alex le dio la placa.

\- Pero Alex… puedo… podemos interferir por ti.

\- No quiero ningún trato de favor… sé que… serían entr años de prisión; posiblemente se queden e por buen comportamiento. Estoy preparada psicológicamente para ello. Ahora, he de irme… nos vemos en la noche. – Alex, hizo por última vez el saludo policial y salió del despacho de Bogo.

\- No pensarás en… enviarla a prisión – Dijo Alistair serio.

\- Ya la habéis oído… sabe perfectamente las consecuencias… ha hecho actos delictivos durante su infiltración y… aunque cualquier otro, se hubiera defendido de esa acusación, es consciente de que ha cometido delitos…

\- Pero se le puede bajar la pena – Dijo Alan serio: - Si la acoge a la enmienda 234 – b, puede estar entre 6 meses a un año en prisión preventiva. Esa enmienda, solo puede acogerse si lo dicen 4 oficiales de policía en su defensa… seríamos nosotros 3…

\- Y Judy Hopss… Alistair, ve a por ella; está en archivos. – El lobo marrón y beige se levantó y se fue: - Alan… a veces se me olvida que eres policía pero abogado a la vez…

\- JA, soy genial, jefe – Rieron.

\- ¿Y QUERÉIS QUE LA DEFIENDA? – Dijo Judy furiosa: - ALEX HA HECHO QUE CAPTURARAN A NICK.

\- Porque era una prueba para que la infiltración pudiera salir – Dijo Bogo serio.

\- PUEDEN ESTAR TORTURANDO A NICK… NO PIENSO AYUDAR A ALEX…

\- YO SÍ – Entró Benjamin serio.

\- BEN – Dijo Judy seria.

\- Alex, es mi amiga, Judy y… desde que ha entrado no ha hecho más que sufrir el acoso y las burlas por parte de casi todos los de aquí… sin contar que… en las últimas semanas, Nick y tú, no os habéis portado bien con ella…

\- Bien Benjamin… tú serás el 4º agente que firme la enmienda para que Alex esté menos en prisión – Dijo Bogo sonriendo al leopardo.

Alex entró en la mansión; seguida de Bruce; Alex, vestía una camisa blanca y vaqueros; Bruce, que le había abierto la puerta, la seguía con una gran sonrisa maliciosa; Alex, se paró.

\- Sigue zorrita… Thomas te espera – Alex, se giró.

\- ¿Qué ocultas? – Dijo Alex seria.

\- ¿YO?... Nada; ¿y tú? – Lo dijo amenazador.

\- Nada… no oculto nada…

\- Venga… Thomas nos está esperando… sigue caminando hasta la bodega. – Lo dijo serio; Alex, asintió y siguió caminando.

/Que ganas tengo de encerrarle en la cárcel/

Llegaron a una bodega; en medio de ella, Nick estaba de pie; con las piernas separadas y atadas al suelo; y los brazos levantados y atados al techo; estaba sin camisa; Thomas, que se encontraba sentado en una butaca, al ver a Alex y a Bruce entrar, se levantó; Alex se fijó que alrededor de Nick estaban Olivier, Jack, Rex, Lance, Leah y Alec (Leah era una loba escolta y Alec, una hiena escolta).

\- YA HABÉIS LLEGADO – Dijo Thomas sonriendo maliciosamente; se acercó a Alex y la besó con dureza.

\- ¿Por qué tienes a Nick aquí? – Dijo Alex curiosa.

\- Vamos a jugar con él… - Thomas le dio a Alex un cinturón: - Empieza tú.

\- ¿YO? – Dijo Alex asustada.

\- CLARO… Después de todo, tú le atrapaste – Dijo Bruce burlón.

\- Sí, Alex… ¿qué ocurre? – Dijo Olivier burlonamente.

\- Yo… yo no pienso hacerle daño… yo ya cumplí mi parte – Dijo Alex seria y con miedo.

\- No, Alex, No… eres parte del grupo y como tal… debes de divertirte con nosotros – Dijo Thomas serio.

\- Sí, hermanita… va a ser divertido… hazlo por todas las burlas y el acoso que sufriste en la comisaría – Dijo Jackson mirando a Alex serio.

\- Lo siento… no pienso torturarle… va contra mi ética – Todos empezaron a reírse.

\- En la mafia, no hay ética… HAZLO – Dijo Thomas serio y cortando las risas.

\- No puedo hacerlo… por favor, no me obligues a hacerle daño – Dijo Alex cabizbaja.

\- OOO, ¿por qué?; ¿qué nos ocultas? – Thomas miró a Alec y a Bruce; ambos, sujetaron a Alex por los brazos.

\- No os oculto nada… - Alex lo dijo nerviosa.

\- Entonces… haz el favor de darle. Sino, creeré que me vas a traicionar – Dijo Thomas en bajo y furioso; Nick (que era experto en escapar); había deshecho los nudos de las cuerdas mientras prestaban atención a Alex; se había desatado las patas delanteras y se quitó el bozal.

\- Perdona Thomas – Dijo Nick burlón; Thomas le miró furioso.

\- ¿CÓMO? – Dijo Thomas furioso.

\- En la poli se nos entrena bien… ahora, no soy tan indefenso… - Lance y Leah se abalanzaron a Nick; Alex, se revolvió y dio dos patadas a las hienas en sus partes nobles; Alec y Bruce cayeron de rodillas adoloridos.

\- TÚ – Dijo Thomas a Alex: - OLIVIER, JACKSON… ATRAPADLA – Alex miró a sus dos hermanos mayores; Olivier, fue hacia ella; el otro, se quedó estático: - JACKSON. – Jackson tragó duro; Olivier empezó a pelear contra Alex; el zorro, llevaba un palo e intentó dar a Alex; Alex, ató el cinturón que llevaba y le tiró el palo a Olivier; cogiéndolo ella. Mientras, Nick había noqueado a los 2 lobos; Rex, sacó un revólver y apuntó a Nick.

\- NICK – Dijo Alex con miedo; ella, empujó a Olivier hacia Rex y al chocar ambos, el tiro salió desviado hacia el techo; Bruce, recuperado, se abalanzó a Alex.

\- ALEX – Dijo Nick con miedo; Bruce tiró a Alex al suelo y se puso sobre ella, sujetándole la cabeza contra el suelo con una pata y con la otra, sujetándole los brazos contra la espalda.

\- HUYE NICK… YA ME TIENEN A MI… HUYE – Dijo Alex seria; Nick, vio que la única salida, eran unas escaleras; estaba alejado de ella y debería de sortear a Rex, Olivier, Jackson y a Thomas; de pronto, Jackson, que se había movido hacia Thomas, sacó un revólver y lo puso en el cuello de Thomas, éste palideció.

\- BIEN… BRUCE, DEJA A MI HERMANA AHORA MISMO O MATO A THOMAS – Dijo el zorro ocre, sacando una valentía y seguridad que nadie pensaba que tenía; Bruce, alucinado, se quitó de encima de Alex; no contó con que Alex, ahora, se levantó y le apuntó con una pistola de policía.

\- DE RODILLAS, PUTA HIENA Y CON LOS BRAZOS LEVANTADOS… AHORA – Dijo Alex furiosa.

\- A… OK… zorr… - Alex disparó a un lado de la hiena: - WAAAAAAA – Bruce lo hizo acojonado.

\- Ahora, panda de idiotas, vais a bajar las armas o yo mismo mataré a Thomas – Dijo serio Jackson: - Y NO ESTOY BROMEANDO… OLIVIER, TIRA TU REVÓLVER. YA – Olivier, asustado, lo hizo.

\- REX, ¿A QUÉ COÑO ESPERAS? – Rex, lo hizo.

\- BIEN… TODOS DE RODILLAS, CON LAS PATAS SOBRE LA CABEZA – Dijo Alex furiosa; Nick, había cogido un revólver de los que habían tirado y tenía apuntado a Lance, el lobo había intentado huir y Nick, había desarmado a la loba; Alex, se sacó un busca del pantalón.

\- Jefe Bogo ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes… les tenemos en la bodega de la casa de Thomas Wilde, al grupo principal, reducidos.

\- ¿CÓMO? – Dijo Bogo alucinando.

\- Es una larga historia… necesitamos refuerzos – En minutos, varias patrullas aparecieron; esposaron a los de la mafia; Jackson, tiró el revólver y se entregó.

\- Soy Jackson Fox… he hecho durante 2 años algunos delitos… he de ser procesado – Dijo mientras le esposaba Alistair.

\- NICK – Judy abrazó al zorro: -¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… solo adolorido… no me dieron una paliza por Alex. – Alex, se entregó a Hanna, una hiena policía; ella, la miró confusa.

\- Hanna… durante la infiltración hice delitos… he de ser procesada por un jurado policial – Dijo Alex seria y segura.

\- E… jefe… - Dijo la hiena confusa y mirando a Bogo.

\- Es cierto… ha de ser procesada – Dijo Bogo serio; Hanna, esposó a Alex.

Alex estaba frente a un tribunal policial; vestía un uniforme de presa que constaba de una sudadera gris, camiseta negra y pantalones deportivos grises.

\- Alejandra Fox, dadas sus circunstancias puede ser juzgada por un jurado civil – Dijo el juez, que era un rinoceronte.

\- Lo sé señoría… sin embargo, los actos que he cometido, los hice siendo miembro de la policía, ustedes deben de juzgarme… - Dijo Alex seria.

\- PROTESTO SEÑORÍA – Dijo Alan poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Oficial White? – Dijo el rinoceronte sonriendo al lobo blanco.

\- Señoría, la acusada, puede acogerse a la enmienda 234 – b; la enmienda ya ha sido firmada por cuatro oficiales de policía – Dijo Alan dando un papel al rinoceronte.

\- PROTESTO, SEÑORÍA – Dijo en pie Judy: - ALEX COMETIÓ DELITOS GRAVES Y NO DEBE DE ACOGERSE A NADA…

\- Señorita Hopss… esta enmienda solo puede ser dicha por policías; la acusada, no sabía que iba a darse esta situación… es cierto que ha cometido un acto condenable, el secuestro de otro policía; sin embargo, dado el informe del caso, lo hizo para una total infiltración en la mafia de Thomas Wilde para así, capturarles… la enmienda ha sido aceptada. El caso, se suspende hasta mañana por la mañana. Pueden irse. – Hanna y otra policía, que era una loba, acompañaron a Alex hacia los calabozos.

\- ¿Qué es la enmienda 234 – b? – Preguntó la loba curiosa.

\- Es una enmienda que debe de hacerse por medio de 4 policías… para ayudar a otro policía que ha cometido actos delictivos, a pasar menos tiempo en prisión – Dijo Alex seria: -Solo puede aceptarse si ese policía ha hecho los actos por que ha estado infiltrado o porque estaba amenazado.

\- Entonces… te dejarán libre… - Dijo Alan apareciendo: - Tu historial está limpio… puede que… te caigan de 6 meses a 2 años y… si la pena es menor o igual a 2 años, no ingresarás en prisión… MIERDA.

\- ¿A? – Dijo Hanna confusa.

\- Si Judy ahora hace firmar la protesta a otros policías, el juez no podrá aceptar la enmienda y… Alex, tendrá que ser condenada… he de hablar con Bogo. – Alan se fue corriendo.

Jackson estaba en un calabozo aislado; ya que, él había traicionado a Thomas y no podía estar con los demás por seguridad; Alex pasó delante de él.

\- Alex… ¿Qué te dijeron?

\- No puedo decirte nada… mañana, empieza el juicio – Hanna abrió la celda de al lado de la de Jackson, desposó a Alex y se fue.

\- Pero… te juzgaban hoy…

\- Ha habido un atraso… Jackson… estuviste increíble.

\- No sé como lo hice. – Se sonrieron.

\- PERO NO LA SOPORTAIS – Dijo Judy a un grupo de oficiales.

\- Ya, Judy… pero… Alex, tuvo huevos… estaba infiltrada en una mafia; luego, hizo creer al líder, al mismísimo Thomas Wilde, que dejaba la infiltración y que iba a engañarnos y luego, se infiltra de nuevo y encima, ayudó a Nick a pelear contra la mafia… - Dijo un león.

\- Sí… Alex ha hecho un trabajo de película – Dijo un lobo negro completamente. (Si, es Logan).

\- AAAAAAAAAAGHH – Dijo Judy seria.

\- Conejita… ya no lo intentes – Dijo Nick sonriendo: - Alex, hizo muy bien su trabajo… incluso me engañó a mí… no puede ser condenada.

A la mañana siguiente.

\- Este jurado declara a Alex Fox culpable de los actos delictivos; su condena, gracias a la enmienda 234 – b, es de 1 año y 6 meses en prisión; al no haber antecedentes penales, queda libre de la cárcel pero… no podrá ejercer de policía durante 6 meses – Lo dijo de pie un lobo mayor de color negro con el morro con canas grises (Gabriel Wolf, vamos XD).

\- Entonces, todo ha acabado – Dijo Bogo sonriendo; Hanna, sonrió y desposó a Alex; al hacerlo, la hiena la abrazó; dejando a Alex alucinada.

\- Alex… yo… siento como me he portado contigo.

\- Agente Fox – Dijo Bogo sonriendo: - No ejercerás de policía pero… puedes ser durante estos meses mi secretaria.

\- Será un placer – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

2 meses después; era de noche y Alex veía las noticias en su casa.

\- ÚLTIMA HORA – Dijo el presentador, un alce: - Thomas Wilde, Bruce Savage, Lance Lupus, Olivier Fox y Rex Fox, han escapado de la prisión de máxima seguridad de Zootrópolis. – Alex alucinó.

\- No… no puede ser – Dijo Alex asustada; oyó que abrían la puerta; Alex, sacó su revólver y…

FIN DEL MINI FIC XD

NOTA: HE DISFRUTADO HACIENDO ESTE MINI FIC XD Sobre todo, la parte del juicio… PROTESTO, SEÑORÍA; es algo que SIEMPRE he querido decir.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex Fox estaba harta de que Thomas Wilde y Nickolas Wilde, estuvieran siempre intentando demostrarle quien era el macho alfa de los 2; Thomas era el hermano del policía; era un zorro de negocios; un importante (y forrado) empresario; con varios restaurantes (uno de ellos, regentado por Jackson Fox, hermano de Alex) y cadenas de supermercados. Nickolas, era el primer zorro policía de la ciudad (y del mundo, vamos); por él, Alex se hizo policía. Pronto entabló amistad con el otro zorro y una noche, él le invitó a cenar al restaurante más caro de Polar City; la parte más cara y lujosa de Zootrópolis; dijo que no se preocupara, que era que su hermano le había invitado; esa noche, Alex descubrió que Nick tenía un hermano muy apuesto y que éste era, además, amigo y jefe de su hermano mayor. Thomas, que se auto invitó a la cena de Nick y Alex; ya que, era el dueño del restaurante, se pasó la velada adulando a Alex; mostrando sus buenos (excelentes) modales y sus amplios conocimientos en economía y política; temas en los que Alex estaba muy interesada y ambos estuvieron hablando animadamente de ambos temas; Nick, sin embargo, se pasó la velada de morros; había fallado estrepitosamente en la tarea de ligar con su compañera de policía; ya que, a él, la política y economía no le importaban.

Desde esa noche, ambos zorros intentaban llevarse a Alex a su terreno; Nick, la invitaba a cenas divertidas, a discotecas, a merendolas en el campo… le regalaba flores o bombones... y Thomas, la invitaba a cenas carísimas, a fines de semana en spas caros o en hoteles de la élite; le regalaba unos ramos inmensos de flores (incluso llegó a llenarle el piso de hortensias azules, las favoritas de Alex) y ropa o joya.

Alex estaba en el gimnasio; corriendo por la cinta, oyendo su música; vestía una camiseta blanca de tirantes y mallas por el muslo en negro; en eso, Nick se puso a su lado en otra cinta; él llevaba una camiseta ancha gris y pantalones cortos negros.

\- Hola… Alex – Lo dijo el zorro sonriendo; parecía mentira que fuera poli porque no estaba en la mejor forma por lo vago que era.

\- Nick – Dijo Alex sonriendo al zorro.

\- JA… ¿y?... ¿vienes?... ¿mucho? – Dijo el zorro ya casi agotado e intentando sonar seductor.

\- Todos los días… lo sabrías si vinieras – Dijo Alex sonriendo burlona.

\- A… JA, JA, JA… Ya sabes… no… soy… mucho… de… ejercicio… ¿NO PUEDE IR MÁS DESPACIO? – Dijo Nick desesperado y haciendo reír a Alex; ella, le bajó la marcha: - GRACIAS.

\- Empieza por lo suave. – Dijo Alex alegre.

\- A… claro… - Dijo Nick algo sonrojado (y no solo por lo que estaba sudando).

\- Hola linda – Dijo al otro lado de Alex, Thomas Wilde; este zorro, era muy apuesto; era algo más alto que Nick y estaba delgado pero fibroso; iba todos los días al gimnasio por varias horas; el zorro, al contrario que Nick, llevaba una camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo sin mangas y transpirable y pantalones cortos y ceñidos (tipo mallas) en rojo; a pesar de ir a una velocidad mayor que la de Alex, iba tan pancho.

\- Hola Thomas – Dijo Alex sonriendo algo incómoda.

\- VAAAYA, Si vino Nick… ¿y esta sorpresa? – Dijo el zorro de ojos rojos burlonamente.

\- JA… a veces, hago ejercicio… - Dijo Nick bastante cansado /¿Cómo puede ir a esa velocidad y hablar tan campante?/

\- Bueno… he de darme caña – Dijo Thomas en modo presumido y subiendo la marcha; corriendo por la cinta; Alex, sonrió a Nick; subió la velocidad de ella y empezó a trotar.

\- Nick… puedes subir algo de velocidad – Dijo Alex alegre.

\- E… iré a hacer… remo – Dijo Nick apagando su máquina y dirigiéndose a una máquina para hacer remo /JODER CON THOMAS… ¿Tiene que aparecer siempre como un modelo de revista?/ Nick miró hacia Alex y Thomas; ambos concentrados en su carrera; sin embargo, ambos se miraban de vez en cuando y se sonreían.

/Thomas 1… Nick 0… / Pensó Thomas burlón.

Los 3 zorros salieron del gimnasio.

\- Bueno… voy a casa – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- Claro Nick – Dijo Thomas sonriendo; Nick empezó a irse pero paró en seco al oír: - Linda, te invito a cenar.

\- No hace falta, Thomas… ayer ya me invitaste… - Dijo Alex algo tímida.

\- ¿Y?... me es un placer invitarte… además, me lo puedo permitir – Dijo el zorro sonriendo: - ¿Te paso a buscar a las 9?. – Lo dijo seductor.

\- No puedo decirte que no… pero… ¿podríamos ir a un sitio de comida rápida?; necesito un premio – Rieron.

\- Claro Alex… cena informal…

\- ME APUNTO - Dijo Nick sonriendo a ambos; Thomas le miró perplejo y furioso.

\- A… Nick… es una cita – Dijo Thomas serio.

\- Cita de 3… será divertido. Además, vivo frente a Alex. ¿Te apetece Alex? – Dijo Nick pasando de su hermano y mirando a Alex.

\- Bueno… e… e… - Dijo Alex con timidez; ambos zorros se miraban seriamente.

\- BAH, que venga – Dijo Thomas serio: - Os recojo a las 9 y si no estáis a esa hora en la calle, no os espero… va por ti, Nick – Thomas se fue furioso.

/Thomas 1… Nick 1/ Pensó Nick sonriendo.

\- Bueno Alex… vamos a casa – Dijo Nick alegre.

\- A… claro Nick – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

Era la hora ya; Alex, estaba en la calle, con unos vaqueros, una camiseta de su grupo favorito, DOBER (Alusión a la banda española Dover… me encantan muchas de sus canciones); la camiseta era negra, sin mangas y con la cabeza de un doberman en rojo; también llevaba puesta una cazadora vaquera y llevaba un bolso pequeño y negro; Nick salió a la calle; llevaba una camiseta gris y vaqueros.

\- Hola Alex… ¿y esa camiseta? – Dijo Nick curioso.

\- Es de uno de mis grupos de música favoritos… Dober. – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- A… JA, les conozco – Dijo Nick intentando sonar convincente.

\- ¿En serio?... ¿y qué te parecen? – Dijo Alex divertida.

\- Bien… me gustan sus canciones… - Un descapotable negro paró frente a ellos; Thomas iba al volante; llevaba una chupa de cuero negra, camiseta gris y vaqueros negros.

\- Bien, ¿listos para la cena? – Dijo Thomas sonando alegre pero mirando furioso a su hermano.

\- Claro – Nick iba a ponerse de copiloto.

\- Ese asiento, es para Alex – Dijo Thomas serio: - Yo conduzco, yo elijo a quien llevo de copiloto. ¿Madame? – Dijo Thomas sonriendo a Alex; Nick abrió la puerta a Alex y ella, se subió junto a Thomas; Nick, se puso en la parte de atrás.

\- Oye Thomas… ¿llevas algo de Dober? –Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- A… claro… desde que me enseñaste ese grupo, llevo alguna de sus canciones… - Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- A Nick, también le gusta – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿DE VERDAD, HERMANITO?... Pues… no te pega nada – Dijo Thomas divertido.

\- ¿Por? – Dijo curioso Nick: - La música me gusta…

\- Pon Devil came to me – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿Devil came to me? – Dijo Nick sonriendo incómodo.

\- Es una de sus canciones emblemáticas… deberías de saberlo – Dijo Thomas sonriendo y poniendo la música.

NOTA: Poner la canción de Dover "Devil came to me", me encanta esta canción.

Llegaron a la hamburguesería.

\- OK… NO CONOCÍA A DOBER – Dijo Nick saliendo del coche y ante las risas de Alex y Thomas: - PERO ALEX… ESA MÚSICA NO TE PEGA NADA.

\- JA, no solo me gustan ellos… BackstreetWolfs, Spice Hyenas, Pitt Bull (este no hace falta ponerle otro nombre XD); Animales de Zona… Me gustan muchos géneros musicales – Dijo Alex alegre.

\- Es una melómana; como yo – Dijo sonriendo Thomas.

\- Sí… desde que me enseñó canciones de los Beagles, me he enganchado a algunas de ellas – Dijo sonriendo Alex.

\- Bueno… ¿tenéis hambre? – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- Sí… me apetece tanto una hamburguesa – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Me encanta eso de ti… que no te importe comer comida basura… que pases de dietas y que… seas tan natural – Dijo Nick sonriendo a Alex.

\- ¿Tan natural? – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Sí… ya sabes… que no te maquillas mucho, que pases de tacones y… de ir muy femenina. – Dijo Nick alegre; Alex, bajó las orejas.

\- O sea… ¿no soy femenina? – Dijo Alex mirando a Nick.

/WOOO NICKITO ACABAS DE CAVAR TU TUMBA Y TÚ SOLITO/ Pensó Thomas burlón.

\- No… no quise decir eso… quise decir que… eres femenina pero… no muy exagerado… me encanta como eres. – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- Vale – Dijo Alex sonriendo a Nick; Nick sonrió y miró burlón a Thomas; éste, le miró serio.

/WOOO Thomas, tu cara, no tiene precio/

\- HEY ALEX – Alex se giró y vio a otro zorro rojo; algo más alto que Nick; pero más bajo que Thomas; muy delgadito y de ojos amarillos; que sonreía a Alex dulcemente; vestía una chupa de cuero negra, camiseta roja con las letras DOBER en negro y pantalones vaqueros.

\- OLIVIER – Dijo Alex; se abrazaron: - ¿Qué haces por aquí y cuando llegaste?

\- Linda, llegue hace unas horas… pero quería sorprenderte mañana por la mañana. – Olivier Forrest; era el novio de Alex; eran novios desde que tenían 16 años; ahora, tenían 20 y aunque se veían poco; ya que, Olivier se había ido a vivir a Forrest City; la segunda metrópoli más importante del país; y se veían solo en ocasiones especiales.

\- E… ¿Nos presentas? – Dijo incómodo Thomas.

\- A… sí… perdonad… Olivier Forrest, ellos son Nickolas y Thomas Wilde – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿Los zorros de los que tanto me hablas? – Dijo Olivier cogiendo a Alex por la cintura: - Gracias por portaros tan bien con Alex – Dijo sonriendo a los 2 hermanos Wilde.

\- De… nada… - Dijo Nick fríamente.

\- Y bueno chicos… él es Olivier Forrest… mi chico – Dijo Alex sonriendo a Olivier con dulzura.

\- A… No sabíamos que tenías novio – Dijo Thomas incómodo.

\- Jamás preguntasteis – Dijo Alex burlona: - ¿Vienes a cenar? – Dijo sonriendo a Olivier.

\- CLARO NENA… Yo invito – Dijo Olivier y él y Alex, se besaron dulcemente.

/WAAAAAA… ¿CÓMO QUE TIENE NOVIO?/ Pensó Nick serio.

/JODER ALEX… QUE ME HE GASTADO MUCHO EN TI/ Pensó Thomas serio.

/JA, sus caras son épicas… pobrecitos pero… jamás me preguntaron si tenía novio/

NOTA: ¿Y BIEN? XD El final no me lo esperaba ni yo… como estas historias son alternativas, Olivier pasa de ser hermano mayor de Alex a ser su novio de su misma edad. Thomas no es mafioso; se supone que… Thomas es un par de años mayor que Alex y Nick, un año mayor que Alex. XD.


	15. Chapter 15

\- En un principio iba a haber solo una trama pero… se ha ido liando la cosa. XD

\- Primero sería un Alex X Nick pero… cosas que pasan XD.

\- Bruce solo iba a aparecer un poco pero me gustó mucho y le he hecho muy fijo.

\- Pasa lo mismo con Thomas, Lance, Olivier y Jackson.

\- Thomas Wilde tiene un poquito de Iron – Man por su carácter chulesco.

\- Logan es uno de los personajes que tengo más cariño; ha sido malo y bueno en varias ocasiones; iba a dejarlo malo pero… pensé que hacer a su padre como el verdadero malo, iba a ser mejor y hacer el fic más dramático.

\- Alan iba a morir en los atentados del metro pero… le he ido alargando la vida.

\- Zareb solo iba a salir en algún episodio pero… me gustó mucho y le he hecho nueva pareja de Alex.

\- Duque solo iba a aparecer un poquito pero… creo que su personaje es simpatiquísimo y genial y… le he dado un poquito de protagonismo.

\- Pronto pondré a Flash y a Finnick de nuevo; no desesperéis; ambos personajes me gustaron mucho pero… no sé bien como introducirlos.

\- Robin me salió de la nada… empecé a escribir sobre los niños del orfanato y… apareció un zorrito que me encantó.

\- Elisa iba a ser un niño al principio pero… quise hacerla niña porque si no, serían 4 niños.

\- Mi pareja favorita es Bruce X Rex; sé que no escribo mucho de ellos; pero me encantan.

\- Mis 2 personajes favoritos son Bruce y Thomas.

\- Pensé en hacer que Alex acabara enamorándose de Thomas y que le ayudara a capturar a Nick… pero me lo pensé mejor para no hacer a Alex, la protagonista, buena; luego mala y luego, o bien siendo apresada o bien, volviéndose buena de nueva… esta trama la podéis ver en este mismo fic.

\- Thomas iba a ser malo durante más tiempo; pero le hice bueno porque me daría más juego.

\- Estuve a nada de hacer el esperado Carlota x Thomas pero… me parecía mucha diferencia de edad (casi 20 años).

\- Resucité a Alan para dar vida a esta trama y porque… LE ECHABA DE MENOS XD.

\- Gabriel Wolf es un personaje que me está gustando por lo malo que le he hecho… lo pronuncio como Gábriel y le he puesto, en mi imaginación, la voz, de Scar del rey león.

\- Alexander habla como Mufasa en mi mente y aunque salga poco, le tengo cariño.

\- Ahora, me imagino a Alan con una voz grave y más adulta de la que le hice.

\- Forrestland es un poco homenaje a Asturias por el paisaje y sus casas rurales; yo, aunque siempre haya vivido en Madrid; nací en Oviedo (Asturias) y he pasado todas mis vacaciones allí.

\- Estoy informándome de cosas de los animales para hacerlos más realistas… curiosidades zorrunas; si hay 2 machos en un mismo territorio, no se pelean físicamente; solo se amenazan.

\- Puse a Bruce y a Senzi como hienas rayadas para diferenciarles de las otras hienas.

\- Conny es un personaje que sale poco pero que me encanta; su aparición en plan diva, disfruté escribiéndola.

\- Disfruto escribiendo los momentos de terror psicológico; sobre todo, si los pongo con Thomas y los momentazos divertidos.

\- Los muchos tacos que sueltan mis personajes "Puta" por ejemplo, es porque en España, desgraciadamente, soltamos muchos tacos y muchos de ellos, ya han perdido su valor y dependiendo de un contexto u otro, no quieren decir nada.

\- WOOOOOOOOOO Es una expresión de Historias corrientes.

Gracias por leer este loco conjunto de fics.


	16. Chapter 16

VALGO MÁS DE LO QUE CREES.

NOTA. En este mini fic, los personajes son humanos pero con colas y orejas de animales. Y son todos de tamaños parecidos (como los humanos, vamos… los ratones serán más bajos que los elefantes pero… no habrá tanta diferencia). Y por las descripciones, me salió algo largo. Espero que os guste.

Se lo dedico a Jair937; que hizo un fic donde aparecen 2 de mis personajes de Zootrópolis 2; Aventuras policiales; Alex y Bruce, de esta forma… los dejé como él los ha descrito.

Se oyó un despertador y un brazo pálido salió de debajo de una colcha blanca con símbolos de la paz en colores, al igual que las letras HIPPY en colores y con corazones y flores, apagando el despertador; la dueña del brazo, se estiró; era una hembra zorra; de piel pálida, pelo marrón rojizo algo largo y liso y orejas y cola zorrunas, de color rojo claro y con las puntas, blancas; sus ojos, marrones se abrieron; su cara, era dulce y agradable; y algo redondeada; ella, salió de la cama y se duchó; tras una ducha caliente, se vistió con un uniforme policial; camisa azul claro de manga larga; en una manga, llevaba el emblema policial; que era una placa dorada con las letras ZPD en negro, pantalones azules y zapatos negros; se puso la placa policiaca en el pecho y se cogió el pelo en una cola de caballo; sonrió al verse en el espejo e hizo la cama; miró el reloj y bufó no podría desayunar; cogió las llaves que metió en una mochila pequeña rosa, que se puso al hombro y salió corriendo de su piso; se montó en su vespa rosa; en un costado de la moto, había un símbolo de la paz en blanco (NA: Me encantan estas motos y me encanta el símbolo de la paz), se puso un casco blanco y se fue a la comisaría de la ciudad; serían 10 minutos en moto y llegaría a tiempo; aparcó la moto en su sitio y entró en la comisaría; en recepción, un joven gordito de la raza leopardo, rubio y de orejas y cola de leopardo en color amarillo y con manchas negras, de ojos marrones y con pecas por la nariz, que le daban aspecto inocente; él devoraba una caja de donuts.

\- Buenos días, Ben – Benjamin sonrió a la zorra, mostrando unos hoyuelos en los mofletes.

\- Buenos días, Alex… Llegas a tiempo – Le ofreció un donut, ella lo cogió encantada: - ¿No desayunaste?...

\- BUENOS DÍAS, GENTUZA – Alex dio un respingo y se giró; acababa de entrar una hiena macho unos 10 años mayor que ella; era alto, de piel bronceada y de pelo recogido en una cola de caballo baja y larga (las hienas, no tenían crin como sus ancestros… pero, siempre llevaban el pelo largo y se peinaban como si la llevaran), de color negro brillante; como sus ojos; sus orejas eran beiges por fuera y por dentro, negras, en la derecha, llevaba 3 piercings; dos aritos plateados y una púa negra y su cola, era negra. Las hienas eran curiosas porque, dependiendo del tipo del que hubieran descendido tenían rayas o manchas por su piel y él, tenía rayas negras por brazos, espalda y piernas; Bruce sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa y torcida; vestía otro uniforme de policía; pero el de él, era diferente al de Alex o Benjamin (que iban iguales porque ambos se encargaban de recepción y Alex, era la secretaria de Bogo); el uniforme de la hiena constaba de una camiseta azul oscuro con las letras ZPD en blanco a la espalda y pantalones azules oscuros; llevaba botas negras estilo militar.

\- Hola Bruce – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Hola preciosa – Dijo la hiena haciendo enrojecer a la zorra; eso, le encantaba… Alex era una zorra que extrañamente era dulce y tímida; cuando el carácter de los zorros era extrovertido y eran muy habladores. Alex, quería a Bruce en secreto pero… jamás se cruzaban distintos animales. Además, ella estaba con…

\- Buenos días. – Dijo entrando un zorro algo mayor que Alex; era también un zorro rojo; pero su piel, era algo más bronceada que la de ella, pelo negro y ojos rojizos; sus orejas y colas eran de unos tonos más oscuros que los de Alex y las puntas de su cola y orejas, eran negras; era alto, delgado pero fuerte; abrazó a Alex por la cintura y la besó en el cuello.

\- Aquí no – Dijo Alex roja.

\- ¿Por?... todos saben que estoy contigo – Dijo el zorro serio.

\- Ya… pero… siempre andan hablando y…

\- ¿Y?... Parece que no quieres estar conmigo – Dijo serio.

\- Eso no es cierto, Thomas… solo que…

\- Hoy, cenamos en casa de mis padres – Dijo Thomas cortando a Alex: - No vayas de vaqueros y camiseta… celebramos el cumpleaños de mi madre y… quiero que te vean bien. – Thomas fue hacia la sala de juntas; su uniforme, era como el de Bruce.

\- Alex – Dijo Benjamin al verla con la mirada gacha.

\- Alex, no vuelvas a consentirle que te hable así – Dijo Bruce serio.

\- Estará agobiado… nos vemos – Alex se fue al despacho de Bogo; un hombre enorme y fuerte, de piel marrón oscuro y orejas, cuernos y cola de búfalo; los cuernos eran grises, como la cola; ésta, acababa en un penacho negro, como el pelo de su cabeza y los cuernos, eran beiges claros. Los ojos del búfalo eran anaranjados y vestía igual que Alex o Benjamin pero con la camisa azul marino.

\- Buenos días, jefe – Dijo Alex entrando en el despacho del jefe.

\- Buenos días, Fox – Dijo el búfalo levantando la vista de unos papeles: - Gracias por haberte quedado y haber acabado los informes.

\- No hay de qué – Dijo Alex sonriendo un poco.

\- ¿Hoy puedes quedarte?... he de hacer los presupuestos para la alcaldía…

\- Lo siento… compromiso familiar – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Pero preferirías quedarte en el ordenador cuadrando cuentas – Dijo el búfalo comprensivo.

\- No del todo – Rieron.

\- Alex… vales mucho, no dejes que te hagan ver otra cosa. He de irme con esos locos agentes – Dijo cogiendo unos dosieres.

\- No les des mucha caña – Dijo Alex sentándose en una mesa y frente a un ordenador: - Además… si me pongo ya con los presupuestos, puede que… para antes de la comida, tenga el borrador. – Dijo la zorra sonriendo.

\- Esta vez, no apostaré… la última vez, tuve que comprarte durante una semana un frapuccino de chocolate. Y DE LOS CAROS – Rieron.

El búfalo entró en una sala donde los agentes estaban de juerga; menos en primera fila donde había una coneja de piel clara, ojos violetas y pelo corto y gris; de orejas grises con negro y rositas por dentro y colita blanca; a su lado, un zorro rojo y de ojos verdes (de color como Thomas); pero éste tenía una gran sonrisa socarrona; junto a él, estaba Thomas que miraba aburrido a los que hacían follón.

\- YA LLEGÓ BOGO – Gritó un lobo; de piel albina, con pecas, pelo rubio muy claro y orejas y cola en blanco, de ojos negros (es Alan); a su lado, había otro lobo, de piel bronceada y orejas marrones y cola marrón por arriba y por abajo, beige. De ojos verdes (Alistair). Todos dejaron de hacer ruido.

\- BUENOS DÍAS – Dijo Bogo serio: - Lo primero… LOGAN WOLF – Un lobo joven, de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos amarillos y pelo, orejas y cola negras, se puso en pie pálido: - FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MUCHACHO… 22 AÑOS – Todos aplaudieron y los que tenía cerca de él, chocaron con él: - BIEN… 2; Thomas, Nick y Judy - Los 2 zorros rojos y la coneja, se levantaron: - Misión en Jungla… ha habido un nuevo caso de pelea en un bar, vayan a investigar. – Los 3 se fueron; Thomas, cogió el dosier que Bogo le pasaba: - Alan, Alistair y Logan – Los 3 lobos se levantaron: - Plaza central, hoy hay una manifestación pacífica pero… necesito que haya orden. – Los 3 asintieron; Bogo le dio el dosier a Alistair: - Bruce, Rex y Miguel – Bruce, un zorro de piel clara y pecoso por la nariz, orejas y colas grises y pelo negro, y de ojos verdes oscuros y una liebre de piel canela, orejas y cola marrones y ojos grises, se levantaron: - Vigilancia del centro comercial de Sáhara central – Dijo Bogo y le dio a Bruce el dosier cuando se fueron: - Y por último… Hanna, Steve y Anthony – Una hiena hembra de piel clara, orejas en gris oscuro, pelo negro como la cola y ojos grises y llena de manchitas negras por la piel y en la cara, algunas como pecas, un rinoceronte; de piel bronceada, ojos negros y pelo negro, orejas y cola grises y con un cuerno negro que le salía del a frente (sé que los rinos no lo tienen allí pero se me hacía raro ponerle el cuerno en la nariz) y un elefante, de piel negra, pelo marrón oscuro, ojos grises y de orejas y cola marrones y nariz alargada (No tienen trompa) se levantaron: - Sáhara central… investiguen un accidente de tráfico. – Los 3 salieron; Bogo le dio el dosier al elefante.

\- ¿Ya le dijiste a Alex que ibas a pedírselo hoy? – Dijo Nick a Thomas sonriendo.

\- No… quiero sorprenderla… - Dijo Thomas poniéndose las gafas de sol.

\- ¿Hablaste con su padre? – Dijo Nick serio.

\- ¿Para?

\- O sea… le vas a pedir la mano a Alex y… ¿el padre sin saberlo? – Dijo Nick serio.

\- Ese barriobajero no tiene porqué venir a casa – Dijo Thomas serio.

\- Alex, se crio en los bajos fondos – Dijo serio Nick: - Y no por eso…

\- La iré puliendo poco a poco… he de enseñarle a tener más clase… - Judy, que conducía el coche, frenó de pronto.

\- ¿QUÉ HACES? – Dijo Thomas serio.

\- ¿TE ESCUCHAS?... ¿Qué TIENES QUE PULIR Y EDUCAR A ALEX?... Cuando es una chica muy educada y…

\- No tiene ni idea de protocolo… ya le dije que se arreglara, que de vaqueros y camiseta no venga a la cena. Además, orejotas, esto, no te incumbe – Judy bufó.

\- Alex, es mi amiga…

\- ¿Y?... Venga, o no llegaremos – Judy condujo de nuevo.

Un hombre zorro de igual pelaje que Alex, pelo marrón rojizo y ojos grises entró en la comisaría, llevaba un mono de mecánico gris y llevaba unas gafas redondas.

\- SEÑOR FOX – Dijo Benjamin sonriendo.

\- Benjamin, llámame Adam… sino, me haces parecer más mayor de lo que ya soy… ¿está Alex muy ocupada?

\- No lo sé… un momento – Pulsó un botón: - Alex ven a recepción. – Alex, miró a Bogo, él extrañado, asintió; Alex bajó y abrazó a su padre.

\- Hola cariño…

\- Hola papá… ¿qué haces aquí? – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Me escapé un ratito para verte… ¿mucho lío?

\- Cuadrando cuentas…

\- He tenido un mes genial en el taller… te invito a cenar.

\- No puedo hoy… Thomas quiere que vaya a su casa a cenar…

\- Pero no te apetece nada…

\- Ya le dije que iría… mañana, que libro…

\- Mañana te invito a comer… ¿te paso a buscar?

\- Sí… te llamo mañana para concretarlo todo…

\- Te ves tan bien así vestida… sigo emocionándome… mi hija, como secretaria del jefe de policía… y eso, que entraste como becada de la universidad de informática.

\- Lo sé… giros de la vida… - Thomas entró con Nick y Judy.

\- SEÑOR FOX – Dijo Nick alegre.

\- Otro que me llama señor… llamadme Adam… - Dijo Adam sonriendo: - Hola Thomas – Thomas solo le miró mal.

\- ¿A qué vino?... ¿a pagar alguna multa? – Dijo Thomas despectivamente.

\- THOMAS – Dijo Alex seria.

\- No… vine a invitar a mi hija a cenar… - Dijo serio Adam.

\- Te habrá dicho que no… tiene mejores planes… - Dijo Thomas abrazando a Alex por la cintura.

\- Me lo estoy pensando – Thomas le miró serio y la soltó; la giró para que le mirara a la cara.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Lo que oyes… la cena con tus padres no me apetece en absoluto pero… una cena con mi padre… - Dijo Alex seria y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Vas a venir a cenar… mi padre es un hombre ocupado y canceló varias citas para poder cenar con la familia. – Lo dijo amenazantemente.

\- Entonces… que venga mi padre… él también es de la familia… - Dijo Alex seria.

\- JA, ¿TU PADRE?... los Wilde, no nos juntamos con esa clase de gentuza…

\- Entonces, no te juntas conmigo. – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Hija… tranquila… mañana comemos y en paz – Dijo Adam serio mirando a Thomas; dio un beso a Alex: - No pasa nada, en serio. – Adam tras haber dado la mano a Benjamin y a Nick y haber dado un beso cariñoso a Judy, se fue.

\- Él sabe el lugar que le corresponde… ¿tienes un vestido decente?... ¿o te dejo dinero y te compras algo decente?

\- No te preocupes… lo tengo. Me voy a trabajar – Dijo Alex seria.

Alex terminó de cuadrar el presupuesto, se estiró en la silla y sonrió; hacía un rato que Bogo se había ido… ERAN LAS 8… NO LLEGARÍA A TIEMPO PARA QUE THOMAS LA RECOGIERA EN MEDIA HORA. Cogió su móvil… bufó al ver 25 llamadas de Thomas; Alex suspiró y le llamó.

\- ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LLAMASTE HASTA AHORA? – Bramó Thomas furioso.

\- Lo siento… estaba cuadrando los presupuestos… - Dijo Alex seria.

\- ¿SIGUES EN LA OFICINA? – Dijo irritado.

\- Sí… Bogo me dejó responsable de hacerlos y no puedo fallarle…

\- ME DA IGUAL BOGO… SAL DE INMEDIATO, DIRÉ A MIS PADRES QUE TE IRÉ A BUSCAR MÁS TARDE. PONTE DECENTE – Thomas colgó.

\- AGH, ¿Por qué sigo con él? – Dijo Alex seria.

Alex se miró al espejo; llevaba un sencillo vestido azul marino; de escote cuadrado y sin mangas, falda años 50 pero con menos vuelo y con un cinturón gordo y blanco; se puso unas bailarinas blancas y se recogió el pelo en una cola alta y se puso una flor blanca en el recogido; ocultando la goma de la cola; se puso una cadenita de plata que tenía una A plateada colgando y una pulsera de plata, sonrió un poco; se puso rímel, se puso brillo en los labios; llamaron al piso; era Thomas seguro; Alex bajó; en un coche negro, vio apoyado a Thomas; él llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra; él miró a Alex de arriba abajo, bufó, pero no dijo nada, solo le abrió la puerta de copiloto; Alex, entró y se puso el cinturón; Thomas, se puso al volante; pasaron los 20 minutos de trayecto en completo silencio; Thomas aparcó frente a una mansión de la zona del bosque; era una mansión de color blanco, tejado de pizarra negra y ventanas y puertas negras.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? – Dijo Alex rompiendo el silencio.

\- No te ves mal – Dijo Thomas serio.

\- ¿En qué fallé esta vez? – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Podrías haberte puesto tacones y el pelo, habértelo dejado suelto. – Dijo examinándola de nuevo.

\- No me gusta llevar el pelo suelto… lo tengo muy largo, puede que… me lo corte…

\- ¿NO HABLARÁS EN SERIO?... Así, te ves algo femenina – Dijo el zorro: - ¿Qué harás?; ¿llevarlo como Judy que parece un chico?

\- Lo había pensado… mi padre encontró una foto de mi madre a mi edad y… lo llevaba corto…

\- No me importa… - Alex bufó.

\- Oye Thomas… ¿funcionamos? – Dijo Alex triste y seria.

\- Claro linda… solo que… tienes que hacerme más caso… mis padres son muy importantes y… la novia de su hijo mayor, ha de cumplir las expectativas. – Dijo Thomas serio.

\- ¿Y no las cumplo?... ¿en serio?

\- Te falta camino para hacerlo… vamos… se nos hace tarde. – Dijo Thomas saliendo del coche; abrió a Alex, le tendió el brazo, Alex, se lo cogió. Caminaron hasta la puerta; antes de llamar, un alce les abrió; era uno de los mayordomos.

\- Señor, su familia, lo espera – Dijo serio el alce; Thomas asintió y condujo a Alex hasta una sala; allí, en un sofá, estaba el padre de Thomas y Nick; era igual que Thomas pero de pelo canoso; se notaba su elegancia innata; llevaba un traje igual al de su hijo; en otro sofá, estaba la madre de Thomas y Nick; era una mujer alta y delgada, muy hermosa y de ojos verdes; como los de Nick; de pelo blanco que en su juventud, fue rubio; llevaba un vestido largo azulón; el matrimonio, bebía vino de unas copas finas; Nick, se encontraba apoyado en una barra, bebiendo una cerveza de una botellita; él llevaba una camisa verde claro, pantalones de traje azul marino y llevaba zapatos negros; fue el primero en ver a Thomas y a Alex, les sonrió.

\- Bienvenida, Al – Dijo Nick abrazando a Alex cariñosamente.

\- Gracias Nick… señores Wilde, gracias por la invitación a esta cena familiar – Dijo Alex de forma muy educada.

\- No nos lo agradezcas… esta cena, ha sido idea de Thomas – Dijo el padre serio; miró con desaprobación a Alex: - Pudo haberse arreglado más. – Alex, bajó la mirada.

\- Alejandra, ¿por qué te retrasaste casi una hora? – Dijo la madre seria.

\- Bueno… tuve que hacer los presupuestos y… es un trabajo que no se hace solo y… tenía que acabarlos hoy… Bogo me lo pidió – Dijo Alex seria: - No me di cuenta del paso de las horas, lo siento.

\- Una dama, ha de ser puntual – Dijo seria la madre de Nick y Thomas.

\- BUEEEEEEENO… Bogo la hace tener mucho papeleo; apenas tiene media hora para comer – Dijo Nick sonriendo a Alex.

\- ¿En serio?... porque su figura dice lo contrario – Dijo el padre serio.

/¿ME ESTÁ LLAMANDO GORDA?... RELAX ALEX… TRANQUILA/

\- Padre… Alex tiene esta constitución… es algo anchita por la cadera y piernas… - Dijo Thomas serio.

\- Bueno… eso, con dieta y liposucción, se arregla – Dijo la madre en tono conciliador.

\- Me gusta mi cuerpo – Dijo Alex sonriendo, se le fue la sonrisa al ver las miradas desaprobatorias de Thomas y de sus padres.

\- BUEEEEENO – Dijo Nick sonriendo incómodo: - ¿Pasamos al comedor?... MUERO DE HAMBRE.

\- NICKOLAS, TUS MODALES, ¿Dónde SE QUEDARON? – Dijo el padre serio.

\- Les dejé arriba – Dijo Nick burlón.

Todos cenaban en silencio.

/Joder, la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo/ pensó Nick /Se nota que Alex está incómoda, no despega la mirada de su plato y está tensa/

\- Y bueno, Thomas… ¿para qué nos reuniste? – Dijo el padre serio; Thomas, se levantó.

\- Todos menos Alex ya sabéis el porqué de esta cena y… ahora, llegó la hora de que ella, lo sepa. Alex, querida, ponte de pie – Alex, a su lado, extrañada lo hizo: - Sé que llevamos ya 2 años saliendo juntos… y bueno… es hora de que demos el gran paso – Alex palideció: - Si he querido hacer esta reunión…

\- Espera Thomas – Dijo Alex de pronto.

\- No le interrumpas… ¿qué modales tienes? – Dijo la madre seria: - Thomas, sigue…

\- No hace falta…

\- Deja que acabe para aceptar – Dijo el padre serio.

\- Es que…

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo el padre.

\- No hace falta que acabe la frase… yo… yo no estoy muy segura de querer dar ya el paso – Thomas la miró furioso.

\- LARGO – Dijo Thomas: - NADIE ME AVERGUENZA, DELANTE DE MI FAMILIA, FUERA DE MI VISTA – Alex, cabizbaja, se fue casi corriendo.

\- THOMAS – Dijo Nick serio.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- ¿LA HECHAS ASÍ?... ¿Y CÓMO VOLVERÁ A CASA?

\- No es mi problema. Padres… lo siento… Yo… yo…

\- No te preocupes, hijo… Alex no es la mejor chica para ti. No te merece – Dijo la madre seria. Nick bufó y salió.

\- NICKOLAS – Le llamó el padre; Nick vio que Alex salía por el jardín hacia la calle.

\- ALEX – Alex paró y se giró; secándose las lágrimas.

\- Te… llevo a casa.

\- No hace falta…

\- No llevas bolso… ¿cómo irás a tu casa?... es más de una hora a pie. – Dijo Nick abrazándola.

\- ¿Por qué Thomas no es como tú?...

\- Porque soy genial - Rieron: - Linda, hiciste lo correcto…

\- ¿En serio?... ¿está muy furioso?

\- Demasiado… pero debe de entender que… si no te sientes preparada ahora…

\- Nunca lo estaré… nunca estaré a la altura de Thomas Wilde – Dijo Alex llorando: - No te preocupes Nick… en serio… me las apañaré… además… quiero pensar las cosas y… hace buena noche.

Alex caminaba por el área del desierto; ya le quedaba poco para llegar a la zona central, donde ella vivía; en eso, una moto negra se paró a su lado; el conductor, era una hiena; llevaba una chupa de cuero y vaqueros, se levantó la visera del casco.

\- BRUCE – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué hace una zorrita tan linda por estos sitios? – Dijo Bruce divertido: - ¿Y así vestida?

\- Bueno… tuve cena en casa de Thomas… - Dijo Alex seria.

\- ¿Y te vuelves andando?...

\- Le enfadé… me iba a proponer matrimonio pero… le dije que no estaba preparada.

\- WOOOO TUVE QUE HABERLE VISTO LA CAAAARA – Rio; Alex, no lo evitó y rio también: - ¿Y LE DIJISTE QUE NO?... ¿DELANTE DE SUS PADRES Y DE NICK?

\- No le dejé acabar la frase… le dije corté y le dije que… no estaba preparada para el paso… me echó de su casa y de la cena. – Alex rio.

\- Intuyo, que te importa bien poco… te invito a unas copas…

\- Una hamburguesa, sería mejor – Dijo Alex divertida: - A penas comí. – Rieron.

\- Sube preciosa – Dijo Bruce; Alex, se subió tras él y le abrazó; notaba el cuerpo fuerte de la hiena; Bruce, condujo hasta una hamburguesería de comida rápida; se bajaron de la moto y entraron al local; Bruce devoraba una hamburguesa enorme y bebía un vaso grande de cerveza, Alex, comía una hamburguesa de tamaño normal y bebía una coca cola de vaso mediano.

\- Y UEO AE (Y bueno Alex) – Dijo Bruce con la boca llena: - ¿OOO EEAA A OA AAA EAAO? (¿cómo enfrentarás a Thomas mañana enfadado?

\- Mañana, libro – Rieron; Bruce tragó.

\- Linda, corta con Thomas… no te merece… casi le arranco la cabeza por cómo te habló esta mañana – Dijo Bruce serio y cogiendo a Alex de las manos.

\- Si no corta él, lo haré yo… somos incompatibles… no sé por qué acepté salir con él – Dijo Alex triste: - A lo mejor, me pensaba que era estirado porque era tímido y que era como Nick de carácter.

\- Ya ves que no… - Sonó el móvil de Alex.

\- Es él…

\- Dámelo – Alex le miró rara pero le dio el móvil: - ¿Si? – Dijo Bruce serio.

\- ¿Bruce? – Dijo serio Thomas.

\- El mismo… - Dijo serio Bruce.

\- ¿Qué haces con Alex? – Dijo furioso el zorro.

\- Me la encontré andando sola por la plaza de Sáhara y… la invité a tomarnos unas hamburguesas… pensaba que cenaba en tu casa.

\- Ya lo sabes todo… - Bruce rio: - NO TE RÍAS.

\- ¿Por?... A CLAAAAAARO… EL GRAN THOMAS DE WILDE, RECHAZADO – Bruce colgó sin dejarle replicar; Alex rio.

\- Va a matarte y luego, a mí – Dijo Alex divertida.

\- O invertirá el orden – Dijo riendo Bruce.

\- Gracias Bruce… pero es tarde y…

\- Te llevo a casa… no pienso dejar a una dama caminar sola por la calle. – Fueron a la moto de Bruce de nuevo; llegaron a los pisos donde Alex vivía.

\- ¿Subes? – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- WOOOO… VAAAAAAAAAYA – Alex se sonrojó.

\- Te iba a invitar a uno de mis famoso mojitos… pero como solo eres un pervertido… - Dijo Alex burlona.

\- NO… JA, ALEX… Era coña… ¿mojito de moras?

\- Del que quieras… me invitaste a cenar y… a un super paseo en tu moto. Te lo debo – Bruce desmontó de la moto y subió con Alex; Alex abrió la puerta mientras reía por las coñas de Bruce, de pronto, palideció, en un sofá, estaba Thomas.

\- ¿Thomas?... ¿cómo entraste? – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Sé que guardas en el felpudo las llaves de repuesto por si se te olvidan… ¡¿BRUCE?!... ALEX, ME DEBES UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN.

\- No te debo nada… solo subió para tomar un mojito.

\- Claro que me debes una explicación… soy tu novio.

\- ¿En serio?... ¿después de lo de hoy? – Dijo Alex furiosa.

\- O nena… linda… estabas nerviosa y sé que mis padres, te imponen… - Sacó el anillo, que era de oro con un diamante en el centro: - Cásate conmigo – Dijo Thomas.

\- Ni de coña – Dijo Alex dejándole flipado: - Vete por favor… y… no quiero ser tu novia ni tu mujer…

\- VAS A ARREPENTIRTE – Thomas se fue dando un portazo.

\- WOOOOOOOOO – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- ¿Acabo de rechazar un anillo con un puto diamante? – Rieron.

\- Me temo que sí… ¿ves?; eres una zorra alocada – Rieron.

\- Bruce… ¿te quedas conmigo?; te necesito.

\- Claro, linda. – Bruce, de pronto, la besó dulcemente; Alex, sonrojada, le siguió el beso, se separaron: - Llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndote besar… pero empezaste a salir con el Wilde pijo y estirado y… - Alex le cortó, besándole apasionadamente; Bruce, la abrazó.

\- Te quiero… hiena loca.

\- No como yo a ti… Zorrita linda – Rieron de nuevo: - E… QUE ACABAS DE RECHAZAR AL PUTO THOMAS WILDE POR MÍ… SOY EL PUTÍSIMO AMO – Rieron.

\- He sido una idiota, Bruce… me gustabas pero… ya sabes… somos de especies distintas y…

\- ¿Y?; lo que los demás digan, nos la suda.

\- Eres un puto palabrotero.

\- No tanto como tú. – Rieron.

\- Gracias Bruce… me diste el valor para cortar con él…

\- Que se dé cuenta de lo que se ha perdido. A la zorrita más linda, buena y dulce de toda la ciudad… de todo el país… de todo el mundo – Rieron.

\- Gracias hiena loca…

\- Ahora… ¿serías mi novia?

\- No sé – Bruce la miró alucinado: - SÍ QUIERO, PUTA HIENA LOCA – Rieron: - Tuviste que verte la cara.

\- Zorrita loquita… estás peor que yo – Bruce y Alex se besaron de nuevo.

\- ¿Me ayudas?... quiero quitarme este vestido – Alex se giró y Bruce, le desabrochó la cremallera; Alex fue al cuarto y volvió de pijama.

\- ¿Dónde duermo? – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- Pues… voy a sonar como lo que no soy pero… el sofá es pequeño y mi cama, es grande… ¿dormirías conmigo? – Bruce rio y la abrazó.

NOTA: VAYA MINIFIC… THOMAS X ALEX X BRUCE… Odié a Thomas en este mini fic y… AMÉ A BRUCE (Y a Nick) XD.

Gracias a Jair937.


	17. Chapter 17

POR FIN ME ANIMÉ… Pareja Alistair y Bellatrix; están como en mi fic de Zootrópolis 2; Aventuras Policiales.

Alistair, es un lobo de 40 años; marrón y beige, de ojos verdes.

Bellatrix, es una loba de 45 años; de color gris azulado y ojos verdes.

La canción es "Bailar Pegados" de Sergio Dalma.

Vemos a Alistair sentado en la barra de un club que el partido de Logan, había alquilado para una pequeña fiesta.

Alistair, vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones de traje en negro, está mirando a Bellatrix; ella viste un vestido de gala de color rosa oscuro; la loba, está sentada en un sofá viendo a algunas parejas bailando.

Bailar de lejos no es bailar,

es como estar bailando solo

tú bailando en tu volcán,

y a dos metros de ti

bailando yo en en polo.

Alistair, se levanta con timidez y va hacia la loba; le tiende la pata algo sonrojado; ella, también sonrojada, se la coge y se levanta; ambos, se miran a los ojos sonrojados pero sonriendo.

Probemos una sola vez, bailar pegados como a fuego

abrazados al compás, sin separar jamás

tu cuerpo de mi cuerpo.

Alistair y Bellatrix, frente a todos que les han hecho un corro, empiezan a bailar abrazados y algo inseguros; pero sonriéndose.

bailar pegados es bailar,

igual que baila el mar con los delfines,

corazón con corazón, en un solo salón dos bailarines,

corazón con corazón, y en un solo salón

abrazadísimos los dos, acariciándonos,

sintiéndonos la piel,

nuestra balada va a sonar,

vamos a probar, probar el arte de volar.

bailar pegados es bailar,

bailar pegados es bailar

es bailar.

Alistair y Bellatrix bailan más seguros y de pronto, solo están ellos dos solos.

verás la música después,

te va pidiendo un beso a gritos

y te sube por los pies,

un algo que no ves, lo que nunca se ha escrito.

Alistair acaricia suavemente a Bellatrix en la cara y se besan dulcemente.

bailar pegados es bailar,

igual que baila el mar con los delfines,

corazón con corazón, en un solo salón dos bailarines,

corazón con corazón, y en un solo salón

abrazadísimos los dos, acariciándonos,

sintiéndonos la piel,

nuestra balada va a sonar,

vamos a probar, probar el arte de volar.

bailar pegados es bailar,

bailar pegados es bailar

es bailar.

¿Y BIEN?... Algo corto pero… bonito y romántico; esta canción me encanta y me emociono cada vez que la escucho (en el fondo, soy una romántica empedernida).

Llevaba días oyendo esta canción y quería hacer un song fic y… ¿qué mejor que un Alistair X Bellatrix?; espero que os haya gustado.


	18. Chapter 18

Ella es una zorra roja, de ojos marrones y con las puntas de las orejas, de la cola y las patas traseras y delanteras, blancas; él, es una hiena rayada, de color beige con negro; y de ojos negros.

Ella, es tranquila, amable y tímida.

Él es nervioso, alocado y extrovertido.

Ella adora los dulces;

Él adora las cosas saladas.

Ella es amante de una buena cena con amigos;

Él, de un día de aventuras y deportes extremos.

Ambos se miran y se sonríen con complicidad;

Se aman en secreto pero ella, ya tiene otro novio.

Lo disfrazan de amistad, de compañerismo y de camaradería.

Pero sus corazones, saben que mienten… que hay algo más.

Ambos son agentes de policía y trabajan juntos; son pareja de oficiales por lo bien que se complementan.

Si ella fuera otra hiena o él fuera un zorro, las cosas, serían bien distintas.

\- Fox, Hyena – Dijo el jefe Bogo; una zorra y una hiena macho, le miraron poniéndose en pie en la sala de reuniones de la comisaría de Zootrópolis: - Hay movimientos sospechosos en el polígono industrial de tundra; creemos que pueden ser traficantes de drogas.

En el sector B – 90; nave, 34. Debéis de ir de civiles. – El búfalo, le da un dossier a la hiena macho; ambos, salen de la sala serios; van a los vestuarios donde se cambian su uniforme policial por ropa normal; Bruce, elige una camiseta negra sin mangas, dejando ver un tatuaje en su brazo derecho, que es un motivo tribal africano en blanco; Alex, se pone una camiseta morada, vaqueros y coge una pequeña mochila morada donde mete su móvil, una grabadora y una pequeña cámara de vídeo; ambos salen de los vestuarios y bajan al garaje; allí, suben a un jeep de color negro; la hiena, se pone al volante; la zorra, de una guantera, saca un GPS y pone las coordenadas de donde tienen que ir.

\- Bien Bruce… sigue recto hasta pasar 2 rotondas – Dice la zorra poniéndose unas gafas de sol.

\- Así lo hago, Al – Dice la hiena haciendo lo mismo y sonriendo a su compañera.

\- En la tercera rotonda, a la derecha – Dijo Alex sonriendo un poco.

\- OK…

\- Sigue recto y en 3 calles, a la izquierda y hasta el final, donde hay 2 direcciones. – Dijo Alex mirando el mapa.

\- ¿Y ahora, zorrita?

\- A la derecha… luego, todo recto y entraremos en el polígono – Así fue: - El sector está casi al otro lado… ve todo recto y al final, a la izquierda – La hiena iba conduciendo: - En 3 calles, a la izquierda de nuevo – Dijo Alex mirando el aparato: - Y en 2 calles, a la derecha – Lo hizo: - Aparca en ese descampado… estamos en el sector. Iremos a pie para no levantar sospechas… pero esperemos un poco – Así lo hicieron; haciendo que se habían perdido y miraban un mapa de la ciudad, notaron que varios animales, con pintas algo raras, iban hacia esa nave; a los pocos minutos, salían; algunos, se drogaban delante de ellos.

\- ¿Los estás grabando, nena? – Dijo la hiena serio.

\- Sí… sé que nadie los obliga pero… pobres animales… depender de algo así… - Dijo la zorra con tristeza.

\- ¿Tengo pinta de drogata? – Dijo sonriendo la hiena: - Voy a ver lo que hay.

\- Bruce… ten cuidado – Bruce asintió y sacó de su guantera, una pistola, la cual, escondió en su pantalón; se puso una cazadora vaquera algo vieja y salió del coche: - Perdona amigo – Dijo a un lobo joven y gris que estaba pinchándose: - Busco maría o lo que sea…

\- En esa nave, hay casi de todo… la coca, es de buena calidad – Dijo el lobo sonriendo a la hiena: - Amigo, ¿me darías algo por la información?. –Bruce, le dio unas monedas: - GRACIAS… me da para unos porros – Dijo el lobo yéndose; Bruce entró en la nave; vio a varios animales haciendo cola; Bruce, se puso una gorra y bajó la mirada para no ser reconocido.

\- TRANQUILOS SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS… HAY PARA TODOS – ESA VOZ; Bruce, levantó la vista y en una mesa, de pie, vio a un zorro rojo vestido sencillo pero elegante; de ojos rojos… THOMAS RED; EL NOVIO DE ALEX. Bruce, salió de la cola, disimulando haber contado dinero pero no tener suficiente y salió; fue al coche.

\- ¿Y? – Dijo Alex.

\- Thomas es quien está vendiendo…

\- ¿No hablarás en serio?... hay muchos zorros rojos…

\- No con ojos rojos… y vestido impoluto… - Sacó una grabadora y Alex, reconoció la voz de su novio.

\- Bruce…

\- Hay que actuar…

\- Espera…

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Seguro que… hay alguna explicación…

\- Dinero fácil… venga. – Bruce salió del coche: - Al. – Lo dijo serio; Alex, se quitó una lágrima, sacó una pistola y se la puso en el pantalón; asintió saliendo del coche; ambos, entraron en la nave y se colocaron en la fila.

\- A la de 3… 1… 2… ¡3! – Dijo en bajo la hiena; ambos asintieron.

\- ALTO, POLICÍA – Gritaron ambos; los animales de la cola, salieron corriendo; Alex vio que un zorro, intentaba huir por una puerta oculta.

\- THOMAS RED… ALTO – Dijo Alex seria; el zorro, se giró y sonrió al ver a su novia.

\- Alex… cariño… no es lo que crees – Iba hacia ella.

\- No des ni un paso – Dijo Alex apuntándolo; mientras, Bruce, había reducido a un lobo negro y de ojos amarillos (LOGAN EN MALO XD).

\- OOOO Pero nena… esto no es…

\- ¿No estás vendiendo droga?... LEVANTA LAS MANOS, DONDE PUEDA VERLAS – Dijo la zorra furiosa.

\- Linda, venga… yo no obligo a nadie a comprar…

\- Vendes drogas… ¿estos son tus negocios?... CONTRA LA PARED – El zorro, alucinado, lo hizo; Bruce había esposado y puesto un dardo tranquilizante al lobo, éste había quedado dormido mientras Bruce, lo metía en el coche; Bruce entró de nuevo; cacheó al zorro y le sacó dinero y varias bolsitas con droga.

\- Queda todo confiscado… - Bruce, le esposó las manos a la espalda.

\- Con cuidado, Bruce – Dijo burlonamente.

\- CÁLLATE, THOMAS – Dijo Alex seria: - Tienes derecho a permanecer callado, todo lo que digas, se podría poner en tu contra… y tienes derecho a un abogado; sino te lo puedes permitir, el estado, te dará uno de oficio – Bruce condujo a Thomas al coche donde le metió con el otro lobo tras haberle dormido también.

\- PATRULLA HYENA Y FOX… TENEMOS A LOS 2 SOSPECHOSOS DE TRÁFICO DE DROGAS… NECESITAMOS ACORDONAR LA ZONA Y LLEVARNOS TODO LO QUE TIENEN – Dijo Bruce desde un intercomunicador; miró a Alex, ella, estaba de pie, apoyada en el capó del coche y cabizbaja; lloraba en silencio; oyeron sirenas y 3 coches patrullas, llegaron; Alex, se quitó las lágrimas y levantó la vista.

\- Hyena, Fox – Dijo un lobo blanco acercándose: - ¿Qué tenemos?

\- Un almacén hasta el techo de distintas drogas… y mucho dinero; no sé si habrá algo más – Dijo seria Alex.

\- Bien, Fox… ¿qué ocurre? – Dijo preocupado el lobo.

\- Ya lo verás… - Alex señaló dentro del coche y el lobo alucinó al reconocer al zorro.

\- Alex… lo siento.

\- No pasa nada, Alan… he estado ciega durante casi un año… pensaba que era un gran empresario…

\- Lo es… pero… de un mal negocio – Dijo Bruce quitándole hierro al asunto.

Alex y Bruce estaban frente al búfalo jefe.

\- Enhorabuena a ambos… Logan Wolf y Thomas Red, confesaron que se dedicaban a esto por el dinero fácil y… dieron el nombre de otro implicado, que les conseguía las plantas para hacer las drogas…

\- ESTA VEZ, PUTOS POLIS, NO HICE NADA – Dijo una comadreja marrón, beige y de ojos rojos, que entraba esposado por una coneja y un zorro rojo de ojos verdes.

\- Duque Comadréjez… sabemos que surte a Logan Wolf y a Thomas Red… - Dijo Bogo serio.

\- ¿QUIÉNES MIERDAS SON ELLOS?... Yo… yo no surto de plantas a ellos… - Duque palideció.

\- QUE LISTO ERES, COMADREJILLA – Dijo burlón Nick.

\- PUTOS POLIS – Dijo la comadreja.

\- Duque Comadréjez… es arrestado por… - Dijo la coneja.

\- BLA, BLA, BLA… Ya me lo se todo… llamad a un abogaducho de los vuestros… saldré pronto de la cárcel…

Alex miraba seria por un cristal, vio a su ex novio hablando con su abogado; un fénneck; Thomas, estaba sentado frente al pequeño animal; tenía las manos esposadas al frente; el fénneck, salió y Alex fue a su encuentro.

\- Alex, dice que… sí, que admite la culpa que lo hizo porque su anterior negocio fracasó y no quería que lo vieras mal…

\- ¿Desde cuando tiene el negocio de drogas?

\- Desde hace 2 años…

\- Aún no estaba conmigo…

\- Alex, cielo… tranquila… sé que soy su abogado pero… le caerán mínimo 5 años de cárcel… ¿hablarás con él?

\- Hoy, no… desde luego… - Una pareja de zorros rojos, mayores, entraron en comisaría; el zorro, tenía los ojos grises y la zorra, rojos.

\- ALEX, CARIÑO – Dijo la zorra preocupada: - ¿Cómo es que detuvieron a Thomas?

\- Que se lo cuente ellos – Dijo Alex fríamente.

\- Cielo… ¿qué ocurre? – Dijo el zorro serio.

\- Hablen con su hijo… tienen 10 minutos – Dijo Alex señalando la puerta.

\- THOMAS – Gritó la madre casi llorando.

\- Pero… ¿qué hiciste ahora? – Dijo el zorro en tono severo.

\- Bueno… mi negocio no era tan bueno… vendía droga… - La madre se echó las patas a la cabeza.

\- ¿CÓOOOMO? – Gritó el padre colérico.

\- Tranquilo, padre… las ventas de materiales, caía en picado y… nos llegó una oferta de vender… eso… era muy buena y pronto ganamos mucho dinero…

\- Hay que sacarlo de aquí, Alexander – Dijo la zorra llorando.

\- Elisa, no será fácil… vendía droga…

\- Señores Red, deben de irse – Dijo entrando Nick serio.

\- ¿Hay fianza?

\- Debe de verlo un juez – Dijo Nick serio.

\- Oye Nick… podíamos darte medio millón si le sueltas…

\- ¿BROMEAS?

\- E… sí, je, je… Alexander es bromista cuando quiere… vámonos a casa. – Los 2 zorros se fueron.

Alex disparaba en la sala de tiros; estaba furiosa y triste, en eso, alguien entró y la abrazó por detrás.

\- Quiero estar sola – Dijo la zorra con furia.

\- No te conviene eso, Al – Dijo Bruce serio; Alex, soltó el arma y se giró a Bruce; le abrazó llorando: - Shhh eso es, cielo… desahógate… shhhh tranquila…

\- He sido idiota… ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?

\- Nadie lo hicimos… - Bruce la apretó fuertemente contra él.

\- Primero, Olivier, que resultó ser un controlador y casi me maltrata y ahora, Thomas… que era vendedor de droga… JODER CON LOS TÍOS.

\- No todos somos así – Dijo haciéndose el ofendido, la hiena.

\- Lo sé… ¿por qué no encuentro a alguien como tú?... – Alex se sonrojó.

\- Porque soy genial… ¿sabes?; estoy buscando a alguien como tú – Alex soltó una risilla: - Ya está bien de esconderme, Al… te amo a ti… y lo hago desde que te vi por primera vez, entrando en la comisaría como una novata.

\- A mí… me pasó lo mismo… agente Hyena – Bruce la besó dulcemente, se separaron.

\- Alex Fox, ¿aceptarías salir con este super y guapo agente de policía? – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- No sé… depende… - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- WOOO Chica dura… ¿hace unas hamburguesas, patatas fritas y refresco?...

\- Y un helado – Dijo la zorra sonriendo.

\- WAAA… ¿PRETENDES SACARME LOS CUARTOS?

\- BUEEEENO, Al helado, invito yo – Dijo Alex divertida.

\- Es un sí… a una cita conmigo… te recojo a las 9. – Dijo la hiena sonriendo.

\- Bien… nos vemos a las 9. – Ahora, Alex, le besó sorpresivamente, Bruce, la abrazó e intensificó el beso; se separaron sonriéndose.

\- Deberías de hablar con él – Dijo Bogo serio a Alex: - Para ver si le sacas algo más de información.

\- Mañana… que pase la noche en los calabozos. – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Bien… Alex, buen trabajo… has separado personal de profesional y…

\- No siga jefe… solo hice mi trabajo – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Vale… ¿estás bien?

\- Sí… no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana.

\- Bien… descansa, lo mereces – Dijo el búfalo con una pequeña sonrisa.

NOTA: OTRO BRUCE X ALEX… Me dio por hacer a Thomas malo.


	19. Chapter 19

Nota: Este mini fic, se lo debo íntegramente a Jair937; que me dio la idea básica para hacerlo gracias a una escena de su fic "Zootopia aventura oscura"; leed el fic, va por el segundo episodio y creo que está bastante bien.

Aquí los personajes, son tipo Humano con orejas y cola de animales.

\- Bien… como todos los años, vamos a recaudar dinero, ropa y juguetes para los niños del orfanato – Dijo Bogo (un enorme y musculoso hombre con cuernos, orejas y cola de búfalo; Bogo era un hombre de raza negra, de pelo negro como el carbón, ojos rojizos, orejas y cola, eran de color gris oscuro y los cuernos, beige) ante todo el departamento de policía: - Espero recaudar más que el año pasado. A parte del mercadillo benéfico y las huchas que lleváis por toda la ciudad, quiero innovaciones. – Una chica hiena, de piel clara, pelo negro, como su cola; orejas cafés y llena de manchas por toda la piel de color marrón, levantó la mano: - ¿Sí, Hanna?

\- Podríamos poner como contenedores para dejar los juguetes y la ropa. – Dijo la hiena sonriendo.

\- Buena idea… - Un lobo de piel clara, ojos amarillos, pelo, orejas y cola negras, levantó la mano: - ¿Sí, Logan?

\- Podríamos hacer como una cena benéfica… hacer dentro de ella como una subasta de los objetos que nadie ha reclamado de objetos perdidos – Dijo el lobo con cierta timidez.

\- Bien… otra buena idea – Bogo iba apuntando en una libreta.

\- UN CALENDARIO DE AGENTES SEXIS – Gritó un tigre; de piel oscura, orejas y colas amarillas con rayas negras, de pelo marrón y ojos amarillos.

\- ESO SONÓ MACHISTA – Gritó Hanna.

\- … Podríamos hacer 2 versiones – Dijo una elefanta, de orejas y colas marrones claros y ojos verdes; lo dijo con cierta timidez.

\- Nadie compraría el de los tíos – Dijo un conejo de piel clara, ojos azules y pelo, orejas y cola negros; él era uno de los secretarios.

\- ANDA QUE NO – Dijo riendo una zorra; de piel clara, ojos marrones, pelo marrón rojizo y orejas y colas rojizas pero con las puntas en blanco.

\- HALA… ZORRA PERVERTIDA – Dijo una hiena macho; de piel bronceada, pelo algo largo y alborotado de color negro como sus ojos: - Y LUEGO, DICE DE MI.

\- Pues… no es mala idea… pero hay que hacerlos que no sean muy atrevidos – Dijo Bogo: - Recordemos que es por los niños…

\- Podríamos hacer una subasta de solteros y solteras… - Dijo un zorro rojo, pero con las puntas de orejas y cola en negro; él tenía la piel clara, ojos verdes y pelo pelirrojo oscuro: - PUJARÍA POR TI, CONEJITA – Se lo dijo a una coneja, de piel clara, pelo gris con orejas y rabo en gris.

\- JA, JA, JA… Que gracioso, Wilde – Dijo sonrojada la coneja.

\- Pero… en qué términos… sería esa subasta – Dijo Benjamin; un leopardo gordinflón; piel clara, ojos marrones y con el pelo rubio.

\- Una cena o comida con ese o esa agente – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- PODRÍAIS HACER UN STREPSEASE, CHICAS – Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- FLIPAS BRUCE – Dijo Alex roja.

\- Hacedlo vosotros… - Dijo Judy seria.

\- JA, no se atreven… van de machitos pero… no se atreverían – Dijo una osa polar, de piel clara, pelo moreno y orejas y cola blanca; y de ojos azules.

\- Ginger tiene razón… no hay huevos – Dijo Hanna burlona.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hacéis vosotras? – Dijo Nick burlón.

\- Un strepsease de chicas está muy visto… pero no de chicos. – Dijo la elefanta sonriendo.

\- En eso, tienen razón – Dijo Bogo sonriendo: - Venga, que 4 de vosotros hagan un streapse como el de la película Full Monty – Lo dijo el búfalo mirando a los agentes; todos se miraron.

\- VA… YO LO HAGO… ES POR LOS CRÍOS – Dijo Bruce levantando la mano; cuando él, hizo eso, levantaron la mano, casi de inmediato, Nick y Alan.

\- Un voluntario más – Dijo Bogo mirando directamente a Logan: - Eres el novato, Logan…

\- ¿Y? – Dijo Logan rojo.

\- Venga Logan… si lo haces, Alex tendrá una cita contigo –Dijo riendo Judy.

\- E… E… E… - Dijo Bruce serio: - Si ella quiere.

\- ¿Por qué tan celoso, Bruce? – Dijo riendo un oso pardo.

\- LO HARÉ – Dijo Logan y todas aplaudieron.

\- ¿Y dónde ensayaréis? – Dijo Alex curiosa.

\- JA, Justamente a ti, no te lo diremos – Dijo riendo Bruce.

Los 4 agentes de policía se reunieron en un bar.

\- Vaya marrón – Dijo el lobo negro.

\- Venga… será divertido… - Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- Lo será para ti… exhibicionista – Dijo burlón Alan.

\- Bruce tiene razón… hagamos como un strep – dance; dejemos a las chicas alucinadas y… recaudemos dinero para los críos – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- Nick… ¿por qué tan confiado en que nos saldrá bien?... SOLO TENEMOS UN MES PARA ENSAYAR… Y no tenemos ni lugar para hacerlo – Dijo Logan serio.

\- Ni a nadie que nos aconseje… hay que hacerlo bien por los niños – Dijo Alan serio.

\- Bueno… conozco a un zorro que trabaja en un club… - Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- ¿EN SERIO? – Dijo Logan curioso.

\- Empezó para costearse la carrera pero… le gustó tanto que es su trabajo fijo… y es mi hermano… he quedado con él y debe de aparecer… - De pronto la puerta se abrió; un zorro muy parecido a Nick solo que más alto y con el cuerpo más fuerte entró; tenía el pelo negro, las orejas y colas rojas pero con las puntas en negro y sus ojos, eran rojos; vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones de traje negro; todas las chicas le miraban alucinadas; el zorro, se movía con elegancia y gracia; fue hacia la barra donde estaba Nick.

\- JA, ¿no podías ser más discreto? – Dijo Nick burlón.

\- Discreto… ¿qué es eso? – Dijo el zorro con una voz algo más grave que la de Nick.

\- EJEM… Caballeros… él es mi hermano… Thomas… ellos son Bruce, Alan y Logan – Dijo Nick rodando los ojos.

\- Sí que hay que hacer trabajo – Dijo Thomas mirando a los 4.

\- A ver Thomas… no queremos que sea muy profesional… - Dijo Nick serio.

\- Si hago algo, lo quiero hacer bien – Dijo Thomas serio.

\- Debemos de hacerlo bien… para recaudar fondos – Dijo Logan.

\- Bien… ése es un motivo… pero debéis de buscar otros motivos para motivaros a hacer bien esto…

\- Gustar a las nenas – Dijo riendo Bruce.

\- Sobre todo a cierta zorrita, ¿no? – Dijo burlón Alan y haciendo enrojecer a Bruce.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Ganarnos el respeto de las chicas… y que vean de lo que somos capaces – Dijo Logan serio.

\- Ése es vuestro motivo… demostrar a las féminas de lo que sois capaces de hacer.

Esa misma noche, Thomas les citó en su club; para que vieran cómo se actuaba.

\- Ahora, me avergüenzo de los clubs a los que he ido – Dijo Bruce mirando a los machos de distintas especies bailando para las hembras.

\- ¿En serio?... yo creo que a ellos, les gusta – Dijo Alan serio.

\- ¿Has estado alguna vez aquí? – Dijo Logan a Nick.

\- Sí… he venido alguna vez para apoyar a mi hermano… - Un telón se abrió y salió un encapuchado que vestía una capa larga negra: - Ahí está – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- DAMAS… PERMITENME DADLES LA BIENVENIDA AL CLUB HOT PARA MUEJERES – Dijo el encapuchado quitándose la capucha y la capa negra y dejando ver a Thomas, que vestía un traje elegante negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra: - Centro del placer y de diversión… tanto estos chicos como yo, estamos encantados de estar aquí. – Empezó a sonar música y a haber luce de tipo discoteca; Thomas, se dejaba llevar por la música; bailando seductoramente mientras se quitaba la ropa de forma sensual; acabó solo llevando unos shorts como los de los bailarines de Gazelle mientras todas aplaudían; Thomas bajó de la tarima y fue hacia donde estaban Nick, Logan, Alan y Bruce.

\- WOOO no sé cómo no te da vergüenza – Dijo Logan cortado.

\- Llevo tiempo en esto…

\- Te miran como a un trozo de carne – Dijo Alan: - ¿No es vergonzoso?

\- Si os dais cuenta… los machos que van a sitios así pero con hembras, son peores… las chicas solo vienen a divertirse y jamás intentan propasarse. Nos tienen algo más de respeto. Esto es solo un juego.

\- Hay que ponernos ya si queremos conseguir dinero – Dijo Bruce serio.

\- Sí… solo debéis de dejaros llevar y quitaros complejos y vergüenzas.

Los chicos y Thomas se reunían en el piso de Bruce para ensayar. Al principio eran unos completos desastres pero poco a poco, mejoraban en el baile.

\- Deberíais de hacerlo frente a alguien – Dijo Thomas ese día.

\- ¿Estás loco?... No estamos preparados. – Dijo Logan tímidamente.

\- Demasiado tarde – Dijo el zorro burlón, en eso, llamaron a la puerta y Thomas abrió.

\- Llegas a tiempo… les acabo de dar la noticia… acompáñame – Thomas entró en la sala de nuevo y seguido de…

\- ¿BOGO?

\- JA, he de ver lo que avanzáis… y ver si es un completo desastre.

\- O no… no funcionará – Dijo Nick avergonzado.

\- Bogo es muy duro…

\- Y ES MACHO – Dijo Logan.

\- ¿Y?... conozco a Thomas desde mi época de estudiante…

\- Él me inició en esto – Dijo Thomas serio.

\- ¿EL?

\- Todos tenemos un pasado… venga chicos… esto es por los pequeños del orfanato – Dijo el buey sonriendo.

Hicieron el baile.

\- Nada mal… pero… yo os cambiaría el orden… Logan y Bruce sois los que tenéis mejor cuerpo… poneros en el centro. Alan, al lado de Logan y Nick, al lado de Bruce… Logan, no te avergüences… imagina que estás tu solo… Alan, ésa actitud es la correcta pero… no dejes de mirar al público. Nick, lo llevas en la sangre y Bruce… DEJA DE REÍRTE CADA POCO.

\- Son los nervios – Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- Pues debes de controlarlos. He de irme ya… en 2 semanas, es el baile y quiero ver esto perfecto. Os diría que… siempre que escuchéis esta canción, hagáis el baile. No desnudándoos pero sí, los pasos de baile. – El búfalo se fue.

\- Bien caballeros hay que pulir todo esto… y os tengo otra sorpresa… podríamos hacer un poster promocional…

\- ¿Y cómo sería? – Dijo Nick curioso.

\- Sería la copia del poster de la película Full Monty; Yo en primer plano, trajeado y vosotros 4, detrás de mí, desnudos de cintura para arriba y sujetando una pancarta que os tapara justo debajo de la cintura poniendo el evento.

\- LO TIENES TODO PENSADO… ¿Lo hacemos? – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- Sí… será divertido – Dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- No pienso negarme – Dijo Logan sonrojado: - En qué líos me metéis. – Rieron.

3 días después; Nick entró en la comisaría muy temprano y llevaba un poster enrollado; se lo dio a Benjamin.

\- Lo quiero colgado ahora mismo colgado. – Dijo el zorro con diversión.

\- Llegas muy pronto Nick… - Abrió el póster: - VAAAAAAYA. – Dijo Benjamin riendo.

\- Ponlo… hay que ir haciendo propaganda – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- JA, JA, JA… Creo que será genial… - Benjamin lo puso detrás de él en recepción; donde se ponían los anuncios.

\- A ver las reacciones de los demás… sobre todo, de las chicas – Dijo Nick alegre.

\- JA, será divertido – Dijo Benjamin alegre; en eso, Judy entró hablando con un conejo que era secretario.

\- HEY, Nick… qué madrugador – Dijo Judy sonriendo.

\- Sí… - Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- ¿LO HARÉIS EN SERIO? – Dijo el conejo mirando el póster.

\- CLARO – Dijo Nick sonriendo; vio que Judy miraba el póster alucinada.

\- O sea… que… no era un farol – Dijo Judy seria.

\- NOP… Espero que vengas a darnos apoyo – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- No sé Nick… estas cosas no me gustan – Dijo Judy seria.

\- Será divertido… ¿solo pueden ir hembras? – Dijo el conejo sonriendo.

\- No… cuantos más animales hayan, mayor es la recaudación – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- Aquí dice que… se pagará 10 Zooeuros si te gusta el espectáculo y sino, nada… ¿No es arriesgado? – Dijo Judy seria.

\- Un poco pero… sé que gustará… - Hanna entró bebiendo su café y oyendo música en sus cascos; se los quitó.

\- Hola gente… ¿Alguna novedad, Ben? – Dijo la hiena sonriendo.

\- La tienes detrás de mí – Dijo el leopardo divertido; Hanna vio el póster.

\- VAAAAAAAAYA Será genial… iré – Dijo la hiena divertida.

\- Judy dice que no irá… - Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- ¿QUÉ?... Jud… debes de ir… aunque sea a apoyarles… son muy valientes al hacer esto. – Dijo Hanna sonriendo a la coneja.

\- No es obligatorio ir – Dijo Judy a la defensiva.

\- JA, pienso estar en primera fila – Dijo Benjamin riendo.

\- ¿IRÁS? – Dijo Judy confusa.

\- Y yo… hay que apoyar a los compañeros – Dijo el conejo sonriendo. Por cierto… ¿quién es el otro zorro?

\- Es mi hermano, Thomas… quien nos está ayudando con los ensayos – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- Buenos días… YA HAY DÍA… Pensé que ni ibais a hacerlo – Dijo Ginger riendo.

\- ¿Contamos contigo? – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- CLARO NICK… Quiero estar en primera fila. – Muchos veían el cartel; en eso, Alex entró y rio al ver el cartel.

\- HE… No te rías… que salimos muy bien – Dijo Logan algo sonrojado.

\- Yo no digo lo contrario… quiero veros en acción. – Dijo Alex divertida.

\- Al final, será cierto… eres una pervertida – Dijo Alan burlón.

\- No menos que vosotros – Dijo la zorra riendo.

\- ¿A que YO soy quien mejor salgo en la foto? – Dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- NO… soy yo – Dijo Logan riendo.

\- Yo creo y sin ofender, que es otro – Dijo Alex sonriendo sonrojada.

\- ¿Y ES? – Dijeron ambos lobos.

\- No os lo pienso decir. Nos vemos chicos, que hay que ir a por las misiones.

Todos estaban en la sala de juntas.

\- Bien, bien, bien… como habéis visto, ya hay fecha y lugar para el espectáculo… será en el Club Hot para mujeres… pero esa noche, se abrirá para machos también – Dijo Bogo divertido: - Ya que, a parte del baile, quiero que hagáis subasta de agentes machos y hembras… contamos con los 4 bailarines y necesito a 4 hembras…

\- Venga, Yo… después de todo, será divertido pasar una velada con un admirador – Dijo Hanna divertida.

\- Yo me apunto – Dijo Ginger riendo: - No tengo novio y… un plan con un desconocido puede ser interesante.

\- ¿2 candidatas más? – Dijo Bogo mirando a las hembras que había.

\- Hay una zorrita miedosa – Dijo en bajo Bruce; Alex le miró raro.

\- ¿Alex? – Dijo Bogo sonriendo.

\- VALE… No me hace gracia…

\- PERO SI NO TIENES NOVIO – Dijo riendo Logan.

\- ¿Y?... las citas a ciegas me dan mal rollo… hay pelis que acaban mal…

\- ALEX PIENSO PUJAR POR TI – Dijo un lobo algo mayor pero atractivo; de piel algo bronceada, ojos verdes; el pelo, era marrón y las orejas y colas, eran beiges con marrón. (Alistair)

\- Y YO… VENGA, ANÍMATE – Dijo sonriendo un zorro joven; de piel blanca, pelo gris claro; orejas y colas gris oscuro con la punta en negro y ojos verdes (REX).

\- No te hagas de rogar – Dijo el búfalo.

\- OK… apúntame – Dijo Alex sonrojada.

\- ¿Una más?... venga chicas… - Judy, levantó la mano con timidez.

\- Todo por esos pequeños – Dijo la coneja.

\- BIEN – Dijo Bogo sonriendo apuntadas.

Las 4 se vieron en una cafetería después del trabajo.

\- Podríamos hacer un baile – Dijo Hanna sonriendo.

\- Así nos verán bien – Dijo Ginger sonriendo.

\- Pero nada de desnudarnos – Dijo Judy sonrojada.

\- Solo nos quedaríamos en ropa interior – Dijo Ginger riendo.

\- ¿Y?... Esa noche habrá depravados…

\- ¿Quién os gustaría que pujase por vosotras y por qué? – Dijo Ginger alegre: - Alex… venga, tú primero.

\- Tengo a varios candidatos porque sé que sería divertido pasar una noche con ellos…

\- DILOS – Dijeron osa y hiena.

\- Obvio que Alistair y Rex, que son muy amigos míos… y supongo que Ben… es muy dulce – Dijo Alex riendo.

\- Y Bruce, ¿verdad? – Dijo Judy; Alex se puso más roja que un tomate.

\- VAAAAAAAAAYA – Dijo Hanna sonriendo.

\- Ni se os ocurra decir nada… Judy, era un secreto.

\- UPS. – Dijo la coneja riendo.

\- ¿Y desde cuando te gusta Bruccito? – Dijo Ginger riendo.

\- Desde el baile de navidad del año pasado… me sacó a bailar justamente cuando sonaba Bailar pegados de Sergio Dalma y… me enamoré… NO OS RIÁIS.

\- QUE ROMÁAAAANTICA – Dijo Hanna divertida.

\- VAAAAAAAYA – Ginger señaló a la puerta y en ese momento, entraban los chicos.

\- HE, CHAVALES – Dijo riendo Hanna y los 5 (iban con Thomas) fueron a la mesa: - ¿Os ponéis con nosotras?

\- Claro… - Dijo Nick alegre y se sentaron con ellas.

\- Os vamos a copiar… haremos un baile – Dijo Hanna sonriendo.

\- WOOOOOOO QUIERO VERLO – Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- Y yo… Alex, ¿tú bailarás? – Dijo Logan curioso.

\- Como tú… - Dijo Alex algo sonrojada.

\- Pero si bailas muy bien – Dijo Bruce sonriendo a Alex.

FLASH BACK

Un año antes… cena de gala de Navidad de la policía.

Todos estaban en una discoteca de Tundra que habían cerrado para la policía; habían cenado y ahora, casi todos bailaban y vestían elegantemente. Alex que llevaba un vestido largo azul pavo real con escote corazón y con mangas ¾ del mismo azul pero en gasa y llevaba unos tacones no muy altos, negros, el pelo, lo llevaba recogido en un sencillo moño bajo; ella estaba sentada en una silla junto a Alistair ambos hablando y riendo; en eso, las luces cambiaron a unas más suaves y empezó a sonar la canción de Bailar Pegados; Alex suspiró sonrojada; en eso, Bruce, se acercó a ella; la hiena, vestía una camisa gris claro, traje negro y corbata morada; el pelo, lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás (estaba muy guapo); él le tendió el brazo; Alex, sonrojada, se levantó y empezaron a bailar; Bruce la tenía cogida por la cintura y Alex, le tenía cogido por el cuello; ambos se miraban a los ojos; él sonriendo como siempre y ella, sonriendo con timidez.

END FLASH BACK.

\- ¡¿ALEX?! – Gritó Logan; Alex volvió a la tierra.

\- A… perdonad… estoy dispersa…

\- Te nos habías ido al espacio – Dijo Ginger sonriendo.

\- Bueno… hablábamos del baile… - Dijo Judy seria mirando a Alex.

\- Bueno… habrá que elegir un tema que ellos no hayan elegido… ¿cuál habéis elegido? – Dijo Alex mirando a los chicos.

\- Hot Stuff de Donna Sammer – Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- ¡QUÉ CLASICO!... ¿La haréis vestidos de polis? – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- No se nos había ocurrido – Dijo Alan sonriendo; en eso, empezó a sonar esa canción.

\- Caballeros – Dijo Thomas malicioso y mirando a los 4 chicos.

\- ¿Ahora? – Dijo Logan rojo.

\- Ahora – Dijo Thomas; Los 4 se miraron y suspiraron; empezaron a mover los hombros al ritmo de la música; luego, los pies; en eso, se levantó Nick seguido de Bruce, Alan y Logan y empezaron a hacer el baile delante de las chicas y Thomas (Sin desnudarse); Judy estaba roja y muy cortada; Alex, estaba roja pero sonriendo (y mirando de reojo a Bruce); Ginger y Hanna reían y animaban a los chicos; cuando dejó de sonar, los 4 se sentaron de nuevo.

\- DIOS – Dijo Alex riendo.

\- Sois buenos – Dijo Ginger: - Y eso, que no vimos lo interesante del show. – Lo dijo maliciosa.

\- Lindas, estáis a semana y media para hacerlo. – Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- No pasa nada… chicas, vamos a mi casa – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

Las 4 entraron en el piso de Alex.

\- Creo que podríamos hacer "Can't fight the moonlight" del bar coyote – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ME ENCANTA ESA PELI – Dijo Hanna sonriendo.

\- Y a mí… - Dijo la osa.

\- Yo… Yo no la he visto. – Dijo Judy roja.

\- Eso, tiene arreglo – Alex puso la película.

Al final…

\- VAYA… me ha gustado. – Dijo Judy roja: - Y quiero hacer la canción.

\- Hay que ir hoy al club… hay que ver el escenario y cómo podemos bailar – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Conmigo, no cuentes – Dijo Judy seria.

\- Judy… será divertido… pero no te obligaremos a ir – Dijo Hanna sonriendo.

\- Yo no puedo… cena familiar… IR VOSOTRAS – Dijo Ginger sonriendo a hiena y a zorra.

\- ¿Vamos, loquita? – Dijo sonriendo la hiena a la zorra.

\- VAAAAMOS – Rieron y chocaron puño.

Alex y Hanna entraron en el club; se asombraron al ver a muchas hembras admirando a los bailarines; Alex y Hanna, fueron a la barra; un lobo muy alto, fuerte y guapo les atendió; era de piel blanca, pelo negro y orejas y colas negras con blanco; de ojos azules (Lance).

\- Hola lindas, ¿Qué os pongo? – Dijo el lobo sonriendo.

\- Una cerveza – Dijo Hanna sonriendo.

\- … Malibú con piña – Dijo Alex sonriendo; el lobo les puso las copas y se fue a atender a otras clientas.

\- Eso es de adolescentes – Dijo Hanna burlona.

\- E… Que es de lo poco que bebo… y está super bueno – Rieron.

\- DAMAS… BIENVENIDAS UNA NOCHE MÁS AL CLUB HOT PARA MUJERES… BIENVENIDAS A SUS SUEÑOS MÁS PROHIBÍDOS… DISFRUTEN DE LA VELADA – Lo dijo Thomas apareciendo como la vez de los chicos; él vio a Alex y a Hanna sentadas en la barra; ambos le sonrieron; Thomas, se empezó a desnudar, mirando a ambas y se quedó en shorts negros; fue a la barra.

\- Lance… a ellas, las invito yo – Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- ¿Así que este es tu oficio? – Dijo Hanna sonriendo.

\- Sí… y hacía mucho que no veía a unas clientas tan distinguidas – Dijo el zorro sonriendo a ambas.

\- Queríamos ver el escenario – Dijo Alex sonriendo: - Y coger ideas – Rieron.

\- ¿Ya sabéis la que haréis?

\- La BSO del bar Coyote – Dijo Hanna sonriendo.

\- OTRO CLÁSICO… Me gusta… puedo decir que os pongan una tarima sobre el escenario; como si fuera la barra de un bar.

\- QUE IDEA… me encanta – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Y podéis venir a ensayar desde mañana mismo… d de la tarde, estamos cerrados pero Yo estoy en el despacho – Dio un número a Alex: - Por cierto… ni nos presentaron… soy Thomas Wilde.

\- Hanna Tache – Dijo Hanna sonriendo.

\- Alex Fox – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Bien queridas… os he de dejar… nos veremos – Se fue.

\- Alex… es todo un pibón.

\- Ya ves… en fin Hanna, creo que ya lo hemos visto todo…

\- NO – Hanna señaló el escenario donde Lance empezó a bailar; Alex suspiró pero se quedaron para verle.

Al día siguiente por la tarde; las chicas entraron en el club; Thomas las recibió.

\- Me gustaría veros primero a cada una individualmente para ver cómo os movéis…

\- No me pienso quedar en ropa interior frente a ti – Dijo Judy a la defensiva.

\- Deberás de hacerlo si lo harás en pocos días delante de una multitud – Dijo Thomas serio: - Y no eres mi tipo.

\- ¿Por ser coneja?

\- Por ser hembra. – Dijo Thomas rodando los ojos.

\- Bien chicas… ¿quién empieza? – Hanna se puso en pie y empezó a bailar la canción; ella bailaba muy bien y se quedó en ropa interior.

\- VAAAAAAYA – Dijeron las 3.

\- JA, NENAS, SUPERADME – Dijo Hanna riendo mientras se vestía.

\- Alex – Dijo Thomas.

\- ¿YO?

\- Sí… cuanto antes lo hagas, antes te lo quitarás de encima – Dijo Thomas sonriendo. Alex empezó a bailar; primero, tímidamente pero se fue soltando y acabó como Hanna.

\- ¿Ves?... lo hiciste muy bien… me gustó que primero fueras tímida.

Ya llegó el día; lo echaron a suertes y primero, iban las chicas; Thomas fue al escenario.

\- BUENAS NOCHES… Hoy este club tiene el privilegio de poder recaudar fondos para el orfanato… espero que donéis mucho. Haremos 3 cosas… 1º Las chicas policías, harán un baile – Se oyeron aplausos y gritos: - 2º Los chicos policías harán un baile – Lo mismo: - y 3º SUBASTA DE NUESTROS 8 BAILARINES AMATEURS. – Aplausos, aullidos y ovaciones.

/¿En dónde me metí?/ Pensó Judy; las chicas iban vestidas con una blusa blanca, pantalones negros y un delantal blanco; como camareras normales; miró a Alex, ella estaba nerviosa; la zorra le miró.

\- Judy…

\- Chicas, lo haremos genial… imaginad que solo estamos nosotras - Dijo Hanna sonriendo.

\- Sí… lo haremos bien – Dijo Ginger sonriendo.

\- OK… a ganar la pasta – Dijo Alex sonando más valiente.

\- Sí… esto es por los pequeños – Dijo Judy sonriendo.

\- Sin más preámbulos… os dejo con ELLAS… Las chicas policías… demos un fuerte aplauso a Judy, Alex, Hanna y Ginger – El telón se abrió dejando ver una especie de barra de un bar; en eso, las luces se apagaron y una, en medio del escenario se encendió; Judy se encontraba de espaldas al público; ella, suspiró.

\- HAY QUE… RECAUDAR FONDOS PARA… LOS NIÑOS – Dijo algo timida: - Así que… ESTO VA PARA ELLOS – Empezó a sonar una música; Alex, salió de detrás de la barra y empezó a hacer que servía bebidas, Judy iba hacia ella y se sentó en un taburete; Ginger y Hanna aparecieron por los lados y se sentaron a cada lado de Judy.

\- Con lo poco que recaudamos, no podemos hacer nada – Dijo Ginger.

\- Hay que tener otro plan… pero… ¿cuál? – Dijo Alex haciendo que recogía copas.

\- YA SÉ – Dijo Ginger y las 4 se juntaron y empezaron a hablar en susurros.

\- NO… - Dijo Judy seria: - No podemos hacer eso…

\- Venga Judy… solo será esta noche… TODO POR ELLOS – Dijo Alex y empezó a sonar la música del Bar Coyote; las 4 se fueron al escenario y empezaron a bailar primero algo tímidas pero luego, se soltaron; acabaron en ropa interior; Alex y Judy sobre la barra, sentadas espalda contra espalda y Ginger y Hanna de espaldas al público y con las manos entrelazadas y levantadas; se oyeron aplausos mientras se bajaba el telón.

\- DIOOOOOOOOS – Dijo Alex eufórica mientras cogía su ropa para vestirse.

\- Ha sido increíble… - Dijo Hanna riendo.

\- Ya… me ha dado vergüenza pero… me ha gustado – Dijo Judy roja; las 4 entraron por una puerta donde estaban para salir, los chicos; los 4 vestidos de policía.

\- BUEN TRABAJO – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- Sí… HABÉIS ESTADO GENIALES… Y el pequeño teatrillo que habéis hecho para introducir el baile ha sido genial – Dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- Gracias… suerte – Dijo Alex sonrojada.

Las chicas se sentaron con el público justo cuando empezaba el espectáculo de los chicos.

\- Y AHORA… LES TOCA A ELLOS… DEMOS UN FUERTE APLAUSO A NICK, ALAN, LOGAN Y BRUCE – Todos empezaron a aplaudir mientras que los 4 salían y se ponían en hilera de espalda al público y en este órden: Nick, Alan, Bruce y Logan (habían cambiado a Alan y a Logan de sitio porque Logan era más cortado que Alan y le daba vergüenza estar en el medio).

En esto, empezó a sonar la música y los 4, empezaron a mover solo los hombros para ir moviendo poco a poco todo el cuerpo; primero, se giraron de cara al público, Nick y Logan; los 4 se quitaron las corbatas y empezaron a desabrocharse las camisas; Bruce y Alan, se giraron; los 4 se abrieron las camisas y se las quitaron; todas las chicas empezaron a ovacionarles; los chicos se quedaron en calzoncillos mientras se bajaba el telón y se oían los aplausos.

/JODER, NO PUEDO QUITARME A BRUCE DE LA CABEZA/ Dijo Alex roja.

\- Bien… ahora, la subasta. Recuerden que todo el dinero que recaudemos esta noche, irá al orfanato – Dijo Thomas sonriendo; la puja será distinta… aparecerá en la pantalla el rostro de los que son subastados y quien más puje, gana. Y ellos no sabrán quien puja por ellos hasta la cita que será mañana por la noche.

\- HAN DADO 3000 ZOODÓLARES POR MI – Dijo Judy: - No sé cómo mostrarme.

\- ORGULLOSA… - Dijo Alex riendo.

\- ALEX QUE VAS POR 1000 YA – Dijo Ginger riendo.

\- ¿QUÉ?... – Bruce, estaba pujando desde el móvil.

\- 4000 POR ALEX A LA UNA… A LAS 2… 4500 – Dijo Bogo (era quien hacía las apuestas):- Alex, es una zorrita encantadora… buena, dulce… 5000 – Dijo Bogo sonriendo: - 6000 A LA UNA, A LAS 2… A LAS 3, ADJUDICADA – Dijo Bogo.

\- 6000 POR MI… ESTÁN LOCOS – Dijo Alex riendo.

NOTA: Próximo mini fic… la cita de Alex con… ¿ideas?. Puede ser Bruce, Thomas u otro. Acepto OC. Espero que os haya gustado el mini fic… me ha costado un poco escribirlo.


	20. Chapter 20

Bruce entró en un bar; quien había querido una cita con él, le había citado en ese bar; solo le dijo que iría de rojo y que llevaría una flor blanca en el pecho; Bruce, la vio… era una hiena de la policía; amiga suya; era alta y esbelta; de piel morena, pelo corto y negro; la cola era negra y las orejas, eran grises; sus ojos, eran azules.

\- ¿CLAIRE? – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- Hola Bruce… JA, aluciné con el baile… fuisteis muy valientes – Dijo la hiena alegre.

\- Bueno… todo por una buena causa…

\- Pero tú y Alan, lo disfrutasteis mucho – Rieron.

\- Sabes que sí… ¿Por qué me compraste?... QUE MAL SONÉ – Rieron.

\- Porque eres mi amigo y… porque tuve que hacerlo… quería ayudar en la causa y… gastarme 2000 Zoodólares por una cita con un apuesto y sexi poli, merece la pena – Rieron.

\- ¿Ahora quieres ligar conmigo?

\- Sabes que no eres mi tipo… pero… me parecía divertido cenar con un amigo. – Dijo Claire sonriendo.

\- Espero que te esté yendo bien con Camille – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- Sí… la verdad, es que sí… ¿y tú tienes ya a Alex? – Bruce se sonrojó pero le miró confuso: - Bruce… eres mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano… por eso, lo nuestro no tenía futuro… Yo me negaba a asumir que me gustaban las otras mujeres y… tú, te negabas a dejar a un amor de instituto… lo pasamos bien… Muy bien pero… te conozco demasiado y sé que Alex te gusta…

\- Sí… pero… aún no hay nada… pujé por ella… Y GANÉ LA CITA… ahora… no sé que hacer…

\- Bruce… pareces idiota – Dijo Claire: - Voy a ayudarte… ¿qué pasó en la noche de gala de la policía el año pasado?

\- Que fue genial…

\- ¿Por?... ¿no bailaste una canción muy especial con Alex?

\- Bailar pegados… ¿Por? – Claire suspiro.

\- Bruce… Alex no dejó de sonreír mientras bailabas con ella la canción más romántica que pueda haber (NA: LO CREO DE VERAS… En serio, escuchad la canción de Bailar pegados de Sergio Dalma.) y si ya le parecías mono, desde entonces te mira más. Y durante el streapse no dejó de mirarte. Y estaba rojísima pero sonriendo.

\- ¿EN SERIO?

\- Sí… Bruce… LE LANZASTE LA CHAQUETA – Rio.

\- Ni me di cuenta…

\- BRUCE… QUE TE CONOZCO.

\- AGH, Vale… E… QUE NO ME LA DEVOLVIÓ – Rieron: - NO Claire, no te rías… es una chupa de las buenas.

/Bueno… es aquí… no te pongas nerviosa/ Pensó Hanna entrando en un reservado de un restaurante.

\- Linda, te estaba esperando – Dijo apareciendo un chico lobo; muy guapo; alto y delgado pero fuerte; de piel algo bronceada, pelo largo, alborotado negro pero con mechones blancos, como la cola; las orejas, eran blancas con las puntas negras y sus ojos, amarillos: - Déjame presentarme… soy Nobu, es un placer – Le cogió de la mano y se la besó.

\- … Hanna… VAYA, debes de tener dinero para haberte gastado 4000 zoodólares e invitarme a este reservado.

\- Bueno… mis padres son empresarios… Yo, solo soy accionista de bolsa…

\- ¿SOLO?... Pero si debes de ganar mucho…

\- Hay días que pierdo – Empezaron a hablar sonriéndose.

/WAO… es agradable, educado, simpático… es adorable/

/Es hermosa, simpática, algo alocada… me encanta/

Ginger entró en un local de Polar Avenide; en eso, otro chico oso polar; alto y fuerte, de ojos azules, pelo blanco como sus orejas y cola, se acercó a ella.

\- Soy Yerik Nestinov… es un placer – Le besó la mano.

\- Ginger Polar… el placer, es mio – Ambos osos empezaron a hablar tranquilamente mientras bebían y comían; Yerik era algo tímido e introvertido al principio; pero luego, era agradable y simpático; Ginger y él parecían conocerse desde hace mucho.

\- "Judy, te estoy viendo… soy tu admirador secreto y ya quiero que me conozcas" – Judy leía un mensaje desde un número privado.

\- "Sal de tu escondite… quiero saber quién es el que ha pagado tanto dinero por una cita conmigo."

\- "Tengo miedo a que me rechaces"

\- "No lo haré"

\- "¿Lo prometes?"

\- "Prometido" – En eso, alguien tapó los ojos de Judy con sus manos.

\- ¿QUIÉN ERES?...

\- Soy tu admirador secreto – Dijo una voz conocida para Judy; ella se giró; frente a ella, estaba Nick.

\- ¿NICK?

\- JA… hola zanahorias…

\- Déjate de bromas… estoy esperando a alguien…

\- Yo soy ese alguien – Le enseñó una tarjeta que lo acreditaba como el comprador de la cita con Judy.

\- VAAAAYA… ¿Y eso?...

\- Bueno… conejita, llevo un tiempo que… que me gustas y… no sabía cómo ni cuándo ni donde decírtelo y… - Judy le calló con un beso; se separaron rojos.

\- WAO – Dijo Nick moviendo la cola.

\- Yo… también te quiero… zorro bobo.

\- Coneja lista… ¿preparada para nuestra cita? – Le señaló una colina del parque donde había velas puestas con un mantel y comida.

\- VAYA NICK… Es precioso… claro que sí – Nick le tendió el brazo y ella, se lo cogió con gusto.

Ambos se sentaron en la colina.

\- Mañana tengo mi cita…

\- No hará falta – Judy le enseñó la tarjeta que la acreditaba como compradora de la cita con Nick.

\- VAAAAAAYA – Rieron.

\- Alguno tenía que dar el paso – Dijo la coneja.

\- O ambos a la vez. – Rieron.

Alan se besaba con su novia; una loba policía; alta, delgada pero fuerte; de pelo negro, piel bronceada y orejas y cola gris oscuro con gris claro y ojos violetas.

\- Anda que haber pagado 3000 zoodólares por mí – Dijo Alan riendo.

\- Había muchas queriéndote y… NO LO IBA A PERMITIR… Nadie me quita a mi blanquito – Rieron.

\- Te quiero Leah… eres genial.

\- Tú si que lo eres… por cierto… quiero un strepsease privado – Dijo Leah y puso la música del strepsease de los chicos; Alan rio mientras Leah se sentaba en un sofá: - Vamos poli sexi – Rieron y Alan empezó a bailar.

Logan entró en la comisaría y fue a la cafetería; allí le habían citado; abrió la puerta y vio en una mesa, a varias agentes de policía; llevaban una pancarta que decía.

"CLUB DE FANS DE LOGAN" Logan, se puso rojo como un tomate pero sonrió.

\- JA, chicas… esto… - Dijo el lobo.

\- Logan… eres el chico más dulce de la policía – Dijo sonriendo una loba alta, delgada; rubia y de ojos azules; con la cola y orejas blancas.

\- Sin contar a Benjamin – Dijo sonriendo una leopardo de las nieves, de orejas y cola gris con manchas negras; pelo corto y negro y piel bronceada y de ojos verdes.

\- Todas queríamos la cita contigo y… nos aliamos – Dijo una mofeta menudita; de piel blanca, pelo negro con una raya blanca, como su cola y orejas negras; de ojos azules.

\- Gracias… ¿y qué habéis organizado? – Sacaron mucha comida de la barra.

\- VAAAAAAAAYA

\- Logan, eres un chico que nos encanta y… queríamos premiarte el esfuerzo que has hecho por bailar y desnudarte frente a muchos… eres tímido y sabemos que te ha costado mucho. Ahora, no queremos verte callado o tímido en la comisaría. NOS ENCANTAS – Dijo una leona de piel clara, pelo rubio, ojos dorados y orejas y cola beiges; con el penacho de la cola, rubio.

Alex, extrañada, abrió una nave de un polígono industrial que la policía usaba como almacén; cuando entró, unas luces rojas la sorprendieron; en el centro de la nave, vio a un encapuchado; Alex iba a salir corriendo pero la puerta, se cerró de golpe.

\- No huyas Fox… estás en tu cita – Se oyó la voz de Dart Vader, Alex, se giró con curiosidad al encapuchado; él se quitó la capucha.

\- … ¿Bruce? – Dijo Alex sonrojada.

\- Sí… JA, ¿pensabas que ibas a huír de mí? – Dijo Bruce divertido.

\- ¿Eres tú?... – Bruce le enseñó la tarjeta: - VAYA… Gastaste mucho dinero…

\- Lo estaba ahorrando para algo especial y… tú lo eres – Quitó las luces y ahora, la nave se iluminó; dejando ver que había una mesa redonda puesta con elegancia; mantel blanco, cubiertos de plata, platos de porcelana.

\- E… Bruce… ¿qué?... – Bruce se quitó la capa, vestía el mismo traje que en el baile; le tendió la pata y empezó a sonar la música.

Bailar de lejos no es bailar,

es como estar bailando solo

tú bailando en tu volcán,

y a dos metros de ti

bailando yo en en polo.

Probemos una sola vez, bailar pegados como a fuego

abrazados al compás, sin separar jamás

tu cuerpo de mi cuerpo. – Ambos habían empezado a bailar muy juntos.

bailar pegados es bailar,

igual que baila el mar con los delfines,

corazón con corazón, en un solo salón dos bailarines,

corazón con corazón, y en un solo salón

abrazadísimos los dos, acariciándonos,

sintiéndonos la piel,

nuestra balada va a sonar,

vamos a probar, probar el arte de volar.

bailar pegados es bailar,

bailar pegados es bailar

es bailar. – Alex, se apoyó en el pecho de Bruce mientras él, la abrazaba con más fuerza por la cintura y le atraía más a él; como con miedo de que se escapase.

verás la música después,

te va pidiendo un beso a gritos

y te sube por los pies,

un algo que no ves, lo que nunca se ha escrito. – Alex y Bruce, sonriéndose se miraron a los ojos; Bruce se acercó a Alex y la besó dulcemente; ella, le siguió el beso.

bailar pegados es bailar,

igual que baila el mar con los delfines,

corazón con corazón, en un solo salón dos bailarines,

corazón con corazón, y en un solo salón

abrazadísimos los dos, acariciándonos,

sintiéndonos la piel,

nuestra balada va a sonar,

vamos a probar, probar el arte de volar.

bailar pegados es bailar,

bailar pegados es bailar

es bailar. – Acabó la música con ambos abrazados y besándose dulcemente.

\- Te quiero Alex… desde que te vi entrar en la comisaría. – Dijo Bruce dulcemente.

\- A mí, me pasa lo mismo… me gustaste mucho y luego… poco a poco… me he ido enamorando de ti.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- POR SUPUESTO. PEEEERO… Esto te quedó precioso… demasiado romántico… NO ES TU ESTILO – Rieron.

\- JA, zorrita loquita y… ¿cuál es mi estilo? – Alex sacó el móvil y puso la música del baile de los chicos.

\- ¿QUIERES UNA SESIÓN PRIVADA?... ZORRA PERVERTIDA – Rieron.

\- JA, eres mi cita… me tienes que complacer – Dijo Alex burlona.

\- UN SEGUNDO – Bruce fue al baño y salió con un uniforme de policía pero en negro; Alex, se sentó en un sofá que había en la nave y puso la música; Bruce, no hizo el baile, improvisó uno pero en plan más divertido; acabaron besándose sobre el sofá.

Bradley, el conejo secretario, se armó de valor y entró en el club; todos le miraron mal por ser macho.

\- Soy gay… ¿no puedo divertirme? – Dijo el conejo serio; todos asintieron y volvieron a sus cosas.

\- ¿Así que eres gay?... MENUDA SORPRESA – Lo dijo apareciendo por detrás, Thomas; Bradley se giró asustado al zorro: - ¿Y qué hace un conejito como tú en un sitio como este?

\- Buscando a un zorro… no sé si eres tú al que busco – Dijo sonriendo Bradley.

\- Mmmm dame una pista…

\- ¿Te llamas Thomas Wilde?

\- Sí… ¿estoy detenido? – Dijo curioso Thomas.

\- No… me has atrapado a mi – Dijo Bradley rojo.

\- VAAAAAYA

\- Entenderé que no sea tu tipo pero… lo tenía que intentar – Bradley agachó las orejas y se empezó a ir; Thomas lo abrazó y lo atrajo a él.

\- Eres mi presa, no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente – Se besaron dulcemente.

DEDICADO A JAIR 937… ME ENCANTÓ EL BRUCE X ALEX. XD Espero que a ti, también.


	21. Chapter 21

NOTA: Los personajes vuelven a ser medio humanos – medio animales.

Alex era una zorra menuda, delgada pero con curvas; de piel blanca, pelo castaño rojizo y ojos marrones; solía ser muy tranquila y calmada; pero ahora, estaba histérica; se terminaba de poner, con la ayuda de su madre, el vestido de novia; un vestido blanco y sencillo; de escote barco con mangas ¾ y falda larga tipo A; la falda, llevaba una sobre falda de tul blanco; Alex llevaba su pelo recogido en un moño medio, el cual, estaba lleno de siemprevivas blancas; como joyas, llevaba un simple colgante plateado con una perla blanca en forma de lágrima y una pulsera de perlas blancas; aparte, de que llevaba un cinturón plateado fino; y el ramo, que era un busquet redondo que eran 4 hortensias azules (para romper el monótono) con siemprevivas blancas; su madre, la miró emocionada; Amelia, era algo más alta que Alex y más esbelta; de pelo negro y ojos azules; de piel tan blanca como la de Alex; pero Amelia, era una zorra gris; por lo tanto, sus orejas y cola, eran grises y sus puntas, acababan en negro.

\- Hija… - Dijo Amelia emocionada.

\- No puedo creerlo… daré el gran paso – Dijo Alex igual de emocionada.

\- Te ves increíble… no me lo puedo creer… te vas a casar… mi pequeña – Se abrazaron.

\- YA… o si lloro, se me irá el maquillaje – Rieron: - ¿Le gustaré?

\- Le encantarás… - Llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¿Podemos entrar?

\- Pasad – Adam, el padre de Alex; otro zorro rojo; pero alto y fuerte; de pelo casi rubio y ojos marrones entró con Olivier; hermano de Alex; Olivier era muy parecido a Alex; ambos habían heredado las orejas y cola del padre pero sus puntas, eran blancas; Olivier, era rubio y de ojos amarillos; era alto y delgado; muy estilizado.

\- VAAAAAAAYA – Dijo Olivier sonriendo.

\- Nena – Adam lo dijo emocionado.

\- Bueno… hora de irnos, mamá… solo la novia puede llegar tarde – Dijo Olivier sonriendo a su madre.

\- Sí… Alex… ¿segura?

\- Segurísima – Rieron.

\- Nena puedo llamar a Bogo y decirle que diga a todos que se larguen por un simulacro – Dijo riendo Adam.

\- No hará falta… quiero hacerlo – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

Olivier y Amelia entraron en la iglesia; ya estaban todos los invitados y en el altar, el novio y la madre del novio; al novio, se le notaba muy nervioso pero alegre; Olivier fue hacia él; se abrazaron.

\- Ya va a llegar… tranquilo – Dijo Olivier riendo.

\- Ella nunca se retrasa…

\- Pero hoy, es la novia… no sé cómo pero… quiere casarse contigo – Rieron.

\- Soy genial… sino, no me hubiera elegido.

\- Bueno… me voy a sentar… te estaré vigilando – Rieron de nuevo y Olivier se sentó con su madre; al otro lado de la madre, estaban sus primos; Nick y Thomas Wilde; ambos eran zorros rojos; Nick era alto y delgado; de pelo pelirrojo y ojos verdes; Thomas, era algo más alto que Nick y estaba más fuerte; de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos rojos; con ellos, estaban sus padres; James y Elisa Wilde; James era el hermano de Adam; era casi igual a Adam pero más delgado y de ojos verdes; de pelo rubio; Elisa, era alta y delgada; de ojos rojos y pelo negro.

\- ¿No se arrepiente? – Dijo burlón Thomas.

\- No… pronto llegará…

\- La pequeña de los Wilde, se nos casa… Y LA PRIMERA – Dijo riendo Nick.

\- No tenemos remedio – Dijo Olivier riendo; en eso, se oyó la marcha nupcial.

\- YA LLEGA – Dijo Judy Hopss; coneja amiga de Alex; ella era menuda, de piel clara, pelo negro y orejas grises con las puntas negras, su cola, era gris con blanco y sus ojos, violetas; Alex entró en la iglesia cogida del brazo de su padre; todos la sonreían; ella era de las policías más queridas del cuerpo por su carácter tranquilo e introvertido; porque nunca se quejaba y siempre sonreía a todos; desde hacía 3 años se había vuelto la secretaria del jefe Bogo porque él, quería a alguien de confianza y eligió a Alex. El jefe Bogo, estaba detrás de la familia de Alex; él era el mejor amigo de Adam Wilde; Bogo era un hombre – búfalo; de piel bronceada, pelo negro y ojos rojos; era muy alto y fuerte; sus orejas de búfalo eran grises, como su cola de la cual, salía un penacho negro y en la cabeza, tenía 2 cuernos blancos; miró al novio; no podía creer que ÉL se iba a casar con su Alex; a la cual, quería como a una hija; él era del tipo hiena; alto, delgado pero fuerte; de pelo negro, orejas beiges con rayas negras y cola negra; de piel bronceada (pero no tanto como la de Bogo) y de ojos negros; Bruce Hyena era de los mejores oficiales del cuerpo; pero era alocado, divertido, extrovertido y un ligón nato; dejó de ligar cuando conoció a Alex cuando ella, entró recién graduada en el cuerpo; ambos se conocían de antes porque él era amigo de sus primos y hermano y ella, amiga de la hermana de él; pero hasta ese momento, solo se hablaban lo justo y en cuanto Alex y él se reencontraron; ella ya siendo una adulta, la hiena, se había dedicado a piropear a Alex, a intentar salir con ella… hasta que 3 años atrás, ella le dio la oportunidad y… DESDE ENTONCES ESTABAN JUNTOS Y SE IBAN A CASAR. Bruce sonrió mucho en cuanto Alex entró; la madre de Bruce, Saray Hyena; era una hiena igual a Bruce pero de piel más clara y ojos verdes; al lado de la familia de Alex, en los bancos de al lado, estaban el padre de Bruce; Samuel Hyena; ex miembro destacado de la ZIA; era casi tan alto como su hijo y a pesar de ser mayor, conservaba el físico de joven; de pelo canoso y ojos negros; ahora tras unas gafas; junto a él, Senzi; la hermana de Bruce; era alta y delgada pero fuerte; al contrario que su familia, ella se dedicó a la música y era una DJ de renombre.

\- Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Alejandra Wilde y a Bruce Hyena – Dijo el cura; un hombre – tejón de gafas.

\- Yo Bruce Hyena, te quiero a ti, Alejandra Wilde; como mi esposa – Dijo Bruce emocionado y poniendo el anillo a Alex.

\- Yo; Alejandra Wilde, te quiero a ti, Bruce Hyena, como mi esposo – Dijo Alex igual y poniéndole el anillo.

\- Los votos – Dijo el cura sonriendo.

\- Bueno… Alex; mi dulce zorrita… la chica dulce e introvertida que me conquistó… te quiero con locura y… quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Prometo respetarte, defenderte y amarte hasta el último segundo de mi vida. – Muchos lloraban emocionados.

\- Bruce… mi chico loco – Risas: - El chico alocado y extrovertido que me enamoró. Quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida contigo; prometo que te amaré, cuidaré y respetaré hasta el último segundo de mi vida. – Muchos lloraban emocionados.

\- Entonces… Bruce Hyena; ¿quieres a Alejandra Wilde como esposa? – Dijo el cura.

\- Sí quiero. – Dijo Bruce sonriendo y cogiendo a Alex de las manos.

\- Y Alejandra Wilde, ¿quieres a Bruce Hyena como esposo?.

\- NO LE DE OPCIÓN DE ELEGIR – Dijo Bruce haciendo reír a todos.

\- EJEM… ¿Alejandra?

\- Claro que quiero – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Yo os declaro marido y mujer; ya puedes besar a la novia – Alex y Bruce se besaron dulcemente mientras todos aplaudían.

Todos salían de la iglesia; Alex era abrazada por su hermano.

\- No puedo creer que lo hayáis hecho.

\- Ya… es tan irreal – Dijo Alex sonriendo emocionada; Bruce y Senzi se abrazaron.

\- Te llevas a la mejor… a una de mis mejores amigas… MÁS TE VALE QUERERLA COMO SE MERECE – Dijo Senzi riendo.

\- Lo haré hermanita…

\- BRUCE – Dijo Bogo acercándose: - Más te vale tenerla contenta… como un solo día llegue triste a la comisaría, te las verás conmigo. – Dijo el jefe Bogo.

\- E… Que ni Adam se me puso así – Dijo riendo Bruce.

\- Soy tu jefe, Hyena… - Alex era abrazada por Thomas.

\- Te has casado con el loco – Rieron: - Jamás hubiésemos creído que llegaríais a tanto…

\- PRIMIIITA – Nick abrazó a Alex levantándola: - JA, la primera en dar el gran paso.

\- Y eso, que soy la pequeña…

\- Alex… cariño – Dijo Elisa abrazando a Alex: - Has elegido bien… sé que Bruce te adora; solo hay que ver como te mira.

\- BRUCCI – Dijo abrazando a Bruce, un lobo negro; de piel clara y ojos amarillos: - JA, te llevas a mi mejor amiga… espero, por tu bien, que la trates mejor que bien…

\- ¿POR QUÉ YO SOLO RECIBO AMENAZAS? – Risas.

\- ¿Será porque eres quien más ha ganado en el matrimonio? – Dijo Benjamin burlón; un leopardo algo gordo; rubio y de ojos marrones.

\- Sí… te llevas a la mejor del cuerpo – Dijo otro lobo pero de pelo y orejas y cola blancas y ojos negros.

\- OYE – Dijo Judy riendo.

\- ALEEEEEEEEX – Alex y Senzi se abrazaron con fuerza: - JA, mi super plan dio resultado… ERES MI CUÑADA – Rieron.

\- ¿Y desde cuando orquestabas tu malévolo plan? - Dijo sonriendo Olivier.

\- Desde que tengo 16 años – Rieron.

\- ¿EN SERIO? – Dijo Alex riendo.

\- Bruce – Dijo acercándose Thomas: - Te llevas a mi primita; a mi mejor amiga y a la que considero mi hermana… sé que la tratarás bien y que os amáis… pero espero, que sea así siempre.

\- Y lo será – Dijo Bruce alegre: - DEJADME ABRAZAR A MI MUJER – Rieron; Alex y él, se abrazaron.

\- JO, es que hacéis buena pareja – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- Puto loco… que te has casado con mi hermanita – Dijo Olivier riendo.

\- Sí… soy mejor que vosotros… EL PRIMERO EN CASAAAAAAAARSE.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? – Dijo Samuel que hablaba con Adam: - Mi hijo y tu hija casados.

\- Ya… y eso, que hasta hace unos pocos años, apenas se hablaban.

\- Ya… no sé… cuando Alex se fue un año sabático al extranjero y volvió para entrar ya en la comisaría, mi hijo, se volvió loco al verla – Rieron.

\- Alex me confesó que estaba alegre de trabajar con Bruce… estuvieron en el mismo equipo de policía e hicieron muchas guardias juntos – Dijo Adam sonriendo.

\- Es increíble que ambas familias, no solo tengamos lazos de amistad… es raro que haya parejas interraciales pero… siempre he dicho a los críos que no me importaría a quien eligieran; siempre y cuando se respetasen y quisiesen.

\- Nosotros, les decíamos lo mismo… nunca me ha importado el mestizaje – Dijo Adam sonriendo.

\- Dejad ya las batallitas – Dijo Saray riendo.

\- Sí… parecéis dos marujonas – Dijo riendo Amelia.

\- Y aquí están las mujeres más dulces del mundo – Dijo riendo Adam.

\- Sí… no sabemos cómo os hemos podido aguantar tanto – Dijo riendo Amelia.

\- JA, JA, JA… PORQUE NOS ADORÁIS – Dijo Sam riendo.

\- Querido… vosotros nos adoráis a nosotras – Dijo Saray riendo.

Todos comían en un ambiente muy animado.

\- Deberías de lanzarte, Nick – Dijo Benjamin sonriendo.

\- ¿A? – Dijo el zorro confuso.

\- A Judy, hermanito – Dijo Thomas burlón; rio cuando Nick enrojeció.

\- Eso, primito – Dijo Olivier riendo: - Te encanta Judy y… a ella, también le gustas…

\- No sé… nunca ha habido parejas de depredador con presa…

\- Pero siempre debe de haber una primera vez – Dijo Finnick; amigo de los Wilde; era informático en la policía; a pesar de tener 30 años, aparentaba 16 por su baja estatura y porque tenía cara de crío; era un fénneck, de piel clara, ojos ámbar y cola y orejas color crema.

\- Claro Nick – Dijo sonriendo Alan (el lobo blanco).

Judy miraba a Nick desde su mesa.

\- ¿Por qué no te confiesas, colita? – Dijo Hanna; otra hiena; pero del tipo manchado; era de las mejores amigas de Alex y era "prima" de los Hyena; era muy amiga de ellos y se trataban como primos.

\- ¿A? – Dijo Judy.

\- Miras a cierto zorro de ojos verdes, ¿no? – Dijo Ginger; una osa polar.

\- ¿A JAMES? – Dijo riendo Judy.

\- A su hijo, Nick – Dijo riendo Hanna.

\- Es imposible…

\- ¿Por?... ya ves a los recién casados…

\- Ambos son depredadores… nunca ha habido una pareja de depredador con presa.

\- Pero Judy, siempre debe de haber una primera – Dijo otra coneja pero de orejas y cola negras y de ojos rosas.

\- Rose tiene razón – Dijo una loba sonriendo.

Bruce y Alex bailaban el clásico vals.

\- Voy a matarlos – Dijo riendo Alex.

\- No te preocupes… pensaba en lo mismo – Dijo riendo Bruce: - ¿Cómo se les ocurre ponernos a bailar esto?

\- No nos pega… - Se separaron: - HALA, YA BAILAMOS EL VALS… PONER MÚSICA DE VERDAD – Dijo Alex riendo.

\- Hermanita, demostrad clase – Dijo Olivier burlón junto a Senzi.

\- ¿Clase nosotros? – Dijo riendo Bruce: - Mejor… Alex tiene clase… YO NO… ¿QUÉ COÑO ES ESO?

\- BRUCE – Dijo medio regañándolo Sam.

Todos bailaban; Alex bailaba con Nick riendo.

\- ¿Y cuando te declararás a cierta conejita? – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Ella…

\- Ella te quiere, Nick… tenéis nuestro apoyo – Dijo Alex sonriendo alegre.

\- Lo sé de sobra… ¿debería de hacerlo?

\- Sí… o se os hará tarde a ambos. – Rieron.

Nick y Judy habían coincido en una terraza; ambos habían decidido salir de la sala para tomar aire.

\- Vaya boda… es genial – Dijo Nick apoyándose en la barandilla y sonriendo a Judy.

\- Sí… me encantan como pareja… son muy opuestos pero… se complementan – Dijo Judy sonriendo: - La chica dulce y responsable con el chico alocado y malote – Rieron.

\- Bruce es uno de mis mejores amigos y… sé como es en verdad… se adoran; serán muy felices… y bueno Judy, de una boda, sale otra boda…

\- Ajá… - Dijo Judy roja.

\- ¿No has visto a ningún chico para salir con él?

\- ¿Y tú a ninguna chica?

\- La tengo… delante – Nick lo dijo rojo; Judy enrojeció.

\- Nick…

\- Entiendo que no te guste… soy un zorro y tú, una coneja… depredador… presa… - Judy le besó sorpresivamente; Nick, la siguió el beso; se separaron: - WAO

\- JA, o eras tú o era yo… te quiero Nick; me encantas…

\- Y yo, te quiero a ti… - Se besaban justo cuando Alex y Bruce habían conseguido escaquearse y salir para tomar aire.

\- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Dijo Bruce alegre, zorro y coneja, se separaron rojos: - Seguid, por nosotros, no os preocupéis. – Lo dijo burlón.

\- JA, ¿nos dejas en paz? – Dijo riendo Judy.

\- NOP – Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- E… que sois los novios… deberíais de estar dentro.

\- Necesitamos aire – Dijo Alex sonriendo a ambos: - Es que lo sabía… Nick más te vale tratar a Judy fenomenal.

\- E… QUE TÚ DEBERÍAS DE AMENAZAR A JUDY… ERES MI PRIMA.

\- Pero Judy, una de mis mejores amigas – Rieron.

\- No digáis nada – Dijo Judy sonrojada.

\- OK… - Thomas salió a tomar aire junto a Olivier.

\- ¿Nos perdimos algo? – Dijo el hermano de Alex.

\- No… solo hablábamos… ¿y a donde iréis de luna de miel?

\- Solo lo sabe él… será una sorpresa – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Vas a flipar, nena – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- Flipo ya mucho contigo – Rieron.

Alex y Bruce subieron en un descapotable negro.

\- Nos vemos a la vuelta… divertíos – Dijo sonriendo Adam.

\- Bruce, no hagas mucho el loco… Alex, cariño… contrólalo – Dijo riendo Sam.

\- Alex disfrutad y volved con las pilas cargadas… LAS PILAS DE INFORMES NO SE HACEN SOLAS – Dijo riendo Bogo.

\- BRUCCI YA NOS CONTARÁS TODO – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- ALEX, CÓMPRANOS ALGO – Dijeron a coro Ginger y Hanna.

\- PAR DE LOCAS – Dijo Alex riendo.

\- CUÑADITO, CUÍDAMELA – Dijo Olivier.

\- CUÑADITA, DALE CAÑA – Dijo riendo Senzi.

\- ¿Nos podemos pirar ya? – Dijo riendo Bruce.

\- NO… AÚN NO – Dijo riendo Thomas: - Puto loco, más te vale tratarla mejor que bien… Alex, dale mucha caña. – Rieron.

\- Os queremos… - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- LES QUERRÁS TÚ – Dijo riendo Bruce: - PANDA DE LOCOS… NOS VAMOS – Bruce aceleró.

NOTA: MINI FIC AMOROSO… La pareja Bruce X Alex, me encanta… gracias a Jair937 los tengo en plan medio humanos – animales. Y por eso, he hecho algunos mini fics con ese estilo. Gracias a tu review, Jair937; nos estaremos leyendo (y escribiendo). Espero que te haya gustado el cameo de Sam.

Benjamin en forma animal antro, comía una enorme caja de donuts; le di un golpe a la pantalla, me miró.

\- ¿YA? – Dijo el leopardo sonriendo.

\- Sí…

\- A… claro… los personajes originales de la película Zootrópolis (o Zootopia), no le pertenecemos, sino a sus creadores y a Disney. Los OC son de ella (menos los que sean de otros autores).

\- JO Benjamin, me das antojo de donuts – Reímos.

\- Estás buenísimos…

\- HE… DEJADLE REVIEWS – Dijo subiéndose a la mesa del leopardo, Duque.

\- ¿DUQUE? – Dijimos ambos riendo.

\- ¿Qué?... alguien tenía que decirlo… E… ¿PUEDO? – Dijo cogiendo un donut.

\- Ya lo cogiste – Dijo Benjamin rodando los ojos.

\- GRACIAS AMIGO – Lo comió entero.

\- EJEM… A todos los que me leéis, gracias. Espero reviews y que mis fics, os estén gustando. Ya tengo a varios seguidores de mis fics y… espero conseguir muchos reviews. PARA SUBIRME EL EGO.


	22. Chapter 22

Jóvenes y adolescentes

NOTA: Antes de empezar el mini fic (no se si será uno o una serie de 2 o 3) quiero agradecerle a Lyon Wolf que me dio la idea para hacer este mini fic. Es un futuro de los hijos de las parejas de Zootrópolis 2: Aventuras Policiales.

Los personajes son como en la peli (animales antro).

POR FIN ERAN LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO; 2 LARGOS MESES DONDE LOS CACHORROS Y ADOLESCENTES NO IRÍAN AL COLEGIO.

De un colegio de la ciudad de Zootrópolis, salía un grupo de adolescentes; un zorro rojo de ojos amarillos de 17 años; un zonejo gris de ojos violetas de 16 años; un zorro beige claro y de ojos lilas de 16 años; una zorra roja y de ojos marrones de 15 años; un zorro beige con rayas negras y de ojos negros de 15 años (Adoptado de quienes pensáis); una hiena gris lisa y de ojos verdes con la crin y cola negras y de 14 años (adoptada de quienes pensáis); una corro de 14 años de color naranja claro y ojos verdes; una zorra blanca de ojos azules de 14 años; una hiena muy menuda de color rojizo y blanco de ojos verdes de 14 años; una hiena macho algo más baja del promedio también rojiza y blanca y de ojos marrones de 14 años; un lobo blanco de ojos marrones de 10 años y una zorra naranja y blanca de ojos marrones de 12 años; los 12 eran hermanos y primos entre ellos y vivían en la misma casa; una mansión en Tundra; los 12 a pesar de vivir muy bien, eran modestos y estudiaban en el colegio público; sabían lo que era trabajar porque sus padres les enseñaron desde pequeños a ganarse las cosas.

\- AQUÍ CHICOS – Gritó desde un microbús un zorro alto y fuerte, adulto de color arena oscuro y ojos verdes oscuros.

\- TIO DAN – Gritaron los 12 y subieron al micro bus.

\- JA, ¿cómo fueron las notas? – Dijo el zorro sonriendo y empezando a conducir.

\- Bien… - El microbús paró delante de la comisaría; de ella, salió una zorra roja y de ojos marrones; sonrió al ver el microbús y subió.

\- Hola a todos… ¿LISTOS PARA EL VERANO? – Todos gritaron eufóricos.

\- MAMÁ PONTE CONMIGO – Gritaron a la vez los 3 zorros rojos, el lobo y las 2 hienas rojizas; la zorra, rio pero se sentó en el asiento de copiloto.

\- ¿Cómo te fue el día? – Dijo Daniel sonriendo a Alex.

\- Bien… menos mal que Bogo ya me dio el horario solo de por las mañanas para encargarme de la tropa – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- PERO SI TE ENCANTA – Dijo Mark; la hiena algo menuda y riendo; El microbús paró en la mansión y todos bajaron; los adolescentes corrieron a la casa menos el zorro más mayor y el lobito que iba de la mano del zorro mayor; Alex sonrió al verlos así; tras abrazar a su hermano Daniel, bajó del microbús y fue a la mansión; todos la esperaban en la entrada; sentados en unos sofás.

\- Bien chicos… - Alex lo dijo sonriendo: - Supongo que vuestras notas han sido buenas… cuando estemos todos los adultos, nos las dais… id a cambiaros porque aún queda una hora para comer y podéis ir a la piscina – Todos subieron a tropel menos el lobo que abrazó a Alex sonriendo y moviendo la cola.

\- Hola Xander… (NA: De Alexander)

\- Hola mamá… SAQUÉ UN 10 EN LENGUA – Dijo moviendo la cola muy rápido.

\- GENIAL… Luego vemos las notas. – El lobo asintió y subió para cambiarse.

\- Mamá – El zorro más mayor la esperaba en las escaleras.

\- Dime Robin… - Dijo Alex sonriendo; ese zorro que había sido adoptado por Olivier y Thomas era la mezcla de ambos sin habérselo propuesto; del mismo color que Thomas pero con los ojos de su hermano.

\- QUE ME CONCEDIERON LA BECA PARA EL AÑO QUE VIENE – Dijo Robin moviendo la cola: - Y MATRÍCULA DE HONOR – Alex le abrazó; era más baja que él.

\- ENHORABUENA; MI CHICO.

\- POR FIN TE LO SUELTO… Sé que lo tendría que haber dicho con todos pero… necesitaba soltarlo. – Rieron.

\- Es una gran noticia… - Elisa bajó ya cambiada y con una gran sonrisa.

\- Mamá… media de NOTABLE ALTO Y SIGO CON LA BECA – Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- QUE BIEN…. Enhorabuena a ambos – Elisa era igualita a Alex pero algo más alta y esbelta.

\- Ya veréis como se pondrán Olivier y Thomas… ¿Qué tal los demás?

\- Bien – Dijo Robin sonriendo.

\- Sí… mejor que bien – Dijo Elisa igual.

\- Tía Alex… debo de hablar con papá – Dijo el zorro beige.

\- ¿Con cual de ellos? – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- CON CUALQUIERA… HE DE DARLES UNA NOTICIA.

\- Claro James… - James asintió y cogió su móvil; marcó un número.

\- ¿James? – Dijo alguien del otro lado.

\- Papá ya me dieron las notas y ya estoy en casa…

\- Ajá… ¿y bien?

\- No sé…

\- ¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES? – James rio: - JAMES BRUCE NO ES GRACIOSO

\- ¿Desde cuando soy James Bruce? – Dijo James burlón.

\- Mmmm desde que te adoptamos – Dijo burlonamente el otro.

\- ¿Y AHORA ME ENTERO QUE SOY JAMES BRUCE?

\- EL CASO… ¿Y BIEN JAMES BRUCE THOMAS?

\- ¿POR QUÉ AÑADES NOMBRES?

\- … Para sonar más serio…

\- Papá… ¿En serio?

\- BAH… Ahora sí… ¿y bien?

\- NOTA DE BIEN… APROBÉ TOOOOODO.

\- BIEN… MENOS MAL… O sino Rex se iba a enfadar – Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- No digas nada… es que… lo tenía que decir o explotaba… - La hiena gris bajó sonriendo y le quitó el móvil.

\- E… KYRA. – Dijo James burlón.

\- PAPÁ TODO NOTABLES – Dijo la hiena moviendo la cola.

\- ÉSTA ES MI CHICA… QUE BIEN CARIÑO… Sabía que ibas a sacar notazas… ¿no puedo decir nada a Rex?

\- No… quiero decírselo a la cara… ¿todo bien?

\- Sí… día aburrido de patrullaje. Nos vemos en unas horas… portaros bien con Alex o me echará la bronca – Rieron.

Alex comía con los adolescentes y los cachorros en el comedor; todos hablaban de que en 2 días se irían a la isla privada de Senzi y Lance con Alex, Bruce, Thomas, Judy y Ally; estarían 15 días allí; luego, 5 días en la mansión y luego, se irían con Alan, Nick, Olivier, Charlie y Rex a Forrestland el resto de vacaciones; los últimos 20 días, Alex, Bruce, Thomas, Judy y Ally irían con ellos para estar todos juntos.

\- ¿Y Zareb vendrá? – Dijo Xander curioso; todos callaron.

\- E… no, Xan – Dijo Mark serio; él y Saray intercambiaron miradas serias.

\- ¿Por… qué? – Dijo Xander bajando las orejas por las miradas serias de los otros jóvenes.

\- Bueno… tiene mucho trabajo – Dijo Alex intentando calmar el ambiente.

\- Mamá… tu también trabajas mucho… vienes muchos días tarde y otros, tienes guardias pero… estás cuando te necesitamos – Dijo Mark serio.

\- Sí… Zareb hace 2 años que no le vemos y que solo hablamos de vez en cuando con él – Dijo Saray seria.

\- Lo sé… entiendo que estéis enfadados… - Dijo Alex seria.

\- Mamá… no le defiendas – Dijo Mark serio: - Sabemos que no pasa la pensión desde hace casi un año.

\- E… Señorito, ¿cómo sabes eso? – Dijo Alex seria.

\- E… JE… Por… por… - Dijo Mark bajando las orejas.

\- A ver… es cierto que Zareb está ausente… trabaja mucho y siempre está de viaje…

\- Pero eso no quita para que te page – Dijo serio Robin.

\- No me paga porque sabe que no soy la única que os mantengo – Dijo Alex seria.

\- PERO TIENES MÁS HIJOS – Dijo explotando Mark.

\- OK… mira Mark… dejemos las cosas así… no sé que le pasa a tu padre…

\- Él no es mi padre… mi padre es quien me ha criado y querido… Alan, Thomas, Olivier, Nick, Charlie, Rex, Bruce, Daniel, Jackson, Eduard… Ellos son como mis padres – Dijo Mark triste.

\- Cariño… intentaré hablar con él… ¿sí? – Mark abrazó a Alex.

\- Perdona mamá… Saray y yo explotamos contigo y no es justo – Saray también abrazó a Alex.

\- No pasa nada… venga, a comer… además, YA ESTÁIS DE VACACIONES Y HAY QUE DISFRUTAR – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- SIIII VÁMONOS DE TIENDAS – Dijo eufórica Rita.

\- Rita… cariño… ya lo hablamos… iremos mañana todo el día porque Olivier y Thomas libran y pueden ayudarme. – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Valía la pena intentarlo, Ri – Dijo a su lado y chocando puño, Melly.

\- ¿Sabéis?... parecéis hermanas – Dijo riendo Alejandra.

\- Y TÚ PARECES LA HERMANA DE ROBIN. – Dijo riendo Melly.

\- Ya… y eso que no compartimos padres ni madres físicos… AL IGUAL QUE CASI PAREZCO HERMANA DE ALEJANDRA – Chocó pata con la coneja a su lado sentada.

\- BUENAS – Bruce entró en el comedor.

\- BRUCE – Todos se lanzaron a él; tirándolo a la alfombra.

\- WAAAAAAA… SOCOOOORRRO – Alex rio; eso lo hacían desde que eran pequeñajos y seguían haciéndolo.

\- Venga chicos… dejadle levantarse – James y Kyra seguían abrazados a Bruce.

\- Gracias zorrita loquita… O… O… - Alex miró a todos que se preparaban.

\- A POR ÉL – Dijo Alex riendo y todos se tiraron de nuevo a Bruce riendo.

\- OK… OK… DILES QUE YA… ALEX… POR FAVOOOOR – Todos rieron y se levantaron.

\- Y bueno cuñado… ¿qué haces aquí? – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Es una buena pregunta – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- ¿TE ESCAQUEASTE DEL CURRO? – Dijo moviendo la cola James.

\- VAYA EJEMPLO, PAPÁ – Dijo avergonzada Kyra.

\- E… NO… Chicos… es que… me dieron permiso… y no vengo solo – Senzi, Lance; una loba entera beige con manchas grises oscuras y ojos azules y una hiena macho clavado a Bruce pero de ojos azules entraron.

\- DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS – Todos se abrazaron.

\- LINDA, VINIMOS DE SOPRESA – Dijo Lance abrazando a Alex.

\- Y vaya sopresa…

\- TITA – Logan (la hiena); le abrazó moviendo la cola.

\- HOLA AMOR – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- MINI YO – Dijo Bruce riendo y levantando a Logan.

\- NOOOO ME RAPTA MI SUPER YO MALVADO –Todos rieron.

Los adolescentes y cachorros jugaban en la piscina; los 4 adultos los observaban.

\- Mark y Saray han descubierto que Zareb ya ni me pasa la pensión – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Al… denúnciale… - Dijo Senzi seria.

\- Sí, nena… te lo ha estado diciendo Thomas – Dijo Bruce serio.

\- Lo sé… pero…

\- ¿No le quieres causar problemas a Zareb? – Dijo serio Lance.

\- Él quiso custodia compartida pero… desde que son pequeños ha ido pasando de ellos… NI VINO A SU COMUNIÓN – Dijo serio Bruce.

\- Lo sé… también he intentado hablar con Kinami y con Jeray pero… nada… Jeray no quiso desde mi parto de Xander ser mi médico y… no puedo contactar con él…

\- Linda, no te pongas triste… - Dijo abrazándola Bruce protectoramente.

\- Es que… no sé… lo visualicé mejor… pensaba que Zareb iba a ser un buen padre… entiendo que… yo le hice daño y no quiera saber de mí pero… joder, tiene 2 hijos maravillosos – Alex lloró.

\- MAMÁ – Xander salió del agua y la abrazó.

\- A… hola Xander…

\- ¿Porqué lloras?

\- … E… no es nada, cariño… anda, ve a jugar.

\- Pero no quiero que estés triste – Lo dijo el lobito; el resto de adultos lo miraban embelesados.

\- Cielo… no pasa nada, ¿e?... anda, diviértete. – Xander, no iba a irse pero llegó Mark.

\- ENANO, A VER SI ME PIIIIILLLAS – Xander miró a la hiena y rio; le empezó a perseguir riendo y ambos se tiraron de la mano al agua.

\- Oye Bruce… Xander parece hijo tuyo por el carácter – Dijo Lance burlón.

\- Sí… Saray se nota que es hija de Alex…

\- LOCOS PERVERTIDOS, ¿QUÉ INSINUÁIS? – Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- NAAAAADA – Dijeron ambos.

\- Ya os digo Yo que… ojalá Bruce y Rex me hubieran pedido lo que hice con Eli y que Saray y Mark fueran sus hijos – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Casi lo hacemos – Dijo Bruce de pronto: - Te lo íbamos a pedir después de la supervivencia; si aceptabas, íbamos a ver si podíamos adoptar y así podríamos hacer lo que hiciste con Thomas.

\- ¿EN SERIO? – Dijo Alex sonriendo: - ¿Por qué hasta ahora no lo has dicho?

\- No sé Al… luego lo pasaste tan mal durante el rompimiento de tu cadera que… si te lo pedíamos parecería que te forzábamos a tener otra hiena y… era peligroso… a los pocos años, llegó Rita y luego Xander… ya teníamos a Kyra y a James y… no queríamos forzar las cosas. ¿Qué hubiésemos querido tener un hijo de mi sangre con la tuya?; POR SUPUESTO… Pero también de Senzi con Rex pero… lo dejamos pasar… además, siento a todos como mis hijos. – Dijo Bruce sonriendo hacia los adolescentes; Alex le abrazó emocionada.

\- JODER BRUCE – Dijo Alex: - Hiena que me hace llorar – Rieron.

Era la hora de la cena y ya estaban todos; ya habían visto las notas y todos habían aprobado todo (PERO QUE BUENOS ESTUDIANTES XD).

Todos cenaban en el jardín; una barbacoa hecha por Olivier y que Robin ayudaba.

\- Vaya 2… es que… parece su hijo de verdad – Dijo sonriendo Daniel (él, Jackson, Eduard y Clarise también vivían allí).

\- Ya te digo – Dijo sonriendo Jackson: - A lo mejor… Olivier tuvo una aventurilla y… se dio cuenta de que era su hijo de verdad – Rieron.

\- JA, JA, JA… cuando nació Robin, estábamos en la cárcel – Dijo Thomas con burla.

\- WAAAAA QUE YUYU – Dijo riendo Jackson.

\- ... A VER… CEPORRO, QUE ESTABAS ALLÍ – Dijo riendo Thomas.

\- … PERO DE EXTRA – Rieron.

\- Mamá… dile que pare – Dijo riendo Elisa mientras Mark la perseguía con una pistola de agua.

\- MARK – Dijo riendo Alex.

\- JO MAMÁ… CLARO COMO ES TU CLON MALVADO – Rieron.

\- ¿Yo clon malvado? – Dijo Elisa. – Si soy super dulce y buena… ¿VERDAD TIO LANCE? – Dijo riendo.

\- VERDAD, CARIÑO – Dijo Lance sonriendo en el agua junto a Rita, Xander, Laura y Logan (que eran los más pequeños).

\- ¿LO VES?

\- ¿LI VIS? – Dijo picándola.

\- MAMÁ… - Dijo riendo Elisa: - MARK ESTÁ IMITÁNDOME MAL – Rieron; en eso, llamaron a la puerta; fue a abrir Nick.

\- ¿TÚ? – Dijo el zorro alucinado.

\- … Hola Nick… - Dijo Zareb frente a él; estaba delgado y era casi igual que antes pero canoso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?... llevas mucho tiempo ausente…

\- Lo sé… - Vio a Saray que bajaba riendo con Alejandra por las escaleras.

\- Saray – Dijo Zareb; ella le miró y pasó de largo: - E… OYE… - Zareb la siguió al jardín; todos le miraron; Saray se puso junto a Alan y él, le cogió por los hombros de forma protectora.

\- Zareb – Dijo Alex acercándose a la hiena y rompiendo el silencio tenso que se había formado.

\- Hola Al…

\- ¿Hola Al?... TE DESAPARECES DEL MAPA DURANTE 2 AÑOS Y… ¿SOLO ME DICES ESO? – Dijo Alex furiosa.

\- E… tenemos que hablar…

\- Claro… Seguid con la fiesta… vamos a mi despacho – Dijo Alex a Zareb.

\- Me alegra verte bien…

\- ¿A qué has venido?

\- Alex… linda…

\- NO ME LLAMES LINDA… ¿Y BIEN?

\- EJEM… he estado muy liado… demasiado… me casé de nuevo hace 3 años y Jane, al descubrir que tenía hijos de otra relación, casi me deja y…

\- Y la preferiste a nosotros – Entraron Mark y Saray.

\- Niños.. por favor, iros… - Dijo Alex seria.

\- No mamá… esto nos atañe a nosotros.

\- IROS… HACED CASO A VUESTRA MADRE. – Dijo Zareb furioso.

\- ¿PERDONA? – Dijo Mark igual de furioso: - NO ERES NADIE PARA HABLANOS ASÍ…

\- SOY VUESTRO PADRE…

\- ¿EN SERIO?... – Zareb levantó la mano para pegar a Mark pero Alex, fue mas rápida; ella recibió el golpe; que la tiró en el suelo.

\- ALEX… CARIÑO… YO… YO… - Saray y Mark ayudaon a Alex a levantarse.

\- POR ENCIMA DE MI CADAVER, ZAREB… NUNCA NADIE HA PEGADO A MIS HIJOS Y TÚ, NO SERÁS EL PRIMERO.

\- SOY SU PADRE…

\- HABERLO DEMOSTRADO… LÁRGATE CON JANE.

\- ME HA DEJADO…

\- A… Y AHORA, VUELVES CON LA COLA ENTRE LAS PATAS…

\- Quiero… volver a estar con mis hijos.

\- Hay un problema… nosotros, no queremos – Dijo Saray seria; Zareb sacó 3 cheques.

\- Alex… éste es la manutención que debo… y éstos dos son dinero que quiero darles a mis hijos…

\- No lo queremos – Dijo Mark serio.

\- Vete, por favor – Dijo Saray llorando.

\- VETE, ZAREB – Dijeron entrando Bruce, Alan y Lance (habían visto todo).

\- E… Alex… mira… te doy mi número y hablamos de forma civilizada…

\- Por favor, vete – Dijo Alex mientras Alan la abrazaba; aparte, de que Mark y Saray fueron a él buscando refugio.

\- ¿Te vas o te echo de una paliza? – Dijo muy amenazadoramente, Bruce.

\- E… me voy… Alex, por favor… piénsalo… no quiero dejar de ver a mis hijos…

\- ¿Tras dos años ausente?... – Dijo seria Alex: - Vete. – Zareb al ver la mirada de Bruce, tragó duro y se fue casi corriendo; oyeron que se iba en un coche.

\- Gracias chicos – Dijo Alex triste.

\- Mamá… ¿estás bien?... TIENES LA MEJILLA HINCHADA – Dijo Saray seria.

\- No pasa nada… Alan, tráeme una bolsa de congelados, ¿vale?

\- Vale, amor…

\- Bruce, Lance; gracias… mis chicos malotes – Rieron un poco: - DIOS BRUCE… ME HAS DADO MIEDO.

\- ¿Cómo cuando nos conocimos? – Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- MÁS… id a la fiesta… Mark, Saray, quedaros un momento – Todos salieron y cerraron la puerta, dejándoles intimidad.

\- Mamá… - Dijo Mark: - Me has defendido…

\- No iba a permitir que te golpeara… a ver… vamos a relajarnos… acepta los cheques…

\- ¿QUÉ? – Dijeron ambos.

\- SÍ… Por todos los regalos que no os ha hecho…

\- PENSARÁ QUE NOS HA COMPRADO – Dijo Mark serio.

\- Que lo piense… voy a denunciarle al juez… llevaba unos meses preparando una demanda en serio y con ayuda de Alan, Bogo y Thomas… no quería decirlo porque sé que os hace daño pero… si sale el juicio y consigo quitar la custodia compartida, voy a luchar para que Alan y yo tengamos vuestra custodia… será difícil porque ahora os quiere de nuevo Zareb pero… voy a por todas. – Saray y Mark la abrazaron; Alan entró con unas bolsas de congelados.

\- A VER AL… ¿AZUL DE PESCADO O AMARILLA DE POLLO? – Alex rio.

\- Lobo chistoso… dame cualquiera – Alan le dio la azul: - NO LA AMARILLA – Rieron.

Todos se acostaban; Alex iba por cada cuarto de los pequeños.

\- Buenas noches amor – Dijo Alex recibiendo un abrazo de Zander.

\- Buenas noches, mamá… te quiero muchísimo – Alex rio y salió; llamó a la de enfrente y entró; Fred sonreía en la cama.

\- Buenas noches, cielo – Dijo Alex.

\- Buenas noches, tía – Dijo sonriendo Fred: -Sé lo de Zareb… me lo contó papá… eres muy valiente. – La abrazó con fuerza; Alex llegó al cuarto de Robin; él lo sabía todo porque ya con 16 años era muy maduro y la ayudaba con todos; Alex llamó y entró; Robin veía una peli en su portátil; él se levantó y abrazó a Alex.

\- Buenas noches, amor – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Buenas noches, mamá… eres la mejor, ¿lo sabes?

\- Lo sé – Rieron: - No te acuestes tarde que mañana, tenemos día de compras con tus padres y con Senzi y Lance.

\- Bien… mamá… ¿cómo están Mark y Saray?

\- Más tranquilos… no te preocupes. – Se abrazaron.

\- Oye mamá… sé que no soy tu hijo… vuestro hijo físico pero… me he fijado y… me parezco mucho a Olivier en todo… incluso en gestos y…

\- Cielo… es normal… imitamos los gestos de quien vemos… yo tengo muchos gestos del abuelo y de la abuela.

\- Ya… pero… es que… es raro…

\- Lo sé…

\- Y LOS OJOS… ES QUE LOS TENEMOS IGUALES… A NO… YO MÁS BONITOS… ¿VES? ESTO ES DE THOMAS – Rieron.

\- JA, ¿Ya ni me llamas papá? – Entró Thomas.

\- No en público – Rieron.

\- OOO Que se nos hace el mayor – Dijo Olivier entrando: - ¿Y CÓMO ES QUE TIENES LOS OJOS MÁS BONITOS QUE YO? – Dijo riendo.

\- … POR QUE LOS TENGO… - Dijo riendo Robin.

\- Buenas noches chicos… - Dijo Alex.

\- Linda, ¿estás bien? – Dijo Thomas preocupado.

\- Sí… no ha sido nada – Alex se fue a su cuarto que compartía con Alan; El lobo, leía una revista de coches y Alex se acostó a su lado.

\- Alan… ¿te has fijado? – Dijo Alex apoyándose en su brazo.

\- No sé… me fijo en varias cosas… como que hoy estás preciosa – Se besaron dulcemente.

\- Me refiero a que… Mark y Saray te buscaron como protección… eres su figura paterna. – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Lo sé… les adoro. Adoro a todos.

\- Lo sé… es que eres un verdadero ángel. Menos mal que… no moriste y… - Dijo Alex llorando.

\- Shhh nena, ya pasó todo… ahora somos felices. No pienses en cosas malas.

\- Vale… te amo.

\- Y yo a ti, preciosa. – Se besaron y se acurrucaron en la cama.

PRIMER MINIFIC COMPLETADO. HABRÁ MÁS.


	23. Chapter 23

Pov Bruce

Lo que sentía por mi compañera no estaba bien… Yo soy un macho de hiena rayada y ella, es una preciosa zorra roja. Alex había entrado al cuerpo de policía tres años después que yo; y en cuanto la vi la primera vez, sentí algo por ella… era una zorra roja preciosa; menudita pero con curvas; con rasgos dulces y agradables; con unos ojos marrones muy dulces; ella era de color rojizo claro con la parte ventral blanca, al igual que sus patas, la punta de su esponjosa cola y de sus orejas. Era una zorra introvertida, tímida y callada cuando no la conocías… luego… ERA UNA CACHONDA; Se reía de muchas paridas y se había juntado al grupo donde los lobos, hienas y zorros, hacíamos piña para no sentirnos en minoría con los tigres, leones, rinocerontes, elefantes e hipopótamos del cuerpo. Judy, la coneja, era un caso aparte porque se venía con nosotros… el caso, es que Yo sentía muchas cosas hacia Alex; mi zorrita loquita; pero ella… ella se había prometido con Thomas Red; otro zorro rojo del cuerpo que era muy buen policía; astuto, refinado, serio y educado. LO DETESTABA. Él jamás tenía ninguna buena palabra hacia Alex.

END POV BRUCE

Una hiena rayada macho entró como cada mañana en la comisaría; lucía un uniforme policial que constaba de camisa azul oscuro, corbata negra, en el pecho derecho, la placa policial, pantalones azul oscuro y un cinturón negro donde portaba unas esposas y el arma reglamentaria.

\- BUENOS DÍAS – Dijo la hiena sonriendo y yendo hacia el mostrador de entrada; donde un leopardo con sobrepeso le sonreía y ofrecía de su caja de donuts, la hiena, cogió un donuts de canela.

\- Buenos días Bruce – Dijo el leopardo sonriendo.

\- Hola Ben… ¿cómo está la mañana? – Dijo la hiena apoyándose en el mostrador.

\- Bien… llegas 10 minutos pronto… - Ahora entró una zorra roja menudita y con cara dulce; llevaba el mismo uniforme que la hiena solo que, la camisa de ella era azul claro; ella sonrió y fue al mostrador; Benjamin le ofreció un donuts y ella, cogió uno de azúcar.

\- Buenos días chicos… ¿listos para un nuevo día? – Dijo la zorra sonriendo.

\- Claro Al – Dijo Benjamin alegre: - ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

\- No me lo recuerdes… si sus padres no me tragan, no sé porque insisten en que vaya a su casa a cenar. – Dijo Alex seria y triste.

\- ¿Y cómo es que no te tragan si eres muy educada y dulce? – Dijo Benjamin sonriendo.

\- Porque no soy lo suficientemente buena para Thomas – Dijo Alex triste.

\- A lo mejor, es él quien no está a la altura… - Dijo la hiena; Alex le miró sonriendo.

\- Gracias Bruce… necesitaba escuchar algo así.

\- Es la verdad… eres educada, simpática y agradable y… tienes un cuerpo y cara muy bonitos… - Alex se sonrojó.

\- Vaya… gracias… ¿HICISTE ALGO A MI COCHE O ALGO? – Rieron.

\- NO… que yo sepa… - Rieron de nuevo.

\- Alex… ¿ya comiendo dulces? – Dijo entrando otro zorro rojo; pero alto y estilizado; bastante fibroso; con el típico pelaje de un zorro rojo y de ojos rojos.

\- Thomas… - Dijo Alex bajando las orejas.

\- ¿No te dijo ayer mi madre que estabas engordando y que no quería ver a una novia con sobrepeso? – Dijo Thomas de forma hiriente; Alex dejó el donut a medio comer y se fue arriba cabizbaja.

\- ¿QUÉ MIRÁIS? – Dijo Thomas a Benjamin y a Bruce.

\- Nada oficial Red – Dijo Benjamin serio.

\- ¿En serio crees que Alex está gorda?... porque no lo está… - Dijo Bruce serio.

\- No lo está porque controlo lo que come… es baja y su constitución es ancha y si se descuida, será una bola… y no quiero que lo sea. – Contestó Thomas serio.

En la sala de oficiales.

\- ¿QUÉ DIJO EL QUÉ? – Dijo Judy seria.

\- JODER AL… ¿Y dejaste el donut? – Dijo Hanna, una hiena alta y estilizada.

\- ¿Y qué iba a hacer?... en parte… tiene razón. – Dijo Alex deprimida.

\- No la tiene… eres preciosa – Dijo Leah; una loba gris y blanca del cuerpo; era lesbiana y todos lo sabían; ella misma lo había dicho.

\- ¿En serio, Leah? – Dijo Alex sonriendo un poco.

\- CLARO… Y hazme caso… elijo bien – Rieron un poco.

Thomas entró con Bruce.

\- YA ESTAMOS LOS CÁNIDOS – Dijo sonriendo Hanna: - Sé que las hienas no lo somos pero… físicamente damos el pego – Rieron.

\- ¿QUÉ SOMOS? – Gritó Alistair; un lobo marrón con beige y de ojos verdes.

\- AULLADORES – Gritaron los lobos.

\- ¿QUÉ SOMOS? – Gritó Nick.

\- LADRADORES – Gritaron zorros, hienas y Judy.

\- Aulladores, Ladradores… ¿QUÉ SOMOS? – Gritó Sam; el padre de Bruce; que seguía estando activo en el cuerpo y le faltaban solo unos años para jubilarse; aun estando canoso y con la edad al límite para seguir en la élite policial, seguía muy en forma y todos le respetaban.

\- CÁNIDOS – Gritaron ese grupo.

\- SOMOS NOBLES – Gritó Alan; un lobo blanco.

\- SOMOS LEALES – Gritó Thomas.

\- Y JUNTOS SOMOS INVENCIBLES – Gritaron los del grupo; luego, aullaron 3 veces (zorros, hienas y coneja, en plan divertido).

Bogo entró después de esto y todos se sentaron; mirando al frente y serios.

\- EJEM… ¿Acabaron la juerga? – Dijo Bogo serio: - Bien… voy a dar los casos de hoy… Red, White y Sam Hyena; al centro comercial… patrullaje por dentro y fuera del recinto. Pueden irse – Los 3 se levantaron y Sam, cogió la carpeta que Bogo entregaba: - Wilde, Hopss – Zorro y coneja se levantaron: - Zona desierto… patrullaje del recinto ferial. – Ambos se fueron después de que Nick cogiera la carpeta: - Lobato, Leonídez y Grizzly – Un lobo negro y blanco, un león y un grizzli se pusieron en pie: - Zona Polar… patrullaje por el parque y la zona B – Ambos se fueron: - Hipopótamez, Polar y Wolf – Un hipopótamo, una osa polar y Logan se pusieron de pie: - Distrito Forestal zona A – C. Control de tráfico y dispositivo anti drogas y alcohol – Los 3 se fueron; al final, solo quedaban Bruce y Alex; Bruce se levantó y se sentó junto a Alex en primera fila.

\- Hyena, Fox… misión especial de encubierto – Los 2 se miraron sonriendo: - Os infiltraréis en el crucero de gran lujo que recorrerá las islas del pacífico. Sabemos, por el señor Don Bruto Mascarpone, que se reunirá con el capo de otra mafia para hablar de negocios… Don Bruto quiere desenmascararle y necesita ayuda. Dice que paséis desapercibidos y que os dirá lo que quiere… id a su casa a verle.

Alex y Bruce siguieron a un oso polar enorme a un despacho gigante; en la mesa y sobre una mini butaca, estaba sentado Don Bruto Mascarpone; el mafioso más peligroso y pequeño de la ciudad; sin embargo, ayudaba mucho a la policía; él se encargaba de sus negocios y a cambio, daba nombres y ayudaba a detener a mafias que se pasaban de la línea.

\- Don Mascarpone… somos el agente Hyena y la agente Fox – Dijo Bruce de forma seria.

\- A… sí… bienvenidos a mi humilde morada. El jefe Bogo me habló de ustedes – Tendió su mano a ambos; Alex, al ver que Bruce no hacía nada, se acercó a la zarigüeya y se la besó.

\- Es un verdadero placer, señor Don Bruto Mascarpone – Dijo Alex seria.

\- VAYA, El placer, es mío… señorita…

\- Alejandra Fox – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Alejandra Fox… veo que sabe algo de protocolo.

\- Lo mínimo… la verdad, es que lo que sé lo sé por películas o series italianas de mafias. – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Muy buenas películas… ¿has visto la saga del padrino?

\- Por supuesto…

\- EJEM – Dijo Bruce: - Siento interrumpir pero… el jefe Bogo nos pidió que viniésemos para saber exactamente para qué necesita a 2 infiltrados.

\- ASÍ… Perdona… Señor…

\- Hyena – Dijo Bruce serio.

\- CLARO… Señor Hyena… lo que quiero y necesito es una labor de espionaje y que puedan grabar todas las conversaciones que tendré con él… para luego, cuando volvamos al puerto de Zootrópolis el jefe Bogo esté preparado para hacer detenciones si fueran necesarias. – En eso, Bogo entró.

\- Hola… señor don Bruto, como ve elegí a mis dos mejores agentes especializados en infiltraciones… Alex, Bruce, éstas serán vuestras identidades en el crucero… y seréis una pareja de recién casados…

\- VAAAAAYA ALEX, ¿Me drogaste tanto que ni me acuerdo de la boda? – Dijo Bruce divertido.

\- Será al revés – Dijo Alex con burla y riendo.

\- Harán un buen papel… se llevan bien y tienen complicidad – Dijo la zarigüeya sonriendo.

\- Bien… iros a prepararlo todo… os iréis mañana por la mañana.

Alex cenaba con Thomas en un restaurante sencillo.

\- ¿QUÉ HARÁS EL QUÉ? – Gritó Thomas colérico.

\- Shhh es una misión – Dijo Alex en bajo.

\- Me da igual… hablaré con Bogo y le diré que no la harás…

\- No te he pedido opinión ni permiso, Thomas… solo te estoy diciendo lo que haré… estaré 2 meses fuera… solo te estoy pidiendo tu apoyo. – Dijo Alex seria.

\- No lo tienes… - Thomas pagó la cuenta y se fue.

Alex hablaba en su casa con su padre.

\- Cariño… no te preocupes… se le pasará.

\- Noto que nos estamos distanciando mucho…

\- Nena, no te preocupes… ¿crees que es el indicado?...

\- Hasta hace poco, sí…

\- Alex… a veces creemos haber encontrado a nuestra pareja pero… nos equivocamos… ¿te ves feliz sin Thomas a tu lado?...

\- Sí… no he tardado nada en decirlo…

\- No te preocupes… - Llamaron a la puerta de Alex.

\- No sé quien será… buenas noches papá… mañana te hablo pero… estaremos una temporada sin hacerlo.

\- No te preocupes, pequeña… sé que Bruce te cuidará – Colgaron y Alex fue a abrir; estaba Thomas serio.

\- ¿Por qué has tardado en abrir?

\- Me despedía de mi padre… no iba a colgarle tal cual…

\- Nena llama a Bogo y dile que YO iré en vez de Bruce…

\- No… Bruce es mejor infiltrándose que tú – Thomas le miró serio.

\- ESO ME DA IGUAL – Thomas pegó un bofetón a Alex: - Alex… linda… yo…

\- LARGO… CORTAMOS

\- NO PUEDES CORTAR… ESTAMOS PROMETIDOS… - Alex se quitó el anillo y se lo tiró.

\- YA NO… AHORA, LARGO… - Thomas furioso se fue dando un portazo.

Alex llamó a Judy.

\- ¿Alex?... – Alex le contó todo: - E… NENA… hiciste bien… hiciste fenomenal… nadie, aunque esté furioso puede golpearte…

\- Lo arruiné todo… llevábamos 2 años y nos íbamos a casar…

\- No pasa nada… él no es el indicado… venga, céntrate en la misión. ¿Vale?

\- Vale Jud…

\- ¿Qué somos?...

\- Aulladores… ¿qué somos?

\- Ladradores… aulladores, ladradores… ¿qué somos?

\- CÁNIDOS…

\- SOMOS NOBLES…

\- SOMOS LEALES…

\- Y JUNTOS SOMOS INVENCIBLES – Gritaron ambas riendo y soltaron 3 aullidos.

\- Gracias Judy… necesitaba a mi mejor amiga… - Judy se emocionó.

\- WOOOO… Alex…

\- JA, esta coneja… qué sentida es – Rieron.

Por la mañana, Bruce y Alex estaban en el despacho de Bogo viendo la misión; en eso, Thomas entró.

\- ALEX, AÚN PUEDES ARREPENTIRTE…

\- ESTAMOS REUNIDOS Y NO ME ARREPIENTO…

\- ME DA IGUAL… BOGO, ALEX NO IRÁ A ESA MISIÓN…

\- CLARO QUE IRÉ… VETE DE AQUÍ… INMEDIATAMENTE – Bogo y Bruce miraban alucinados a Alex; a la pequeña y dulce zorrita que jamás gritaba y que era tímida.

\- NO ME IRÉ HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE VUELVES A PROMETERTE CONMIGO…

\- ESPERA SENTADO PORQUE NO PASARÁ…

\- EJEM – Dijo Bogo: - THOMAS, VETE A TU MISIÓN… YA – Thomas bajó las orejas.

\- Sí señor… Alex, piénsalo…

\- No he de pensar nada. – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Allá tú… pero te hundiré a ti y a tu familia – Se fue.

\- Alex… - Dijo Bogo preocupado.

\- No ha pasado nada… solo que… rompí nuestro compromiso… soy soltera de nuevo – Dijo Alex algo triste: - Ya estaba cansada de él…

\- UN MOMENTO… ¿TIENES UNA HERIDA DE UNA BOFETADA EN LA MEJILLA? – Dijo Bogo serio.

\- No fue nada…

\- Fue Thomas… ¿no? – Dijo el búfalo serio; Bruce se levantó y salió echo una furia.

\- TÚ – Dijo Bruce alcanzando a Thomas: - Antes te respetaba porque eras el novio y prometido de mi mejor amiga… he visto lo que le has hecho.

\- Fue un calentón… - Dijo Thomas nervioso; Bruce le levantó por el cuello de la camisa y le puso contra la pared.

\- ESCÚCHAME… RED… NADIE HACE DAÑO A MI MEJOR AMIGA… ¿ENTENDISTE?

\- Sí…

\- PUES TE QUIERO VER LEJOS DE ELLA… ¿CLARO?

\- Como el agua… -Bruce le soltó y Thomas se fue corriendo con la cola entre las patas.

\- GRACIAS – Alex abrazó a Bruce llorando.

\- Shhh tranquila nena… no se le ocurrirá molestarte… ¿lista para la misión? – Lo dijo quitándole las lágrimas con 2 dedos.

\- Claro. – Dijo Alex sonriendo un poco y sonrojada.

POV ALEX.

¿Desde cuando Bruce era tan atento conmigo?... supongo que siempre lo ha sido pero… no me daba cuenta… Bruce, era la hiena más atractiva que había visto (sin contar su padre); tenía los rasgos atractivos para ser hiena; no me había fijado en sus ojos negros como el carbón pero con un brillo especial.

END POV ALEX.

NOTA: BRUCE X ALEX (Me dio fuerte por ellos); iba a ser un minific corto pero… habrá continuación… NECESITO PONER EL CRUCERO XD.

3 REVIEWS =D NO ME LO CREEEO XD

M.C. Leto: Es cierto que hice a Alex algo blandengue pero le justifico… ella no pensaba que Zareb iba a golpearle en serio y no reaccionó mucho… además, enseguida, llegaron los refuerzos. Aluciné con la experiencia con tu madre… supongo que todas las madres harían eso. Yo me imagino a Bruce como padre… ES TAN TIERNO XD.

Jair937: Brutal tu review XD Y como ves te cogí a Sam para este mini fic... TENÍA QUE PONERLO XD. Me encanta. – WOOOO LE ENCAAAAANTO – Dijo un Bruce canoso.

\- PERO YO LE GUSTO MÁS…

\- CHICOS… Relax – Dije riendo: - Ambos me gustáis pero… Bruce es mi creación así que… le tengo más cariño.

\- WAAAAAAA – Dijo Sam.

Lyon Wolf: Gracias por tu sugerencia… por mis mensajes privados ya sabrás que gracias a tus ideas ya estoy maquinando una trama para el fic de Jóvenes y Adolescentes… KU KU KU KU KU XD

Dije que iba a haber más de un episodio del anterior mini fic… podéis seguirlo en mi fic Jóvenes y Adolescentes.

Subí nuevo episodio de Consecuencias.

NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO.

OS QUIERO MUCHO A TODOS… Sois geniales y me hacéis feliz con comentarios y mensajes privados.


	24. Chapter 24

Alex y Bruce embarcaron en un lujoso barco donde se haría el crucero.

\- Es impresionante – Dijo Alex en bajo.

\- Lo sé, nena… y lo mejor, que nos lo pagan todo… regalo de Don Bruto Mascarpone. – Dijo Bruce en bajo.

\- A partir de ahora… a actuar. – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Sí… déjame hablar a mí. – Alex asintió; en la escalera para subir, al final estaba el capitán del barco; un lobo muy alto y fuerte, negro y blanco y de ojos azules.

\- Bienvenidos; soy el capitán del barco… Lance Lupus – Dijo el lobo sonriendo a cada animal que subía.

\- Buenas tardes… somos el matrimonio de Savage; soy Williams y ella, es mi mujer; Cristina – Dijo Bruce en tono educado.

\- Es un placer… una pareja interracial. Interesante… sois pocas las que llegáis a casaros…

\- Lo sé… estamos tan enamorados – Dijo Bruce sonriendo y cogiendo a Alex por la cintura.

\- Se os nota… espero que disfruten de su viaje de Luna de miel… su camarote es el B – 43. – Le dio las llaves a Bruce y Alex y Bruce fueron al camarote; alucinaron.

\- Es más grande que mi casa – Dijo Bruce sonriendo: - WOOO ESTO ES BRUTAL.

\- Y esto es solo el salón y la entrada – Alex abrió una puerta: - DIOS – La cerró.

\- Al… ¿qué pasa, linda? – Bruce abrió la puerta y se empezó a reír; era una inmensa habitación matrimonial; con una cama enorme con pétalos de rosa que formaban un corazón en el centro, un cubo con champán en hielo, varias copas; fresas; copas con nata…

\- Estamos recién casados… es un nidito de amor – Dijo Bruce riendo: - Hay que aprovecharlo. – Sirvió dos copas de champán: - Vamos querida, celebremos nuestra luna de miel – Alex rodó los ojos riendo y cogió la copa que Bruce le pasaba.

\- En fin… habrá que ceñirse a los papeles. – Dijo Alex.

\- Pues eso, querida… hay que fingir bien – Brindaron: - Por nuestra luna de miel.

En la ciudad.

\- Y SE FUE… ASÍ, DEJÁNDOME – Dijo Thomas furioso.

\- ¿Y te extrañas? – Dijo Alan serio.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Eso Thomas… tratas fatal a Alex… te ha aguantado mucho – Dijo el lobo blanco: - Espero que cuando salgas con otra hembra, la trates mejor…

\- Reconquistaré a Alex…

\- No lo creo… - Dijo Nick serio.

\- Nadie te dijo que opinaras…

\- No me hace falta autorización de nadie para hacerlo… has maltratado a Alex psicológicamente; bajándole su autoestima al subsuelo y tratándola fatal en público y en privado… humillándola constantemente… ha aguantado mucho. Y menos mal que no te ha denunciado. Más te vale dejarle en paz o muchos te denunciaremos por acoso. – Thomas gruñó pero bajó orejas y colas y se fue a su oficina.

\- Así qué… te enfadaste y rompiste el compromiso – Dijo Bruce serio.

\- Sí… estaba ya harta de todo… me he dado cuenta de que… Thomas no me quería de una buena manera… era controlador y muy celoso y… rompí todo por él… además, su familia era muy estirada y quería cambiarme. Prefiero a mi familia más humilde y menos estirada… - De pronto, Bruce la besó dulcemente; Alex, sonrojada, le siguió el beso; se separaron.

\- Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto, Al… eres preciosa y… cada vez que te veía mal por Thomas, quería arrancarle la cabeza… me frenaba la idea de que tú le querías y que me ibas a odiar… - Alex le calló ahora a él; besándole con pasión; Bruce, la abrazó siguiéndole el beso; se separaron.

\- Te quiero Bruce… desde que te vi por primera vez, me gustaste pero… el miedo a que me dijeras que no… por eso, escondí mis sentimientos y… empecé a salir con Thomas… pero lo que siento por ti nunca se ha ido… he sido idiota…

\- NO… el idiota fui yo… que creí que no sentías nada por mí… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – Dijo Bruce sonriendo y arrodillándose frente a Alex, cogiéndole de una mano.

\- Claro que quiero… - Se volvieron a besar dulcemente; en eso, Bruce la tumbó sobre la cama.

\- Bruce… yo… nunca… - Dijo Alex con timidez.

\- ¿Thomas no?...

\- No…

\- Él dijo al poco de estar con él que lo habíais hecho…

\- Pues no es así… quería esperar a mi noche de bodas…

\- A… entiendo… - Bruce se apartó bajando las orejas.

\- Pero eso era con Thomas… además… mira en el camarote en el que estamos y… - Bruce la volvió a besar; poco a poco se fueron desnudando; Bruce entró en Alex dulcemente mientras la besaba y tocaba por todo el cuerpo; Alex abrazó a Bruce con las 4 patas y la cola; él la besó dulcemente; dio varias embestidas algo duras y acabó dentro de ella; se separaron.

\- Te quiero, preciosa – Dijo Bruce sonriendo y tumbándose al lado de Alex; Alex, se acurrucó sobre el pecho musculoso de la hiena.

\- Y yo, a ti… ahora ya sé que… eres mi elegido.

\- Y tú, mi elegida… - Se volvieron a besar.

Los días pasaban; por el día; Bruce y Alex, eran los espías perfectos de la policía; pasaban inadvertidos y grababan y hacían fotos de todas las reuniones de Don Bruto con un zorro ártico; llamado James de Artik; por la noche, se reunían en secreto con la zarigüeya y veían los vídeos y fotos; se los mandaban por e – mail a Bogo; luego, cenaban como los demás turistas en el gran comedor y se iban a "descansar".

\- Bogo me respondió a mi correo… estamos haciendo un gran y excelente trabajo – Dijo Alex sonriendo mientras tenía su portátil encendido sobre la cama; ella solo vestía una camiseta larga; Bruce, salió del baño recién duchado y solo con un bóxer negro; pavoneándose de su fibroso y musculoso cuerpo ante Alex; le quitó el ordenador y lo apagó; Alex, rodó los ojos divertida.

\- Ya es hora de dejar de trabajar, zorrita loquita – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- Iba a responderle… - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- MMM eso puede esperar… - Bruce se tumbó en la cama boca abajo: - Anda preciosa, hazme un masaje en la espalda. Estoy machacado – Dijo la hiena; Alex sonrió; ella era buena haciendo masajes; ya que, tenía un poco de nociones de fisioterapia; Alex se puso sobre Bruce y empezó a masajearle la espalda.

\- OOOO ASÍ ES PRECIOSA – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- Estos masajes, no son gratis – Dijo Alex sonriendo; se puso aceite en las manos y siguió masajeando la espalda de la hiena.

\- OOOO Esto es genial… ¿qué aceite usas?... huele genial…

\- Es secreto de Fox – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Pero yo pienso casarme contigo y ser un Fox…

\- Hasta que eso pase, eres un Hyena – Dijo Alex burlona.

\- OOOO ALEX, AHÍ – Dijo Bruce estirándose mucho del gusto que le estaba dando.

\- Acabé…

\- Un poquito más…

\- No… lo siento Bruce… yo también estoy cansada – Alex se levantó y fue hacia el ojo de buey; veía la cubierta y la noche tan estrellada que había: - Oye… ¿y si salimos un poco a cubierta?...

\- No sé preciosa… ¿no estabas cansada?

\- Un par de copas… estamos en nuestra luna de miel… - Bruce rio y se fue a vestir; Alex, se puso un vestido corto blanco; Bruce salió con una camisa blanca y pantalones gris claros; le tendió el brazo a Alex y ella, se lo cogió; salieron rumbo a la cubierta.

\- Vaya dos… se les ve tan enamorados – Cuchicheó sonriendo una coneja marrón a su marido; otro conejo pero blanco.

\- Sí… es increíble lo diferentes que son y… cómo se adoran con la mirada.

Alex y Bruce se sentaron en una mesa de la cubierta con una copa cada uno.

\- Hace una noche preciosa – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Sí… y todo por ti – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- Eres un romántico… ¿lo sabías?

\- Sí… pero solo tú lo sabes también – Rieron.

\- Soy afortunado de tenerte conmigo.

\- Y yo de estar contigo. – Se besaron dulcemente.

Bruce cargó a Alex como a una novia; llevándola a la habitación y ambos riendo.

\- Bruce… es tarde… despertaremos a los demás… - Se cruzaron con Lance.

\- Les informo de que nadie se ha quejado… y de que mañana, hay una salida… llegaremos a puerto y a las 12 salimos en las barcas; señores de Savage.

\- Gracias capitán – Dijo Bruce formalmente.

\- Hacen tan buena pareja. – El lobo se fue; Bruce entró al cuarto y tiró a Alex en la cama.

\- Espera Williams… - Bruce sonrió y cerró la puerta.

\- Mmmm Cris eres toda mía – Dijo sonriendo.

\- Will ven aquí y demuéstramelo – Dijo Alex sonriendo; Bruce se tiró en la cama y empezó a besar a Alex con necesidad; ambos se empezaron a tocar y a desnudar.

NOTA: BRUCE X ALEX TOTAL XD

Sí… OK… estoy usando los mini fics para hacer muchos mini fics de esta pareja que tanto gusta. Bruce es un pirado entrañable. Espero comentarios.

HE DE DEJAR DE PONER A THOMAS DE MALO.

Jair937: Espero que te haya gustado. Nos estaremos leyendo (Y ESPERO QUE PRONTO XD)


	25. Chapter 25

\- Bueno… mañana llegamos a Zootrópolis de nuevo… ¿listos para el arresto de James de Artik? – Dijo don Bruto a Alex y a Bruce; los 3, en la suite de la zarigüeya junto a la mujer de Don Bruto… Silvia (igual a Fru Fru pero con el pelo canoso y de ojos más claros) y los 4 osos polares escoltas de la zarigüeya.

\- Sí señor – Dijeron Alex y Bruce serios.

\- Bien… ¿cómo procederéis? – Dijo curioso la zarigüeya.

\- No queremos montar ningún escándalo así que… le arrestaremos en la reunión que tienen mañana antes de desembarcar – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Bien… ¿solo vosotros dos?

\- No… entrarán por unas lanchas 8 policías del cuerpo para arrestar a sus 2 escoltas… - Dijo Bruce serio: - Y ya lo sabe el capitán.

\- Bien… quiero daros la enhorabuena por su gran infiltración… parecéis una pareja de recién casados. – Dijo sonriendo Don Bruto.

\- No es complicado – Dijo Bruce sonriendo: - ¿Verdad, querida?

\- Verdad – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- … LO SABÍA – Dijo Silvia alegre; Bruto le miró raro: - Son pareja, cariño.

\- No… JA, Querida… a ti te encantan las historias románticas pero… entre ellos solo hay compañerismo…

\- Se equivoca… nos hicimos pareja en cuanto subimos al barco – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- VAAAAAAAYA… Aun así, habéis hecho un trabajo magnífico… habéis separado el trabajo de lo personal.

\- Gracias Don Bruto…

\- Alex, querida… puedes tutearme… eres un encanto y es un placer trabajar contigo… Bruce, has tenido suerte.

\- Mucha suerte – Dijo Bruce mirando a Alex embobado.

\- Y yo también – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿Y cuándo es la boda? – Dijo sonriendo Silvia.

\- E… Eso ni lo hablamos – Dijo Bruce sonriendo y cogiendo a Alex de la mano.

\- Pues cuando sea, decírnoslo… os tendremos que hacer un buen regalo – Dijo sonriendo Bruto: - Ambos me caéis bien y me alegra que Bogo os tenga como agentes. Os deseo lo mejor… Bruce, quiero que cuides a Alex… en cuanto le vi a los ojos, supe que es muy valiosa… al igual que mi Silvia o Fru Fru o Judy… tienen esa luz en la mirada que les hace ser especiales.

\- Lo sé – Dijo sonriendo Bruce.

Ya era la hora del arresto; en unas lanchas, habían llegado hacía un rato, Sam, Bogo, Alistair, MC Cuerno, Nick, Thomas, Alan y Francine; todos estaban en el camarote de Alex y Bruce.

\- Bien… como pueden ver, Don Bruto está reunido con James de Artik para "cerrar" un negocio… hay que arrestar a Artik – Dijo serio Bogo.

\- El dispositivo, está listo, señor – Dijo serio Sam.

\- Bien… Nick, Thomas, se encargarán de reducir y arrestar a James – Ambos zorros rojos asintieron serios.

\- Alex, Bruce… habéis hecho un gran trabajo… pero os queda lo más difícil… Alex, quiero que entres en esa sala y que te despidas de Don Bruto… harás que James se descuide y entraremos a la detención. – Dijo Bogo serio: - Los escoltas de James, son osos pardos… pero nosotros, les podemos reducir… ¿llevas tu arma?

\- Sí… llevo una pistola de dardos y la de electros – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Bien… Don Bruto y sus escoltas saben que entrarás en la sala… si James intenta algo, hazte la víctima… no quiero, hasta el final, que James sepa que eres poli – Alex solo asintió seria: - A no ser que te veas en un peligro real… entonces, procede como quieras y entraremos antes. Bruce… te quedarás en la puerta y si ves que algo puede salir mal, irrumpe como quieras.

\- Sí señor – Dijo Bruce serio y colocándose sus armas; Alex se puso un pinganillo para estar monitoreada.

\- Estoy lista – Dijo Alex seria.

\- E… Alex – Dijo Thomas: - No te expongas…

\- He de hacerlo…

\- Te quiero Alex… te necesito y tú, a mi… por una perreta, no me dejes… - Alex rodó los ojos.

\- No es el momento, Thomas y no fue por una perreta… no quiero nada contigo y… estoy con otro.

\- VAYA FAROL… ESO NO HAY QUIEN SE LO CREA – Dijo Thomas burlón; Bruce cogió a Alex por la cintura y la giró; se besaron dulcemente.

\- WOOOOOOOO – Dijo Sam sonriendo: - SOY TU SUEGRO… BRUTAL – Dijo la hiena riendo.

\- Me encanta – Dijo Alan moviendo la cola.

\- EJEM… centraros agentes Hyena y Fox – Dijo Bogo serio pero sonriendo: - YA ES EL MOMENTO.

Alex entró en la sala.

\- Don Bruto – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Cristina, querida – Dijo Bruto sonriendo.

\- ESTAMOS REUNIDOS – Dijo un zorro ártico de ojos azules verdosos.

\- Bueno James… ella es Cristina de Savage… la he conocido aquí y solo vino a despedirse… cariño, ha sido un verdadero placer conoceros.

\- El placer, ha sido nuestro. – Alex le besó la pata.

\- Ya sabes, Cristina… si necesitas algo en la ciudad, llámame.

\- ESO… PUEDES IRTE – Dijo el zorro serio.

\- Ten educación… - Dijo don Bruto serio.

\- A… perdone Don Bruto solo que… - En eso, irrumpieron los demás.

\- SEÑOR JAMES DE ÁRTIK, QUEDA DETENIDO – Dijeron Nick y Thomas a la vez.

\- JA, NO LO CREO – James cogió a Alex por un brazo y la puso delante suyo; sacó un revólver y apuntó a Alex en la sien: - ALTO TODO EL MUNDO O ME LA CARGO. EN QUÉ MAL MOMENTO VINISTE – Dijo con burla: - y es una pena… eres una zorrita muy linda… AUCH – Alex le había dado un pisotón y luego, le hizo una llave, tirándolo al suelo.

\- AGENTE FOX… QUEDA ARRESTADO – Dijo Alex apuntándole con su propio revólver.

\- WAO – Dijo sonriendo Don Bruto; James se vio sin salida; sus dos escoltas habían sido reducidos; uno por Sam y MC Cuerno y el otro, por Alistair y Bogo.

\- DE PIE JAMES… CONTRA LA MESA Y CON LAS PATAS EN LA NUCA – Dijo Thomas serio; James lo hizo y Nick y Thomas lo esposaron.

\- Al… ya puedes bajar el arma – Dijo Bruce serio; Alex lo hizo y se la dio a Alan que la guardó en una bolsa como prueba de resistencia e intimidación.

Todos llegaron a la comisaría.

\- Encerradlo en el calabozo individual – Dijo Bogo serio; Thomas y Nick se lo llevaron: - Alex, cielo… ¿te encargas del papeleo?; eres la más rápida en rellenar los informes de ingreso – Dijo Bogo sonriendo a Alex.

\- Claro jefe – Bogo le dio un dossier a Alex.

\- Bruce… puedes irte… mañana tú y Alex tenéis el día libre pero… el Lunes os quiero a primera hora y listos para otra misión.

\- Bien señor… pero quiero… ayudar a mi compañera en el papeleo – Alex le sonrió.

\- Bien… no me opongo… iros los dos – Dijo el búfalo; Bruce cogió a Alex el dossier y ambos se empezaron a ir.

\- ESPERAD – Dijo Sam sonriendo: - ¿QUÉ SOMOS?

\- AULLADORES – Gritaron Alan y Alistair.

\- ¿QUÉ SOMOS? – Gritó de nuevo Sam.

\- LADRADORES – Dijeron Alex y Bruce (y Nick y Thomas al fondo).

\- LADRADORES, AULLADORES; ¿QUÉ SOMOS? – Volvió a gritar Sam.

\- CÁNIDOS – Gritaron lobos, zorros e hienas.

\- SOMOS NOBLES – Gritó Alan.

\- SOMOS LEALES – Gritó Alistair.

\- Y JUNTOS SOMOS INVENCIBLES – Gritaron de nuevo todos y aullaron 3 veces; Bogo rodó los ojos pero sonriendo.

\- Ahora me arrepiento de no haberme ido – Dijo Bruce aburrido junto a Alex; ella rellenaba el ingreso a prisión de James de Artik hasta su juicio y tras haber rellenado el informe a ordenador: - Vas a tener que recompensarme. – Le besó en el cuello.

\- Aquí no… loco pervertido – Dijo Alex sonrojada y sonriendo.

\- ¿Y por qué no?...

\- Estamos trabajando…

\- ¿Y en el crucero, no? – Dijo burlón.

\- No siempre. – Dijo Alex divertida.

\- Y bueno Alex… ¿te vienes a vivir conmigo?... mi apartamento está muy bien para los dos…

\- ¿Tiene jacuzzi? – Rieron.

\- Zorrita caprichosa. El crucero te volvió loca.

\- NO… sé lo que quiero… a alguien que me quiera, que me respete y que me haga reír.

\- ¿Y yo cumplo los requisitos, señorita? – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- Mmmm no sé… tendrás que pasar un periodo de pruebas. – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿Y qué pasará cuando lo termine? – Dijo Bruce burlón.

\- No sé… depende de cómo las hagas – Dijo Alex sonriendo divertida; Bruce la besó dulcemente.

\- Te quiero mi zorrita loquita. – Dijo la hiena moviendo la cola.

\- Y yo, te quiero… mi hiena loca – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

Thomas entró en la oficina y vio a Bruce y a Alex besándose dulcemente.

\- EJEM – Ambos se separaron y le miraron: - Alex… preciosa… ¿EN SERIO?... ¿CON BRUCE? – Dijo serio Thomas.

\- Sí… me he dado cuenta de que quiero estar con él… - Dijo Alex seria; Bruce la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola a él; protegiéndola y dándole apoyo.

\- JA, ¿intentas ponerme celoso con él? – Lo dijo entre burlón y sarcástico.

\- No intento nada… cortamos, Thomas y… me he dado cuenta de que Bruce es justamente lo que quiero. – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Yo puedo darte mucho más que él… mi familia es adinerada… y sabes que puedo vivir de las rentas.

\- ¿Y?... Eso jamás me ha importado… ahora, lo que quiero es a alguien que me quiera por como soy y que no quiera cambiarme. – Dijo Alex seria y muy segura de ella misma.

\- Linda… no es que quiera cambiarte… es que te quiero mejorar… - Thomas se acercó a ella.

\- No te acerques – Dijo Alex seria.

\- O preciosa… déjate de escenitas… sé que te encanto y…

\- Cállate… ¿es cierto que dijiste que nos habíamos acostado? – Dijo Alex furiosa.

\- Eso… ¿eso qué importa?

\- Importa mucho, Thomas… ¿sabes qué?... perdí la virginidad con Bruce… él me hizo sentir y me hace sentir como si fuera el animal más hermoso del mundo y… sé que me ama; como yo le amo a él…

\- Vais a acabar mal… las parejas inter especies tienen muchos prejuicios.

\- No me importa… lucharé por esto, Thomas… lo nuestro, acabó. – Thomas se empezó a ir.

\- No me daré por vencido – Dijo el zorro serio.

Alex llegó a su casa; abrió la puerta y…

\- SORPRESA – Lo dijo un zorro mayor que Alex; era un zorro rojo pero ya se le notaba cierta edad; tenía canas por el morro, nuca y a lo largo de la cola; sus ojos, eran marrones y era alto y fuerte.

\- PAPÁ – Dijo Alex sonriendo y se abrazaron.

\- Linda… que bien te veo… ¿qué novedades tienes?

\- Lo dejé con Thomas… ya no habrá boda o… no con él… y bueno…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Te acuerdas que dijiste que Bruce me iba a cuidar?... somos… novios – Dijo Alex con timidez.

\- WAO… Me encanta la idea… Bruce te quiere y te respeta y… sé que sois muy amigos… no me importa que sea hiena… además, Sam y yo, somos muy amigos. – Dijo sonriendo el padre de Alex.

\- Me… ha propuesto irme a vivir con él…

\- ¿HABRÁS ACEPTADO?

\- E… sí… claro… - Dijo Alex sonriendo al ver a su padre eufórico.

\- ¿Y cuándo te mudas?

\- No lo sé… lo hablamos por encima… - Llamaron a la puerta; Alex fue a abrir.

\- THOMAS… - Dijo Alex seria.

\- O venga linda… hablemos sin la presión de Bruce…

\- Thomas – Dijo el padre de Alex serio.

\- Adam… - Dijo Thomas serio.

\- ¿A qué viniste?... mi hija está con otro y… por su reacción sé que no se alegra de verte…

\- Eso no es verdad… soy lo mejor que le ha pasado. – Dijo Thomas serio: - Que os ha pasado… sois unos zorros de clase baja y… mi familia es de clase alta… podemos daros una mejor vida y…

\- No nos interesa – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Trabajo en un taller, Thomas… me gusta mi trabajo de reparar coches y motos… cuando Amelia murió, me hice la promesa de que iba a darle a Alex una buena educación y… la cumplí… ella es policía y de las mejores… me da igual la clase porque… me siento orgulloso de la hija que tengo. Ahora, sale con alguien que la merece. – Dijo Adam serio y abrazando a Alex de forma protectora.

\- Cortarán dentro de poco y entonces, Alex volverá a mi pidiéndome… rogándome una oportunidad… se humillará para que vuelva a ser su novio.

\- SIGUE SOÑANDO THOMAS – Dijo Alex furiosa y ante el asombro de ambos machos: - NI UNA MÁS, THOMAS… NO VOLVERÉ A SENTIRME MAL POR TUS COMENTARIOS… LÁRGATE O TE JURO QUE TE DENUNCIO POR TODAS LAS VECES QUE ME HAS HUMILLADO E INSULTADO… Y ESTO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, ES ACOSARME… ¿QUIERES QUE TE DENUNCIE TAMBIÉN POR ACOSO?; PORQUE AMBOS DELITOS SON MUY GRAVES.

\- E… LÁRGATE, ZORRO… TE DIJE QUE TE QUERÍA LEJOS DE ALEX – Dijo Bruce apareciendo con Sam.

\- E… e… - Dijo Thomas cortado: - Oficial Hyena…

\- Por favor Thomas Anthony Red de Wilde… váyase. – Lo dijo Sam muy serio; Thomas tragó duro y se fue; Alex y Bruce se abrazaron.

\- JA, Sam… lo que ha pasado – Dijo Adam sonriendo.

\- Ya ves – Chocaron puño: - Ni en mis mejores sueños.

\- Que bien que estés aquí Adam… - Dijo Bruce sonriendo: - Sé que es algo loco y precipitado pero… - Bruce se arrodilló y cogió a Alex de la mano.

\- Alex… preciosa… ¿quieres ser mi esposa? – Dijo sonriendo Bruce y sacando un anillo sencillo; plateado de estilo vintage que simulaban dos flores unidas y en el medio de ambas, un pequeño brillante.

\- VAYA – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Era el anillo de mi madre – Dijo Bruce: - Y… quiero que lo lleve mi prometida… ¿Y BIEN? – Dijo Bruce con nervios.

\- Es muy precipitado…

\- Lo sabía…

\- NO ME DEJASTE TERMINAR – Dijo Alex sonriendo: - Claro que quiero – Bruce se lo puso y se abrazaron; besándose dulcemente; Adam y Sam aguantaban las lágrimas de lo emocionados que estaban.

\- Al fin… Bruce sentará la cabeza – Dijo sonriendo Sam.

\- Alex por fin eligió al mejor de todos – Dijo sonriendo Adam: - Amelia… estarás orgullosa.

\- Y Kyra también lo estará… Bruce ha encontrado a una buena hembra – Dijo Sam emocionado también.

\- JA, ¿VAIS A LLORAR? – Dijo Bruce burlón.

\- PERO SI CASI LLORAS A PEDIRLE QUE SE CASE CONTIGO – Dijo Sam riendo con Adam.

\- Lo que sea… Alex, haz las maletas, te vienes a vivir conmigo… YA – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- En cuanto a eso… he de darte una cosa, hijo – Dijo Sam y le dio unas llaves.

\- ¿Y esto? – Dijo Bruce curioso.

\- Con la indemnización del accidente que causó la muerte de tu madre, te hice una cartilla de ahorros y… compré una casa familiar. En la parte entre Sáhara y el bosque. – Dijo sonriendo Sam: - Esta es la dirección… id a verla… Y ya está amueblada – Dijo Sam sonriendo: - A parte… esta es la cartilla a tu nombre con el dinero de la indemnización y algunos ahorros que te he ido metiendo… te la iba a dar cuanto encontrases a la hembra con la que ibas a compartir tu vida – Dijo Sam sonriendo.

\- PAPÁ – Bruce y Sam se abrazaron.

Bruce y Alex llegaron a la casa; era una casa bastante grande; entraron en ella; contaba con 3 habitaciones; una de ellas, en suite (con baño incorporado y vestidor); contaba con un salón – comedor; una cocina bastante amplia y 3 baños más; el jardín era grande y tenía una piscina.

\- ¿Nos mudamos, preciosa? – Dijo Bruce moviendo la cola.

\- Claro… Ni en nuestros sueños pensábamos en una casa así – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Ni en mis mejores sueños, pensaba que me iba a casar con la mejor animal que hay en el mundo… con mi zorrita loquita – Se besaron dulcemente.

NOTA: AL FIN LLEGÓ EL FIN DE ESTE MINI FIC… Bruce y Alex vivieron felices. Gracias por leerme.


	26. Chapter 26

Amor en la Mafia

Cuando mi hermano Olivier, me presentó a su amigo, jefe y cómplice; el capo mafioso Don Thomas Wilde, quedé impresionada;

nunca había visto a un zorro con tanta elegancia, personalidad y carisma.

Él fue todo un caballero conmigo; Yo era una zorra recién llegada del pueblo a la gran ciudad para buscarme la vida... pero siempre me cerraban las puertas por ser zorra.

Olivier le había hablado de mí y él le dijo que quería conocerme. Hablamos de todo y que de qué quería trabajar; al ver que sabía usar ordenadores.

A la mañana siguiente me citó en su despacho para hacerme una prueba; buscaba una secretaria que fuera eficiente; las otras dos que tenía no lo eran;

entonces, a la mañana siguiente y diez minutos antes de la cita, me presenté en la oficina; un macho de hiena rayada; muy alto y fuerte; trajeada y con pinta de segurata,

me condujo al despacho de Thomas (NA: Como mis queridos lectores, ya sabrán... ES BRUCE XD); él bufó al ver que ninguna de las dos mesas que había a ambos lados de la puerta

del despacho, estaban vacías; me pidió esperar fuera mientras él entraba (tras haber llamado) al despacho; enseguida salió y me dijo que entrara, que me estaba esperando,

le di las gracias y entré; Thomas me cedió su sitio frente al ordenador y me empezó a dictar; cuando acabó, lo vió escrito y sonrió al verlo perfectamente redactado y

sin faltas ortográficas; él se sacó un contrato y me contrató; llamó a mi hermano, que era su mano derecha y era el subdirector de la empresa, para decírselo; Thomas me puso a trabajar de

inmediato; y en su mesa; a la hora, alguien llamó; Thomas dijo que adelante y dos zorras exhuberantes entraron; ambas me miraron con burla; se notaba que eran de ciudad; ambas llevaban vestidos muy caros y joyas; yo solo llevaba un sencillo traje de chaqueta y pantalón en negro y una camisa blanca; Thomas les regañó por no estar en su puesto y que tenían que ponerse a trabajar; las mandó a sus mesas. Cuando salimos a comer, ninguna estaba; Thomas me condujo a la cafetería donde todos los trabajadores comían; Thomas me llevó a una mesa apartada donde mi hermano, la hiena de antes y un enorme lobo negro y blanco comían; los 3 al ver a Thomas dejaron de comer y se levantaron.

\- Ella es Alex... es hermana de Olivier y mi secretaria personal. - Lo dijo de forma casi paternal (lógico si es 17 años mayor que yo); la hiena me sonrió con simpatí a: - Soy Bruce Hyena. - Nos estrechamos la pata.

\- Yo soy Lance Lupus - Dijo el lobo serio pero sonriéndome de forma agradable.

\- Son los jefes de escolta y seguridad - Dijo Thomas sonriendo a ambos: - Alex, a partir de ya y como eres mi secretaria personal, comerás en mi mesa - Oí cuchicheos de otra mesa, en ella, estaban las otras secretarias; ambas me miraban mal; tragué duro; presentía que a ellas no les gustaba que una novata pueblerina estuviera en el mismo despacho del apuesto zorro.

Una semana después, me había convertido en la mano derecha de Thomas; en su amiga y cómplice; poco a poco, empezaba a sentir algo por él; pero… sabía que no tendría oportunidad con un zorro millonario y tan apuesto; empecé a hacerme a la idea de que él jamás sentiría nada por mi. Entonces, fue la cena de Navidad de la empresa; todos tendríamos que ir de gala e iríamos al gran hotel de Tundra; un hotel de lujo impresionante. Olivier me ayudó a elegir un buen vestido para la ocasión; Yo quería algo sencillo pero… mi hermano me dijo que ni hablar; que tenía que brillar; me puse un vestido corto de gala; de color blanco con el cuelllo halter y con la falda años 50; pero con algo menos de vuelo; entre la falda y el cuerpo, me puse un cinturón azulón; a juego con una pulsera de plata y piedras azules y un collar igual que la pulsera. Me maquillé un poco; muy natural; Olivier me recogió en mi casa; él llevaba, como todos los machos, un smóking de color negro, camisa blanca y pajarita; en su caso, la pajarita era azul oscuro; Olivier sonrió al verme.

\- Estás increíble – Dijo tendiéndome su brazo; Yo se lo cogí.

\- Gracias…

\- Le vas a encantar…

\- ¿A quien? – Dije sonrojada.

\- A Thomas… te gusta, ¿no? – Dijo mi hermano sonriendo.

\- Sí… pero jamás se fijará en mí – Dije seria y triste.

\- Nunca te has valorado… venga, se hace tarde. – Bajamos y subimos en su coche; era un coche deportivo negro con asientos en cuero beige; llegamos al enorme hotel donde sería la cena y la fiesta; bajamos del coche…

\- VAAAAAAAAAYA… ALEX, ESTÁS PRECIOSA – Bruce apareció junto a Leah; una loba escolta; ella era alta y musculada; de pelaje gris claro y ojos violetas; Bruce llevaba smoking negro, camisa blanca y pajarita morada y Leah, llevaba un vestido corto y escotado morado, que resaltaba su cuerpazo; no estaba maquillada y llevaba un collar sencillo.

\- Gracias…

\- JA, A LORENA Y CONNY (las otras secretarias de Thomas) VAN A FLIPAR – Dijo la loba sonriendo a Alex.

\- No lo creo… seguro que irán increíbles – Dije seria.

\- No tanto como tú – Dijo Olivier sonriendo: - Venga, entremos – Los 4 entramos hablando; Leah y Bruce eran pareja desde hace años; era la primera pareja inter especie que conocía pero… me gustaban como pareja; Leah controlaba a Bruce, que era muy alocado y necesitaba tener a alguien maduro a su lado y Bruce, hacía reir a Leah por cualquier chorrada; divisé en un sofá a Thomas con gesto aburrido; a sus lados, Conny y Lorena; ambas eran zorras grises; Conny tenía los ojos verdes claros y Lorena, azules; ambas eran altas y delgadas; Conny llevaba un escotadísimo vestido corto y negro y Lorena, otro igual pero en rojo; ambas zorras intentaban que les prestase intención; Thomas nos miró; se levantó y vino hacia nosotros; seguido de Lorena y Conny; pasó un camarero con una bandeja con copas; Olivier cogió una para él y otra, para mí; Bruce hizo lo mismo pero la otra copa, se la dio a Leah; era copas con champán.

\- Alex… estás preciosa – Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- Gracias… - Ambas me miraron mal; intentaron llevarse a Thomas pero él, les dijo que se fueran; que quería pasar la velada con nosotros; las 2 se fueron bufando.

En el comedor del restaurante, había muchas mesas para todos los que trabajábamos; en un cartel en la puerta, decían en qué mesa estaba cada uno… Olivier y yo, estábamos en la misma mesa que Thomas, Bruce, Leah, Lance y otros 3 animales más. Al llegar a la mesa, Thomas me apartó una silla a su lado; nos sentamos así; Olivier, Yo , Thomas, Bruce, Leah, Lance (que ya estaba en la mesa); Lois (que era un fénneck contable y muy agradable), Violet (mofeta, secretaria de Lois y muy maja) y Hanna (era una hiena que ayudaba a Bruce en seguridad; era del tipo manchado y era una cachonda).

Fui al baño tras la cena; salí de la cabina y en el lavabo, estaban Conny, Lorena y 4 zorras más que también eran secretarias.

\- Lárgate novata – Dijo seria Lorena.

\- ESO… PUEBLERINA… - Dijo Conny burlona.

\- Dejadme en paz… no os hice nada…

\- Mirad a la mosquita muerta… ¿te crees importante porque Thomas te tenga en su despacho?... para él, no eres nadie. – Dijo una zorra albina.

\- Podríamos ver si en verdad le importas – Dijo Lorena con burla; dos me sujetaron los brazos con fuerza; intenté soltarme pero eran fuertes; me llevaron al retrete de nuevo; me arrodillaron frente a la taza; intentaba soltarme pero no podía; Lorena y Conny me cogieron por ambos lados de la cabeza y me metieron la cabeza en la taza riendo; solo había agua pero era asqueroso; alguien tiró de la cadena; me sacaron riendo.

\- LARGO DE AQUÍ… NO PINTAS NADA – Dijo Conny riendo.

\- JA… MIRAD QUE VESTIDITO LLEVA… NO LE PEGA NADA – Dijo Lorena y sacó unas tijeras de su bolso.

\- Por favor… dejadme…

\- ¿Sabes?... ese vestido tiene mucha clase para que lo lleves tú… - Dijo Lorena: - Al igual que el collar y la pulsera. – Alguien me arrancó el collar rompiéndolo , al igual que la pulsera.

\- YA… POR FAVOR… DEJADME… - Rompieron el vestido y me empezaron a pegar; intenté soltarme o defenderme pero eran muchas para mí.

\- No nos aguarás la fiesta – Dijo Lorena; me amordazaron con un trozo de tela y me ataron al vater con cintas que llevaban.

\- Nadie te descubrirá… nos vemos, Alex… o no… NO VUELVAS A LA OFICINA – Se fueron riendo; estaba medio desnuda, helada (hacía frío en el baño y me habían metido en una taza para animales grandes) amordazada y muerta de miedo y humillada; ojalá mi hermano me buscase…

\- ¿Habéis visto a Alex? – Dijo Olivier a Lorena y a Conny.

\- No… se habrá ido ya – Dijo Conny sonriendo a Olivier.

\- Imposible porque vino conmigo…

\- Esta fiesta le debe de aburrir…

Leah y Hanna entraron en el baño.

\- MMMMM – Gritó Alex amordazada.

\- ¿Oiste algo, Han? – Dijo Leah seria.

\- NO… JA, JA, JA…

\- CALLA – Dijo Leah seria.

\- MMMM

\- AHORA SÍ… VIENE DE ESE BAÑO – Dijo Hanna seria; ambas abrieron la puerta.

\- ALEX – Gritaron ambas; la sacaron de la taza, le desataron y le quitaron la mordaza.

\- CARIÑO… ¿Quién te hizo eso? – Dijo Hanna seria.

\- ¿Lo preguntas en serio? – Dijo Leah seria: - ya sabes quienes fueron… Conny, LORENA Y COMPAÑÍA… ¿Cierto, nena?

\- Sí… Me destrozaron el vestido, las joyas… pero lo peor… me humillaron…

\- Tranquila… quédate con ella… ahora vuelvo – Dijo Leah seria.

Leah divisó a Thomas, Olivier, Bruce y Lance hablando en un sofá; Conny y Lorena estaban sobre Thomas pero él no les prestaba atención.

\- Oli… encontramos a Alex – Ambas zorras palidecieron.

\- ¿Por qué os pusísteis blancas? – Dijo la loba burlona.

\- Ja… NADA… - Dijo Conny nerviosa.

\- ¿Y donde está Alex? – Dijo Thomas curioso.

\- Olivier… ven – Dijo Leah seria: - Y tú también, cielo – Se lo dijo a Bruce.

\- JODER… HIJAS DE PUTA – Dijo Bruce serio.

\- No pasa nada, Al… a ver como sales sin que te vean… - Olivier se quitó la chaqueta del smoking y se la puso a Alex: - Vamos a casa…

\- No… no puedes irte… estás intentando cerrar un negocio con clientes…

\- Tú eres más importante… - Thomas entró en el baño sin escuchar a las zorras que decían que no entrase.

\- ALEX - Dijo Thomas.

\- No… no pasa nada… - Dije seria.

\- - Sí que pasa… VOSOTRAS 5 QUEDÁIS DESPEDIDAS… NO OS QUIERO NI VER.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que nosotras le hicimos algo? – Dijo Conny.

\- Nosotras no le haríamos eso… - Me saqué el móvil; les había grabado todo.

-… - SUFICIENTE… IROS DE INMEDIATO – Dijo Thomas.

\- - Pero Thomas era solo una novatada…

\- - LARGAOS PANDA DE RASTRERAS… YA – Se fueron casi corriendo.

\- - Nos vamos a casa, Al – Dijo Olivier.

\- - NO – Dijo Thomas: - Quedaros aquí… - Al rato volvió con un vestido alucinante (largo, blanco y precioso) y dos estilistas del hotel; me llevaron a un baño y me duché con agua caliente; me vistieron y maquillaron de forma sencilla; volví a la fiesta; en cuanto Thomas me vio, se me arrodilló.

\- - Linda… llevas unos meses trabajando conmigo y… quiero que seas mi novia formal.

\- - Sí… claro que quiero – Nos besamos dulcemente ante el aplauso de todos.


	27. Chapter 27

\- ¿Y es tu decisión final? - Dijo serio Thomas a Elisa; ella tenía 18 años y acababa de graduarse en el colegio.

\- Sí... - Dijo Elisa seria y con decisión.

\- Eli; cariño, será muy duro - Dijo Olivier serio y emocionado.

\- Lo sé... pero quiero hacer eso y... ya mandé la solicitud de ingreso - Dijo Elisa seria.

\- Hija... ¿a escondidas? - Dijo Alex seria y triste; bajando las orejas.

\- Mamá... si lo hice así fue por ellos... no por ti. - Contestó Elisa mirando a la zorra mayor.

\- No quiero que seas poli... es duro y peligroso - Dijo Thomas serio.

\- Thomas... Eli ya tiene 18 y puede decidir su vida. A mí tampoco me gusta su decisión pero... hay que apoyarla - Dijo Olivier y abrazó a Elisa por los hombros.

\- Estoy emocionada de que quieras ser policía - Dijo Alex sonriendo y abrazando a Elisa sonriendo; la zorrita recién adulta, sonrió y abrazó a Alex.

\- No puedo oponerme... VALE - Dijo Thomas serio y bufó; entonces, Elisa lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Ahora ha mandar la solicitud - Dijo Elisa alegre.

\- ¿No lo habías hecho ya? - Dijo Thomas confuso.

\- Se llama chanchullo, cielo. - Elisa rió y fue a su cuarto.

\- AGH... va provocándome - Dijo Thomas serio y pasándose sus patas por las orejas; Alex y Olivier se sonrieron.

Un mes después; Elisa abrazaba a Robin, su hermano mayor y de 21 años; él había ido a la escuela de cocina de Olivier; siendo el mejor de su promoción y luego,

había hecho un curso de repostería y trabajaba en el restaurante familiar, pero encargándose de los postres; Robin era un apuesto zorro rojo de ojos amarillos

tras unas gafas de montura gris que le daban aire intelectual; era alto y delgado; serio, educado y trabajador. No eran hermanos de sangre porque él era adoptado;

pero se querían como hermanos.

\- Suerte Eli... te echaré de menos - Robin abrazó a Elisa emocionado.

\- Y yo a ti... eres el mejor hermano mayor que pudo tocarme - Respondió Elisa emocionada: - Cuídate y cuida a los peques.

\- JA, la que deberá cuidarse eres tú. Esfuérzate mucho.- Robin la respondió alegre.

\- Eso haré - Se soltaron; ahora Eli fue abrazada por una hiena hembra algo más alta que ella y de 17 años; de pelaje rojizo y con la crin y cola blancas y de ojos verdes.

\- No puedo creer que te vayas - Dijo la hiena llorando.

\- HEY... Sary solo serán 9 meses y vendré en Navidades. - Contestó Elisa a su hermana llorando emocionada.

\- Ya... pero esto sin ti... en fin; mucha mierda.- Rieron.

\- JA, seré la mejor, como mamá - Elisa se paró frente a una hiena macho igual que la hembra de color pero con manchas blancas por todo el cuerpo y patas blancas, ojos marrones

y algo más menudo que una hiena normal; él tenía 17 años también; la hiena hizo el saludo policial y rió abrazando a Elisa que rió.

\- No cambies, hermanito. Echaré de menos tus coñas y charlas locas.

\- WAO serás poli... la segunda hornada de la familia - Mark dijo sonriendo alegre.

\- Sí... JO, al final, loco, voy a extrañarte.

\- Y yo a ti; hermana mayor. - Elisa fue abrazada por una zorrita rojiza y blanca pero con el pelaje como el de un lobo, ojos negros; de 15 años y más alta que un zorro normal.

\- Hermana... sin ti, esto será un rollo.- Habló emocionada y aguantando llorar.

\- Lo sé, Rita... ¿ahora quién me dirá qué ponerme? - Rieron.

\- Eres mi modelo a seguir. Espero que seas la mejor.

\- Y lo seré. XANDER... mi lobito - Elisa sonrió al último de sus hermanos; Un lobo blanco y de ojos negros de 13 años que la abrazó llorando.

\- Eli... no quiero que te vayas.

\- Lo sé... y yo no quiero irme; pero es el primer paso para ser poli. Te echaré de menos; mi hermanito pequeño.

\- Y yo a ti... ¿ahora quien me chinchará? - Rieron

\- Cuidaros y cuida de mamá.

\- Claro... espero que llames mucho.

\- Por supuesto. - Elisa abrazó a un lobo adulto; igual que el pequeño de sus hermanos.

\- Me siento tan orgulloso, Eli... serás la mejor.- El lobo lo dijo emocionadísimo; pero aguantándose las lágrimas.

\- No lo dudes, papá Alan. Gracias por todas tus charlas y los entrenamientos de este mes. Voy preparadísima.- Elisa lo dijo emocionada; estaba muy unida al marido de su madre; lo consideraba un tercer padre.

\- Eso espero. Pequeña voy a echarte de menos... ¿quién vacilará a Thomas? - Rieron

\- Te quiero mucho, papá Alan - Elisa abrazó a un zorro rojo adulto; éste tenía los ojos amarillos y era delgado, al igual que ella, tenía las patas,

puntas de las orejas y punta de la cola en blanco.

\- Mi pequeña - Dijo emocionado.

\- Papá Oli... gracias por tu paciencia - Rieron: - Y por tus chocolates y charlas nocturnas.

\- Eres la primera que se irá fuera... a hacerse policía... no puedo creerlo que lo hayas elegido.

\- Ya... y pensando que iba a ser informática o secretaria... gracias por tu apoyo - Elisa ahora abrazó a su madre.

\- Ya sabes lo que te dije... paciencia y esfuerzo, Eli... no todo sale a la primera...

\- Lo sé mamá... tengo ganas de darles caña - Rieron.

\- Lo importante es que no te agobies y que no mires las marcas de los otros, solo las tuyas.

\- Te admiro mucho mamá... quiero ser como tú. - Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- Eres mejor, preciosa. - Elisa se puso delante de su otro padre; Thomas; él era el más alto de los zorros y era un completo zorro rojo; aunque ahora, tenía canas grises desde la cabeza hasta la cola; y por el morro;

su físico era delgado pero fuerte.

\- Dame un abrazo, hija - Dijo Thomas emocionado; se abrazaron con fuerza: - Espero mucho de ti... eres una Wilde - Fox y... eres lo mejor de ambas familias.

\- Te quiero mucho... ¿lo sabes?... a pesar de las broncas y peleas y... - Elisa abrazó con mucha fuerza al zorro mayor.

\- Pequeña yo también te quiero... demuestra lo mucho que vales y... compórtate como toda una Wilde - Fox. Serás una gran poli. - Elisa subió al autobús que la llevaría a la academia.

Elisa bajó del bus y fue a secretaría a coger su uniforme y decir que ya había llegado; iba nerviosa; cuando un enorme oso polar se cruzó con ella; él se paró.

\- ¿Elisa Wilde Fox? - Dijo el enorme oso polar vestido de entrenador y mirando asombrado a la zorra.

\- E... sí... soy yo - Contestó con cierta timidez.

\- ... OOOO... ¡Pero sí que has crecido!; eres igualita a tu madre... JA; hace 17 años te tuvimos aquí...

¡AQUÍ DISTE TUS PRIMEROS PASOS!... EJEM; Soy Félix y seré unos de tus instructores... Hace nada eras una bebé adorable.

Sí que pasan rápidos los años. Bienvenida al infierno.- Comentó el oso con una gran sonrisa.

\- Gracias... supongo - Elisa sonrió; el enorme oso ya le caía bien.

\- Nos estaremos viendo, Eli... ¿o prefieres Elisa? - Preguntó Felix curioso.

\- Eli me gusta más - Respondió la zorra sonriendo.

\- Igualita a su madre. - El oso se fue.

Elisa se cambiaba en los vestuarios; se miró a un espejo; la primera vez que se veía con el uniforme de cadete;

que constaba de camiseta azul oscuro, pantalones ajustados negros y sudadera negra; sonrió a su reflejo.

\- HEY; HOLA - Elisa se giró y detrás de ella, había un coyote de color gris con canela y ojos avellana que sonreía tímido.

\- Soy Bryan Hurlem. - Le tendió la pata; Elisa se la estrechó.

\- Elisa Wilde Fox... pero todos me llaman Eli - Se sonrieron.

\- ¿La primera en tu familia en?...

\- NO... mi madre y 4 de mis tíos y mi padrastro lo son. - Sonrió.

\- Perdona... Yo si soy el primero de mi familia - Contestó Bryan con timidez.

\- No pasa nada... ¿estás listo para todo esto? - Sonrió Elisa de forma amigable.

\- Sí... supongo... es lo que siempre quise hacer. - Contestó sonriendo más seguro el coyote.

\- Entonces. compañero... hay que hacer historia - Chocaron puño.

\- ¿POR QUÉ NO LLAMA? - Thomas se paseaba por la sala y miraba cada poco el reloj de pared.

\- El primer día en la academia, es un caos - Dijo Alex sonriendo mientras jugaba a la videoconsola contra Mark.

\- MAMÁ... ¿CÓMO HICISTE ESO? - Gruñó la hiena alucinando por un combo de combate que le hizo su madre.

\- Estos juegos, no tienen secretos para mí, hijo... PULSA TODOS LOS BOTONES A LA VEZ - Rieron.

\- VENGA MAMÁ... GÁNALE. - Gritó Xander al lado de Alex y moviendo la cola con rapidez.

\- NOOOOOOOO - Gritó Mark al ser derrotado por su madre.

\- JA, ¿no se supone que las madres no son expertas en videojuegos? - Habló Olivier sentado en la mesa mientras observaba a Rita dibujando.

\- Soy una madre molona - Respondió Alex riendo: - ¿SIGUIENTE?

\- JA, DEJAD AL EXPERTO - Comentó James sentándose donde estaba Mark, que le pasó el mando.

\- VAMOS HIJO... - Dijo Rex entrando en la sala seguido de Kyra.

\- ¿Piensas que tu hijo te vengará de todas las veces que te he ganado? - Preguntó Alex burlona.

\- Mi hijo es mi mayor orgullo en videojuegos... GÁNALE, JAMES - Animó al zorro de rayas, Rex.

\- Y eso haré... tía... luego, no me guardes rencor - Lo dijo de forma orgullosa.

\- WOOOOOOOOOO VA A PATEARTE EL CULO - Gritó Mark; aunque al hacerlo, bajó las orejas y cola.

\- Mark... esa boca - Dijo Alex seriamente.

\- Lo siento mamá... me dejé llevar. - Contestó Mark sonriendo dulcemente.

Los cadetes estaban en una hilera; todos muy tiesos y serios; Félix, Bea, Whoopy y Kellan aparecieron y se pusieron frente a ellos.

\- BIEN RECLUTAS - Dijo Ginger de forma seria: - De unos años para acá... hay muchos que ingresan pero... la mitad de ustedes, se irá en Enero al no haber aprobado los primeros exámenes y solo 10 restantes serán policías en serio... muchos tenéis el sueño de ser polis pero... pocos; solo los que sepan sufrir y esforzarse, lo consiguen. Yo soy Bea y ellos son Félix, Whoopy y Kellan y seremos sus entrenadores. Cada uno diremos unos números y los que tengáis ese número en su matrícula seguirán a su entrenador. ¿Kellan? - Dijo la osa sonriendo a la hiena; éste era el más joven de todos los entrenadores; tenía un gesto serio en la cara; Kellan se adelantó y miró a todos de forma seria.

\- Números 1 al 10 SÍGANME - Dijo Kellan de forma muy seria; Elisa sonrió; su número era el 7; el grupo siguió a la hiena hasta una caseta enorme.

\- Aquí dormirán y se ducharán - Dijo serio Kellan señalando la cabaña: - Vayan a por sus pertenencias... les espero - Empezaron a irse; Elisa, se acercó a Kellan; éste le miró confuso hasta que...

\- ¿No sabes quien soy? - Preguntó la zorra sonriendo.

\- ... ELI... Pe... pero... ¿qué? - Dijo Kellan sonriendo.

\- Ya ves... quiero ser poli... al final me decidí. - Sonrió Elisa.

\- Y yo seré tu instructor... lo siento Eli... vas a odiarme pero... pienso darte mucha más caña que a los demás.

\- No esperaba menos... nos vemos - Elisa se fue sonriendo.

/Está muy cambiada... es como si hubiera madurado... hace 3 años que no la veía... QUE ES TU PRIMA/

/WAO ESTÁ WAPÍSIMO DE INSTRUCTOR. ME ENCAAAANTA/ Pensó Elisa y cogió su mochila.

\- A ver gente... ese instructor... es Kellan Hyena y tiene fama de ser duro - Dijo con miedo un rinoceronte.

\- Hay que esforzarse mucho para que te apruebe - Dijo un lobo gris.

\- Pues no os quejéis y hagámoslo - Dijo con una sonrisa una gacela de color blanco entera y con un mechón de pelo fucsia y ojos fucsias.

\- VAMOS A MORIR TODOS... ¿Sois conscientes? - Dijo un león asustado.

\- No será para tanto... si estamos aquí es porque queremos ser polis y es una profesión dura. - Dijo Elisa alegre.

\- Bien chicas... pero hagamos equipo... si somos un grupo fuerte, lo haremos mejor - Dijo un chacal alegre.

\- Claro... - Dijo el rinoceronte más animado.

\- Vais a llamarme friky pero... ¿puedo hacer un discurso motivacional? - Dijo Bryan alegre.

\- HAZLO, AMIGO - Dijo una comadreja macho (desde hacía 5 años, que había entrado la primera comadreja al cuerpo, otras habían seguido su ejemplo).

\- Un viejo monje xiaolin me dijo una vez que si quería ser policía, primero debería de pasar un duro entrenamiento a cargo de una loca y siniestra hiena y que si lo lograba, la gloria me esperaba así que... compañeros, hay que ser fuertes, hay que ser valientes, hay que ser duros... Y AL TURRÓN - Todos rieron mientras corrían de vuelta con Kellan con sus mochilas.


	28. Chapter 28

El grupo tras haber ordenado sus cosas en su cuarto estaba firme frente a Kellan; éste se paseaba por delante de ellos mirándoles serio y de arriba abajo; daba miedo verle así.

\- Bien reclutas - La hiena se paró en medio del grupo: - A partir de este instante, vivirán en el puto infierno y tienen la mala suerte de que YO sea su demonio. Me tratarán de Usted y de señor y obedecerán cada puta orden que les de. - Dijo con voz fría: - Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a contradecirme o desobedecerme, todos ustedes, serán castigados. A mí me gusta el respeto y si no me respetan; vivirán en el más puto infierno que se puedan imaginar. Veo que este grupo es dispar... coloquense en orden de tamaños y me dirán su apellido y nombre.

El grupo quedó así:

Nombre: Emeka.

Apellido: Kórna.

Sexo: Macho

Especie: Rinoceronte blanco.

Nombre: Carena

Apellido: Schwarz

Sexo: Hembra

Especie: Oso Negro

Nombre: Steven

Apellido: Aslan

Sexo: Macho

Especie: León

Nombre: Amber

Apellido: Souple

Sexo: Hembra

Especie: Gacela

Nombre: Blake

Apellido: Silver

Sexo: Macho

Especie: Lobo gris

Nombre: Tafary

Apellido: Lëpana

Sexo: Macho

Especie: Licaón

Nombre: Bryan

Apellido: Hurlem

Sexo: Macho

Especie: Coyote

Nombre: Chase

Apellido: Schakal

Sexo: Macho

Especie: Chacal

Nombre: Elisa

Apellido: Wilde Fox

Sexo: Hembra

Especie: Zorro rojo

Nombre: Don

Apellido: Rutschig

Sexo: Macho

Especie: Comadreja

Los 10 estaban en una hilera perfecta; todos firmes y serios.

\- BIEN - Gritó Kellan: - Espero mucho de todos ustedes... son mi equipo y espero que todos llegen a la graduación - Se paseaba delante de ellos; cuando dijo graduación se paró enfrente de Elisa: - ¿LO ENTIENDEN?

\- SEÑOR, SÍ SEÑOR - Gritaron los 10.

\- BIEN - Dijo Kellan con una diminuta sonrisa: - Ya ven de sobra que soy... ¿de qué especie soy, Don?

\- HIENA, SEÑOR - Dijo la comadreja nervioso.

\- EXACTO... SOY UNA HIENA... ¿Y de qué tenemos fama las hienas?... ¿Blake? - Blake se estiró mucho y tragó duro: - ¿BLAKE?

\- De... de juergistas, señor - Dijo el lobo asustado.

\- De juergistas... sí, de eso tenemos fama... pero a mi, la fama, me la suda... AQUÍ SOIS TODOS ANIMALES, NO TENEMOS PREJUICIOS... NI LOS RINOS SON DUROS - Miró a Emeka que se notaba nervioso: - Ni los licaones son tan fieros - Miró a Tafary que bajó la mirada: - Ni los zorros son tramposos - Miró de reojo a Elisa, que ni cambió el gesto: - Ni las comadrejas, escurridizas. - Miró a Don que se estiró mucho: - Odio los prejuicios... LOS CAGO TODOS LOS DÍAS - Chase no pudo reprimir una risilla: - ¿DE QUÉ SE RÍE, SCHAKAL?

\- DE NADA, SEÑOR... LO SIENTO - Dijo poniéndose rojo.

\- NINGUNO DE USTEDES SE GUIARÁ POR LOS PUTOS PREJUICIOS... ¿ENTENDIDO?

\- SÍ SEÑOR - Gritaron a la vez.

\- Bien... dejo que se instalen... mañana, a las 6 de la mañana les quiero ver en la puerta de entrada... correremos durante 2 horas por el campo. ROMPAN FILAS - Los 10 se fueron.

\- CAGO PREJUICIOS TODOS LOS DÍAS - Gritó Don haciendo reír a todos.

\- DIOS, me dio una risa floja... que palo - Dijo Chase sacando ropa de su bolsa.

\- Creo que todos ni sabemos el porqué no nos reímos - Dijo Don dando una pequeña palmada en la espalda al chacal.

\- Me da mucho yuyu - Dijo Amber seria.

\- Sí... y a mí - Le respaldó Carena algo asustada: - ¿Y a ti, Eli? - Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Bueno... e... sí... supongo - Contestó la zorra algo insegura.

\- ... Eli... antes te quedaste hablando con él - Indagó Don curioso.

\- ... Le conozco - Soltó Elisa.

\- ¿EN SERIO?... ¿DE QUÉ? - Cotilleó Bryan,

\- No importa... aquí, seremos desconocidos... además... ¿qué os importa? - Lo dijo divertida.

\- NADA ZORRITA... UPS - Se disculpó Tafary algo rojo.

\- No pasa nada... me lo dijiste de coña - Sonrió Elisa: - Estoy acostumbrada.

\- Debemos de unirnos, gente - Habló Emeka sonriendo: - SOMOS UN EQUIPO.

\- ESTOY CON EMEKA... HAY QUE DEMOSTRAR QUE LO SOMOS DESDE EL INICIO - Habló Don sonriendo.

\- Vale chicos... eso está guay... PRIMER EN LA DUCHA - Soltó muerto de risa, Blake.

\- ¿ESO A QUÉ VINO? - Preguntó Elisa mirando al lobo divertida.

\- No sé... lo dije por que... QUIERO SER PRIMER - Todos rieron.

\- HEY BRYAN... Te hemos nombrado animador del grupo... deberás de decir un discurso motivacional al menos, una vez al día... ¿todos conmigo? - Habló Chase cogiendo del hombro a Bryan.

\- APRUEBO LA MOCIÓN - Dijo Elisa alegre.

\- WOOOO QUE VOCABULARIO, ELI... - Sonrió Amber.

\- ... Me gustan las pelis de abogados - Rieron.

\- A VER... TODOS AQUÍ - Dijo Bryan: - Ya que soy animador oficial... me vine arriba. - Todos rieron: - Hoy, mis queridos guerreros, hemos salido ilesos del primer día de la batalla pero... quedan 9 meses en un puto infierno y debemos de sobrevivir... si queremos hacerlo, debemos de estar unidos y luchar todos juntos. SOMOS EL EQUIPO ALPHA. - Todos aplaudieron.

Elisa cogió un teléfono de una cabina; no se permitían los móviles y solo podían hablar en unas horas por unas cabinas instaladas en una caseta de la academia que hacía de locutorio y sala de relax.

\- ¿Sí? - Elisa sonrió al reconocer la voz de Olivier.

\- Papá Oli...

\- ELI... JA, ¿qué tal?

\- Bien... ya estoy instalada... estoy en un equipo brutal; ya nos llevamos bien. - Sonrió Elisa.

\- Me alegro... ¿quién es tu entrenador?

\- No vas a creerlo... Es una hiena algo pirada - Rieron.

\- KELLAN... JA, eso es suerte...

\- No lo creo... ya hablé con él y me dijo que me iba a dar mucha más caña que a los demás. - Dijo Elisa preocupada.

\- Nena, eso es bueno... es porque ve tu potencial y quiere exigirte más que al resto...

\- Papá no puedo hablar más... solo tenemos unos minutos al día... diles a todos que estoy genial y que... si no llamo todos los días es porque no podré... pero que estaré genial aquí... estoy asustada y eufórica... feliz y nerviosa... son muchas emociones a la vez.

\- No te preocupes, cariño... sigue los consejos de Alex y te saldrá todo bien.

\- Bien... te quiero mucho... diles a todos que los quiero.

\- Vale, preciosa... nosotros, también te queremos. Suerte y dales caña, que vean todo lo que vales.

\- JA, ESO HARÉ - Elisa colgó; se dio la vuelta; Kellan la miraba sentado en un sofá.

\- E... hola... - Elisa dijo cortada.

\- WOOOO No voy a comerte... - Rió Kellan: - ¿Así que... una hiena algo pirada? - Rió.

\- Bueno... es una coña... Bruce es la hiena pirada - Elisa sonrió con nostalgia.

\- OOOO ¿Ya les hechas de menos?.

\- Un poco... pero... esto es lo que quiero.

\- Bien... me gusta oir eso... Prepárate porque mañana... PIENSO DAROS CAÑA DE LA BUENA... VAIS A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR - Rió de forma malvada; Elisa rió: - OYE.

\- Perdona... me salió solo... me alegra verte en tu campo.

\- Puede que si te esfuerzas, sea el tuyo también... ahora, vete con tu grupo. - Elisa se formó, hizo el saludo policial y se fue sonriendo.

Todos los reclutas cenaban.

\- No está nada mal esto... me esperaba algo asqueroso - Habló animado Chase.

\- Y yo también - Dijo Don alegre: - 3 comidas al día, techo y cama. No podemos quejarnos - Añadió la comadreja.

\- Supongo - Habló el rinoceronte sonriendo: - ¿Sabéis?; entré en la academia porque toda mi familia es poli; al menos, los machos... no estaba muy seguro de querer estar aquí pero... ahora, y con vosotros, sí.

\- Emeka, todos vamos a apoyarnos - Habló Blake sonriendo amistosamente.

\- Blake tiene razón... Yo soy la primera en mi familia que quiere ser poli... y sé que hay pocas gacelas... pero es algo que... desde hace 3 años he querido hacer. - Comentó Ámber.

\- Y eso... ¿por qué? - Preguntó Carena sonriendo.

\- Un tipo casi abusó de mí pero... un poli me salvó... era un lobo blanco... Alan White... - Elisa escupió lo que bebía, todos le miraron.

\- E... Alan es... mi padrastro.

\- WAO... ¿EN SERIO? - Gritó Ámber: - Fue muy amable conmigo luego... me llevó a poner una denuncia y... una zorra que era la secretaria del jefe de policía, me ayudó también mucho...

\- Ésa es mi madre - Sonrió Elisa alegre.

\- ... Ahora que te miro... SOIS CASI IGUALES... Ella más bajita y anchita pero... iguales. GENIAL... ¿Así que en tu familia hay polis? - Sonrió Ámber.

\- Sí... siempre quise ser poli... mi tío es Nick Wilde. - Todos la miraron sonriendo.

\- NICK ES BRUTAL. - Gritó Don: - Él jugaba con mi grupo del horfanato cuando éramos pequeños... un momento... ELISA, TÍA... QUE NOS CONOCEMOS DE LOS CAMPÀMENTOS DEL ORFANATO EN FORRESTLAND... Hacía 4 años que no iba porque me elegían para otras cosas...

\- ¿TÚ ERES DON ESCURRIDIZO? - Rieron.

\- EL MISMO, QUERIDA - Se abrazaron con fuerza.

\- OOOO QUE MOOOONOS - Sonrió Carena.

\- Cosas de la vida - Habló en tono solenme Bryan.

\- El mundo es un puto pañuelo - Dijo Don alegre: - ¿Cómo está Robin?

\- Es ya cocinero... se especializó en postres.

\- Y no me extraña... su hermano hace las mejores tortitas que puedas probar. - Rieron.

Kellan hablaba con Bruce por su móvil.

\- Y Eli está en mi grupo - Habló Kellan sonriendo.

\- WOOOO GENIAAAAAAAAAAAL - Dijo Bruce alegre: - Trátala bien.

\- Pienso dale caña, papá... Eli será la mejor de todos... lo vi en sus ojos, no quiere que le trate bien quiere entrenamiento cañero y... se lo pienso dar.

\- Me alegra oir eso... Elisa está muy emocionada por seguir los pasos de Alex... Kellan dale caña pero... no te pases.

\- NO PAPÁ... NUNCA ME PASO.

\- ... ¿Kellan?

\- OK... puede que me encante putear y hacer sufrir a los novatos pero... siempre mi grupo acaba el entreno. - Dijo Kellan orgulloso: - Lloran, sufren, me odian pero... luego, cuando se gradúan, todo son abrazos y agradecimientos. Mis métodos son crueles pero... son efectivos. Y no pienso tener a Eli enchufada y entre algodones... ella no me lo perdonaría. - Habló con seriedad.

\- Bien Kellan... buenas noches y descansa.

\- Igualmente... A NO.. QUE ESTÁS EN RONDA NOCTUUUURNA - Kellan rio.

\- WOOO ME PAAAAAAAAAAAAARTO - Contestó haciéndose el ofendido, Bruce.

\- JA, JA, JA... Papá, te quiero, ¿lo sabes?

\- Lo sé, Kellan... yo también te quiero. WAAA QUE NOS PARECEMOS A ALAN - Rieron.

\- Da recuerdos a todos y dile a Alex que Eli está en mis manos.

\- Bien... a Thomas, le alegrarás. Descansa hijo.

\- Y a ti que no te sea pesada la guardia - Kellan colgó sonriendo.

NOTA: OK... aún no pasa nada PEEEERO puede que pase. Momento sentimental de Bruce y Kellan. ME ENCANTÓ HACERLO.


	29. Chapter 29

Elisa despertó a las 4 AM; casi ríe al oír los ronquidos de Emeka; mira al rinoceronte que está en posición fetal

en su cama; parece, incluso tierno.

/Jamás tengas prejuicios... Emeka, un rino dulce/ Sonríe Elisa; en la cama que está a su lado, duerme Bryan; está

acurrucado de lado; Elisa, se levanta en silencio y va al baño; allí se ducha con agua fría para despertarse; estaba vistiéndose cuando...

\- Vaya Eli... ¿intentas ser guay? - Don entra medio dormido.

\- No... solo quiero estar bien despejada para correr - Dice la zorra sonriendo.

\- Dime algún truco... seguro que tu mamá, que Rex, Bruce, Alan, Nick o Judy te dieron consejos. - Susurra la comadreja sonriendo.

\- Don... solo sé tu mismo, esfuérzate al máximo y no mires a los demás... en los entrenos y pruebas individuales, solo eres tú. - Dice Elisa seria.

\- OK... no quieres compartir tu secreto - Comenta Don sonriendo.

\- Es ese... te lo juro... oye Don; ¿cómo es que te metiste a esto? - Pregunta Elisa curiosa.

\- ... A TI TE LO VOY A DECIR - Rieron: - NAH, fue porque admiro a la poli y... quiero ser una de las primeras comadrejas en ser poli.

\- Y lo serás... esfuérzate mucho.

\- Eli... ¿puedo?

\- ¿El qué? - Don la abrazó con fuerza y emocionado.

\- Estoy acojonado, Eli... veo que soy minúsculo comparado con otros y... siento que... fracasaré - Don lloró.

\- NO DON... Mírame - Don levantó la mirada a Elisa: - Eres fuerte, ágil, inteligente... harás fenomenal el entreno... nos costará pero...

al final, tú y yo... y los del grupo, estaremos siendo graduados en la policía. No te rindas.

\- Vale... gracias Eli... eres genial.

\- ... LO SÉ - Rieron.

/

Todos estaban a las 5:50 donde Kellan dijo; él llegó; sonrió al verles firmes; pero borró la sonrisa cuando se acercó a ellos.

\- BIEN SOLDADOS... PARA MÍ, NO HAY DÍAS DE PRUEBAS... DESDE EL DÍA 1, DESDE HOY, ESTÁIS EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO

POLICIAL Y CONMIGO, ES DURO Y CRUEL... ME DA IGUAL SI OS DUELE O SI LLORÁIS O SI CAÉIS RENDIDOS O SIN SENTIDOS;

QUIERO QUE LLEGUÉIS AL FINAL DEL ENTRENO Y QUE OS GRADUÉIS SIENDO LOS 10 PRIMEROS DEL GRUPO. VAMOS A CORRER

DURANTE 5 KILÓMETROS; YO IRÉ DETRÁS PERO... A QUIEN ADELANTE 2 VECES, SERÁ CASTIGADO. ¿ENTENDIDO?

\- SÍ, SEÑOR. - Dijeron todos.

\- BIEN... CORRAN DE INMEDIATO... SOLO EN LINEA RECTA... LES DEJO 5 MINUTOS DE VENTAJA... YA - Los 10 salieron corriendo.

/Ahora empieza lo duro/ Pensó Ámber seria.

/Zancadas amplias... eres Rino y debes de dar grandes zancadas/ Pensaba Emeka; rio al ver que Blake, Bryan, Chase y Tafary iban los 3 picándose,

echándose pequeñas carreras; a veces, aullaban divertidos; Carena iba detrás de él corriendo junto a Steven; tras ella, trotando, Don y Elisa y delante del grupo, Ámber.

\- ELI, DON... OS PASARÁ ENSEGUIDA - Dijo Steven que iba con Carena; Oyeron que alguien llegaba corriendo.

\- WAAAAA... SPRINT MUCHACHOS - Gritó Bryan; todos menos Eli y Don, salieron corriendo; Alex y Don se miraron y empezaron a aumentar poco a poco la velocidad; Kellan se puso a su lado; Don le miró con miedo.

\- ¿QUERÉIS CORRER POR EL AMOR DE LA MADRE NATURALEZA? - Gritó la hiena.

\- WAAAAAA - Don salió corriendo; Eli negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿WILDE FOX?... CORRA... SI TE PASO 2 VECES...

\- Tengo mis trucos, señor - Kellan le miró raro pero le adelantó; a la hora, ya había pasado a todos menos a Elisa 2 veces; Elisa se había estado reservando y fue la única que regresó al campo algo menos cansada que los demás; había calculado cómo Kellan corría, cómo y cuando hacía sprints para adelantar y ella, no le había dejado hacerlo; sin embargo, ella había adelantado a todos cuando Kellan adelantó a todos por primera vez.

\- ZORRA ASTUTA - Dijo sonriendo a Elisa, Blake: - TENDRÍAS QUE HABER COMPARTIDO TUS CONOCIMIENTOS. - Rieron.

\- Quería ponerlos en práctica antes por si fallaban... - Respondió Elisa con timidez; Blake era un lobo gris plateado entero, de ojos verdes azulados; era alto y esbelto y a Elisa, de no ser por el color gris y sus ojos claros, le recordaba a fotos que había visto de Alan de joven; Alan era un lobo siberiano, así que tenía el pelaje más espeso (y suave) que otros lobos; tenía los rasgos más dulces (el hocico no era alargado como el de otros lobos) y era algo más robusto que los otros lobos; Blake parecía siberiano pero, era más esbelto que Alan (que no más alto) y tenía rasgos algo más lobunos.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Preguntó Elisa curiosa.

\- Claro... ¿y luego yo a ti? - Respondió igual (o más) de curioso, Blake.

\- ¿Eres un lobo siberiano?

\- CASI... tengo genes porque mi madre lo es... AHORA YO... No eres una zorra roja entera, ¿no?

\- No... mi madre aunque parezca una zorra roja, no lo es del todo... mi abuelo es un zorro - lobo rojo y mi madre, una zorra gris.

\- ¿zorro lobo?... - Indagó Blake sonriendo.

\- Su abuelo paterno, era un lobo. - Se sonrieron.

\- POR ESO TIENES RASGOS MÁS DULCES QUE UNA ZORRA NORMAL... UUUUUPS, Perdón - Rieron.

\- No pasa nada... mi madre es igual a mí... bueno... ella tiene los rasgos aún más dulces. - Se sonrieron.

\- E... VOSOTROS DOS... HACE 3 MINUTOS QUE HE DICHO QUE A LAS DUCHAS Y SEGUÍS COTORREANDO - Gritó Kellan; el lobo y la zorra, se tensaron.

\- PERDÓN SEÑOR - Salieron corriendo hacia las duchas.

/DEJA EN PAZ A MI ELI... ¿QUÉEEEEEE?... NO... ELI ES TU PRIMA Y ES UNA CRÍA AÚN/

/

El grupo volvía a estar frente a Kellan.

\- Como a Wilde Fox ha sido a la única que no adelanté 2 veces, ella podrá ir antes a desayunar... EL RESTO, 200 VUELTAS CORRIENDO A LA PISTA... YA.. - Salieron corriendo.

\- Señor... no quiero otro trato - Dijo la zorra seria.

\- Hiciste bien el entreno... pero si quieres... 200 VUELTAS - Elisa fue con los demás.

\- ¿QUÉ HACES? - Dijo Bryan confuso pero sonriendo.

\- No quiero ser menos que vosotros... si corréis 200 vueltas obtendréis mayor resistencia y... yo, no.

\- Zorra lista - Comentó sonriendo Carena y poniéndose a su lado sonriendo: - DANOS TU SABIDURÍA. - Rieron.

Kellan sonrió al ver al grupo; casi se acababan de conocer y de momento, ya eran buenos compañeros.

/

Todos desayunaban.

\- TIENEN 10 MINUTOS... LUEGO, IREMOS AL CIRCUITO MÚLTIPLE - Habló Kellan paseándose por detrás de ellos en la mesa.

\- ¿Quiere señor? - Ámber le ofreció una magdalena.

\- No... ¿Y estropear este cuerpazo? - Rieron: - EJEM... YA...

\- Señor... es un cachondo y... lo sabe - Dijo Don sonriendo.

\- Puede que lo sea... PERO NO EN EL ENTRENO...

\- Venga... relájese... nadie lo sabrá - Dijo Carena sonriendo.

\- Lo sabré YO que es quien importa - Respondió Kellan: - VENGA SEÑORITOS.

/

\- BIEN... CIRCUITO MÚLTIPLE... DONDE, COMO VERÁN, HAY 4 ZONAS... DESIERTO, ZONA POLAR, JUNGLA MONZÓNICA Y BOSQUE. HARÁN TODOS JUNTOS EL CIRCUITO A SU PROPIO RITMO... QUIEN CAIGA EN ALGÚN SITIO, SALDRÁ DEL CIRCUITO PORQUE HABRÁ MUERTO. PONEROS EN HILERA EN LA ZONA DEL DESIERTO - Lo hicieron: - YA - Salieron corriendo.

\- COMADREJA, HAS MUERTO - Gritó Kellan al ver que Don había sido enterrado en la arena; Don como pudo, salió del circuito: - LYCAÓN MUERTO EN BATALLA - Gritó; Tafary había caído a un pozo de agua helada: - Y POR LO QUE VEO, EL COYOTE, TAMBIÉN - Bryan y Tafary salieron ateridos del agua: - WAAAAAA - Carena iba a hacer lo mismo pero se sujetó a un saliente y pudo seguir: - CASI OSITA... CASI NO LO CUEEEEENTAS. - Gritó Kellan con diversión: - WOOOOOOO LOBITO MUERTECITO - Blake, había caído en el último pozo de la zona polar por confiarse; Blake salió y dio un puñetazo en la verja.

\- JODER - Dijo el lobo furioso.

\- OTRA VEZ, NO SE CONFÍE... - Emeka, Ámber, Carena, Elisa, Chase y Steven habían llegado a la parte de jungla; suspiraron al ver que tenían que pasar por unas lianas, unas escaleras horizontales (No sé como se llaman T-T) y tendrían que subir por unas cuerdas.

\- ¿A QUÉ ESPERAN? - Gritó Kellan:- VAMOS. - Siguieron el circuito.

/¿Y si me dejo caer?/ Se preguntó a si mismo, el rino; Elisa y Chase se miraron mientras ambos atravesaban juntos 2 escaleras horizontales que estaban pegadas.

\- Hey Eli... ¿carrera? - Preguntó Chase sonriendo.

\- Prefiero que no... esto no es lo mío... CHASE - Chase se había resbalado y cayó al fango.

\- WOOOO CHACALITO EMBADURNADO... ESTÁS KO... FUERA DE JUEEEEGO - Gritó Kellan eufórico; Elisa, con dificultad pasó a unas lianas; cogió una y se abrazó con fuerza a ella, se lanzó al otro lado cerrando los ojos pero...

\- YUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU - Gritó Elisa riendo; alcanzó el otro lado y saltó con agilidad: - ESO HA MOLAAAAAAAAAAAADO - Ámber se puso a su lado.

\- PARA NADA, ELI... CASI ME CAIGO... VENGA, ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE LOGRARLO... - CHAAAAAAAAAAAFFF Se oyó a sus espaldas.

\- RINO KO... ACABA DE MORIR EMBADURNADO - Gritó Kellan.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOO - A Carena, le pasó lo mismo.

\- OSITA EMBADURNADA... FUERA DE JUEEEEEEEEEEEEEGO.

\- VAMOS STEVEN - Gritó Ámber sonriendo al león que estaba pasando por la liana; Steven, llegó con ellas sonriendo.

\- LO LOGRÉ... SOY EL MEJOR - Dijo el león sonriendo.

\- VENGA, AL BOSQUE - Dijo Ámber alegre.

\- SÍ... LO LOGRAREMOS, CHICOS - Gritó Elisa eufórica; los 3, llegaron al final y se abrazaron.

\- LO LOGRAMOS - Gritó Steven.

\- SÍ... SOMOS BRUTALES - Dijo Ámber feliz.

\- YA PUEDEN SALIR... VAYAN A DUCHARSE TODOS Y A COMER - Dice Kellan; pasaron delante de ellos: - Buen trabajo, Eli... no esperaba menos de ti - Dijo en bajo cuando Eli pasó frente a él; ella, se sonrojó sonriendo.

/

\- HA SIDO GENIAL - Elisa hablaba con Alex por teléfono.

\- ¿Y eso? - Dijo Alex riendo.

\- PASÉ EL CIRCUITO MÚLTIPLE - Dijo Elisa eufórica: - No había tiempo pero... QUE SUBIDÓN - Rieron.

\- Elisa, me alegra mucho... Yo lo pasé al cuarto intento - Dijo Alex alegre.

\- ¿Y ESO?

\- Zona polar... la odié - Rieron.

\- Sí... me fue complicada pero.. LO LOGRÉ A LA PRIMERA - Dijo Elisa alegre.

\- ¿Sabes?... Nick también lo hizo...

\- ¿Ahora vendría la frase de papá Thomas y de Nick?

\- Sí... ERES TODA UNA WILDE - Rieron.

\- JO, os hecho de menos... mi grupo, es genial... ¿TE ACUERDAS DE DON? - Preguntó Elisa.

\- Don... ¿la comadreja del orfanato?... Sí... ¿por?

\- ES COMPAÑERO MÍO - Dijo Elisa feliz.

\- VAYA, Me alegro... cuidaros mucho, Elisa... contar con amigos allí es importante... - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿Como tú, Logan y Peter, qué seguís siendo amigos? - Preguntó sonriendo Elisa.

\- Sí... el entreno hace amigos para toda la vida... - Thomas llegó y quitó el teléfono a Alex: - OYE...

\- ¿ELI?

\- PAPÁ THOMAS... Estoy genial - Dijo alegre Elisa.

\- Lo supuse, cielo... dales caña... demuestra que...

\- ¿Soy toda una Wilde? - Respondió Elisa riendo.

\- Y una Fox... me siento orgulloso de ti. - Thomas lo dijo emocionado.

\- Papá Thomas... no llores, ¿sí?... estoy bien...

\- EJEM... NO ESTOY LLORANDO - Contestó haciéndose el rudo.

\- NOOOO... Pronto llegará Diciembre y estaré allí dándote guerra - Rieron.

\- Cariño no sabes lo que te echo de menos... NADIE ME CONTESTA - Rieron de nuevo.

\- He de dejaros... os quiero mucho... HEY - Kellan le había cogido el teléfono.

\- ¿Hola? - Dijo Kellan sonriendo.

\- KELLAN - Dijo Thomas riendo.

\- TIO THOMAS... JA, Eli está en mi grupo...

\- OOOO DALE CAAAAAÑA - Rieron.

\- Eso hago... dile a Alex que... no me odie...

\- No te preocupes... Alex piensa como yo... - Alex le quitó el móvil.

\- KELLAN, CIELO.

\- Hola Al... vas a odiarme un poquito...

\- Sabes que no puedo... ¿vendrás en Diciembre?

\- Supongo... a ver si me dejan... Ya me despido por los dos... dile a Bruce y a Rex que hablé con Kala...

\- ¿Y ESTÁ BIEN?

\- Sí... ya le dieron el alta definitiva... SUPERÓ EL CÁNCER, AL

\- QUE BIEN... ¿Y donde anda?

\- En Sabana central... ¿le irás a ver?

\- Sí... ¿sigue en su casa de siempre?

\- Sí... dale recuerdos...

\- Me alegra mucho... Kellan, iba a decirte que cuidaras de Eli pero... mejor, dale caña... que sea de las mejores de la promoción.

\- Ella me dijo lo mismo cuando le dije que iba a meterle más caña que a los otros... os quiero. - Colgó.

\- ERA MI MOMENTO.

\- Se siente, pequeña... son mi familia también...

\- Me alegra que Kala ya lo haya superado... es genial.

\- Sí... HALA A HACER OTRAS COSAS...

\- Bien... Kellan... yo... ¿pasaría algo si saben que somos familia?

\- No... hay entrenadores que han instruido a sus hijos o hermanos... no te preocupes... PERO PIENSO DARTE CAAAAÑA. Ve a descansar para mañana.

\- Bien... ¿Nos vemos en la cena?

\- Puede.

/

Todos cenaban; los entrenadores entraron y fueron con sus equipos; Kellan se sentó entre Elisa y Blake, el lobo soltó un minúsculo gruñido.

\- Hola gentuza - Dijo Kellan sonriendo: - ¿Todo bien?

\- No... MAÑANA MORIREMOS TODOS - Gritó riendo Bryan.

\- ¿No eras tú el de los mensajes motivacionales? - Preguntó con burla Kellan.

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso?

\- Os he escuchado... mañana, haremos 10 kilómetros, luego, circuito polar... he visto que es donde más flojeáis todos. Dormid porque mañana, será más duro. - Empezó a comer.

\- Nos odia, ¿no? - Preguntó Ámber.

\- No... PRETENDO QUE ME ODIÉIS - Rio con burla.

\- ¿Y si decimos que ya lo hacemos? - Cotilleó Steven.

\- Diré que cumplí mi objetivo en tiempo récord. Ya lo dije... BIENVENIDOS AL INFIEEEEEEERNO.

\- Disfruta, ¿no? - Preguntó serio Blake.

\- No sabes cuanto... en fin... Buenas noches - Kellan se fue con Félix afuera y ambos riendo.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGG ES UN SÁDICO - Gritó Don riendo.

\- Ya te digo... pero tiene razón... prefiero que nos de caña - Dijo el rinoceronte sonriendo.

\- Y yo... así nos preparará más. - Dijo Ámber.

/

Todos se acostaban.

\- Buenas noches... estoy agotado - Don subió a su cama.

\- Igualmente... descansad - Elisa fue a su cama.

\- Claro... SOMOS UN EQUIPO - Dijo Blake y todos le secundaron.

/

¿Y BIEN?... ¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo episodio?. Espero que bien. Gracias a mis queridos Jair937 y Roman por dejar review... y a parte. a Lyon Wolf por su PM.

Jair937: YA LO SABES... Kellan quiere a Eli y es entrenador duro pero cachondo mental. ME ENCANTA.

Roman G. White: Pronto sabrás lo que ha pasado con D. ; le he estado dando vueltas y... pronto, aparecerá.

GRACIAS A TODOS


	30. Chapter 30

Era sábado y desde hacía unos cuantos años, los sábados y domingos, los familiares podían visitar a los reclutas.

Elisa fue a la cabaña donde se reuniría con alguien; al ver a Alex, Thomas, Robin y Olivier, fue corriendo a ellos; ella y Alex se abrazaron con fuerza.

\- QUE BIEN QUE ESTÉIS AQUÍ - Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- Linda, no íbamos a desperdiciar el venirte a ver - Habló Thomas emocionado; él y Elisa se abrazaron fuertemente.

\- Os echo mucho de menos - Abrazó a Olivier.

\- Y nosotros a ti, Eli... hay mucha paz - Habló el zorro mayor de ojos amarillos; Elisa y Robin se abrazaron.

\- Sí... hay mucha paz... nadie discute con papá Thomas - Dijo sonriendo Robin.

\- Algo de paz, nos viene bien - Habló Thomas rodando los ojos; Kellan entró hablando con Bea.

\- ALEX - Bea y Alex se abrazaron: - Se nota que es tu hija... es como tú... iba hablando con su entrenador y... se supera cada día.

\- Sí... se nota que es una Wilde - Fox - Habló Kellan: - Me alegra que estéis aquí.

\- Espero que...

\- Sí mamá, me está dando caña - Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- Es lo que te hace falta - Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- JA, JA, JA... Qué gracia me haces - Contestó Elisa con sarcasmo; En eso, Bruce entró hablando con Félix.

\- WOOOOOOOOOO - Dijo Kellan y ambas hienas se abrazaron.

\- Hola pequeñajo - Dijo riendo Bruce.

\- ¿CÓMO QUE PEQUEÑAJO?... SI SOY ALTO PARA UNA HIENA...

\- Pero no tanto como yo. - Kellan rodó los ojos divertido: - ELIIIIIIIIIIISA - Se abrazaron riendo.

\- Por tu bien, espero que la trates bien - Habló Bruce.

\- QUE FUERTE... MIS PADRES DICIENDO QUE ME DEN CAÑA Y TÚ, LO COTRARIO - Dijo Elisa riendo.

\- No quiero que te traumatices...

\- Creo que es Eli quien traumatiza a Kellan - Habló Thomas riendo.

Don estaba decaído en la cabaña; él no tenía familiares, en eso, llamaron.

\- Adelante... - Entró un hurón blanco y de ojos verdes y 2 mapaches de ojos grises.

\- CHICOS - Dijo Don riendo: - Pero... ¿cómo?

\- Nos dejaron venir - Habló uno de los mapaches.

\- ¿Qué tal en la universidad?

\- Genial... ¿y tú aqui? - Dijo el hurón.

\- No puedo quejarme... es duro pero... me lo paso bien.

Elisa entró en la cabaña con Robin.

\- Y aquí dormimos...

\- ¿DON? - Dijo Robin alegre.

\- ROBIN - Se abrazaron: - JA, TÍO, TE NOTO MÁS MAYOR - Rieron.

\- ¿Y a nosotros no nos saludáis? - Habló el hurón sonriendo.

\- JACK, HUGO Y BRUNO - Dijo Elisa sonriendo; todos se abrazaron.

\- JA Eli... espero que cuides a éste - Dijo Bruno (uno de los mapaches).

\- E.. que yo soy el que la cuido.

\- Eso, nadie se lo cree - Dijo Hugo (el otro mapache).

Bruce y Kellan hablaban en el despacho de Kellan.

\- Ya no puedo más - Dijo el joven.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Kell? - Dijo preocupado Bruce.

\- Que quiero a Eli... y no como a una prima... la quiero en serio... sé que le llevo diez años y...

\- ¿Y?... Son los que llevo a Rex - Contestó Bruce sonriendo: - WOOO... ¿Así que quieres a Eli?... ME ENCAAAAAAAAAANTA.

\- Pensaba que... ibas a enfadarte...

\- Hijo... os conozco lo suficiente y... haríais una gran pareja. WAO, sois como Alex y yo. - Sonrió Bruce.

Elisa se despedía de los suyos; se llevó a Alex a parte.

\- Pensaba que ya no estaba por él - Dijo Elisa seria.

\- Eli... - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Es que... es mi instructor y... sé que jamás podré tener algo con él...

\- ¿Quién sabe?

\- Me ve solo como a su prima o como a una amiga...

\- ¿Quien sabe? - Dijo Alex sonriendo; Kellan apareció con Bruce: - Cuídate Eli... intentaré venir con tus demás hermanos, te echan mucho de menos.

\- Y yo a ellos...

\- ZORRIIIITA LOQUIIIIIIIIITA - Bruce abrazó a Elisa: - Dale caña a éste ceporro - Rieron.

\- PAPÁ, QUE SOY SU ENTRENADOR - Dijo Kellan riendo.

\- Por eso... y a ti, te espero ver en Navidades en casa.

\- A ver si cojo permiso...

\- Cójelo, Kellan... hace mucho que no vienes - Dijo Alex alegre.

\- Sí me lo pides, tú... que eres mi tía favorita... me lo pensaré. - Contestó Kellan y abrazó a Alex.

\- Te echamos de menos en la familia... que eres el primo más mayor y necesitan a alguien centrado de modelo..

\- ¿YO CENTRADO?... QUE MALA REPUTACIÓN TENGO - Rieron.

\- Pórtate bien, Eli... nosotros nos vamos ya. Sigue esforzándote, cariñor - Elisa y Alex se abrazaron: - Estás en buenas manos.

\- Lo sé.

Era Lunes y todos los reclutas y entrenadores estaban en la pradera donde en Junio sería la graduación; había instalada una tarima y frente a ella, sillas para todos; se sentaron menos los entrenadores que fueron a la tarima donde había 5 sillas; Bea, se puso frente a todos.

\- Bien… hoy alguien ha venido a daros una charla… estuvo aquí, en el lugar donde estáis vosotros, hace 2 años y… estoy orgullosa al decir que es el agente de la ZIA más joven. D.I.C.K WILDE – Aplausos, sobre todo, de Elisa; entonces, una especie como de zorro gris y blanco pero más menudo, con la cola más corta, con las patas traseras algo más largas y con los pies algo largos, y de ojos violetas, subió al estrado.

\- Buenos días a todos y a todas – Habló el zonejo alegre: - Para mí, es un gusto estar aquí hoy… hace 2 años, yo estaba donde vosotros y… aunque siempre he querido ser poli e integrarme en la ZIA, hoy, es un sueño logrado. – Aplausos: - Ya sabréis que los entrenamientos son agotadores y difíciles… que a veces te dan ganas de tirar la toalla pero… tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio, al final, merecen la pena. Ya han dicho que soy de la ZIA; me he especializado en el área forense y tecnológica; en el área del ZSI (sé que el CSI y la CIA son diferentes pero… aquí quería hacerlas juntas); si yo he conseguido mi sueño, todos vosotros, podréis – Aplausos.

\- Bien… ahora, todos desayunaremos con D.I.C.K y después, seguiremos con los entrenamientos. Vayan al comedor – Dijo Félix y todos empezaron a obedecer; Elisa, con cierta timidez, fue al estrado; D.I.C.K y Kellan se abrazaban.

\- WAO PRIMITO – Dijo Elisa alegre: - Del ZSI

\- ELI – D. Saltó del estrado y se fundieron en un abrazo; ambos riendo y moviendo las colas.

\- ¿Así que serás poli?

\- ¿Y te extraña?

\- Para nada – Rieron: - ¿Y quién es tu entrenador?

\- Lo tienes delante… - D.I.C.K miró a Kellan y rio.

\- ¿EN SERIO?... porque… también fue el mío. Le coges manía.

\- PERO QUE MORRO… SI ACABÉ TRAUMATIZADO – Rieron.

\- Luego, nos vemos… me voy con mis compañeros… seguro que los tíos estarán orgullosos de ti.

\- Sí…. Luego, iré a la comisaría y les veré. Que hace casi 6 meses que no les veo. Y me pasaré por el instituto.

\- A Jandry le encantará verte de nuevo – Dijo Elisa alegre.

Todos comían.

\- WAO… Entonces, ése zorro algo raro es tu primo – Dijo curiosa Ámber.

\- No es un zorro es un zonejo… padre zorro, madre coneja – Dijo Elisa; todos le miraron alucinados.

\- VAAAAAYA, Entonces… es un híbrido – Dijo Carena curiosa.

\- Sí… pero… no le gusta esa palabra. Suena mal – Dijo Elisa seria.

\- Perdona… pero… es mezcla entre dos especies distintas… - Contestó la osa.

\- Claro sus padres son Nick Wilde y Judy Hopss, los primeros en sus especies en ser polis… - Dijo Ámber: - Y VAYA HISTORIA DE AMOR – Lo dijo romántica.

\- ¿Cómo es que Nick es tu tío? – Dijo Steven.

\- Uno de mis padres es su hermano…

\- Era el capo de una mafia… pero supongo que eso nunca se demostró y gracias a Nick le sacaron de la cárcel – Dijo Emeka serio: - Me lo dijo mi padre. – Se levantó y se fue.

\- EMEKA – Dijo seria Carena: - No le hagas caso, Eli.

El grupo de Kellan, estaba en el gimnasio entrenando; Elisa hacía abdominales y Bryan la sujetaba.

\- Oye Eli… pasa de Emeka… si te dice algo…

\- No pasa nada… estoy acostumbrada a que me digan cosas por ser zorra – Dijo Elisa seria.

\- Sé que tu madre fue de las primeras en defender los derechos de los zorros… hizo una labor increíble en el partido.

\- Ya… pero antes, trabajó en la policía y en la cárcel y allí, luchó mucho también…. Aun así, sigue habiendo muchos prejuicios.

\- No lo entiendo… sois inteligentes, divertidos… es cierto que los trucos se os dan bien y que tenéis el don de hablar muy bien y de caer simpáticos pero…

\- FOX, HURLEM... ¿QUIEREN 300 ABDOMINALES EXTRAS?... DEJEN LA CHARLA. - Gritó Kellan serio.

\- PERDÓN SEÑOR.

Todos se acostaban; Elisa vio a Emeka solo, asomado a la ventana.

\- E... Emeka... - Él la ignoró: - Venga, somos compañeros...

\- Mi padre es policía y guardia en la cárcel... coincidió con tu madre y con tu padre y tíos cuando estuvieron en la cárcel y... ¿sabes?; me habló de que hubo algo

extraño porque Thomas, Jackson y Olivier salieron de la cárcel antes de cumplir condena y... OH, Tu mamá trabajaba en ella y... justo cuando salieron, hicieron el partido... si no es sospechoso.

\- No hubo juicio y se demostró que eran inocentes...

\- Los zorros tenéis mucha suerte...

\- ¿ESO CREES, EMEKA?. BAH, déjalo - Elisa se fue a su cama.

\- Elisa... no le hagas caso... es un testarudo - Steven se sentó junto a ella: - ELI - Elisa estaba llorando.

\- Pensaba que... ya no había tantos... prejuicios...

\- No los hay... el resto, te apoyamos. - Elisa miró al león; Steven era de color amarillo claro con la melena en tonos marrones y los ojos, negros.

\- Gracias Steven.

\- De nada... y a Emeka se le pasará el berrinche... MÁS LE VALE. Por cierto... tu primo... MOOOOLA - Rieron.

Roman G White: Me alegra tu review. Espero que este episodio te haya gustado.


	31. Chapter 31

Ya habían pasado 4 meses y era el día donde los cadetes y entrenadores se irían de la academia para disfrutar de las Navidades;

en Enero serían los exámenes para ver quienes seguían; Elisa subió en el coche de Kellan; un todo terreno gris oscuro.

\- Bueno Eli... ¿lista para volver a casa? - Preguntó la hiena alegre.

\- Sí... alguien debe de darles caña - Rieron; Kellan condujo pero paró en el aeropuerto.

\- Ahora regreso - Dijo la hiena; Elisa, asintió curiosa; Kellan entró al aeropuerto y enseguida salió con D.I.C.K; Elisa, salió del coche

y zonejo y zorra se fundieron en un abrazo.

\- NO PUEDO CREERLO - Gritó Elisa alegre.

\- JA. Ya ves... navidades como en los viejos tiempos - Dijo D.I.C.K alegre: - Y me pido alante.

\- Iba yo...

\- Pero ahora, me toca a mí. - Elisa rodó los ojos pero dejó a D. delante.

Llegaron a Zootrópolis; Kellan llegó a Tundra y llegó a la casa; en una hora, llegarían los que acabaran el colegio; así que les darían una

sorpresa; solo los padres sabían que llegarían hoy; en eso, oyeron ruidos en la cocina; Elisa fue a ver; sonrió al ver a Kyra de espaldas

hablando con James; ambos ya iban a la universidad; Kyra estaba haciendo magisterio y James, una ingeniería.

\- CHICOOOOOOOOS - Ambos la miraron alegres.

\- ELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - Gritaron ambos y se abrazaron.

\- JA, Me alegra veros - Dijo la zorra emocionada.

\- Y nosotros de verte... WAO, estás más fuerte - Opinó James alegre.

\- Sí... y pareces más madura - Habló Kyra alegre.

\- No vino sola - Entró D. .

\- WOOOOOOOOOOO - James y él se abrazaron con fuerza; en eso, llamaron al timbre; Kellan (al que no habían visto, abrió); Fred iba

hablando con un móvil; en eso, vio a Kellan y colgó el móvil para abrazarlo.

\- KELL - Dijo el zorro alegre.

\- JA, FRED... ¿COMO TE VA?

\- Fenomenal... estudiando mecánica... - Entraron en la casa.

\- KELLAN - James y Kyra lo abrazaron; Fred corrió y abrazó a Elisa y a D. .

\- PRIMITOS - Gritó Fred riendo.

\- JA, SI QUE ESTÁS CAMBIADO - Dijo D. .

\- POS anda que tú... Y ELI... WAO, ¿HAS CRECIDO? - Rieron.

A la hora, oyeron voces.

\- POR FIN VACACIONES - Ése era Mark; se oyó que tiraba su mochila al suelo.

\- Mark, recoge eso - Dice Saray o los peques querrán imitarte: - Xander, Rita; id a colocar vuestras cosas y después, bajad a merendar.

\- Vale - Dijeron ambos.

-WOOO SARAY QUE HERMANA MAYOR - Dice sonriendo Elisa y apareciendo.

\- ELI - Gritan todos sus hermanos y se abrazan a Elisa.

\- Pero que escena - Dice D. ; Alejandra, salta a él y se abrazan con fuerza.

\- Hola a todos - Dice Kellan sonriendo.

\- KELLAN - Gritan todos y lo tiran al suelo como hacen con Bruce.

\- JA, JA, JA... YA... PARAD... XANDER, DEJA DE HACERME COSQUILLAS - Rieron.

Todos estaban merendando; en eso, la puerta se abrió.

\- BUFF, Estoy agotado y aún queda hoy una cena de empresas - Dijo Robin con voz cansada.

\- Ya... ¿tienes los postres ya echos para por la noche? - Éste era Olivier.

\- Sí, papá... y ya metidos en la nevera... ¿No está todo demasiado silencioso?...

\- Sí... que raro... - Elisa salió de la cocina y corrió a abrazar a ambos; ellos dejaron unas bolsas que cargaban y la abrazaron.

\- ELI - Gritó Robin: - QUE BIEN QUE YA LLEGASTE.

\- Sí... unos días para descansar te vendrán bien - Dijo Olivier alegre.

\- POR FIN OS VEO - Dijo Elisa emocionada: - Os he echado mucho de menos... y a vuestras comidas y postres - Rieron.

\- Entonces, te consentiremos - Habló Olivier: - Mi pequeña... estás tan mayor. - Lo dijo emocionado.

\- TIO - D.I.C.K salió de la cocina.

\- D. - Gritó Olivier y se abrazaron.

\- VAAYA SI ES EL MIEMBRO DE LA ZIA - Comentó burlón Robin: - SI HA CRECIDO Y TODO.

\- ME PAAAAAAAARTO - Contestó el zonejo y abrazó a Robin.

\- Primito te echamos en falta...

\- ¿Y a mí? - Kellan salió.

\- KELLAN - Robin y él se abrazaron.

\- JA, al fin te decidiste - Comentó Robin.

\- Sí...

\- Podría ir a por mamá a la comisaría - Dijo Elisa alegre.

\- Sí... hoy viene en bus y sale en media hora - Comentó Robin; Olivier le dio unas llaves a Elisa (del coche de Olivier).

\- CUIDADO, ELI - Dijo con miedo Olivier.

\- Lo tendré... gracias papá Oli - Elisa se fue rumbo a la comisaría en un coche plateado; aparcó justo delante; sonrió al ver el edificio;

y entró; en la recepción, Benjamin veía cosas por el ordenador.

\- ¿Así trabaja? - Benjamin se tensó y miró a quien había hablado y una enorme sonrisa se le formó.

\- ELISA - Se abrazaron: - OOOO Mi pequeña Eli que se está haciendo poli.

\- JA, tu cara fue épica - Rieron.

\- JA, tú y tus bromas a lo Wilde... ¿vienes a por tu mamá?

\- Sí... quiero darle una sorpresa...

\- Está en la cafetería comiendo... Bogo no vino hoy y ha tenido mucho papeleo... no estará sola. - Elisa asintió y fue hacia la cafetería;

sonrió al ver a Nick y a Rex por el pasillo ambos con cafés.

\- ... Así trabajan unos agentes de policía - Elisa habló con sarcarmo; ambos zorros la miraron.

\- ELISA - Gritó Rex moviendo la cola.

\- VAAAAAAAAYA Si la próxima poli vino a verme - Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- A... no - Dijo Elisa riendo: - Vine a ver a mi madre... ´

\- A... o sea a tus tíos favoritos, no... QUE MALA - Dijo Nick haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Mi tío favorito es uno que está pirado... un tal Bruce Hyena - Rieron.

\- POS está con Alex terminando de comer. - Dijo Rex alegre.

\- Iré a verles... - Vio a Alan que iba hablando con 3 policías jóvenes (novatos).

\- Ya os lo dije... antes de arrestar, hay que confirmar que hayan hecho un delito... Alex, ha estado toda la mañana contestando a los de arriba

para que no os castigasen... y jamás hay que humillar a los detenidos...

\- No somos como ellos - Acabó Elisa la frase.

\- ELISA... Chicos, iros a hacer informes. - Los 3 novatos; que eran una hiena, un lobo y un toro, hicieron el saludo policial y se fueron; Elisa y Alan

se abrazaron: - WAO, ESTÁS MUY FUERTE, ELI.

\- Los entrenos dan sus frutos...

\- Me ha dicho una tal Bea que eres la primera de tu grupo - Comentó el lobo orgulloso.

\- Si...

\- ¿EN SERIO?... WAO - Dijo Nick alegre.

\- Sí... la primera de la clase, es genial - Comentó Rex.

\- Soy una Wilde - Fox... lo llevo en la sangre y tengo espíritu de White.

\- ÉSTA ES MI CHICA - Dijo Alan alegre.

\- Voy con mamá...

\- Voy contigo a tomarme un café... Nick, Rex, ¿no teníais que pasar unas fichas?

\- Pero... Eli...

\- A trabajar - Dijo el lobo: - Que ya mañana libramos. - Se separaron.

Alan entró con Elisa en la cafetería; varios agentes tomaban café u otras cosas; vieron al fondo, a Alex que hablaba con Bruce mientras ambos comían.

\- Ya me lo imagino - Decía la hiena riendo: - A ti... No les castiges... pobres... cuando BOGO jamás hizo nada por ti.

\- Perdona Bruce... yo jamás la cagaba - Rieron.

\- Por eso eres su secretaria y cuando él no está, ocupas su sitio... nueva jefa de policía, Alex Fox.

\- Ni loca - Rieron: - Aguantaros a todos vosotros... ese cargo es tuyo y... lo sabes. - Alex comió de su plato.

\- Dilo Al...

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo que te he dicho pero con mi nombre... quiero escucharlo.

\- ... Jefe de policía, Bruce Hyena...

\- ANDA QUE NO QUEDA BIEN...

\- QUEDA GENIAL - Ambos miraron asombrados a Elisa.

\- ELI - Alex y ella se abrazaron.

\- Mamá... que bueno verte ya... quise venir a buscarte... pero... creo que tienes lío.

\- Un poco...

\- Nena, entre Bruce, Nick y yo, te cubrimos - Dijo Alan alegre; Elisa y Bruce se abrazaron.

\- PADRINO.

\- NENA... QUE BIEN QUE YA ESTÉS AQUÍ... ¿Y CÓMO QUE ENTRE YO, NICK Y TÚ LA CUBRIMOS?... NI DE COÑA. - Rieron.

\- Puedo ayudarte... así vería como es el trabajo de papeleo... unas prácticas antes de tiempo...

\- Vale... acabamos de comer y vamos. - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

Elisa y Alex archivaban en el despacho que Alex y Bogo compartían; Elisa ocupaba el puesto de Alex y Alex, el de Bogo.

\- Dentro de unos meses, estaré trabajando aquí - Sonrió Elisa.

\- Lo sé... la primera de clase - Alex estaba emocionada.

\- Tú también lo fuiste... - En eso, Peter entró.

\- VIENE ELI Y NI SI QUIERA ME BUSCA PARA VERME - La pantera habló de forma dramática.

\- PE - Se abrazaron: - JA, ERES EL QUE MENOS HA CAMBIADO DE TODOS - Rieron; había cuadros con fotos de cuando llegaban de novatos.

\- Lo sé... el que mejor me conservo - Rieron de nuevo: - Al... ¿os traigo unos cafés?

\- Chocolates - Dijeron Alex y Elisa a la vez.

\- WAAAAAA SON CLOOOONES - Rieron de nuevo.

\- ELIIIIIIIIIIIII - Hanna entró; Elisa se abrazó a ella.

\- MÍRATE PEQUE... QUE MAYOR... Y A NADA DE ESTAR CON LOS GUAYS - Rieron.

Alex y Elisa subieron en el coche de Olivier; Alan fue con Judy y Nick en el de Alan y en otro, Bruce y Rex; llegaron a casa pronto;

bajaban de los coches cuando...

\- ELISA - De otro coche, bajaba Thomas; Elisa y él, se abrazaron con fuerza.

\- Papá Thomas... que bien que ya estés aquí.

\- Sí... y eres la primera de tu grupo... no esperaba menos de ti, hija. - Lo dijo emocionado.

\- WOOO QUE TIEEEEEERNO - Gritó Bruce riendo.

\- CÁLLATE, BRUCE... PUTO PIRADO - Todos miraron a las escaleras donde estaba Kellan.

\- VAAAAAAAYA - Dijo Bruce y ambas hienas se abrazaron: - No sabía que ibas a venir.

\- Era una sorpresa - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- WAAAA ¿LO SABÍAS?

\- Lo sabíamos todos - Dijo Alan riendo.

\- Malditos locos - Rieron.

\- PAPÁ, MAMÁ - .K bajó corriendo.

\- - Gritaron ambos y los 3 se fundieron en un abrazo.

\- CARIÑO... QUE BIEN QUE HAYAS VENIDO - Dijo Judy emocionada.

\- Sí... no sabíamos que venías... VAYA SORPRESA. - Dijo Nick alegre y emocionado.

Todos (menos Olivier y Robin que trabajaban esa noche), cenaban con Emily y Dereck y sus 2 mellizas; dos zonejas (más zorro que conejo); ambas blancas y de ojos azules; Bianca y Diana; solo se

diferenciaban en que Diana llevaba gafas.

\- Sí, mañana nos vamos a Forrestland - Dijo alegre Rex: - Así que hoy todos a dormir pronto.

\- Me encanta Forrestland en navidades - Dijo Diana: - Es genial.

\- Ya te digo... y la comida, es lo mejor. - Comentó alegre Kellan: - Solo me apunto por el papeo - Rieron.

\- Y bueno, Eli... ¿es tan duro como lo pintan? - Habló Mark.

\- Peor... y más si Kellan es mi entrenador...

\- WAAAALA QUE FUERTE... SI TE ENCANTA - Dijo riendo Kellan.

\- Zorrita masoquista - Dijo Bruce riendo: - BAH, si su madre, es igual.

\- ¿Tú qué sabes?

\- ¿Quién acabó primera de su promoción?... AAAAALEX. SOIS IGUALES. - Rieron.

\- Y tú, cuñadito... ¿en qué puesto quedaste? - Preguntó Jackson a Bruce de forma burlona.

\- Primero... la duda, ofende - Dijo Bruce sonriendo: - Fueron buenos tiempos...

\- Cuando eras jóven - Añadió Eduard chocacon pata con Clasisse y ambos riendo.

\- WOOOO ME PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTO - Bruce lo dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Aquí el más mayor es Thomas - Dijo burlón Charlie.

\- JA, Pero no lo aparento, querido - Contestó Thomas burlón.

\- Tienes muchas canas - Dijo riendo Jackson.

\- ¿Como tú?...

\- ZAAAAAAAAAAAASCA - Dijo Bruce muerto de risa.

\- Yo creo que quien está igual que siempre es Alan - Dijo Rex riendo.

\- ES BLANCO... NO SE LE VEN LAS CANAS - Dijo Thomas riendo.

\- No solo son canas... - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- E... QUE TÚ, ZORRITA LOQUITA, TAMPOCO ES QUE HAYAS CAMBIADO MUCHO... a lo mejor, has crecido algún milímetro - Opinó Bruce.

\- ... O a lo mejor, ha menguado algo - Dijo Nick con burla.

\- E... Que si estáis celosos porque no he cambiado casi nada, no es mi culpa - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Si vemos a Eli y a Alex juntas, vemos que Alex es la que mejor se conserva - Opinó Emily y chocando con Alex.

Todos se acostaban; Elisa se asomó al cuarto de Alex y Alan; los vio a ambos abrazados mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿Interrumpo? - Ambos se giraron a ella.

\- No... pasa, linda - Dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- Os he echado mucho de menos - Dice Elisa alegre.

\- Y nosotros a ti... sé que estás haciendo un gran entrenamiento...

\- No se me va de la cabeza, mamá - Dice Elisa triste: - Y sé que es un amor imposible. - Elisa bajó la mirada; Alex la abrazó.

\- E... no te preocupes...

\- Me cuesta mucho disimular... paso mucho tiempo con él y... creo que otros de mis compañeros sospechan que me gusta...

\- ¿Y?... A mí, me gustaba Bea y no pasaba nada - Dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- ¿En serio?... ¿no me juzgarán?

\- No... pasa de los comentarios... - Dijo Alex seria.

\- OK... mañana quiero ir con los abuelos... ¿vamos todos?

\- Sí... cogimos vacaciones todos para estar toda la familia junta... incluso vienen los Wolf y Dereck y Emily - Dijo Alex alegre.

Olivier y Robin cenaban en la cocina; acababan de llegar y todos estaban ya arriba en sus cuartos, Kyra bajó hablando con Saray.

\- NIÑAS - Dijo Olivier.

\- Si eso, Sary... que yo ya voy a la universidad - Dijo burlona Kyra: - ¿Os fue bien?

\- Pregúntaselo al futuro chef de la portada de Chefs mundiales y quien acaba de conseguir una mención especial - Dijo Robin alegre.

\- WAO - Dijo Saray alegre.

\- Sí... es un gran logro - Dijo Olivier sonriendo: - Aunque quien se ha ganado otra mención especial por sus postres es Robin.

\- GENIAL - Dijo Kyra alegre.

\- JA, SOY UN CRACK - Rieron.

\- ¿Os tomáis unos mojitos sin alcohol para celebrarlo? - Dice Olivier sonriendo.

\- Vale - Dicen ambas; Olivier hace 4 mojitos sin alcohol de fresa.

\- Mañana brindaremos con todos pero... ya que estáis aquí - Dice Robin alegre.

\- Sí... no digáis nada... - Dice Olivier.

\- Nada... ¿de qué? - Dice entrando Thomas; besa a Olivier dulcemente; Olivier mira a Robin.

\- Mis postres son mención especial - Dice Robin alegre.

\- ME ALEGRO... Ese premios es difícil de conseguir.

\- Es el más joven en logralo - Comenta Olivier orgulloso.

\- ¿El aprendiz superó al maestro? - Pregunta Saray alegre.

\- Lo hizo hace tiempo - Dice Olivier emocionado.

\- OOOO ERES UN SENTIMENTAL - Dice Thomas con burla.

Elisa se asomó al cuarto que Kellan compartía con James (Kellan iba poco a dormir a la casa porque tenía un piso en Zootrópolis); los vio a ambos jugando,

viciados a un videojuego del ordenador.

\- ¿Puedo? - Dice Elisa alegre.

\- NO QUE NOS GANAS - Dice riendo James: - NOOOOOOOOOO

\- Jamás te descuides, hermanito - Dice Kellan burlón: - Y sí... quédate - Dice Kellan alegre.

\- Si te gana, no llores - Dice James burlón.

\- Ni que fuera tan buena...

\- ¿Apostamos? - Elisa se sienta en la silla que le cede James.

\- No es bueno apostar... ¿qué clase de educación se da en esta casa? - Rieron.

\- Apuesto desde que estoy en la academia.

\- ZAAAAAAAAASCA - Dice James riendo y chocando con Elisa.

\- QUE FUERTE, ELI... NO TENÍA NI IDEA... UPS... SI SOY EL PRIMERO EN APOSTAR - Rieron.

Thomas subía hablando con Robin y Olivier, oyeron voces del cuarto de James.

\- VAMOS, DAROS MÁS CAÑA... WOOO SOIS BRUTAAAAAAAAAALES... - Thomas se asomó; rio al ver a Elisa viciadísima al

ordenador peleando contra Kellan.

\- JODER ELI... DEJA DE HACERME COMBOS... DÉJAME GANAR - Dijo Kellan riendo.

\- NO...

\- ... Es por venganza... ZORRITA LOQUITA - Rieron.

\- E... Que eso, es de tu padre - Dijo riendo Olivier; los 3 les miraron.

\- Chicos, son las 3 de la mañana y mañana, tenemos un largo viaje... ELI, A TU CAMA - Dijo Thomas.

\- Buenas noches chicos... ¿lo dejamos en tablas?

\- ... VALE. Buenas noches, Eli... descansa.

\- Igualmente - Kellan dio un beso en la frente a Eli; ella se sonrojó y se fue siguiendo a Olivier.

\- Buenas noches tío - Dijo James sonriendo a Thomas.

\- Buenas noches, James... Kellan...

\- Tío Thomas...

\- Cuidadito - Thomas se fue.

\- ¿A? - Dijo confuso James.

\- A... nada... venga, a dormir, hermanito - Dijo riendo Kellan.

\- Papá Oli... ¿cómo os fue? - Dijo Elisa sonriendo y abrazando del brazo a Olivier.

\- Muy bien... mañana te cuento... solo diré que... estoy orgulloso de tu hermano. - Dijo sonriendo Olivier.

\- Entonces... consiguió algo...

\- Mención especial en sus postres...

\- ¿EN SERIO?... ¿Y SOLO CON 21 AÑOS?... ¿Y DONDE ESTÁ? - Preguntó alegre.

\- Debe de estar en su cuarto - Dijo Olivier sonriendo: - Está agotado.

Elisa llamó al cuarto de Robin.

\- ¿Sí?...

\- Soy yo...

\- A... pasa, Eli - Elisa entró alucinó al ver que Kyra estaba con Robin; les sonrió.

\- Me lo ha dicho papá Olivier... MENCIÓN ESPECIAL - Elisa y Robin se abrazaron.

\- Sí... aún no me lo creo...

\- Créelo, Rob... haces los mejores postres que se puedan probar en la ciudad - Dijo Kyra sonrojada.

\- Bueno... ¿y vosotros, qué hacíais tan solos? - Dijo Elisa curiosa; ambos se sonrojaron: - ¿DESDE CUANDO?

\- Nadie lo sabe - Dijo Kyra.

\- No digas nada... - Añadió Robin.

\- ¿Por? - Dijo Elisa.

\- Porque a nadie le parecería bien...

\- ¿Por?... no sois primos carnales...

\- Pero como si lo fuésemos - Dijo Olivier serio: - E... imagina a todos sabiéndolo... imagina a papá Thomas - Habló Robin.

\- De momento, no diremos nada - Dijo Kyra seria.

\- Entonces... ¿preferís que os pillen?... VAYA PLAN - Dijo Elisa con burla.

\- Nunca nos han pillado y llevamos 3 meses.

\- WALA, Desde que entré en la academia... WAO

\- Eli... no digas nada... ni a mamá - Dijo Robin.

\- VALE... pero Yo os apoyo y James seguro que también. Hasta mañana - Elisa salió del cuarto de Robin.

NOTA: GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR.

Jair 937: Confirmamos que Kellan y Elisa se quieren en secreto... ¿cuando se confesarán?. Kyra y Robin andan en secreto. XD

M.C. Leto: Como ves. Eli va la primera de su grupo. Todos están orgullosos de ella.

Roman. G. White: No pasa mucho... salvo que Thomas se ha enterado de que Kellan quiere a Eli. Kyra y Robin mantienen un romance en secreto.


	32. Chapter 32

Todos desayunaban a las 6 de la mañana; se irían a las 7; ya habían metido los equipajes en un autobús donde irían todos. En la

mansión estaban los Foxs (con sus parejas e hijos más la familia Wilde - Hopps), Logan, Hanna, Alan (su hijo), Carlota, Jonnathan, Kyle y Paul (sus hijos),

Emily, Dereck, Diana, Bianca, Patrick, Anabel, Beth, Nickolas (sus hijos), Alistair y Bellatrix.

En eso, llamaron a la puerta; Alex fue a abrir; alucinó al ver a Zareb.

\- Zareb...

\- Sé que os vais a Forrestland... ¿hasta cuándo?

\- Todas las fiestas... te he llamado varias veces...

\- Lo sé... solo que... me hubiera gustado que esperaras a que te contestara...

\- ¿Y esperar al último momento?...

\- Quiero que vengan conmigo... soy su padre... - Alex rodó los ojos.

\- No puedes presentarte la mañana en que nos vamos a ir para venir a por ellos y sin avisar...

\- Hasta anoche no sabía si iba a librar... será hasta el 26, luego... te los mando por bus.

\- Hablas de ellos como si fueran mercancía...

\- Linda, ¿quién es? - Alan salió del comedor sonriendo pero se le fue al ver a Zareb.

\- Hola Zareb - Dijo el lobo blanco de forma seria.

\- Alan... - Dijo la hiena de igual forma: - Alex, diles que se vienen conmigo.

\- ¿Y si vienes tú con nosotros?.

\- Eso, no es posible... SARAY, MARK - Ambos salieron al oír sus nombres y se tensaron al ver a Zareb: - Id a por vuestras cosas,

os venís conmigo...

\- Tú flipas - Dijo Mark serio.

\- ¿PERDONA?

\- QUE FLIPAS Y MUCHO... Mira... no puedes venir ahora y... pretender que nos vayamos contigo... ya tenemos 17 y...

\- Sois menores... debéis de hacerme caso...

\- ¿No recuerdas la sentencia del juez?... Decía, que podíamos elegir con quien irnos y... queremos irnos con mamá - Dijo seria Saray.

\- ¿No queréis pasar nada de tiempo conmigo?

\- No a solas - Dijo serio Mark: - No nos conoces y... nos sentimos inseguros contigo... - Bruce salió.

\- Niños, se os enfría el chocolate - Mark y Saray fueron hacia el comedor.

\- VOLVED AQUÍ...

\- Papá Alan, ¿vamos? - Dijo Saray sonriendo con timidez.

\- Claro Sary - Dijo Alan yendo con ella.

\- Hijo, venga - Dijo Bruce de forma protectora.

\- Claro papá - Dijo Mark yendo con Bruce.

\- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Zareb serio.

\- Ellos hace tiempo eligieron sus figuras paternas... tendrías que haber estado más...

\- Nena, venga - Dijo Bruce serio.

\- Eso linda... hay que terminar el desayuno o se nos hará tarde - Dijo Alan.

\- Zareb, es lo que hay... si quieres, cuando acaben las fiestas, y hable con tus hijos, organice unos días contigo... hablaré con su tutor del

instituto para que les deje unos días. ¿Vale?

\- Está bien Alex... - Zareb se fue.

\- Mamá - Dijo serio Mark.

\- Mark, en el fondo, me da pena. - Dijo Alex seria.

\- No queremos irnos con él - Dijo Saray seria.

\- Ya... pero... es vuestro padre... no quiero más líos... iros 4 días después de las vacaciones con él. ¿Vale? - Dijo Alex; Mark y Saray se miraron.

\- VAAAAAAALE - Dijeron ambos.

\- PERO QUIERO LA WIII - Dijo Mark riendo.

\- Y YO... UN PORTÁTIL MORADO - Dijo Saray riendo.

\- ... Y UNA SUPER TARTA DE ROBIN - Dijeron ambos.

\- ANDA, A DESAYUNAR - Dijo Alex divertida.

\- ... Había que intentarlo - Dijo Mark.

\- Sí... total, ya teníamos el NO - Dijo Saray.

Todos subieron en el bus; iban más por amigos que por parejas; Alex iba junto a Bruce.

\- Oye... ¿estás bien? - Habló Bruce.

\- Sí... gracias por haber aparecido - Contestó Alex seria.

\- E... No has hecho nada malo...

\- Sí, linda... hiciste lo correcto - Alan iba detrás de ellos junto a Alistair.

\- Siempre aparece en los momentos más inapropiados - Dijo el otro lobo.

\- Ya... es lo que hay... - El bus paró en el aeropuerto y Senzi, Lance, Laura y Logan aparecieron; todos aplaudieron al verlos; Senzi se sentó con

Logan y Lance, con Thomas; Logan se sentó junto a Xander y Laura, con Rita.

Pararon a comer en un área de servicio con gasolinera, tienda y cafetería.

\- Nada de separarse... niños, no pidais nada. Solo coged algo de picar en el bus - Dijo Thomas.

\- ¿Nos llamas niños a todos? - Dijo burlón Bruce.

\- A ti, querido... al primero - Rieron.

Alex estaba hablando con Xander.

\- Mamá, ¿entonces podremos ir a la montaña?

\- Si hace bueno, sí... si no cae nevadas, podremos ir - Dijo Alex sonriendo; Elisa salió de la tienda y le dio a Xander una lata de refresco de manzana.

\- GRACIAS, ELI - Dijo Xander alegre.

\- De nada... - Kellan salió hablando con Mark.

\- Es que cuando lo vi... - Dijo Mark serio.

\- Pero es tu padre...

\- Solo biológico... no quiero irme con él...

\- Supongo pero... no sé, a lo mejor, os viene bien acercaros a él.

\- ¿Para? - Kellan se encogió de hombros.

\- Mark, ya lo hablamos... no os cuesta nada iros 4 días...

\- ¿Y si son 2?... para no saturarnos y... la próxima vez, vamos 4 días...

\- A mí, me parece bien - Dijo Saray que salía tras ellos.

\- Bueno... hablaré con él - Habló Alex algo seria.

\- Mamá a ti tampoco te hace gracia que vayamos con él - Habló Mark.

\- Ya... pero es vuestro padre... no puedo negarme a una petición para veros.

\- ¿Por? - Dice Xander.

\- Es complicado, cielo... venga, todos al bus.

\- No le des más vueltas... tú estás haciendo lo correcto, que es mediar para que Mark y Saray vayan unos días con Zareb - Dijo Alan; todos estaban comiendo y ellos estaban en una mesa con Thomas y Olivier.

\- Ya haces mucho dejándole ver a los chicos cuando ganaste la custodia total de ellos - Dice Olivier.

\- Ya... pero no sé... Zareb quiere crear lazos con sus hijos...

\- Y se espera, 17 años... Alex, ya haces mucho. No te preocupes tanto - Dice Thomas.

\- ESO - Dice Nick sentándose con ellos y con Judy; ambos con una bandeja de comida cada uno.

\- Alex, habla con Zareb sobre Mark y Saray... debe de entender que de pronto no van a querer estar con él cuando él nunca ha estado - Dice la coneja.

Todos iban en el bus de noche y tras haber cenador; muchos dormían; Mark se levantó del lado de James (el zorro iba dormido) y fue a donde Alex; ella iba dormida junto a Thomas, también dormido; Mark iba a irse….

\- Mark – Dijo detrás de ellos, Bruce; que iba oyendo música en sus cascos; con él, iba Lance, también despierto: - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada… bueno… es que… creo que… hemos sido muy duros con mamá… ella no tiene la culpa de lo que haga Zareb y… en vez de facilitarle las cosas, se las hacemos más difíciles.

\- Sabes que eso, no es del todo cierto… Zareb no ha ejercido de padre y por eso, le está pasando esto… que paséis de ir a verle.

\- He notado a mamá apagada, triste y seria…

\- Normal si Zareb se aparece así y con esos iares – Dice serio Lance.

\- ¿Cómo era Zareb?... vosotros convivísteis con él.

\- La imagen que tenía de él, se ha distorsionado – Dijo el lobo.

\- Y la mía también… pasó de ser un buenazo, un tipo introvertido pero gracioso a… ser así de serio. – Dijo Bruce.

\- No vamos a contaminar su imagen, Mark… pasad unos días con él, no os pasará nada – Dijo el lobo.

\- Eso haremos... pasaremos 2 días con él... - Dijo Mark serio; Alex despertó.

\- ¿Mark?

\- Hola mamá... oye... esta mañana estuvimos muy caprichosos... sé que no te hace gracia que nos quedemos con Zareb; jamás hablaste mal de él porque es nuestro padre y no querías contaminarnos; has intentado llevar una relación normal con él y nosotros... hemos sido muy inmaduros esta mañana y...

\- Mark, no pasa nada... no os obligaré a ir sino queréis pero... creo que... deberíais de pasar tiempo con Zareb. Aunque sea para que os conozcáis.

\- Vale... intentaremos no pensar en ello y... cuando nos vayamos con él, seremos buenos.

Por fin llegaron a Forrestland muy de noche; pero Amelia y Adam los esperaban en la puerta de la entrada despiertos; el bus, paró en la entrada y todos bajaron; Elisa abrazó con fuerza a ambos.

\- ELI, AMOR - Dijo Amelia sonriendo.

\- Estás preciosa, cariño.. ¿cómo te tratan en la academia? - Dijo Adam.

\- Bien... no me puedo quejar - Miró disimuladamente a Kellan que iba hablando con Alan.

\- ¿El es tu entrenador? - Preguntó Adam curioso.

\- Sí... tiene fama de duro - Rieron.

Los jóvenes se acostaban en unas habitaciones enormes (habían remodelado la casa y todos entraban); los adultos no tan jóvenes estaban en el comedor; tomando unas copas y hablando; Alex estaba hablando con Amelia.

\- Es tan complicado... me arrepiento de haber tenido la relación con Zareb... no por Mark y Saray; que son lo mejor de esa relación... pero sí por como Zareb se ha portado con ellos. - Dijo Alex seria.

\- Nena, tú de eso, no tienes la culpa... Zareb y tú lo dejásteis y... menos mal que Alan regresó - Contestó Amelia abrazando a Alex: - Además, Zareb jamás te podrá reprochar que has dicho algo malo de él a sus hijos... no te preocupes, se dará cuenta de que si quiere tener relación con sus hijos ahora, debe de ganárselos de otra forma. - Ambas miraron a Alan y a Adam; ambos hablando en un sofá animadamente sobre motores y coches: - ... Siempre he pensado que Alan es Adam pero en lobo - Rieron.

\- Sí... son iguales en el carácter - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Y me he dado cuenta de que Eli está enamorada...

\- Ya... lleva años enamorada de él...

\- ¿Y crees que es correspondida?...

\- Sí...

\- ¿Y?

\- Es un buen tipo...

\- Lo sé... le lleva 10 años...

\- Los mismos que su padre a Rex - Rieron.

\- Es cierto, a veces, se me olvida.

Todos se acostaban en habitaciones por parejas.

\- He visto que hablabas mucho con mi padre - Dijo Alex acostándose junto a Alan; él leía un libro.

\- Sí... hemos hablado de los nuevos modelos de las patrullas. Le he dicho como son y qué le parece... mañana le enseñaré fotos. - Dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- Mi madre ha dicho que eres mi padre en lobo - Rieron.

\- Bueno... somos muy parecidos... iguales, en el carácter.

\- Lo sé... sois muy dulces.

\- ¿SOY DULCE? - Dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- Muy dulce. - Le besó en la trufa.

\- ... Ahora, me doy cuenta - Rieron de nuevo.

Bruce y Rex se besaron intensamente.

\- ¿Sabes?... aún no me creo que llevemos tantos años juntos - Dijo Rex acomodándose en el pecho de Bruce.

\- Yo tampoco... tuve suerte al encontrarte...

\- Lo sé...

\- WAAA DEJA DE JUNTARTE A THOMAS - Rieron.

Kyra entró al cuarto de los chicos, rió al ver a Kellan y a James acurrucados en dos camas juntas y echos dos ovillos; vio a Robin que dormía junto a Xander.

\- Robin,,, . Habló Kyra, Robin la miró.

\- Kyra... ¿qué?... - Lo dijo en bajo.

\- Vamos a hablar, anda - Salieron al pasillo.

\- Creo que es mejor que ya lo digamos... tienes 20 años y yo, 19... somos ya adultos... además, se lo huelen.

\- ¿Crees?

\- Sí... ¿no estás cansado de esconderte?

\- Sí... no hacemos nada malo... - Oyeron pasos y disimularon, sentándose frente a frente, Kyra se sacó una baraja del pantalón de pijama y empezaron a jugar; Thomas apareció por el pasillo y les miró raro.

\- Dormimos mucho en el viaje y... no podíamos dormir de nuevo - Dijo Kyra.

\- Sí... VOLVÍ A GANAR... - Dijo Robin.

\- QUE MAL DISIMULÁIS... ¿CÓMO LE VAS A GANAR CON 3 TRESES Y ELLA TENIENDO 3 ASES?...

\- E... OK... Solo hablábamos...

\- CLAAAARO

\- Que sí... además... ninguno de nosotros sabe mentir...

\- A sus camas - Dijo Thomas algo burlón.

\- Pero...

\- ¿Señorito?

\- AAAAAGGGG YA TENGO 20 AÑOS...

\- OH, pero eres mi hijo y yo, tu padre... cuando se inviertan los papeles, podrás mandarme... y para tu desgracia... ESO NUNCA PASARÁ - Rio.

\- ERES MALO...

\- Y cruel.

\- ... Papá Thomas... eres el primero...

\- ¿En qué?

\- En saber que... Kyra y yo, estamos juntos...

\- Desde el año pasado - Dijo Thomas: - ¿Creéis que no me di cuenta?...

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Os he pillado varias noches besándoos - Ambos jóvenes enrojecieron.

\- ¿Y?

_ ¿Y Qué?

\- ¿Te parece bien?

\- Sí... decirlo a todos, será mejor. - Thomas se fue.

Elisa no podía dormir; salió del cuarto y justo se cruzó con Thomas.

\- ¿Eli?

\- Papá... ¿me acompañarías a la cocina a beber leche?

\- CLARO, LINDA... ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Esto... e... e... te lo digo pero... no puedes enfadarte...

\- Eli, eres adulta... - Fueron a la cocina y ambos se sirvieron leche; Thomas en una copa y Eli, en un vaso.

\- ¿Y bien? - Dijo curioso Thomas.

\- ... Kellan me encanta... estoy enamorada de él... creo que... él siente lo mismo...

\- ¿Crees?... a ver Eli, anoche me di cuenta de cómo le miras... y de... cómo él te mira - Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- Y... ¿cómo me mira?

\- ¿EN SERIO, ELI?... DIOS, eres igual de despistada que tu madre... - Rió: - Kellan te mira con amor... DIOS, el hijo de la hiena loca y la hija de la zorra explotadora, juntos... VAIS A TRAUMATIZARLOS...

\- Mamá sabe desde que tengo 15 años que Kell me gusta - Thomas empezó a toser.

\- ¿DESDE EL VERANO DEL BIKINI?

\- ... Sí...

\- ¿DESDE EL VERANO QUE FUIMOS TODOS A LA ISLA PRIVADA Y QUE KELL SE QUEDÓ UNOS DÍAS?

\- Sí... fue ese verano... - Dijo sonrojada.

\- Vale... - En eso, Kellan entró en la cocina.

\- ¿Charla padre - hija?

\- Sí... LARGO - Dijo Elisa riendo.

\- A... Así no me hablas en la academia...

\- Porque no puedo... - Rió con Thomas.

\- QUE FUEEEERTE... - Kellan se puso un bol enorme de leche y se puso 3 tipos de cereales: - ¿Qué?

\- Eso mismo hace tu padre... sois clones - Dijo Thomas riendo.

\- ... No... Yo soy su versión mejorada... pero él, no sospecha nada - Rieron.

\- El bueno de Bruce... - Dijo Thomas burlón: - No tiene ni idea de que su clon malvado lo quiere reemplazar...

\- ¿EN QUÉ PIENSAS, PAPÁ? - Dijo Elisa riendo.

\- Nada... me iré a dormir que ya es tarde. Y mañana tenemos excursión. No tardéis - Thomas se fue a la cama y dejó a Elisa y a Kellan a solas.

\- Kellan siento si me he pasado antes...

\- Eli... aquí somos primos... no pasa nada. - Dijo Kellan tranquilo.

\- A... claro... solo... primos - Dijo Elisa triste.

\- ¿A?

\- Kellan... me gustas y mucho; desde los 15... siento algo por ti y... - Kellan, sorpresivamente, la besó; Elisa le siguió el beso, se separaron.

\- Linda, tú también me gustas... de momento, y hasta que te gradúes no podemos tener nada pero... 6 meses pasan rápido.

\- Lo sé... entonces...

\- ¿Serías mi novia cuando acabes el entreno?

\- SÍIIIIIIII - Se besaron dulcemente.

NOTA: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO XD Kyra x Robin y descubiertos por Thomas y... KELLAN Y ELI! Se acerca el desenlace de este pequeño fic.

M. C. Leto: ¿Qué te pareció?... ¿te gustó?... Thomas se va haciendo más comprensivo y... SHIPEO DE KYRA Y ROBIN Y KELLAN Y ELI... (Vamos a shipearnos XD).


	33. Chapter 33

El primer desayuno de todos en Forrestland; Olivier y Robin se hicieron cargo de hacer chocolate, café, bizcochos y galletas para todos.

\- Se nota quienes son los cocineros - Dijo sonriendo Amelia.

\- Sí... es curioso que Robin sea tan igual a Olivier - Comentó Adam con una sonrisa.

\- La verdad es que Robin siempre ha sido tan formal... - Dijo Alex: - MARK, Deja algo de bizcocho para los demás. No sé a quien te pareces - Miró a Bruce, éste devoraba medio bizcocho.

\- OA EOAOA O E OE E IA A I (Zorra explotadora no sé porqué me miras a mí)

\- POR NADA - Dijo Alex riendo.

\- BRUCE DEBES DE DAR EJEMPLO - Dijo Rex riendo.

\- BAH, si ya son grandecitos... - Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- Te hiciste viejo sin notarlo - Añadió Eduard burlón.

\- ¿PERDONA?... Parezco más joven que tú...

\- Lo eres por un año...

\- Cierto - Rieron.

\- Par de pirados - Dijo Jackson sonriendo.

\- PERO NOS QUIEEEEEERES - Dijo Bruce.

\- Quiero a Eduard... a ti, no...

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAA JACKSON NO ME QUIEEEEEEEEEERE - Rieron.

\- Deja de hacer el payaso, anda - Comentó Rex.

\- Pero si es lo que más te gusta de mi... CHIIIIIIIIICAS

\- Bruce eres nuestro mito erótico - Dijeron Alex, Judy y Ally riendo.

\- WOOOO ESO A NINGUNO SE LO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE.

\- Deja de gritar, Bruce... algunos queremos desayunar en paz - Dijo Thomas.

\- Si grito para que me puedas oír bien - Thomas le miró furioso: - UUUUUUUPS... JE, JE... E... E... PERDONA THOMAS... No aparentas tu edad.

\- Lo sé... come y calla - Thomas habló en un tono bajo y amenazante; Bruce asintió cerrando la boca.

\- A pesar del tiempo sigues mandándole... ME ENCANTA - Dijo Alex riendo.

\- Os mando a todos, querida - Contestó Thomas con burla.

\- ¿A todos? - Replicó Alex.

\- Que tu vayas a tu bola, no quiere decir nada - Rieron.

Robin y Kyra se miraron y asintieron; ambos comían junto al otro; Robin y Kyra se levantaron cogidos de las patas.

\- E... familia - Dijo cortado Robin; todos les miraron: - Kyra y yo nos queremos y... estamosjuntos.

\- AL FIN LO DECÍS - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿LO SABÍAIS? - Dijo Kyra roja.

\- Claro cielo... érais muy obvios - Dijo Rex sonriendo.

\- ¿Y os parece bien? - Dijo Kyra sonriendo.

\- Os queréis y es lo importante - Dijo Bruce alegre.

Tras el desayuno, Alex se fue con Elisa, Logan (adulto), Alan (pequeño), Kellan y Bruce a hacer compra; irían a un supermercado en una ciudad cercana; los 6 iban en una furgoneta conducida por la hiena más adulta; de copiloto, iba Kellan y detrás, iban Alex y Logan y detrás del todo, Elisa y Alan.

\- Ya no creo que ocurra - Dijo el lobo de 14 años.

\- ¿El qué? - Dijo Elisa curiosa.

\- Tener un hermano o hermana... me dais envidia al ser tantos...

\- A veces no es tan bueno - Dijo animándole.

\- No sé... me siento solo cuando ellos trabajan tanto... - Logan y Alex chateaban por su móviles.

"Hanna está embarazada" - Alex le miró sonriendo: "Se lo diremos hoy a Alan... no digas nada... es que necesitaba soltarlo"

"OK... ¿ya sabéis cómo será?"

"No... queremos que sea una sorpresa"

"Me alegra tanto... es muy esperado o esperada"

"Ya... yo quiero una hienita pero Hanna quiere otro lobito"

\- HE BRUCE, ¿Nos invitas a algo luego? - Dijo Logan sonriendo.

\- Presi deberías de invitar tú... si quieres que te vuelva a votar - Rieron.

\- Venga Bruce... hazlo por tu cuñada...

\- ... Es una zorra explotadora y no caeré en sus trucos...

\- BRUCE, INVÍTANOS A ALGO... - Dijo Alex riendo.

\- JODER... VAAAAAAAAALE - Rieron.

Hanna se sentó junto a Alan en la sala; Alan veía la tele.

\- ¿Y de cuanto estás? - Hanna le miró incrédula: - Hanna somos amigos y deberías saber que soy observador - Dijo sonriendo el lobo blanco.

\- Estoy de poco más de 3 semanas... nadie más... salvo Logan lo sabe... y supongo que ahora, Alex lo sabrá porque Logan se lo habrá dicho... esta

noche se lo diremos a Alan y en la cena, soltamos la bomba.

\- GENIAL... otro pequeñín...

\- O pequeñita... Tengo miedo... Alan ya tiene 14 años...

\- ¿Y?... siempre ha querido tener un hermanito o hermanita... la cuidará mucho... - Robin apareció con una pelota seguido de Xander, Mark, Saray y Rita.

\- Alan, ¿te animas a un juego?... somos impares - Habló el zorro mayor.

\- SÍ... BALONCESTO... VAMOS A PANEAROS - Dijo Mark alegre.

\- ... Mis hijos me necesitan - Dijo Alan sonriendo y yéndose tras ellos.

Kyra y Rex jugaban al ajedrez en el porche; en un sofá, junto a ellos, James leía un cómic; D.I.C.K y Jandry estaban en un sofá hablando y contándose lo que habían hecho en esos meses separados y Fred y Melly jugaban con una antigua videoconsola que Daniel había instalado.

\- WOOOOOO QUE VICIO - Dijo Fred alegre.

\- A ese juego, jugábamos Alex y yo, mucho... JAKE - Dijo Rex; Kyra suspiró frustrada, miró el tablero y movió ficha.

\- Jake, papá - Rex la miró incrédulo pero sonrió.

\- VAAAAYA vas mejorando pero... no lo suficiente... Jake de nuevo - Dijo Rex sonriendo.

\- ¿Y quien ganaba? - Dijo Melly sin dejar de apretar botones del mando.

\- Alex... ni lo dudes - Se sentó junto a ella, Thomas.

\- A veces le gané yo... - Dijo Rex; al ver la mirada burlona del otro zorro: - AGH... SIEMPRE ME GANABA ELLA.

\- Chicas al poder, deberías de saberlo, tío Rex - Dijo Jandry alegre.

\- Y más si hablamos de Alex - Dijo alegre Fred.

Olivier cocinaba con Eduard, Jackson, Claire y Amelia.

\- Así que... ya sospechábais de que Robin y Kyra andaban juntos - Dijo Amelia alegre.

\- No saben disimular - Contestó Olivier sonriendo: - Se escabullían por las noches y... se besaban en el baño - Rieron.

\- Pobres... pensaban que no nos enterábamos - Habló Claire sonriendo; Bellatrix entró con Alistair y Adam en la cocina.

\- ¿Necesitáis ayuda? - Dijo el lobo.

\- De momento, no... - Dijo Olivier alegre.

\- ¿Qué haréis de comer? - Dijo Bellatrix sonriendo.

\- Canelones... para los carnívioros de pavo y queso y para los hervívoros de espinacas con zanahorias - Contestó Olivier.

\- JA, parece un restaurante - Dijo Adam sonriendo: - ¿Aviso a Robin?

\- No... está jugando con sus hermanos... luego viene a terminar el postre... tiramisú - Dijo Olivier.

\- OS QUIERO - Dijo Adam riendo.

Alan pequeño caminaba junto a Elisa.

\- ¿Sabes?... mi papá y tu mamá se llevan muy bien.

\- Lo sé... son muy buenos amigos. - Sonrió Elisa.

\- Estuvieron juntos para hacerse polis... pero mi papá acabó siendo presidente...

\- Y mi mamá, secretaria del jefe de policía - Rieron.

\- Que raro... ¿no?

\- Rarísimo...

\- Eli... tú estás en la academia, ¿no?...

\- Sí... ¿por?

\- A lo mejor quiero ser poli... pero me da un poco de miedo... mis padres me han dicho que es peligroso... pero yo quiero ayudar a los ciudadanos y... detener a los

malos...

\- Por lo que te conozco, eres muy tranquilo y prudente... en la academia son clases de preparación física a lo bestia...

\- ... Siendo profesor también ayudaría, ¿no? - Rieron.

\- Sí... pero... no te lo digo para desanimarte sino... para que sepas lo que te espera... mi papá Thomas intentó disuadirme de que no fuera policía pero... al final, no pudo conmigo... tú, dentro de unos años... cuando seas mayor... ¿cómo te ves?

\- ... Ni idea... me gustaría ser profesor de niños con problemas...

\- Esa profesión es muy bonita pero dura...

\- Ya... en el cole hay varias clases con niños especiales y... me gustaría ayudar a niños como ellos.

\- Eso es muy noble...

\- ELISA, ALAN... VENGA - Gritó Kellan que llegaba con un carrito vacío para empezar a llenarlo.

\- A... perdona Kellan... solo hablábamos... Alan quiere ser profesor de niños especiales.

\- VAYA, es un trabajo complicado... ¿tú te ves ahí?

\- Sí... quiero ayudar a los pequeños con problemas.

\- Me parece un trabajo de valientes... esos pequeños son complicados.

\- Ya... pero necesitan ayuda - Dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- ¿Y los padres? - Dijo Elisa curiosa.

\- Nos esperan dentro... con otro carro. Hay que comprar mucho... venga - Dijo Kellan sonriendo: - Nosotros iremos a por unas cosas de la lista y ellos, a por otras. Nos vemos en la salida para llevar las cosas al coche y luego, nos tomaremos algo.

\- Genial. - Dijo Alan alegre.

\- JA; No puedo creerlo... me encanta la idea de tener a otro enano por aquí pululando - Dice Bruce sonriendo.

\- No digáis nada a Hanna quiere decirlo en la cena... pero ya no podía ocultarlo más - Dice Logan llevando el carrito.

\- Bruce tienes que disimular - Dice Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿Y tú no?

\- Soy buena en eso... ¿o te recuerdo que cuando Judy se quedó embarazada de D.I.C.K guardé el secreto durante 3 días? - Rieron.

\- Que tiempos aquellos - Dijo Logan sonriendo.

\- Ya... tiempos locos - Dijo Alex sonriendo algo nostálgica: - Pasamos muchas cosas.

Todos comían; en eso, sonó el móvil de Olivier; él se levantó disculpándose y se fue a parte.

\- ¿Duque, qué ocurre?...

\- ESPERAMOS UN NUEVO BEBÉ - Gritaron Duque y Caroline.

\- ¿EN SERIO?... ESPERAD- Olivier volvió al comedor y puso el altavoz: - Ahora...

\- GENTE, QUE ESPERAMOS A UN NUEVO BEBÉ - Gritaron de nuevo; todos aplaudieron.

\- ES GENIAL - Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- WAAAA Ahora toca un mini Duque - Dijo riendo Thomas.

\- Ya me imagino a una comadreja blanca de ojos azules corriendo por todos lados - Dijo riendo Ally.

\- O negra de ojos azules - Dijo riendo Caroline.

\- ... También - Rieron; Logan y Hanna se miraron; ella asintió.

\- Es genial que esperéis a otro bebé... no estará solo porque... Hanna está en estado - Todos aplaudieron.

\- ¿TENDRE UN HERMANITO?... MOOOOOOOOOLA - Gritó Alan (pequeño) moviendo la cola.

\- Otra vez habrá bebés por la casa - Dijo sonriendo Logan mientras Hanna se acurrucaba sobre él en un sofá.

\- Ya... es genial... nos estábamos relajando mucho. - Bellatrix entró con Alistair.

\- Me parece increíble... es genial; otro bebé en la familia - Dijo la loba maternalmente.

\- Espero que sea una hienita como tú - Dijo Logan alegre.

\- Otro lobo... - Rieron.

Era por la tarde y Alex y Alistair estaban en el salón.

\- Bogo me lo ha pedido - Dijo el lobo sonriendo.

\- ¿EN SERIO?... Habrás aceptado...

\- Tengo estas 2 semanas para decidirme...

\- Debes de aceptar... serías un gran líder...

\- No sé, Alex... siempre han sido grandes hervívoros...

\- Pues ya va siendo hora de que sea un lobo... todos te respetan en el cuerpo... creo que deberías de aceptar.

\- ¿Tú serías mi secretaria?

\- Sabes que sí - Se sonrieron.

\- Lo he hablado con Bellatrix y... también me ha dicho que acepte.

\- Jefe de policía Alistair Brown... queda genial.

\- Hablaré con Bogo para decir que acepto y... lo diré hoy en la cena... no digas nada. - Alex asintió.

Todos cenaban; Alistair se puso en pie.

\- A ver chicos... Bogo llevaba unos días proponiéndome algo y... he aceptado. A partir de Enero, soy el nuevo jefe de policía - Todos se pusieron en pie ovacionando y aplaudiendo (Alan y Logan, aullando).

\- GENIAL - Dijo Logan.

\- Ya era hora que un cánido fuera el jefe - Dijo sonriendo Alan.

\- Por supuesto que Alex se quedará como mi secretaria y Benjamin en recepción. - Dijo sonriendo Alistair.

Todos se acostaban.

\- Bueno linda hay que celebrar que Alistair sea el nuevo jefe - Dice Alan poniéndose sobre Alex.

\- JA, ¿no debería de celebrarlo él con Bellatrix? - Dice Alex abrazando a Alan.

\- BAH, seguro que lo hacen... pero también celebremos que sigas siendo la secretaria del jefe - Se besaron.

\- Parece mentira los años que llevamos ya juntos.

\- Sí linda... tenemos a una gran familia y a unos muy buenos amigos.

\- Lo sé... es increíble que los chicos te vean como a otro padre.

\- ¿Lo dudabas? - Rieron.

\- No... eres muy dulce con ellos... sin ser consentidor...

\- Les he educado como mis padres me educaron... con respeto y cariño... como los tuyos a vosotros. - Se besaron.

\- Lo sé... - Alan le besó en el cuello.

\- Linda, te adoro cada vez más.

\- Y yo, a ti... - Llamaron: - ¿SÍ?

\- Soy yo - Dice Rex; Alan bufó y se sentó en la cama.

\- Pasa - Dice Alex; Rex entró.

\- Mañana, como es 23 y el 24 es cuando tendremos que trabajar más, habíamos pensado en ir mañana de excursión por las montañas... habrá buen tiempo pero con frío y habrá nieve...

\- Bien... díselo a los demás... nosotros, nos apuntamos... ¿verdad, linda?

\- Claro... así podrás jugar en la nieve - Rieron.

\- ¿Os venís entonces? - Dice Bruce a Jonnathan (el lobo, asomado por la puerta de su cuarto).

\- Claro... una excursión nos vendrá bien.

\- Y LA MONTAÑA ES GENIAL - Grita Carlota.

\- ¿EN SERIO?... ¿A LA NIEVE? - Dice Olivier a Rex.

\- Sí... como cuando éramos pequeños y los críos, eran tiernos infantes - Rieron.

\- ... Vale... THOMAS, MAÑANA VAMOS A LA MONTAÑA.

\- GENIAL... QUE BRUCE SE PREPARE A RECIBIR BOLAZOS - Rieron.

NOTA: Este iba a ser el último episodio pero... NO; aún quedan de Elisa... pero haré un pequeño descanso para hacer otros mini fics distintos.

Sé que os gusta esta historia y en breve, haré un fic sobre la vida de Elisa en la policía (Zootrópolis 3: Las Aventuras de Elisa Wilde - Fox.)

Jair espero que te haya gustado. No pasa mucho pero... es un episodio emotivo.


	34. Chapter 34

Amelia y Bellatrix despidieron a todos; ellas decidieron ir al pueblo en vez de a la montaña; todos llevaban algo de comer y de beber en

sus mochilas; todos iban abrigados y salieron de la casa hacia el bosque; donde caminarían hasta la montaña; la caminata era de 3 horas pero

todos estaban acostumbrados a caminar.

Elisa miró a Kellan que iba hablando con Alan.

\- ¿Y no te planteaste ser instructor? - Preguntó Kellan curioso.

\- Antes de conocer a Alex, sí... pero luego... fui incapaz de separarme de ella. - Alan miró a Alex que iba hablando con D.I.C.K.

\- Debes de venir a visitar la ZIA, tita... hay ordenadores increíbles.

\- Lo sé... debe de ser genial.

\- Sí... creo que eleguí bien mi trabajo. Me encanta la parte de forense... Abrir cadáveres para ver cómo fueron asesinados... - Alex le miró rara pero riendo.

\- Siempre te gustaron esas series de forenses y médicos... - Habló recordando Alex y cómo su sobrino desde bien pequeño le gustaban esas series policiales pero que se metían más en el lado científico.

\- Mola ver un cuerpo abierto... OK, No me mires así - Rieron.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme con las abuelas? - Preguntó Rita.

\- Porque vamos todos a la montaña y las abuelas se aburrirán - Habló Logan mayor.

\- IRÁN DE COMPRAS... Eso no es aburrido... - Respondió Rita

\- Además... verás nieve... - Dijo Anabel sonriendo.

\- La nieve es fría... no me gusta... preferiría ir de compras... MAMÁ... ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO IIIIIIR?

\- Ya te lo expliqué - Dijo Alex girándose a Rita: - Vamos toda la familia...

\- No es justo...

\- Bienvenida al mundo real - Dijo riendo Mark.

\- BIINVINIDI IL MINDI RIIL - Le imitó Rita; Mark rió.

\- MAMÁ... MARK SE RÍE DE MIIIIIIIIIIII - Alex volvió a girarse.

\- Basta Mark...

\- PERO MAMÁ... - La hiena protestó.

\- Mark...

\- OK... solo me reí porque es adorable enfadada... - Mark sonrió inocentemente.

\- No lo seré cuando te meta un puñetazo en tus huevos - Todos le miraron alucinados.

\- RITA - Dijo Alan alucinado y sin salir del shock.

\- ¿Sí, papi? - Dijo muy dulcemente y cambiando su voz a una inocente e infantil.

\- ... ¿Qué has dicho?

\- ... ¿Nada?... ES MARK, QUE ME SACA DE MIS CASILLAS.

\- DIJISTE HUEEEEEEEEEEVOS... - Rió Mark.

\- MARK - Dijo Alex: - SEPARADO DE RITA... VE CON... KELLAN Y TÚ, SEÑORITA, CONMIGO - Rita bufó pero fue con Alex.

Elisa se puso con Thomas que iba hablando con Saray.

\- ¿Y harás derecho?

\- Sí... me gusta mucho... creo que es una carrera interesante... he hablado con Caroline y... dice que me ayudará a ver qué asignaturas elijo

y a qué universidad voy. Aunque no sé si hacer derecho o económicas...

\- Si haces económicas, te puedo ayudar. - Habló el zorro sonriendo.

\- Lo sé... por eso estoy dudando... ambas carreras me gustan... y en el colegio ya estoy dando economía y soy muy buena. Solo me quedan

5 meses para elegir.

\- No te agobies... - Dijo sonriendo Elisa.

\- SARAY - Saray se giró a Mark y éste le tiró una bola de nieve.

\- MAAAAAAAAARK - Gritó roja, Saray pero riendo.

\- WOOOO SE SIEEEEEEEEEEENTE. - En eso, Mark notó una bola de nieve en su nuca, se giró y vio riéndose a Kyra.

\- Lo estabas buscando, Mark. - Dijo Kyra chocando con James y Robin.

Rita se sentó y miró seria a los demás jóvenes jugando con la nieve; Rita miró a Alex que hablaba con Hanna animadamente.

\- Ojalá sea otro lobo... Alan salió bien - Rieron.

\- Alan es un cielo...

\- Creo que es por su nombre. - Miraron a Alan mayor que hablaba con Elisa algo apartados.

\- Sí... los 2 Alan que conozco son muy buenos...

\- Mamá, dile a Rita que juege - Dijo Xander yendo hacia ellas.

\- No quiero, Xander... - Rita se cruzó de brazos.

\- Venga, no estés enfadada y disfruta. - Dijo Alex.

\- Disfrutaría viendo escaparates. - Alex bufó.

\- Pero no es así... así que... levanta tu trasero y ve a jugar. - Dijo Alex.

\- No puedes obligarme... TENGO DERECHOS. - Alex rodó los ojos.

\- Tus derechos, acaban cuando hablas así a tu madre... ASÍ QUE VETE A JUGAR - Dijo Alan serio y mirando a Rita.

\- Pero papi...

\- RITA

\- VAAAAAAAAAALE - Rita se fue con Xander.

\- Últimamente solo nos contesta... - Dijo Alex seria.

\- Y os quejábais de mí - Dijo Elisa sentándose con Alex.

\- Yo no me quejaba... - Rió Alex.

\- NO... Por que reñía solo conmigo... SOLO TE FALTABA UN BOL DE PALOMITAS... Disfrutabas de cuando peleábamos. - Habló melodramático Thomas.

\- ... QUE VA - Rio.

\- Papá Thomas eso... ya pasó - Dijo Elisa.

\- CLAAAARO Como ya no estás en casa...

\- Seguro que no discutimos... ¿me das una cerveza?

\- Sigue soñando - Dijo Thomas burlón.

\- Puedo beber cerveza... - Rebatió Elisa.

\- No en mi presencia...

\- THOMAS - Dijo Alex.

\- ... Era broma... - Thomas le dio una cerveza a Elisa.

\- UUUU ALEX TE MANEEEEEEEEJA - Bruce se sentó junto a Thomas riendo y cogiendo otra cerveza.

\- YA TUVISTE QUE APARECER... VETE A HACER PERVERSIONES A REX - Rió Thomas.

\- No hacíamos nada - Rex cogió una cerveza y se sentó junto a Alex.

\- Os fuisteis solos por ahí - Dijo Alan riendo.

\- Sois unos pervertidos... - Dijo Rex.

\- Y por eso, tienes un chupetón - Dijo riendo Thomas.

\- No es un chupetón... es... una picadura. - Dijo Rex rojo.

\- De un bicho, llamado Bruce - Se sentó riéndose Olivier.

\- Tenéis unas sucias y oscuras mentes - Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- Tanto como la tuya, querido - Dijo Thomas.

\- ... No... tanto no - Rieron.

Todos volvían a casa; Xander iba riendo con Logan y Alan pequeños.

\- VENGA CHICOS, RÁPIDO - Dijo Logan JR riendo.

\- ESO... RAPIDEZ - Dijo Alan JR.

\- Chicos... que hay que tener cuidado - Dijo Alan mayor.

\- Sí... venga, despacito. - Dijo Alex.

Llegaron a la casa y todos se fueron a ducharse y a cambiarse.

\- Mamá... - Rita entró en el cuarto y vio a Alex y a Alan abrazados mirando por la ventana; ambos se giraron a ella.

\- ¿Sí? - Dijo Alex.

\- Siento lo de antes... es que... Mark me saca de quicio...

\- Bien... pero tu castigo sigue en pie - Dijo Alan serio.

\- ¿Y A MARK?

\- Mark no nos habló mal - Dijo Alex.

\- Pero... JO... NO ES JUSTO. - Rita se cruzó de brazos: - Venga... es Navidad...

\- No sigas Rita... no cedemos a chantaje... no irás el 26 al pueblo y no se habla más - Dijo Alan serio.

\- Mamá...

\- Estoy con él.

\- AAAAAAAAAAGGG - Rita se fue.

Rita entró al cuarto de Elisa se congeló al ver que ella y Kellan se besaban dulcemente.

\- ... RITA - Dijo Elisa sonrojada.

\- VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYA... QUE MOOOOOOOOOONOS...

\- No digas nada, Ri - Dijo Kellan.

\- ¿Por?... claro... eres su instructor...

\- ... ¿Qué quieres?... - Dijo Elisa seria.

\- NAAAAAAAAADA... Solo que... convenzas a mamá y a papá a que me dejen salir el 26

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer nada...

\- ... MAMÁAAAAAAAA - Rita empezó a irse.

\- NO... ESPERA RI - Dijo Elisa: - Intentaré hablar con ella...

\- Lo harás... o sino... BUEEEEEEEENO. - Elisa bufó.

\- Eres retorcida.

Elisa vio que Alan leía en la sala; se sentó frente a él.

\- Alan... levanta el castigo a Rita - Alan le miró confuso.

\- ¿Por?

\- Pobre... Mark estaba picándola y... - Hablaba Elisa insegura.

\- ¿Y?... lo siento pero debe de aprender a no contestarnos. - Alan volvió al libro.

\- Alan... anda... así podremos salir las hermanas juntas. - Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- Lo siento Eli... que se hubiera comportado. - Alex salió de la cocina con 2 chocolates calientes; le dio uno a Alan.

\- Eli... ¿quieres uno?

\- Vale - Alex le dio el suyo y fue a por otro para ella.

\- Elisa... no vamos a ceder... - Alex se sentó.

\- ¿En qué? - Preguntó Elisa disimulando.

\- Perdonad a Rita... - Habló Alan.

\- Además, Eli... ¿y ese interés de pronto en que le levantemos el castigo? - Preguntó Alex curiosa.

\- Pobre...

\- Elisa, que soy tu madre... - Dijo riendo Alex.

\- ... Nos pilló a Kellan y a mí... besándonos... - Alan le miró alucinado pero Alex sonriendo.

\- Lo sabía... Alan... ya sabes lo que me debes. - Habló Alex sonriendo a Alan.

\- No es justo - Elisa les miró curiosa.

\- Y Rita te chantajeó... - Dijo Alex seria de pronto.

\- A Papá Thomas y a Bruce no le hará gracia y... Kellan es mi instructor y... - Elisa lloró; Alex le abrazó.

\- No te preocupes... dile a Rita que venga - Dijo Alan serio.

Rita entró en el cuarto.

\- Siéntate - Dijo Alan.

\- ¿Y mamá?

\- Ha ido con Elisa a hablar con Olivier y Thomas... ¿qué es eso de chantajear? - Rita se sonrojó.

\- ¿Nada?

\- RITA... Elisa estaba muy mal...

\- Que no se bese con su instructor...

\- Ése no es el problema... se quieren y...

\- No pueden estar juntos... que se esperen...

\- El caso es que... no está bien lo que hiciste...

\- ERA MI ÚLTIMO RECURSO...

\- Te has quedado sin compras por una temporada... ve a tu habitación.

\- Pero...

\- RITA - Rita bajó las orejas.

\- VAAAAAAAAAALE - Rita se fue dando un portazo.

En el cuarto de Olivier y Thomas.

Elisa estaba cabizbaja frente a ambos zorros; Alex, a su lado, le cogió de la mano para darle fuerzas y ánimos.

\- Eli... ¿qué ocurre para que estés así? - Thomas le hizo levantar la mirada por el mentón.

\- ... Vas a enfadarte...

\- Ya eres adulta - Habló con tranquilidad, Olivier: - Además si has venido aquí es... porque quieres contarlo.

\- Tengo... una relación con... Kellan - Ambos zorros machos se miraron alucinados.

\- Al... ¿lo sabías? - Preguntó Olivier.

\- Tenía mis sospechas pero... Elisa me lo confirmó - Dijo Alex seria.

\- Pero... se supone que... es tu instructor - Dijo Thomas.

\- Lo sé... Rita nos pilló besándonos y... me chantajeó para no deciros nada.

\- Vaya con Rita... Es una zorrita en la piel de una lobita - Dijo Thomas con humor: - ¿Tú quieres a Kellan?

\- Sí... le amo desde hace tiempo.

\- Y... ¿el te quiere así? - Dijo Olivier.

\- Sí... se está jugando su puesto por... estar conmigo. Lo diremos cuando me gradúe. Él dejará este año de entrenar para ir a la comisaría

de la plaza Sáhara y... puede que... pida trasladarme allí. - Dijo Elisa seria.

\- Te ves tan segura - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Lo estoy, mamá... quiero... unirme a Kellan. - Thomas palideció.

\- E... JEM... No digas esos detalles - Habló Thomas.

\- Y quiero a Eli - Kellan estaba con Bruce y Rex.

\- ¿Y cual es el problema?... a parte de ser instructor suyo - Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- Pues... ¿NOS APOYÁIS?

\- CLARO, KELL... Llevas los mismos años a Elisa que los que me lleva Bruce... y he visto cómo os miráis. - Dijo Rex sonriendo.

\- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MI HIJO Y LA HIJA DE MI ZORRITA LOQUITA JUNTOS - Dijo Bruce feliz.

Alex miraba por la ventana cómo nevaba; en eso, Bruce se sentó a su lado en una butaca.

\- ¿Es que acaso no puedo librarme de ti? - Dijo burlón Bruce.

\- Eso parece, querido... - Dijo sonriendo Alex.

\- Mi hijo... tu hija juntos... ES UNA PUTA LOCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURA - Rieron.

\- Sí Bruce... pero... nos gusta a ambos - Habló Alex sonriendo.

\- CLARO LINDA... Al fin podré ver qué hubiera pasado si tú y yo hubiéramos acabado juntos. - Bruce la abrazó y la sentó en sus piernas.

\- Estábamos predestinados a compartir nuestra vida... somos amigos, cuñados y... ahora, seremos consuegros. - Alex lo dijo emocionada.

\- Ojalá llegen a casarse... Eli aún es muy joven. - Habló Bruce.

\- Rex tenía solo 2 años más que ella cuando empezó contigo. Y... miraros ahora... - Alan entró en la sala.

\- Ya castigué a Rita... me siento fatal - Alex lo abrazó.

\- E... tranquilo... hizo mal las cosas... se dará cuenta de eso y... nos pedirá perdón... - Dijo Alex sonriendo a Alan.

\- ... ¿Y le perdonaremos?

\- Ya veremos... que pida perdón a Elisa también y que... esté unos días más sin salir... debe de aprender la lección.

\- OOOO ALAN ES UN BLAAAAAAAAAAAAANDO - Rio la hiena.

\- PUTA HIENA LOCA... DEJA DE CRITICAR A MI LOBO. - Dijo Alex riendo.

\- NOP... Ya sé quien es la dominante - Alan rodó los ojos.

\- Que sea un poco blando con los pequeños... - Habló Alan.

\- ¿Un poco blando?... PARECES TÚ EL CASTIGADO. - Rió Bruce.

\- HABLÓ... EL QUE LE CONSIENTE TODO A SUS HIJOS - Dijo Alan.

\- UUUUUUUPS... PERO HABLÁBAMOS DE TI.

\- YA CHICOS... Ambos sois buenos padres... Bruce, tráenos unos chocolates calientes.

\- Ésa es buena... - Al ver la cara seria de Alex: - WAAAAAAAAAA VAAAAAAAAAAALE - Bruce se fue.

\- JA, Linda... eres peor que Thomas...

\- ¿La aprendiz intentando superar al maestro? - Thomas entró en la sala: - ¿Y qué es eso de unos simples chocolates? - Thomas se puso una copa de vino: - Nuestra hija está saliendo con el hijo del descerebrado... no sé si llorar o reír.

\- Thomas, todos sabemos que Bruce es muy bueno y... que su hijo, es menos alocado que él... debes de alegrarte. - Habló Alex.

\- No sé Alex... me imaginaba que Elisa iba a acabar con James...

\- ¿CON JAMES? - Preguntó Alan curioso y sonriendo.

\- ... Se llevan muy bien y... hablan mucho; tienen complicidad...

\- ... JAMES LO SABÍA TODO - Dijo Alex riendo.

\- ¿En serio lo crees?... interesante - Dijo Thomas curioso.

\- Ya lo saben - Dijo Elisa sentándose junto a Kellan.

\- Y mis padres...

\- Thomas sigue en shock pero... me apoya y Alex y Olivier se alegraron...

\- Bruce y Rex están entusiasmados - Rieron: - Eli... te amo con locura.

\- Y yo, a ti... - Kellan se arrodilló: - KELLAN...

\- TRANQUILA... No hay anillo - Rieron: - Solo que... te quiero pedir formalmente que seas mi novia.

\- Hiena boba... claro que quiero - Se besaron dulcemente.

Todos estaban desayunando a la mañana siguiente. Rita estaba enfurruñada (enfadada) sentada entre Alex y Alan; miraba a ambos con el ceño fruncido; Alex hablaba con Amelia sobre la cena que iban a hacer Olivier y Robin y que era secreta; Alan, hablaba con Eduard sobre cosas del partido; la hiena era el único que seguía en el partido pero no era ministro, sino asesor de Logan; al otro lado de Alex, se encontraba Thomas que hablaba con Adam (junto a Amelia) sobre anéctodas graciosas de cuando Olivier era pequeño y de paso, avergonzándolo (Oli estaba junto a Adam); frente a Olivier, Robin, que escuchaba atento y divertido a Adam y de vez en cuando, reía; al otro lado de Alan, estaba Rex que hablaba con Daniel sobre motores; frente a Rita, estaba Xander, que le miraba curioso.

\- Rita... ¿qué te pasa?

\- Nada...

\- Estás...

\- Dije que nada - Alex miró con seriedad a Rita.

\- Vale... - Dijo Xander abatido.

\- Xander, amor... ¿nos traes más café? - Dijo sonriendo Amelia.

\- Vale, abuelita - Xander sonrió moviendo la cola y se fue a la cocina.

\- Alex, tenéis un hijo muy mono... seguro que Alan era igual - Rieron.

\- No era tan dulce - Dijo sonriendo Alan.

\- Y yo, me lo creo - Dijo sonriendo Amelia.

\- VAAAAAAALE, Lo era... pero era más introvertido y callado. ERA EL MEDIANO DE 5 HERMANOS. Tengo un severo trauma por ello. - Xander regresa con una jarra con café y la pone en la mesa.

\- Gracias cariño - Dice abrazándolo Amelia.

\- De nada abu.

Rita entró en el cuarto de Saray; la ve estudiando echada en la cama y con los cascos puestos; Saray la ve y se quita los cascos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - Dice la hiena seria.

\- Me metí en un lío... estoy castigada... pillé a...

\- Chantajeaste a Eli... Rita, pídele perdón a ella y a mamá y a papá... puede que... te perdonen pero... hazlo de verdad. No está bien lo que hiciste.

\- Pero Elisa y Kellan...

\- No están en la academia... déjales vivir su amor. - Dijo de forma romántica.

Xander reía mientras Mark le hacía cosquillas.

\- JA, JA, JA... YA MAAAAAAAAARK... PARA... JA, JA, JA...

\- NOP... DI QUE SOY EL MEJOR HERMAAAAANO - Robin los miraba medio riendo mientras leía.

\- ... El... mejor... hermano... es... ROBIN... JA, JA, JA...

\- ¿QUÉ?... ¿LO OÍSTE?... CHANTAJEASTE A XANDRY... - Mark miró a Robin riendo.

\- No lo hice, querido...

\- ... ¿Lo hizo?...

\- SIIIIIIIIIIIII - Rieron los 3; Alan entró en el cuarto que los 3 compartían; sonrió al ver al mediano jugando con el pequeño y al mayor, tranquilo con un libro en su regazo.

\- Chicos voy a ir a comprar unas cosas al pueblo... ¿me ayudáis y os invito a un refresco? - Los 3 asintieron y le siguieron.

\- Prueba esto - Dijo Olivier a Logan (mayor); Logan probó el mojito.

\- WAO... Está increíble... ¿de qué es?

\- De grosella roja dulce...

\- Me encanta... sabe muy dulce... - Logan movió la cola.

\- Lo supuse... haré dos tipos... este dulce y otro más amargo. - Kyra entró en la cocina.

\- Tío Oli, ¿me llamaste?

\- Sí... Robin se fue a ayudar a Alan... ¿me ayudas a hacer la comida?; haré empareados.

\- Claro. - Sonrió Kyra (era tan cocinillas como Robin pero no quería ser cocinera.).

Rita salió de su encierro voluntario (solo estaba castigada a no ir de compras); vio en el porche a Alex hablando con Nick, Thomas y Elisa.

\- Para mí, que Nick es más guapo - Dijo Elisa riendo.

\- ¿PERDONA, ELI? - Dijo Thomas alucinado; Nick soltó una carcajada.

\- Tiene los ojos verdes... los tuyos, dan miedo. - Rió de nuevo.

\- Alex, linda... nuestra hija dice, a estas alturas que mis ojos dan miedo.

\- Es que lo hacen - Dijo Alex riendo.

\- WAAAAAAAALA... Pero si cuando me conociste, te encantaron.

\- NO... Claro que no...

\- ... ME LO DIJO REX.

\- Te lo dijo cuando estaba, como yo, infiltrado...

\- Reconócelo, Thomas... YO soy el Wilde guapo - Dijo picándolo Nick y chocando puño con Elisa.

\- Mamá... ¿me perdonas ya? - Dijo Rita.

\- NO - Dijo Alex.

\- ¿POOOOOOOOOOOOOR?

\- Reflexiona lo que hiciste...

\- Tío Thomas... eres el más guapo de todos...

\- Lo sé, Rita... haz caso a tu madre.

\- NO ES JUSTO. - Rita se fue.

\- ... Tiene genes Wilde - Dijo riendo Elisa.

\- Sí... y eso que no es una Wilde...

\- Seguro que te copia - Dijo Elisa.

\- ¿A MÍ?... E... QUE YO NO HAGO ESO... O no suelo hacerlo - Rieron.

Kellan y James jugaban fuera (acababa de parar de nevar) a tirarse bolas de nieve; Logan pequeño hacía un muñeco de nieve con Bianca y Diana; en eso, una bola, dio a Bianca.

\- VAIS... A... MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR - Empezó a tirar bolas de nieve a una velocidad endiablada a ambos.

\- WAAAAAA CUERPO A TIERRA - Gritó James tirándose al suelo riendo; como Kellan.

\- JA, JA, JA... BIEN HECHO BI... - Dijo Logan riendo.

\- SÍ... PARECES UNA METRALLETA - Lo dijo Alan pequeño saliendo y seguido de Kyle, Paul, Beth y Nicholas.

Kyle era un conejo de color gris azulado con blanco y ojos amarillos; era algo más alto y robusto que un conejo normal; Paul, era un lobo gris azulado con blanco y ojos azules; era algo más bajo que un lobo y su cola era corta; sus orejas eran algo redondeadas. Beth era una loba blanca, con un ojo verde y el otro, azul y Nicholas, un lobo gris azulado claro y de ojos verdes.

\- JA, PRIMITA, DALES CAÑA - Gritó divertido, Paul.

Dereck entró en la cocina.

\- ¿Os ayudo? - Preguntó sonriendo.

\- Sí... ve cortando pan de molde en cuadraditos - Dijo Olivier.

\- OK... hacía mucho que no cocinábamos juntos - Dijo sonriendo Dereck.

\- Puedo dejaros a solas - Dijo sonriendo Kyra mientras batía unos huevos.

\- ... Humor de Bruce - Dijo riendo Olivier.

\- Convivo con él... algo debe de quedarme de él...

\- Es curioso... te pareces más a Rex en carácter - Dijo sonriendo Dereck.

\- Lo sé... y James es... BRUCE EN ZORRO - Rieron los 3.

\- Hay que comprar todo esto - Dijo Alan con 3 listas de la compra: - Xander y yo haremos esta lista, Mark esta y tú, Robin, esta... cuando acabemos todos, nos vemos en la caja. - Alan, Mark y Robin cogieron un carro cada uno: - A ver quien menos tarda... YA - Dijo el lobo mayor y se separaron por el supermercado.

Ally miraba atenta a Thomas y a Nick.

\- ¿Y? - Dijo Charlie curioso y moviendo la cola divertido; Fred y Melly sonreían por la escena.

\- Para mi, el más guapo es Charlie... pero de entre los 2 Wilde... Thomas, sin duda.

\- TOOOOOOOOMA - Dijo Thomas riendo.

\- JO... PERO... ALLY.

\- Lo siento... Thomas es más guapo y atractivo... - Dijo sonriendo Ally.

\- Vale... vale... ¿Melly? - Dijo Nick mirando a Melly.

\- QUE ES MENOR - Gritó riendo Charlie.

\- Pero su voto, cuenta... ¿Melly? - Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- ... No lo sé... - Ambos zorros la miraron.

\- Melly eres un cielo - Dijo Nick.

\- Ni caso... eres una princesa...

\- Eres la más guapa de todas...

\- Sí... tienes los ojos más bonitos de todos...

\- Seguid tíos - Dijo Melly riendo.

\- Venga, dilo ya - Dijo Fred riendo.

\- ¿Tan pronto?... JO... es... es... Nick.

\- ¿QUÉEEEEEE?

\- WOOOO GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACIAS

Amelia rio.

\- No te rías... es en serio - Dijo Nick.

\- Sí... de momento, vamos 2 a 2... eres el desempate - Dijo Thomas.

\- Vaya marrón, mamá - Dijo riendo Daniel.

\- A ver... ambos sois monos...

\- Ya lo sabemos... necesitamos saber quien de los 2 es el más guapo. - Dijo Nick riendo.

\- JA, Nick... Melly y Eli te dijeron a ti porque les consientes... Alex y Ally, que saben de lo que hablan, me dijeron a mi...

\- Nick tiene los ojos muy bonitos...

\- JA...

\- Pero Thomas es más atractivo...

\- ¿LO VES, NICKITO?

\- Aunque Nick, tiene el pelaje más bonito...

\- Tu cara, no tiene precio...

\- Pero a Thomas, las canas le sientan de maravilla... le hacen más interesante.

\- ¿Te dolió, Nickito?

\- OK... para mi, es Thomas... gana en conjunto, Nick... es más alto y atractivo... y su voz, me gusta más...

\- Y ME CASÉ CON SU HIJO PREFERIDO.

Thomas entró en la sala seguido de Nick.

\- LE GANÉ - Grita Thomas orgulloso; Alex ríe mientras leía una revista.

\- No es justo... Amelia te voto por Olivier - Dice picado Nick.

\- Ahora, mi premio...

\- ¿Qué premio? - Dice Nick; Thomas le quita la revista a Alex.

\- Besar a la zorrita más linda de toda la casa. - Alex se sonroja cuando Thomas la besa dulcemente.

\- ¿ELLA ES LA MÁS LINDA? - Dice sonando a enfadada, Ally pero riendo.

\- Es Alex... yo me entiendo - Dice Thomas sonriendo.

\- E... No puedes ir besándome por ahí - Dice Alex sonando indignada pero riendo.

\- ¿A no?... y eso... ¿por qué?

\- Porque estoy casada y tú, igual... cuñado.

\- Nadie va a enterarse - Rieron: - Además... te encantó... OJO, Que no dije te gustó... sino... ENCANTÓ.

\- Te subieron demasiado el ego - Dijo riendo Nick.

\- Alex me votó a mi... es el voto más importante. Es la hermana preferida de Oli...

\- Soy su única hermana - Rieron.

Alan vio que Alex miraba pensativa por la ventana; habían acabado de comer y ella, estaba como ausente.

\- Linda... - La abrazó por la cintura y le atrajo a él; Alex se apoyó en él.

\- No pasa nada... solo que... bueno... Thomas como que vuelve a tontear conmigo...

\- Siempre lo ha hecho...

\- Pero últimamente está demasiado tonto en ese sentido...

\- ¿Hablo con él?

\- NO... seguro que estoy paranoica... hablaré con él...

\- Thomas... deja a mi hermana - Dice Olivier serio; Thomas le mira confuso: - Sé cómo estás con ella... y ella está incómoda...

\- Oli, amor... es tonteo inocente...

\- No tontees con ella... YO soy tu marido.

\- YA... pero... es... es Alex... me estoy volviendo mayor y... he perdido mucho de mi encanto... ya las hembras ni me miran por la calle... y bueno, tu hermana; cuando tonteo con ella, aunque sea en plan cariñoso y juguetón, se sigue sonrojando y... me encanta...

\- Eso, no es cierto... llamas la atención.

\- ¿Sabes?... hace poco, una zorrita preciosa me paró por la calle y me dijo que le recordaba... A SU PADRE. - Olivier rió.

\- ¿Tendría como la edad de Eli?

\- ... Sí... O... o... - Olivier rió: - No es gracioso... solo les parezco un madurito interesante... ¿ME TIÑO LAS CANAS?

\- NI SE TE OCURRA... A mi, me gustan. - Olivier le abrazó.

\- Porque así te hacen ver el joven de ambos... antes no era tan notable.

\- No te tiñas, Thomas... te hacen parecer más interesante... y maduro...

\- NO DIGAS ESO... ES UNA MALA PALABRA - Rieron.

Alex encaró a Thomas en el pasillo.

\- Thomas... sé que lo haces de broma pero... deja de tontear conmigo...

\- NENA... es cierto que últimamente me he pasado pero... tengo mis motivos... he perdido mi juventud y... ya no atraigo miradas de las féminas.

\- ¿Y?... Eres homosexual.

\- Pero me gusta que me miren... subidas de ego.

\- Sigues siendo atractivo, Thomas... - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- A lo mejor me tiño las canas...

\- NO... te quedan bien... te dan aspecto interesante.

\- ¿EN SERIO, LINDA?... Oli me dijo lo mismo.

\- Es que es verdad... no intentes modificar el paso de los años... te queda bien. - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ... ¿Tonteo?

\- ... DESCARADO - Rieron.

-Te quiero Al... eres mi mejor amiga y... siempre te he visto preciosa. Eres la madre de mis hijos y... siempre te querré como hermana, amiga y familiar. - Se abrazaron: - Y di a Alan que no se ponga celoso. - Rieron

\- ¿Te gustaría haber tenido otro hermano zorro? - Elisa se sentó junto a Robin.

\- Pues... sí... supongo que sí...

\- Hubiera sido genial que mamá y papá Thomas hubieran hecho lo mismo que conmigo y... tener ahora a un zorrezno algo más pequeño que Xander.

\- Sí... molaría. - Sonrió Robin: - Ya no creo que ocurra eso... creo que mamá ya pasó el cupo de hijos - Rieron.

Alex y Alan se besaron dulcemente; estaban tumbados en su cama pero vestidos; tumbados de lado y mirándose con dulzura.

\- Es que... me encantas... creo que... cada día estoy más enamorada de ti - Alan la besó en la frente.

\- Me pasa lo mismo... hemos formado una familia maravillosa y... eres quien me ilumina - Alex y él se besaron dulcemente.

\- ... Oye Alan... ¿no te gustaría que...?

\- ¿De pronto volvieras a estar embarazada? - Rieron: - ¿EN SERIO?...

\- No lo estoy, tranquilo... solo que... ahora que todos son más o menos mayores...

\- Lo entiendo... ¿te imaginas tener ahora a un pequeño zorrezno?; más zorro que lobo...

\- No sé... por un lado, claro que me gustaría pero, por otro... volver a los biberones nocturnos - Rieron.

Todos cenaban una gran cena que Olivier y Robin habían preparado (con cosas que habían traído de escondidas del restaurante).

\- Brindemos por una navidad más - Levantó la copa, Adam y todos brindaron.

\- Sí... por esta gran, única y maravillosa familia - Dijo Amelia sonriendo.

Los pequeños se acostaban; quedaron en la sala adultos y jóvenes adultos (Kellan, Robin, D.I.C.K, Kyra, James y Elisa); todos tomaban copas y hablaban y reían en grupos, en eso, sonaron las 12 en el reloj, Thomas se levantó y se fue; regresó llevando algo envuelto.

\- ... No puedo creerlo - Habló riendo Ally.

\- ¿Es lo que TODOS estamos pensando? - Preguntó sonriendo Clarise. Thomas, sin mediar palabras, puso lo que estaba envuelto en la mesa y de forma ceremonial, lo desenvolvió y todos rieron al ver... LA MÍTICA BOTELLA.

\- ¿Y bien? - Habló Thomas.

\- Ya nos faltaba algo - Alan se sentó junto al zorro y todos le imitaron, rodeando la mesa; Bellatrix, Adam, Amelia y Alistair se fueron dejando al grupo; se oyó un "No quiero movidas ni chantajes" por parte del que iba a ser el nuevo jefe de policía. (Alistair).

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que apareciste para decidir nuestros destinos - Habló en tono ceremonial, Thomas: - Y esta vez, como todas las demás, acudimos a ti por tu sabiduría... - Hizo girarla: - Ya sabéis las reglas... LO QUE PASE AQUÍ...

\- SE QUEDA AQUÍ - Gritaron todos riendo.

\- Verdad - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿Te hubiera gustado tener más hijos? - Preguntó Robin y chocó con Elisa, a su lado; Alex rió y Alan le cogió de la mano.

\- Es justo de lo que he hablado con Alan hace unas horas... sí... me hubiera gustado - Alex giró la botella.

\- Bueno Bruce... - Habló Hanna.

\- Dilo Hanna... HAZME HACER UN STREAPSE - Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- Mmmm ¿todos queremos ver a Bruce en acción? - Dijo riendo Hanna y hubo un SÍ mayoritario.

\- WOOOO - Dijo Bruce.

\- Entonces... BRUCE HAZNOS UN STREAPSE - Todos aplaudieron; Jackson, puso LA MÚSICA desde su móvil y Bruce hizo el streapse, quedando en calzoncillos.

\- No... no... lo queremos... ENTERO - Gritó Hanna riendo.

\- ¿Entero?... que están mis hijos.

\- ¿Y?... - Dijo riendo Eduard.

\- Ya son mayorcitos - Dijo Thomas: - ... ELI NO MIRES - Todos rieron.

\- HAZLO BRUCE - Gritó Alan riendo y Bruce, se quitó los calzoncillos, tapándose con una pata; todos aplaudieron.

\- Bueno Carloty - Dijo Rex: - ¿Verdad, reto o beso?

\- ... Verdad - Dijo la coneja.

\- ... ¿Es cierto que estuviste enamorada de Thomas Wilde? - Dijo Rex curioso.

\- ... Sí - Dijo sonrojada; hizo girar la botella.

\- ¿Y bien, Alex? - Dijo curioso Jackson.

\- Reto

\- Tienes que besar, a otra hembra. - Dijo Jackson: - A quien consideres mejor amiga o más atractiva... a quien tu quieras. - Alex y Judy se besaron; Alex hizo girar la botella.

Todos se estaban acostando.

\- Noté a Alex algo sensible - Dijo sonriendo Olivier; Thomas, se acostó a su lado.

\- ¿Crees que?...

\- Creo que sí... aún puede tener hijos y... dijo que le gustaría haber tenido a otro...

\- Hanna y Caroline se embarazaron de nuevo... Creo que un White - Fox nuevo viene de camino y será una sorpresa.

\- Quiero que sea un zorro blanco - Dijo Olivier sonriendo.

\- Sí... sería genial...

Alex miraba por la ventana; nevaba mucho; ella llevaba un pijama de 2 piezas de camisa y pantalón largo; en azul claro y ribeteado en blanco; Alan, llevando un pijama azul marino, salió del baño; la abrazó.

\- Vamos a la cama - La besó en la nuca: - O te congelarás.

\- Ya voy...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada... la conversación que tuvimos... no es nada, Alan... solo que estoy... algo romántica y sensible... - Ambos se miraron.

\- Linda... ¿tienes un retraso?

\- No... me tiene que venir e días...

\- Pues... no quiero que te venga - Alex rio.

\- Alan, me encantaría tener a otro cachorro pero... ya con los que tenemos crecidos...

\- Nos ayudarían más... me imagino a un zorrezno blanco correteando por aquí el año que viene. - Alex rio.

\- Sería genial - Alex le besó en la trufa; Alan la abrazó.

\- ¿Crees que estás embarazada?

\- No tengo ni idea... a lo mejor solo estoy tonta, cursi y melancólica. - Alan la cargó estilo novia.

\- Pues siendo una tonta, cursi y melancólica, me encantas... me encantas siempre, preciosa. - Rieron.

\- Creo que tendremos un sobrinito nuevo - Rex habló; Bruce le miró curioso.

\- ¿Y eso?...

\- ¿No notaste a Alex en plan?... ya sabes... cursi, romántica, emocionada... Ya te lo digo yo... viene un zorrezno blanco de camino.

\- ¿Y por qué zorrezno y no lobezno?

\- Toca zorro... Rita y Xander son más lobos que zorros y Alex, merece un parto fácil. Es mi melliza y... presiento que está embarazada.

\- Volveremos a ser abuelos - Adam miró curioso a Amelia, quien lo había dicho.

\- JA, Qué graciosa...

\- Alex está embarazada de pocos días... lo he notado y... ella lo intuye.

\- Ojalá... quiero un bebé nuevo.

NOTA: WAOOOOOOOO XD SIP. NUEVO BEBÉ PARA ALEX XD. Aún quedan 3 episodios de este mini fic. Espero que os haya gustado.

Jair937: Espero que este nuevo episodio te haya gustado (el pequeño zorrezno viene de camino XD)

M. : Soy una caja de sorpresas XD SÍ; ALEX VUELVE A ESTAR EMBARAZADA! En este episodio quería centrarme un poco en Xander y Rita (QUE MALOTA ME QUEDÓ XD).

Espero que te haya gustado.


	35. Chapter 35

Todos se despedían de Elisa antes de que ella se subiera a la furgo de Kellan.

\- Sigue así, cariño - Dijo Alex emocionada.

\- Lo haré... cuídate, mamá - Se abrazaron (solo Eli sabía una noticia).

\- HERMANITA - Robin y Elisa se abrazaron con fuerza.

\- Rob... sigue con tus postres y... no descuides a Ky... formáis una gran pareja.

\- Lo sé - Rieron.

Elisa subió a la furgoneta a la vez que Kellan que había sido abrazado por Bruce y Rex.

\- Nos vemos pronto, Eli... TÚ, NO LE DES DEMASIADA CAÑA - Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- Ya veremos, papá - Dice Kellan riendo.

Alex y Alan se dieron un beso en su cuarto; Alan abrazó a Alex por la tripa.

\- ¿Se lo dirás ahora?

\- Sí... diles que vayan a tu despacho - Se besaron de nuevo: - Dile a mis hermanos que vengan... quiero decírselo a ellos antes. - Alan asiente y sale del cuarto.

Jackson, Olivier, Rex, Daniel y Charlie se sentaron en la cama matrimonial.

\- Y bueno Alex... ¿y esta reunión antes de la reunión? - Dice Daniel curioso.

\- Sí... solo has hecho esto cuando... - Dijo Charlie pero enmudeció; todos miraron a Alex alucinados; Alex rio.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir? - Dice Jackson levantándose sonriendo.

\- ¿Tu 7º hijo? - Dice sonriendo Olivier.

\- Sí... - Los 5 Fox machos rieron y abrazaron a Alex.

\- Un sobrino nuevo - Dice moviendo la cola Olivier.

\- Ya nos hacía falta otro pequeñajo - Dice riendo Charlie.

\- 7 es tu número de la suerte... JA, ahora que han crecido... TOMA - Dice riendo Rex.

\- Sí... ahora lo diré a los demás pero... quería hacerlo primero con vosotros... mamá y papá ya lo saben. Se lo dije cuando nos fuimos de Forrestland ayer.

\- ¿Qué quieres que sea? - Pregunta Charlie.

\- Un zorro blanco de ojos negros - Dice Alex alegre.

\- ¿No un lobo? - Pregunta Daniel.

\- No... un zorro... ya toca un zorro - Rieron.

\- ¿Ya sabes el nombre? - Pregunta Charlie.

\- Creo que... Jair White. - Dice Alex alegre.

En la sala; todos esperaban a Alex y al resto de los Foxs; bajaron y se sentaron.

\- ¿Y bien Al?... ¿qué noticia nos tienes que dar? - Dijo Thomas con una copa de vino.

\- Espero que sea buena... mi hermano dice que lo será... - Dice Nick sonriendo.

\- Y lo es. - Dice sonriendo Alan.

\- Espero un nuevo bebé - Dice Alex; todos le miraron en shock pero el primero en reaccionar, fue Robin que la abrazó.

\- MAMÁ... ES GENIAL. - Todos los hijos de Alex le abrazan.

\- Ya no eres el pequeño - Dice Mark a Xander.

\- Le cuidaré mucho - Dice el lobezno alegre y moviendo la cola.

\- Lo sé, chicos... vais a ayudarme mucho...

\- LOQUIIIIIIIIIIIITA - Bruce abraza a Alex con cuidado: - VAYA NOTICIÓN.

\- OS DIJE QUE ERA BUENA NOTICIA - Dice riendo Thomas.

\- UN WHITE FOX NUEVO... SERÁ GENIAL - Dice Mark alegre; en eso, llamaron a la puerta; Mark y Saray cogieron unas mochilas bufando y fueron a la puerta; Mark abrió; estaba Zareb.

\- Me alegro que estéis listos... nos vamos.

\- Espera Zareb - Dice Mark.

\- Soy tu padre, Mark... - Dice serio.

\- Vamos a despedirnos de mamá - Habla Saray: - ¿Entras?

\- No... os espero aquí.

\- Mamá... - Dice Saray: - Tenemos que irnos.

\- No os preocupéis... llamarme cuando queráis - Dice Alex.

\- Lo haremos - Dice Mark serio.

\- Por favor... intentar disfrutar... - Dice Alex: Saray abraza a Alan.

\- Nena, todo irá bien - Dice Alan; Mark y Bruce se abrazan.

\- Cuida de Sary... y no hagas mucho el gamberro.

\- Lo haré, papá Bruce - Zareb entra.

\- Venga, no quiero más retrasos... - Mira extrañado a todos juntos.

\- ... Hola Zareb - Dice Thomas serio.

\- Hola a todos... Saray, Mark... vamos...

\- No te enteras de nada - Dice Mark.

\- Solo veo que estáis todos aquí reunidos...

\- Mamá vuelve a estar embarazada - Dice Saray sonriendo a Alex.

\- ¿QUÉ?... ALEX POR DIOS... ¿ERES UNA MÁQUINA DE CREAR CACHORROS? - Alan gruñe.

\- Es una sorpresa, Zareb... y estoy muy ilusionada de poder dar al mundo una nueva vida.

\- No sé cómo podéis manteneros... A... CLARO... Alan es rico.

\- NO ES POR ALAN, ZAREB - Dice furiosa Alex.

\- LE PREFERISTE A MI... Y NO ME VENGAS CON QUE ES TU ÁNGEL... ÉL TE MANTIENE.

\- TENGO UN BUEN PUESTO EN LA ADMINISTRACIÓN DE LA POLICÍA... TENGO UN SUELDO ALTO Y...

\- TE MANTIENES POR QUE TUS HERMANOS Y TU MARIDO TE MANTIENEN...

\- NADIE ME MANTIENE, ZAREB... SOY TOTALMENTE INDEPENDIENTE.

\- CLAAAAAAAAAAAARO... ¿CREES QUE VIVIRÍAS ASÍ CON TU SUELDO Y SU SUELDO? - Señala a Alan despectivamente.

\- Hablas con el primer oficial al mando... soy el segundo al mando de la comisaría - Dice Alan serio.

\- VENGA YA, ALAN... SI NO FUERA POR QUE ERES UNO DE LOS HEREDEROS DEL IMPERIO WHITE, NO OS PODRÍAIS MANTENER... 7 CACHORROS, ES UNA LOCURA. ALEX, ABORTA... NO TIENES EDAD PARA TENERLO. NOS VAMOS.

\- NO - Dice Mark: - RETIRA ESO QUE DIJISTE...

\- SOY TU PADRE... NO ME CONTRADIGAS - Le iba a golpear, pero Bruce, le cogió de la pata y le empujó.

\- NI SE TE OCURRA, ZAREB... ESCUCHÉ DEMASIADO. - Grita Bruce furioso: - Todos estos años me he mantenido al margen pero... no vas a dañar a mi mejor amiga ni a sus hijos... Alex aún es joven y puede tener a los cachorros que quiera... no está sola; nos tiene a Alan y a todos nosotros, que somos su familia. Alex es demasiado buena porque... tiene motivos y de sobra para joderte la vida... arruinarte y enviarte a la cárcel pero... ¿sabes?; ella tiene dedencia; cosa que tú hace tiempo perdiste. Ahora no intentes hacerte el buen padre con tus hijos; porque... nunca has estado en sus peores momentos... LÁRGATE... Y NO OBLIGUES A MARK O A SARAY A IRSE CONTIGO - Zareb gruñe pero se va y da un sonoro portazo.

\- WAO - Rex abraza a Bruce.

\- DIOS, BRUCE... DISTE MIEDO - Dice Thomas sonriendo moviendo la cola.

\- SÍ... ESTUVISTE INCREÍBLE - Dice Alan alegre.

\- Papá... fue... fue... - Mark lo abrazó.

\- Tranquilo Mark... quiero que sepas que me da igual si se supone que Zareb es tu padre... yo siempre te sentí como un hijo... al igual que con tu hermana. - Saray se acerca a ellos y Bruce también la abraza con su otro brazo.

Todos cenaban.

\- Me alegro que no os vayáis - Dice Rita.

\- Sí... solos con Robin... - Dice riendo Xander; Robin le mira raro pero ríe.

\- Reconócelo, Robin... eres muy serio... - Dice Rita riendo.

\- No soy tan serio...

Mientras, con Elisa y Kellan.

\- Kellan... voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita - Dice sonriendo Elisa.

\- ANDA YA... - Dice sonriendo burlón Kellan.

\- Sí... me lo dijo mi madre anoche... ¿NO ES GENIAL?

\- JA, CLARO QUE LO ES... ¿Qué quieres que sea?

\- Un zorrezno blanco...

\- ¿POR?

\- No sé... quiero un hermano medio carnal de mi especie...

\- A... claro... Robin es adoptado... siempre lo olvido.

\- No me extraña. Es casi igual a Olivier... es gracioso porque mi madre dice que a su edad, Olivier era como Robin pero... más serio e introvertido.

\- ¿MÁS? - Ríen.

Alex reía en el salón con Rex.

\- Te lo digo en serio, Alex... aún alucino... un sobrino más - Se abrazan.

\- Es increíble... siempre quise tener muchos hijos pero... 7... - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Tenemos el segundo BOOM de nacimientos en el partido.

\- CIERTO... Hanna y Logan y Caroline y Duque también esperan a un nuevo miembro. Es genial. - Bruce entró riendo en la sala con Alan y Robin; Robin llevaba unos mojitos pero sin alcohol.

\- Venga Rob... nosotros NO estamos embarazados - Dice Bruce.

\- Solo probadlos... a ver si os gustan. - Le da una copa a Alex.

\- Gracias amor... - Lo prueba: - ... ¿SON DE CHOCOLATE? - Robin asiente sonriendo.

\- ¿QUÉ?... QUIERO DOS - Dice riendo Bruce. Llaman al móvil de Alex.

\- Es Eli... - Alex descuelga: - Hola nena...

\- Hola mamá... acabamos de llegar...

\- TITA ENORABUENA - Grita Kellan.

\- GRACIAS KELL...

\- JA, VAYA SORPRESA. UN PRIMO NUEVO - Kellan dice alegre.

\- ¿Estás bien, mamá? - Dijo Elisa preocupada.

\- Sí Eli... al final Mark y Saray se quedaron.

\- GENIAL... ¿POR?

\- Zareb empezó a decir que no podía manteneros si Alan no tuviera dinero y... dijo que abortase. Mark me defendió; Zareb iba a golpearle... - Dijo Alex seria.

\- SERÁ... - Gritó Elisa furiosa.

\- Pero ahí entró tu tío Bruce... amendrantó a Zareb, le dijo unas verdades y se fue... y Mark y Saray se quedaron - Dice sonriendo Alan.

\- GENIAL...

\- Sí... estuvo increíble - Dice Alex.

\- JA, Papá... eres un crack - Dice Kellan moviendo la cola.

\- Lo sé hijo - Dice sonriendo Bruce.

\- Nadie lo ha dudado nunca - Dice Elisa sonriendo.

\- JA, Eli... ¿ahora que soy tu suegro me haces la pelota?

\- Siempre te la he echo, padrino. - Dice Elisa sonriendo.

Los adultos ya se acostaban; Alan y Alex se besaban dulcemente.

\- Ya quiero ver a mi hijo - Dice Alan moviendo la cola y abrazando a Alex.

\- Y yo... ojalá todo salga bien.

\- Y lo hará, nena... todo va a salir bien. - Se besaron de nuevo dulcemente.

Thomas y Olivier se besaban dulcemente; Thomas se puso sobre Olivier.

\- No puedo creer que Alex haya vuelto a quedarse embarazada - Dice Thomas sonriendo.

\- Ya... es increíble - Dice sonriendo Olivier.

\- Este sobrino o sobrina será muy mimado al ser el más pequeño - Ríen.

\- Lo sé... pero seguro que Alex y Alan no permiten que esté entre algodones. - Dice Olivier sonriendo.

\- Ya... cuando Zareb soltó todo eso a Alex... te juro que estaba pensando en ojalá tener un arma bajo la chaqueta. - Olivier le besó en el cuello.

\- ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?... ¿cuando aún eras un malote? - Ríen.

\- OH, Lo sigo siendo, Oli - Llaman a la puerta: - ¿SÍ?

\- Soy yo - Dice Robin con timidez; Thomas se levanta y Olivier se sienta en la cama.

\- Pasa hijo - Dice Thomas; Robin entra: - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Duda gastronómica... Papá Oli... ¿mañana que postre tenemos del día?

\- ... No lo decidí... pero creo que tiramisú o mousse de café; lo que más te apetezca hacer. - Dice Olivier sonriendo.

\- Bien... hice mousse de café para que haya mañana en casa... papá Thomas, te hice mojito de café; te metí varios vasos en la nevera de tu despacho.

\- GRACIAS... Eres un cielo - Chocan puño.

\- ¿OTRO WHITE FOX?... MOOOLA - Dice Donn riendo.

\- Sí... ojalá venga otro zorro pero blanco - Dice Elisa alegre.

\- Sí... molaría... ver a Alan en modo zorro - ríen.


	36. Chapter 36

NOTA: Pronto seguiré con el de Elisa... pero esta historia se me vino hoy a la mente y... me puse a escribirla. Espero que os guste.

Una Familia

Bruce y Rex caminaban por el horfanato mientras hablaban con la directora; una osa parda.

\- Los he llamado porque... sé que no os importa adoptar a 2 cachorros. - Dice la osa: - Tenemos un caso especial... son una hiena

y un zorro de 3 años, llegaron hace 2 semanas y solo pueden adoptarse juntos porque sus padres, que eran muy amigos y murieron en un accidente,

así lo dejaron en una nota. Los 2 no se separan el uno del otro y... sería muy cruel separarlos. - Entran en una sala de juegos.

\- JAMES BAJA DE AHÍ - Dice la osa horrorizada; de una espaldera estaba colgado por las patas traseras y la cola, un zorrezno de

color beige y con rayas negras; de trufa negra y ojos enormes y expresivos negros; una cuidadora, que era una cebra, lo baja.

\- ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que te habías subido allí?

\- SOY RÁPIDO - Ríe el zorrezno.

\- James es el zorrezno y Kyra, la hiena...

\- ¿Y donde está Kyra?; no veo a ninguna hienita - Dice Bruce curioso.

\- Es muy tímida... James, cielo... ¿y Kyra?

\- ¿Kyky?; está en su escondite...

\- Dile que venga... - El zorrezno corre a una mesa que tenía una sábana encima, se mete debajo y sale seguido de una hienita gris perla

con el morro gris oscuro, trufa negra, crin y colas negras y ojos verdes; ella se acerca con timidez y cabizbaja.

\- Kyra, amor... ¿por qué estabas escondida?

\- Estaba leyendo - Dice enseñando un cuento de imágenes que llevaba: - Pero hay mucho ruido y... quería estar tranquila. - Rex y Bruce

se miraron sonriéndose.

\- Señora Grizz... los queremos - Dice Rex sonriendo.

\- Bien... rellenad el papeleo y mañana...

\- ¿SERÁN NUESTROS NUEVOS PAPÁS?... ¿Y NUESTRAS MAMÁS? - Dice curioso James.

\- E... Bruce y Rex...

\- Somos pareja - Sonríe Rex.

\- COMO ATHILA Y GEORGE... LOS AMIGOS DE MIS PAPÁS - Dice James sonriendo.

\- Bien... rellenad el papeleo y mañana podéis venir a buscaros.

\- ¿No puede ser ya? - Sonríe Rex; Kyra lo miraba curiosa y sonriendo con timidez.

\- SI... QUIERO IRME YA - Dice James que se había subido a la espalda de Bruce.

\- JAMES BAJA DE AHÍ...

\- No... no te bajes canijo... JA, ¿cómo subiste tan rápido? - Ríe Bruce.

\- Me gusta escalar - Dice James.

\- Bien... os los podéis llevar ya... iremos a por sus cosas. - Dice la directora.

\- ¿Puedo llevarme el cuento de colores? - Dice Kyra.

\- Claro pequeña. Eres quien lo coge más... puedes llevártelo - Dice una panda que era otra cuidadora en tono maternal.

\- GRACIAS - Dice Kyra sonriendo y abrazando al cuento que llevaba.

Unas horas después, en el coche de Rex y Bruce, Kyra y James se habian quedado dormidos en la parte de atrás; Kyra echa un ovillo y James a su lado

todo estirado.

\- Rex... James es igual a mí pero en zorro - Dice Bruce sonriendo.

\- Y Kyra igual a mí en hiena - Dice Rex sonriendo.

\- Es el destino, Rexito.

\- Sí... espero que encajen en el grupo.

\- Lo harán... - Llegan a la casa; Bruce coge a Kyra con cuidado y Rex, a James; Kyra se acurruca más en los brazos de Bruce.

/O es tan adorable/ Piensa Bruce.

\- Hola papá Rex - Dice James despertándose y moviendo la cola.

\- Hola James...

\- ¿Kyky?

\- Dormida en brazos de Bruce. - Se oye una risita de Kyra.

\- Me hago la dormida... aquí estoy muy cómoda - Bruce ríe.

\- No pienso bajarte, pequeña.

\- Genial - Se abraza más a Bruce.

\- WAO... ¿VIVÍS EN ESTA CASA TAN GRANDE?

\- Sí... pero no solos... somos una familia enorme - Dice Rex.

\- ¿Tenéis más hijos adoptados?

\- No... pero vivimos con mis hermanos y sus familias - Sonríe Rex.

\- ¿Listos para entrar?; llegáis para la cena - Dice Bruce.

\- SÍ - Dice James moviendo la cola. Bruce ríe y abre la puerta.

NOTA: Y hasta aquí... ¿os ha gustado?. A MÍ, SÍ XD


	37. Chapter 37

La Vida nos junta. No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

POV ALEX

DE NUEVO ESTABA FRENTE A THOMAS WILDE... no me valio infiltrarme en su mafia, no me valió arrestarle y no

me valió trabajar en la cárcel como secretaria del jefe de prisión y verle a lo lejos todos los días... NO, tuvieron que enviarme a

la prisión, a la parte de zorros como vigilante... y aquí estaba YO, en el despacho del vigilante del área de zorros con un Thomas Wilde

sonriéndome de forma cínica.

END POV ALEX.

\- ¿Por que tan seria, querida? - Dice el apuesto zorro con burla.

\- No me digas querida... soy la nueva vigilante de esta zona y he de entrevistar a todos los presos...

\- ¿Qué no era una cita? - Thomas se apoya en la mesa con ambos codos y mirando a Alex de forma burlona.

\- Qué más quisieras... solo te advertiré que debes de respetarme... - Dice Alex tras suspirar.

\- Y TE RESPETO... ¿Qué clase de macho sería sino respetaría a una monada como tú?

\- No soy ninguna monada... - Alex le mira furiosa.

\- Cierto... eres una lindura - Alex rueda los ojos.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de tontear y ponerte serio, Wilde?

\- A... No - Thomas ríe por la mirada furiosa de Alex.

POV THOMAS

ME ENCANTA... Aquí estaba la nueva vigilante de la zona zorros de la cárcel y... era la mismísima y adorable Alex Fox;

sí, la zorrita que se infiltró en mi mafia y me envió a la cárcel; aun así, me gustaba picarle, tontear con ella y ver que se sonrojaba

con mi tonteo. Verla de uniforme de vigilante; que era como el de la ZPD pero en tonos verdes y grises, me gustaba.

Ella me miraba con furia en los ojos; pero el hecho de estar sonrojada, le delataba que en el fondo de su ser, YO, el apuesto,

genial, magnífico y perfecto Thomas Wilde, le gustaba.

END POV THOMAS

\- Primera falta, Wilde... no llevas el uniforme - Dice Alex señalándolo.

\- NENA... he de resaltar... además, ¿qué pinto con un mono gris?... ¿o no estoy guapo de camisa blanca, pantalones grises

y blazer gris?

\- Estás en la cárcel...

\- OH, ni me di cuenta...

\- Vas a ir al baño a cambiarte ahora mismo...

\- ¿Me acompañas agente?

\- NO... Y EN 10 MINUTOS TE QUIERO VER BIEN UNIFORMADO... LARGO - Thomas se levanta y se va.

\- Alex... - Olivier Fox, su hermano, se sienta frente a ella: - Thomas puede tener privilegios...

\- No conmigo... y tú tampoco llevas uniforme...

\- ¿EN SERIO HE DE PONERME ESO?

\- Si... protocolo... ¿He de obligarte?

\- NO... no te pega mandar...

\- Vete acostumbrándote, Olivier. - Olivier asiente y se va.

POV ALEX

Parece que gané el primer asalto... Alex 1 - Thomas 0, tuvo que tragarse su narcisismo y cambiarse sino quería una amonestación

y ser castigado. Si creería que porque yo estaba aquí iba a tener privilegios, estaba más que confundido.

END POV ALEX

POV THOMAS

Mmmm Alexcita quería jugar... pues yo iba a entrar en su juegecito de vigilante perfecta... iba a tenerle comiendo de mis

patas sin que ella se diera cuenta. Soy Thomas Wilde y todas me adoran y Alex no sería una excepción.

END POV THOMAS

Alex entró en su segundo día de trabajo; empezaba el día yendo a su zona; pasando lista, viendo que las celdas estaban limpias y llevando al grupo de 20 zorros al comedor

para que desayunaran.

Alex iba viendo cada celda, abriéndola y dando los buenos días a los 2 zorros de cada una.

\- Alex no estés tan tensa - Habló Jack, su otro hermano: - Nadie te hará daño.

\- Sí... nos caes bien - Esto lo dijo un pequeño zorro ártico de ojos amarillos; Dereck.

\- He de mostrarme firme. - Alex abrió la siguiente celda.

\- Buenos días linda - Dice un zorro negro de ojos azules.

\- Shadow te dije ayer que nada de ligoteo - Dice seria.

\- Lo sé preciosa... - Alex le mira seria.

\- OK... Perdona... - Otro zorro rojo, ríe.

\- Poli dura... me gusta...

\- Fréderick puedo sancionarte. - El zorro se tensa.

Alex abrió la última celda; ahí estaban Thomas y Olivier.

\- ¿No vas a cachearme? - Se burla Thomas.

\- Eres macho, si te cachean ha de ser otro macho... aunque creo que te gustaría.

\- WOOOOOOOOOO - Se oye de las otras celdas.

\- JA, muy graciosa - Dice Thomas serio.

\- ¿Todo en orden, Alex? - Pregunta Olivier.

\- Sí... no sabía que Wilde sabía hacerse la cama...

\- Me la hace Oli... no voy a rebajarme a hacerme la cama...

\- Claro, como eres un señorito...

\- ¿Podemos salir ya? - Pregunta otro zorro.

\- Sí, Albert... SALID EN ORDEN DE LAS CELDAS Y PONEROS EN FILA DELANTE DE LA PUERTA - Lo hacen; todos

la siguen por un largo y estrecho pasillo; llegan a un comedor y los presos van cogiendo bandejas y a ponerse en una fila de presos para

que les fuesen poniendo el desayuno.

\- Nena, te invitaría a algo pero... esto es tan cutre - Dice Thomas a Alex cuando ella pasa a su lado.

\- No te pases, Wilde - Dice ella seria.

\- Venga Al... ¿no puedo bromear?

\- No... estoy trabajando.

\- Pero hay confianza...

\- Lo dudo - Alex pasa de él.

\- No la sigas picando - Dice Jackson.

\- QUERIDO... a tu hermanita la tengo enamorada...

\- Claro Thomas - Dice un zorro plateado riendo.

\- Te lo prometo, Silver... solo que ella no se dio cuenta.

\- AAAAAAAAAAGGG ES ODIOSO - Dice Alex gritando.

\- ¿De quien hablas? - Le mira un lobo negro y gris de ojos amarillos.

\- De Thomas Wilde...

\- Le gustas Alex...

\- No le gusto, Richard... solo que... quiere ponerme nerviosa para no hacer bien mi trabajo.

\- Pues yo creo que te mola - Ríe una hiena marrón frente a ella.

\- CLARO QUE NO...

\- Alex, Thomas es muy atractivo - Le sonríe una oveja.

\- ¿Y?... el atractivo no lo es todo...

\- Reconócelo...

\- NO ME GUSTA THOMAS WILDE...

\- CLARO QUE SÍ, NENA - Dice Thomas pasando por el pasillo y soltando una risa.

\- AAAAAAGGGG No se cómo le soportan. - Lance entra con unos cafés.

\- Gracias - Le sonríe la oveja.

\- No hay de que...

\- Lance... ¿podrías matar a Thomas sin que nos diésemos cuenta? - Dice Alex en broma.

\- No sé nena... ¿me pagarías?

\- No - Ríen.

\- En serio Alex... a Thomas le gustas mucho.

\- Pero él a mí, no. - Dice Alex seria.

\- ¿Segura? - Le pregunta el enorme lobo.

\- Sí. - Alex sale de la oficina y ve a Thomas en un banco, él se levanta y va hacia ella: - NI ME HABLES. - Thomas

para en seco..

\- Pero nena...

\- No me llames nena...

\- ¿Por?... antes te lo llamaba...

\- Estaba infiltrada... no me gustas, Thomas... - Thomas la pone contra la pared.

\- ¿Segura? - Le dice al oído; Alex intenta escapar pero Thomas la sujeta con fuerza: - Shhh dime que no te gusto nada,

que no te atraigo y... te dejaré en paz.

\- No me gustas...

\- A los ojos.. mírame a los ojos y dímelo. - Dice serio; Alex le mira.

/¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO DECÍRSELO?/

\- Adelante pequeña... te escucho - Habla Thomas; poco a poco se acerca a ella y la besa dulcemente, Alex, sonrojada, le sigue el beso; se separan.

\- Yo... Thomas... yo...

\- No tienes que decirme nada, linda... me gustas, te gusto...

\- Pero no está bien... yo te detuve, eres un capo mafioso...

\- Ex... voy a intentar reinsertarme en la sociedad... si me ayudas.

\- Lo haré... - Dice Alex sonriendo: - Pero no le digas a nadie esto... por favor.

\- Claro que no, linda. - Ahora, es Alex quien lo besa; Thomas le abraza con su cola y ella a él.

\- Mmmm deseaba esto tanto, preciosa.

\- Y yo... pero no podemos tener nada... soy vigilante.

\- ¿Y si dimites?

\- ¿Y dejar de ver a mis hermanos todos los días?... nop - Ríe Alex.

\- Te amo, linda.

\- Y yo a ti. - Se besan de nuevo.

NOTA: ¿Y BIEN? XD Necesitaba hacer algo con humor. Gracias por leerme.


	38. Chapter 38

AMOR EN EL AIRE

POV CARLOTA

Era la boda de mi hermana Judy con un zorro; Nicholas Wilde; Nick, era un apuesto y carismático zorro rojo;

de ojos verdes y expresivos; su pelaje, anaranjado con partes marrones y crema, le hacían bien parecido.

Pero mi vista no estaba en el zorro recién marido de mi hermana; sino en otro zorro algo más alto y fuerte que Nick;

su pelaje era algo más oscuro y las partes que Nick tenía marrones, las suyas, eran negras. A parte, de que sus ojos,

eran de un tono rojizo muy atrayente; además, el chaqué negro, con camisa blanca y chaleco en rojo, le quedaban como

un guante. El zorro, se hayaba hablando con una zorra roja joven; ella era Alex; la mejor amiga de Judy y de Nick; ella

tenía el pelaje más claro que el de Nick; ojos marrones y parte ventral, punta de orejas, cola y patas, en blanco. Era menudita

pero con curvas; lo que más le gustaba de ella a Carlota, era la dulzura que tenía. LAS ZORRAS NO ERAN DULCES; pero ella,

salía del estereotipo. Carlota sintió celos... no era ningún secreto que Thomas, el hermano de Nick, sentía algo por Alex; y que

a Alex, le atrayera el empresario zorruno (NA: Universo alterno... Thomas no está en la cárcel, no es mafioso; sino que tiene

muy buenos negocios). A Alex, le cogió por la cintura, un lobo ártico blanco, de trufa negra y ojos negros; ella sonrió y se giró;

se besaron dulcemente. Carlota alucinó; otra pareja interespecie; sabía que ese lobo, era Alan White; compañero de Judy en

la comisaría y un buen amigo de ella y de Nick; no sabía que estaba con Alex. Carlota sonrió y vio que la pareja se alejaba de

Thomas.

\- ¿Te vas a acercar, conejita? - Habló con su voz grave, Thomas; pillando a Carlota desprevenida; ella se sonrojó pero se

acercó al zorro.

END POV CARLOTA.

\- Hola Thomas... vaya lío montaron - Dice sonriendo la conejita.

\- Sí... no sé que hizo Nickito para enamorar a Judy...

\- O ella, a él... creo que Nick es más dulce que ella - Ríe Carlota.

\- ... Supongo que tienes razón... se me ocurrió llamar dulzura a tu hermana y... aún conservo el moratón en la tripa - Ríen.

\- Me alegra que se hayan casado... forman muy buena pareja.

\- Sí... es verdad. Oye Carlota... ¿qué te parecen las parejas interespecies?

\- Bien... si se quieren, nadie puede decirles con quien deben casarse. - Sonríe Carlota.

\- CARLOTITA HOPSS - Un zorro rojo pero fuerte y grandullón, de ojos azules se acerca.

\- ... Guideon...

\- JA, ¿bailarás conmigo?

\- ... No

\- A... Pero...

\- Guideon, no me gustas...

\- ¿Por ser zorro?

\- NO... eso no tiene nada que ver...

\- E, Grandullón, déjale en paz. - Dice serio Thomas. Thomas era algo más alto que el otro zorro.

\- ... Eres una pirada - Se va.

\- IRIS INI PIRIDI - Se burla Carlota: - AGH desde que Judy sale con Nick, no me deja en paz.

\- Pasa de él... mereces algo más. - Suena una lenta: - ¿Bailas conmigo? - Dice Thomas tendiéndole el brazo.

\- ... Será un placer - Sonríe Carlota y se van a bailar.

\- Qué buena pareja - Susurra Alex a Judy.

\- ¿Cual?

\- La de tu hermana con tu cuñado - Judy los mira alucinada.

\- AGH, Carlota es muy joven... creo que le gusta Thomas y...

\- No la culpes... Los Wilde, tenemos un gran encanto - Sonríe Nick.

\- Pues todo se lo llevó Thomas - Dice burlón, Alan.

\- WAAAAAAALA, White, ¿con qué te sobornó? - Ríen.

\- Alexcita, ¿bailas conmigo? - Dice una hiena rayada y sonriendo.

\- Vale Bruce. - Alex va a bailar con Bruce.

\- ¿No vas a sacarme, Alan? - Ríe otra hiena manchada.

\- ... Claro Hanna... bailemos. - Sonríe Alan a la hiena.

\- Compañero de patrulla, no te escapas de mi - Ríe Hanna.

\- No... Hienita loquita.

\- Pero me adoras, Alancito.

\- ¿Crees que no tontean? - Dice en bajo Alex sonrojada.

\- No... Alan es el mejor amigo de Hanna; ella no está interesada en él... y eso, que Alan es muy guapo.

\- Oooo ¿te gusta mi lobo?

\- Zorrita loquita, sabes que soy bisexual... me gusta él, me gustas tú... HAGAMOS UN TRÍO - Los de alrededor, familiares de Judy; les miran alucinados;

Alex se sonroja mucho y Bruce ríe; sonríe inocentemente al resto.

\- Ni caso... bebió mucho - Dice Alex; los otros vuelven a sus cosas.

\- ¿Bebí mucho, loquita?

\- Puta hiena loca... ahora todos piensan que soy tan pervertida como tú...

\- A... ¿No lo eres? - Dice sonriendo de lado.

\- NO...

\- ... Estás aguantándote las ganas de reir...

\- Que va...

\- ¿A no, loquita?

\- Idiota - Dice Alex riendo.

\- WOOOO Soy idiota pero me aaaaaaamas. - Alex le da un codazo cariñoso.

\- E... ¿Puedo bailar con mi hermanita o con mi chico? - Dice un zorro plateado de ojos verdes.

\- Todo tuyo, Rex - Ríe Alex.

\- WAAAAAALA, ¿Me abandonas?

\- Por supuesto...

\- Nena, ¿bailamos? - Dice a Alex un lobo negro.

\- Claro Logan - Sonríe Alex yendo con ese lobo.

Ya todos se despedían de los novios.

\- Pasadlo bien - Dice Alex abrazando a Judy.

\- Gracias Al.

\- No seas tan pervertida como Alex - Dice Bruce.

\- Hiena pirada - Ríen Judy y Alex.

\- JA, soy vuestra hiena pirada... ¿e nenas?

\- Sin nosotras, no podrías sobrevivir - Ríe Judy: - Por cierto... ¿habéis visto a Carloty?

Carlota y Thomas se besaban dulcemente escondidos.

\- Wao... te... quiero... - Dice ella roja.

\- Y yo... a ti... pero...

\- Sí, soy muy joven pero... no importa la edad.

\- A tus padres les puede dar algo...

\- Creo que lo entenderían... al menos, mi madre... le he comentado que me parecías guapo y... a ella, también.

\- Por eso, a veces se sonroja al hablar conmigo... que mona. - Sonríe Thomas.

\- ¿Ego subido? - Pregunta sonriendo, Carlota.

\- Solo por las nubes, linda - Ríen.

\- Quiero ir ya a Zootrópolis.

\- ¿Irás a vivir con Judy y Nick?

\- Había pensado en ir a una residencia...

\- Tengo sitio en mi casa, pequeña.

\- AQUÍ ESTÁS... TU HERMANA SE VA Y QUIERE DESPEDIRSE DE TI - Dice sonriendo Bonny.

\- Voy mamá... hablábamos de la residencia del año que viene...

\- Que se venga a mi casa, tengo mucho sitio.

\- Gracias Thomas... pero no quiero incomodarle... - Dice Conny.

\- No lo haría... de verdad, pensadlo y decírmelo - Sonríe Thomas.

Judy y Carlota se abrazan al igual que Thomas y Nick.

\- Pórtate bien... - Sonríe Judy.

\- No prometo nada - Ríe Carlota.

\- Nickito, más te vale cuidar de Judy.

\- Lo haré, Thomas. Cuida de todos.

\- Claro... y de todas.

\- Pervertido - Ríen; Nick y Judy suben en un descapotable azul klein, conducido por el zorro y se van.

\- CUIDAROS - Grita Benjamin emocionado.

\- OS ESTAREMOS PREPARANDO CON MILLONES DE INFORMES - Grita Bogo riendo (NA: ¿BOGO RIENDO?)

NOTA: Muchas parejitas a la vez. Iba a ser solo un Thomas y Carlota... pero al ser la boda... quería poner más escenas.

Gracias por leerme y... DEJAD REVIEW.

\- Ningún personaje de Zootopia - Zootrópolis le pertenecemos... solo sus OCS - Dice sentado a mi lado, Duke.

\- DUKE.

\- Hola loca... hace mucho que no me sacas.

\- Lo sé... lo tendré que hacer...

\- Si queréis poner a un OCS en algún fic, pedir permiso... os lo dará seguro pero, quiere saber si saldrán de extra... JAIR

¿PUEDES ACTUALIZAR TUS PUTOS FICS? XD

\- SI... NOS TIENES EN ASCUAS - Dice Bruce apareciendo por detrás y zampando un cuenco lleno de M&M

\- BRUCE, HIENA GLOTONA, DEJA DE COMER - Río.

\- NOP... Jair, Lyon, OS QUIEEEEEEEEEEEERE

\- Sí... gracias a ambos, sois geniales.


	39. Chapter 39

Carlota Hopss iba mudarse a Zootopia; ella iba a estudiar en la universidad diseño.

Carlota tenía la gran suerte de que viviría con su hermana; Judy Hopss; la que había sido la

primera coneja policía de la historia.

Judy en un principio no quiso acogerla pero... tuvo que ceder por la insistencia de su madre;

eso a Carlota, le extrañó; ya que, siempre había estado muy unida a Judy; aunque desde que su

hermana solucionara el caso de los aulladores nocturnos, no había vuelto a las madrigueras; ella

ponía excusas del trabajo pero... ni si quiera pasó las navidades allá.

Carlota era 3 años menor que Judy; su pelaje era completamente blanco y sus ojos, eran azul claro;

físicamente, se parecía mucho a Judy; solo que era más bajita y con más curvas y su cara, era algo más

redondeada y de aspecto más dulce que la de su hermana.

Carlota se despidió de su familia en la estación de trenes.

\- Y llévate el kit anti zorros... - Dijo Stu; Bonny y Carlota rodaron los ojos.

\- Papá... el compañero de Judy es un zorro - Dijo la coneja blanca.

\- Por eso mismo... no me gustaría que otra de mis hijas cayera en las garras de un zorro.

\- PAPÁ... no tengas prejuicios... Sois socios de Guideon y él es un zorro...

\- Al cual conocemos desde siempre y que se reinsertó en la sociedad tras saber controlar sus impulsos violentos

haciendo pasteles... es extraño eso - Dice Stu.

\- Guideon lo pasó mal por el divorcio de sus padres - Dice Bonny seria: - Y más cuando Laura (la madre de Guideon)

murió y Patrick no quería hacerse cargo de él.

\- Ya... pero lo de controlar su ira con pasteles, tartas y galletas...

\- Amasar la masa relaja... lo he probado - Dice Carlota.

\- ¿QUÉ? - Dice Stu.

\- Alguna vez que he llevado encargos a Guideon, él me dejaba ayudarle a amasar la masa... es relajante.

\- Bueno pequeña... ya está llegando el tren - Dice Bonny emocionada.

\- Os hecharé de menos - Se abrazan.

\- Al menos, llévate el repelente zorruno... - Dice Stu.

\- PAPÁ... STU - Ambas la regañan.

\- Solo para quedarme tranquilo...

\- No papá... deja tus prejuicios... nos veremos en navidades.

Carlota llega a la estación de Zootopia; sonríe al ver lo gigantesca que es; ríe al ver en el andén a Judy con un cartel que

ponía "Carlota Hopss" junto a ella, está un apuesto zorro rojo (nada que ver con Guideon); delgado, de pelaje anaranjado y

amarillento y ojos verdes de expresión astuta y simpática; Judy viste una camiseta amarilla y vaqueros y él, una camisa azul

oscuro y vaqueros negros. Carlota baja y se abraza a Judy.

\- TE HE ECHADO DE MENOS - Gritan a la vez y riendo; Judy la separa: - WAO, creciste desde la última vez...

\- Han pasado 3 años... ¿te parecerá bonito haberme abandonado?...

\- Ya sabes... el trabajo... Él es mi mejor amigo, Nicholas Wilde...

\- Hola pelusita...

\- Carlota Hopss - Dice ella algo seria.

\- Nick... e... Carlota...

\- Es más adorable que tú... AUCH - Carlota le había pisado.

\- Primer aviso - Dice ella seria.

\- ¿QUÉ?... - Dice Nick asombrado.

\- Mira zorrito... Judy puede ser tolerante con que le pongas motes o le digas adorable pero... YO, NO... puedo parecer dulce

pero solo lo aparento... tengo la peor mala leche que un conejo pueda soportar...

\- Es verdad... cuando era pequeña, Guideon se empezó a meter con ella...

\- ¿Viste la cicatriz de su brazo?... Le mordí - Nick le mira asombrado.

\- VAAAAAAAYA... Entonces...

\- WAO NICKIIITO, ¿NO TE BASTA CON UNA CONEJITA? - Dice apareciendo un zorro igual a Nick solo que algo más alto,

fibroso y de pelaje algo más oscuro; de ojos rojos; vistiendo un traje formal negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra;

Carlota le mira asombrada y sonrojada.

/QUE GUAPO ES/

\- THOMAS... ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunta Judy.

\- A ti, te lo voy a decir, cuñadita...

/¿Cuñadita?... ¿y por qué Judy se sonroja?/

\- ¿Y quien es la nueva conejita?...

\- Es Carlota Hopss... la hermana de Judy...

\- Soy Thomas Wilde, linda - Le besa la pata a Carlota.

\- Carlota Hopss... perdona, te lo acaba de decir Nick...

\- Suena muy dulce de tus labios - Le sonríe Thomas /Mmmm es una muñeca/

/QUE GUAPO ES./

\- EJEM... Thomas vamos a ir a desayunar... - Dice Judy.

\- ME APUNTO... Bueno vine a recoger a...

\- THOMAS WILDE - Dice apareciendo una zorra roja, igual que Nick (algo más baja) y de ojos marrones.

\- MARY RED - Dice Thomas sonriendo a la zorra.

\- MARY, HERMANITA - Nick la abraza fuerte.

\- JA, hola Nickito... no sabía que también me venías a recibir...

\- No... iba a darle la sorpresa... Mary viene a estudiar Magisterio...

\- Pero... ¿no érais de aquí? - Dice Judy.

\- Nosotros 2... Mary, es de Fox Ville... nuestra madre, cuando murió nuestro padre, se volvió a casar con un pequeño empresario

originario de allí y... se mudaron a la aldea. - Dice Nick sonriendo.

\- Sí... me parece raro que tu papá te deje venir aquí - Ríe Thomas.

\- Como voy a tu casa, hermanito mayor... pues me deja... - Ríe Mary.

\- Mary... ellas son Judy y Carlota Hopss... - Dice Nick.

\- JUDY HOPSS... LA CONEJA POLICÍA... Y la que se encargó de hacerte madurar... es un placer - Dice Mary abrazando a Judy que ríe.

\- El placer es mío...

\- Eres muy adorable para ser una zorra... LO SIENTO - Dice Carlota.

\- ¿Por?... es normal que me llamen así... conejita. - Dice Mary - ¿Y en serio soy adorable? - Todos, riendo, asienten. Mary era más menuda

que una zorra normal y sus rasgos eran muy dulces.

\- Pues no lo soy...

\- OOOO si que lo eres - Se burlan sus hermanos.

\- Par de pirados... escuché que nos invitabas a desayunar, Nick - Nick le mira asombrado y Thomas, ríe.

\- En verdad, iba a invitar yo... pero... me gusta más tu idea - Ríe Judy.

\- Y no sería de caballeros no invitar a unas damas - Añade Carlota.

\- E... ¿QUÉ HAY DE LA PARIDAD DE SEXOS? - Dice Nick.

\- Nickito, a las hembras, a veces, nos gusta ser tratadas de forma especial - Le sonríe Mary.

\- Trío de liantas - Ríe Nick.

\- Sí... pero nos invitas a desayunar - Dice Carlota.

\- Conejas y zorra astutas...

\- Zorro bobo - Ríe Judy.

Los 5 desayunaban.

\- Así que... ¿magisterio? - Pregunta Carlota curiosa.

\- Sí... siempre quise ser profesora... enseñar a los pequeños. - Sonríe Mary.

\- ¿Y serías la primera zorra profesora? - Curiosea Carlota.

\- NO... conocí a varias en Fox Ville... - Ríe Mary.

\- OK... yo seré diseñadora de moda.

\- GENIAL...

\- Y NO SERÉ LA PRIMERA CONEJA EN SERLO - Ríen.

/JA, se hicieron amigas... dan yuyu/ Piensa Nick.

/Con lo dulce y buena que es Mary... se hizo amiga de la pirada de Carlota/ Piensa Judy.

\- Bueno... Mary y yo, nos vamos... hay que deshacer su maleta y luego, me la llevo de compras - Dice Thomas: - He de malcriarla

para que me considere su hermano favorito.

\- JA, si ya lo eres...

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- WOOOO Nickito, soy el guapo, es fuerte, el inteligente, el mayor y el preferido de Mary - Ríe Thomas.

Los días, las semanas, los meses, iban pasando y Carlota y Mary eran inseparables; en su grupo de amigos, estaban un lobo negro,

Logan Wolf que estudiaba economía, Peter Black, una pantera negra que estudiaba mecánica y Shenzy Hyena, una hiena rayada que

estaba estudiando bellas artes; muchas veces salían con el grupo de Thomas, Judy, Nick, Alan (ya sabéis a quien me refiero XD); Bruce,

que era hermano de Shenzy (Nuestro querido Bruce), Conny (una zorra ártica que era decoradora) y Benjamin.

Esa noche, todos estaban en una discoteca; Bruce bailaba a lo loco frente a Mary que reía con timidez.

\- Ya déjala Hyena... la vas a asustar - Ríe Alan sentándose junto a Mary y ambos sonriéndose.

\- BAH, si le molo... ¿verdad?

\- Verdad pirado... y yo te molo a ti.

\- Ni lo dudes...

\- WA... ¿Estorbo? - Dice Alan.

\- Nunca - Dicen ambos riendo.

\- Par de pirados - Dice Alan riendo.

Carlota bailaba con Thomas.

\- Oye Thomas...

\- ¿Sí, peque?

\- ¿Podríamos salir un momento?... quiero contarte algo...

\- Claro - Ambos salen: - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Que... te quiero... no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... - Thomas, sorpresivamente, le besa.

\- Yo también te quiero, conejita.

\- ¿EN SERIO?...

\- Sí... eres muy linda y me encanta tu carácter... No sé que nos pasa a los Wilde...

\- JA, ambos os enamorásteis de conejas...

\- Y Mary está entre una hiena y un lobo - Dice Thomas riendo.

\- ... Creo que los 3 andan juntos. - Dice Carlota: - Tontean mucho.

\- Creo que a mi hermana le gusta más Alan... tontea en plan de broma con Bruce... - Un zorro plateado de ojos verdes se cruza.

\- REXITO, QUE LLEGAS TARDE - Se burla Thomas.

\- Hasta ahora, Bogo me tuvo haciendo informes - Dice el zorro: - Hola Carlota...

\- Hola Rex...

\- Necesito fiesta, luego nos vemos, parejita - Rex entra.

Llegaban las Navidades.

\- ¿Y que les digo? - Dice Carlota haciendo su maleta.

\- Que la policía nunca descansa - Dice Judy sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué no les dices que andas con Nick?...

\- ¿Que ando con un zorro?... a papá le dará algo...

\- No puedes ocultarlo siempre...

\- ¿Y tú les dirás lo de Thomas?... os he visto enrollándoos - Dice Judy.

\- Supongo que aún no... pero se lo diré...

\- Anda que ambas andar con zorros...

\- Ya... no sé que tienen... a parte de apuestos, simpáticos, graciosos, galanes... - Ríe Carlota: - Y su cola tan suaaaave - Ríen.

\- Sí... cuando te abraza con la cola es... - Sonríe Judy.

\- Bueno Jud... pásalo bien...

\- Y tú... en 2 semanas estás de vuelta.

\- Sí... os extrañaré. - Se abrazan.

Era Nochebuena; en las madrigueras, todo era un caos por la cantidad de conejos que había; Carlota miraba por su ventana con

aire soñador, suspira.

/Thomas ojalá estuvieras aquí/

\- CARLOTA, HAY QUE AYUDAR - Dice entrando otra coneja marrón.

\- YA VOY, EMILY...

\- Estás muy rara... como ida...

\- Para nada... - Bonny entra sonriendo.

\- VIENE JUDY... Y viene con su novio, y 4 invitados más (los padres de Nick, Mary y Thomas) -Dice emocionada.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella tenía novio?...

\- Bueno...

\- Da igual... conoceremos a su novio y a la familia del novio... solo 5 miembros, son pocos para ser conejos. - Bonny sale.

/Es que no son conejos/ Ríe Carlota.

Judy llega con Nick, Thomas, Alex, Elena (la madre de Nick. que era igual a Nick) y Fréderick Red (el padrastro de los Wilde; un zorro rojo

de ojos marrones); llegaban en una furgoneta conducida por Nick.

\- AHI LLEGAN - Dice Bonny sonriendo asomada a la ventana; Judy baja primero.

\- Esperadme... he de tantear el terreno...

\- Tranquila, pelusa... lo entendemos - Dice Nick.

\- ¿Por qué solo baja Jud? - Pregunta Stu a su lado.

\- FAMILIA - Judy es recibida por abrazos de todos.

\- Nena... que bien que hayas venido...

\- Mamá... mi novio y su familia son diferentes...

\- ¿A qué te refieres?... a... ¿Son liebres?; no pasa nada... tendré nietos más fuertes - Dice Stu.

\- No... son... son otro animal... - Bonny y Stu se miran confusos.

\- Bueno Judy... diles que vengan - Dice Bonny. Judy sale y regresa seguida de 5 zorros.

\- ¿QUÉ BROMA ES ESTA? - Brama con furia Stu.

\- Papá... mamá... hermanos... él es Nicholas Wilde, Nick; es mi novio... su padrastro, Fréderick, su madre, Elena y sus hermanos, Thomas y Mary - Dice Judy sonrojada;

Carlota no aguanta y se tira a Thomas, él ríe y la abraza contra él, rodeándola con su cola.

\- PERO... PERO... ¿QUÉ? - Dice Stu.

\- Thomas es mi novio - Dice Carlota.

\- Bueno... esto es raro... pero... Bienvenidos - Sonríe Bonny: - Aunque la cena...

\- No te preocupes... traje algo de pescado y pollo para nosotros - Le sonríe Elena.

\- Bien... - Bonny mira a Mary que miraba sonriendo a los más pequeños, éstos le miraban curiosos; un bebé, se acerca gateando y se acurruca en la cola de Mary,

\- Oooo es adorable - Dice Mary sonriendo mucho.

\- ¿Puedo tocad tu cola? - Dice una conejita de 2 años.

\- NATALIE... Eso no se pregunta...- Dice Stu serio.

\- No se preocupe, señor Hopss... claro que si - Dice Mary sonriendo con dulzura; la pequeña la toca y luego, se abraza a la cola riendo.

\- ED MUY DUAVE - Dice ella.

\- Supongo que... bienvenidos - Dice Stu derrotado.

\- JA, estas navidades serán memorables - Dice un hermano de Judy, igual que Bonny.

\- Sí... papá... ¿estás bien? - Dice una coneja igual a Stu.

\- Si... Esther... solo necesito una copa...

\- Traigo un vino de moras... - Empieza a decir Fréderick.

\- ¿DE MORAS?...

\- Sí... reserva del 2000...

\- Tráelo... yo lo hago casero - Dice Stu sonriendo.

\- Debe de dejarme probarlo... el mío también lo hago yo...

\- ¿EN SERIO?... No me tuteé...

\- Ni tu a mí - Se van riendo.

\- Serán grandes amigos - Ríe Thomas.

\- Sí... bueno... haré unos huecos mayores en la mesa - Ríe Bonny: - YA PODÍAS HABER DICHO QUE ERAN ZORROS

\- ¿Y perderme la cara de papá? - Ríe Judy abrazada a Nick.

NOTA: ¿Y bien?... espero que os haya gustado.


	40. Chapter 40

Era un día normal en la comisaría de Zootopia.

Bogo había mandado a Alex y a Bruce a informes; ya que,

la hiena, llevaba bastante (mucho) papeleo atrasado y mandó a

Alex a ayudarle (y vigilarle).

\- No me hice poli para esto - Bufa la hiena frente a un ordenador.

\- Yo tampoco, Bruce... pero es lo que hay... a veces, no hay que estar en el foco de la acción.

\- A ti, querida, te encanta esto...

\- Tanto como encantar...

\- A no... que quien te encanto, soy yo - Comenta burlón.

\- Puta hiena loca... estoy prometida con Alan...

\- ¿Y?... nadie iba a enterarse - Bruce mira a Alex; ella para de teclear y suspira.

\- Enterarse... ¿de qué?

\- De nuestro tórrido romance en la oscuridad...

\- Pervertido... además, andas con mi mellizo - Dice Alex seria.

\- No te enfades... Rex me dio carta libre... puedo enrollarme contigo...

\- Eso, querido, jamás ocurrirá...

\- Nunca digas jamás, querida cuñadita.

\- Alan me encanta, estoy enamorada de él y jamás le engañaría... además, tú no me gustas...

\- No... porque te encanto - Ríe burlón.

\- DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES Y PONTE A TECLEAR.

\- QUE GENIECITO POR LA MAÑANA - Ríe Bruce: - Estás adorable incluso enfadada...

\- No soy adorable...

\- LO ERES - Dice Nick pasando por ahí; Bruce ríe a carcajadas.

\- No lo soy... - Dice ella seria: - DEJA DE REÍRTE, PUTO PIRADO

\- Perdona Alexcita... soy una hiena... NOS DESCOJONAMOS (Reírse mucho) por cualquier cosa.

\- Eso, es un prejuicio... no todas las hienas son unas piradas...

\- ... Dime alguna que esté cuerda...

\- Hanna, Chikae, Alec... Tú eres el único pirado - Dice Alex burlona.

\- NAH, todos lo estamos...

\- Deja de perder el tiempo y ponte con los informes...

\- Mmmm que sexi de seria y dándome órdenes. - Añade con un toque sexi, Bruce.

\- PARA YA, PIRADO - Alex le da una colleja.

\- AUCH... Eso dolió...

\- JÓDETE... VOY A POR UN CAFÉ... ESPERO QUE CUANDO REGRESE HAYAS, AL MENOS, HECHO 10 INFORMES. - Alex se va dando

un portazo.

/Mmmm adorable incluso colérica/

Alex se tomaba un café en la cafetería.

\- Alex... ¿qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Bogo.

\- No lo aguanto, jefe... es un inmaduro, infantil, bocazas, idiota... - Bogo rió.

\- Alex... pequeña... si te he encomendado el trabajo de ayudar a Bruce, es porque eres la mejor tecleando y la única con suficiente paciencia...

\- Le aguanté en la mafia, le aguanto de cuñado... ¿Y TAMBIÉN AHORA? - Bogo rió al verla desesperada.

\- Alex, venga... tenle paciencia... ve a trabajar con él.

\- Supongo que no puedo desobedecer una órden.

\- Supones bien... ve con la hiena loca. - Alex suspira, se acaba el café y baja a archivos; pero Bruce no estaba allí.

\- ¿BRUCE?... SE ESCAQUEÓ... - Bruce entra.

\- Fui al baño, loquita...

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- ¿En serio quieres saber lo que hice en el baño?... Pues...

\- NO - Bruce ríe: - Digo en informes...

\- Tranquila... llevo 7...

\- Quedan 20 más... espabila - Dice ella seria y poniéndose a teclear.

\- Podías haberme bajado un café...

\- Cuando lleves 15 a lo mejor, te lo voy a buscar - Dice ella seria.

\- Zorra explotadora...

\- BRUCE... Estos informes son tuyos... yo te estoy ayudando así que... deja de decir paridas y espabila.

\- VAAAAAAAAALE... Lo que digas... - Están en silencio: - Piradita...

\- ¿NO PUEDES ESTAR CALLADO SOLO 5 MINUTOS?

\- NOP... Perdería mi encanto natural de hiena.

\- Hagamos un juego... si duras callado y trabajando una hora, te invito a la hamburguesería a comer...

\- ¿Un menú gigante y helado?

\- Sí...

\- VAAAAAAAAAALE - Bruce empieza a trabajar moviendo la cola.

/Es como un crío/ Ríe Alex; Bruce le mira curioso.

\- A lo tuyo... hiena pirada - Bruce asiente riendo.

/Estás cayendo zorrita/


	41. Chapter 41

Detrás de las cámaras... Aventuras Policiales; La mafia de Thomas Wilde.

Vemos a Mary vistiendo una sudadera gris y vaqueros, estaba con un equipo de diferentes animales; ella llevaba un megáfono y estaba

pensativa; un lobo gris oscuro y gris claro, de ojos negros tras unas gafas, lleva una gorra roja, camiseta verde y vaqueros, está subido en una grúa grabando

con una cámara; junto a la zorra, hay un panda que veía un libreto; hay 2 gacelas apoyadas en una pared.

\- Es vuestro tío pirado... el pobre, es así - Dice Alex sonriendo a dos bebés zorros.

\- Y CORTEN - Grita la otra zorra sonriendo: - ACABAMOS - Se oyen aplausos y vítores.

\- Bueno... así es el rodaje de Aventuras Policiales; La mafia de Thomas Wilde - Dice Alex sonriendo a la cámara y vistiendo con

una camiseta rosa y vaqueros: - El ambiente es genial; somos una gran familia y se nota. Me siento muy agusto con todos y es un

privilegio con contar con actores de la talla de Thomas Red, de Jacob Bogo, de Benjamin Garraza o de Sammuel L Hyena, encima,

sus hijos, Steven y Bruce son otros 2 grandes actores. Aunque Sammuel solo haya aparecido al final, ha estado aquí desde el principio

como asesor de los actores y como nuestro jefe.

\- Para ti, Alex... ¿qué ha supuesto haber trabajado a las órdenes de Mary Rapósez? - Le pregunta un tigre.

\- Un privilegio... su primera serie como directora; ella es actriz, aunque es de reparto y guionista. Que me haya elegido a mi, de entre un gran cásting

para este papel y que haya sido como mi mejor amiga y cómplice, ha sido genial. Es muy currante y trata a todos muy bien; desde a los grandes actores

hasta a los que llevan el cátering.

\- ¿Cómo ha sido trabajar mano a mano con Thomas Red?

\- UNA PASADA. - Ríe Alex: - Thomas es uno de los mejores actores del mundo y tenerle en el reparto ha sido increíble. Ha sido muy agradable y simpático.

Haciendo muchas coñas, ayudándonos a los que no teníamos experiencia... es un buen tipo. Me encanta.

\- ¿Es cierto que llegaste el primer día con tu carpeta del instituto llena de fotos de Thomas? - Alex ríe roja.

\- Cierto... Nadie sabía quién iba a interpretar a Thomas Wilde y... llego del instituto, con mi carpeta llena de fotos de Thomas, al que ya admiraba; me dicen que baje

a vestuario y... ME LO ENCUENTRO DE CARA - Ríen.

\- ¿Y te dijo algo?

\- Solo me dijo que tenía muy buen gusto - Ríen: - Le subí mucho el ego.

\- Rodar la serie de Aventuras Policiales; La mafia de Thomas Wilde, ha sido un gran reto - Dice Thomas que vestía una camisa blanca y vaqueros.

\- ¿Le costó a la productora que tú hayas sido Thomas Wilde? - Pregunta curioso un elefante.

\- Mary, que es hija de unos amigos míos, me pasó el guión... lo leí y le dije QUIERO SER THOMAS - Risas: - Es un malo, malísimo pero con carisma

y muy elegante. Hace maldades pero nadie se lo toma en cuenta. Me encantaba la idea de poder ser un villano. Cuando Mary me llama a los 2 años y me dice que

van a hacer la serie y que si sigo queriendo el papel, me alegré mucho. Por supuesto que acepté.

\- ¿Te has sentido a gusto trabajando con tantos actores y actrices?

\- Claro que sí. Ya somos como una familia. Han sido 6 meses de rodaje casi sin parar y... hemos pasado mucho más tiempo rodando que en nuestras casas. - Dice sonriendo Thomas.

\- ¿Qué te parece Alex como actriz?

\- Brutal... se esfuerza mucho y es tan mona... es adorable y siempre va sonriendo. Es como Mary; ambas muy dulces y tímidas pero que saben imponerse en el trabajo.

\- Se dice que con Olivier habéis forjado una gran amistad.

\- Es verdad... ya le conocía de antes por haber coincidido en premios o en galas pero... nunca habíamos trabajado juntos. Es genial.

\- ¿Qué puedes decirme de Bruce Hyena?

\- PUTO LOCO - Ríen.

Entre toma y toma.

Alex, Peter y Logan repasaban sus guiones sentados en unas escaleras de la comisaría; con ellos, se sienta Alan sonriendo; les dice algo y se empiezan a reír.

Llegan otros miembros del equipo y se preparan todos para una escena.

\- Bueno, vamos a grabar una escena cotidiana en la comisaría - Habla Peter a la cámara: - Llevamos pocos días de rodaje y esto es brutal.

\- Es increíble - Le corta riendo Logan: - SOMOS POLIS.

\- Sí... me encanta este trabajo - Dice Peter.

\- SILENCIO - Dice Mary.

\- Ya chicos... callados - Dice sonriendo Alex.

\- LUCES... - Las luces se apagan menos las del plató de la comisaría: - CÁMARAS...

\- ESTAMOS GRABANDO - Gritan un lobo, un zorro y un antílope.

\- ESCENA DE COMISARÍA. TOMA 1. - Dice un panda con una plaqueta.

\- ACCIÓN - Dice Mary.

Escena de la cena.

\- Este episodios es muy especial - Dice Alex a la cámara.

\- Sí... no solo es cuando Thomas dice a Alex que se haga de la mafia - Habla sonriendo Rex.

\- Es que, además, hay un super cameo - Ríe Bruce.

\- Mary quería poner a 2 extras como la pareja del lobo y de la zorra pero... le presionamos para que ella, y su amigo, el actor de doblaje Lyon Lober, hicieran

el cameo - Dice Thomas sonriendo.

\- Ellos decían que no, que no querían salir... que era una chorrada pero... les convencimos - Habla sonriendo Alex.

\- YO LES CONVENCÍ - Ríe Bruce.

\- Me encantó que hicieran el cameo. Quedó genial y muy natural - Dice Alex sonriendo.

\- Lo mejor, que de esa escena, surgió la idea, de la productora de que Mary y Lyon fuesen, junto a Jair Zepanda, 3 secundarios de lujo - Sonríe Rex.

\- Al principio se negaban... que no podían... que no querían... pero les convencieron - Dice Thomas.

\- Los personajes de Lyon, Mary y Jair iban a interpretarlos otros actores. - Dice Mary: - Íbamos a hacer el casting cuando me llama la productora y que llevan días,

tras la escena del caemo de Lyon y de mí, de que nosotros y otro amigo nuestro, Jair, fuésemos esos personajes... ¿PERDONA?, Soy la directora - guionista de la serie,

Lyon me ayuda con los guiones y la cámara y Jair con los guiones. No queríamos hacerlo.

\- Nos negamos - Ríe Jair: - Ya trabajábamos mucho en la serie como... para ser 3 secundarios.

\- Pero la productora nos dijo que por favor, que fuésemos nosotros, que había química entre los 3... - Dice Lyon.

\- Llegamos a un acuerdo, rodaríamos una escena y si no convencíamos, haríamos el casting - Dice Jair.

\- Y... CONVENCIMOS - Rie Mary.

\- BAH, me gustó ser Lyon - Dice Lyon: - Disfruté en el rodaje. Hay escenas muy buenas.

\- Yo también de Jair... salgo poco pero... mola.

\- Y yo de Mary... además, tengo muchas escenas con Nicholas Wilde, con el que es un placer trabajar.

\- Lo bueno, es que como a ella casi no se le reconoce - Ríe Jair.

\- Llegaba como Mary, se iba directa a maquillaje y salía teñida de blanco, con las lentillas azules... SE TRANSFORMABA - Dice Lyon riendo.

\- Lo bueno es que tengo pocas escenas.

\- Sí... pero la mejor escena nuestra, la de cuando nos dices Nos vamos, mis chicos - Cogida de nuestros brazos y los 3 subiendo al avión - Dice Jair.

\- Sí... las últimas escenas fueron geniales - Dice Mary sonriendo.

\- ¿A qué se debe el éxito de la serie? - Dice Nick a la cámara: - No sé... QUE CUENTAN CONMIGO - Risas de fondo.

\- Conejo bobo- Dice Judy a su lado: - Creo que es por la gran historia y los personajes que tiene. - Comenta Judy.

\- NAH, creo que mi opción es la válida - Ríe Nick.

\- Actuar en una serie con mis hijos, aunque haya sido poco, ha sido una gran experiencia - Dice Sammuel.

\- A nuestra edad, que nos llamen para hacer una serie... es algo increíble - Habla Bogo a su lado.

\- Sí... somos ya veteranos y... ya no tenemos el tipo de papeles que tenemos en la serie - Habla Sammuel.

\- Que Mary haya contado con nostros ha sido rejuvenecer - Dice Bogo sonriendo.

\- Ya... además, estar rodeados de actores y actrices jóvenes y con tanto talento, ha sido muy educativo.

\- Para ellos estar con nosotros sí que ha sido educativo - Ríe Bogo.

\- Recuerdo la primera escena con Bogo - Habla Logan: - Es cuando entra en la sala de juntas... se supone que tendríamos que seguir

haciendo juerga pero... las primeras tomas, se hacía el silencio... su figura impone un gran respeto.

\- Sí... Mary gritaba: PERO SEGUID CON LA JUERGA - Ríe Peter.

\- Ya a la 5a toma, lo conseguimos...

\- Fue a la décima - Se oye riendo a Mary.

\- ¿TANTAS? - Ríe Logan.

\- Grabar en un crucero, fue un lujo - Habla Olivier sonriendo.

\- Teníamos que actuar con gente normal a los que se les había dicho que hicieran como si no estuviésemos grabando - Dice a su lado, Thomas.

\- Pero entre toma y toma, nos pedían autógrafos - Dice al otro lado de Olivier, Bruce.

\- ME PEDÍAN AUTÓGRAFOS - Ríe Thomas.

\- Presumido - Ríen los otros 2.

\- Tuvimos mucha suerte en el rodaje... se creó un clima maravilloso - Dice Conny.

\- Sí... todos nos llevamos muy bien y... entre las tomas había mucho cachondeo - Dice Jackson.

\- Mi personaje, es odioso... ME ENCANTÓ INTERPRETARLO - Ríe Lorena.

\- Era mala en serio - Ríe Conny.

\- Luego decían CORTE y Lorena se disculpaba - Ríe Jackson.

\- Es que no soy tan mala - Ríe Lorena.

\- La comida que veis es toda de verdad - Habla Olivier.

\- Él aprendió a cocinar antes y durante el rodaje - Dice Nick, a su lado.

\- Sí... a ver, algo sabía... pero para hacer a Olivier Fox, que es un gran chef, quise aprender bien a cocinar...

\- Los canelones con queso y pavo, son míticos ya - Dice Rex riendo.

\- Cuando había en la mesa, había que tener cuidado de que no se los comieran antes de empezar a rodar - Dice Lyon,

\- Tu te incluyes, ¿no? - Ríe Lance.

\- ... UPS - Ríen.

Lo que nadie ve...

7:OO AM.

Antes de rodar una escena, vemos a Alex y a Thomas repasando el guión sentados en la cama del camarote.

\- Debe de quedar muy creíble - Les indica Mary.

\- Sí... Jo soy muy malo - Dice Thomas.

\- La idea es que seas cruel... solo te importas a ti mismo - Dice Mary.

\- ¿Y he de estar desnuda? - Dice Alex roja.

\- No... estarás tapada... solo se verá a Thomas sobre ti... pero las sombras - Dice Mary.

\- Bien... menos mal... NO ME MIRES ASÍ - Dice riendo.

\- Perdona Al - Ríe Thomas.

\- Pervertido...

\- Y LUEGO DECÍS DE MÍ - Se oye a Bruce.

\- CÁLLATE LOCO - Ríen los 3.

\- QUIERO MÁS SANGRE - Dice Lyon mientras le maquillan: - No parezco muy herido.

\- Quiere parecer un zombi - Ríe Alan siendo maquillado también.

\- MARY, CÚRAME... QUE ME HICIERON PUPITA - Ríe Lyon.

\- Lobo loco - Ríe Mary: - VENGA, YA A GRABAR... - Dice ella saliendo de cámara.

\- Jair, recuerda como te dije de mover la cámara - Dice Lyon,

\- Oído cocina - Dice Jair cogiendo una cámara: - Jo me tenéis sobreexplotado... ayudante de dirección, de guionista,

secundario y ahora, de cámara. - Ríe Jair.

\- Pero si lo disfrutas, panda quejica - Dice Mary riendo.

\- Sí... es cierto. - Ríe Jair.

Se ven en una larga mesa a todos desayunando.

\- Acabamos ya la serie y me da pena - Dice Mary.

\- Tienes que ir pensando en la segunda trama - Dice Lyon.

\- Sí... dejaste algunas historias sueltas - Le dice Thomas.

\- Lo sé... ya la estoy escribiendo - Vítores y aplausos - ... ¿Y si mato a Thomas? - Risas.

\- PERO SI ME AMAS, NO SERÍAS CAPAZ... - Ríe Thomas.

\- Presumido - Ríe Alex.

Premios de la televisión.

\- Y llegaron algunos premios - Dice Mary sonriendo.

\- La academia de la televisión concede cada año unos premios a series y programas de televisión y Aventuras Policiales, la mafia

de Thomas Wilde estaba nomidada a... Mejor direcciòn, Mary Rapósez... mejor guión Mary Rapósez, Lyon Lober y Jair Zepanda.

Mejor actriz revelación Alex Fox; mejor actriz de reparto de serie dramática: Conny Artik; mejor actor protagonista de serie

dramática: Thomas Red; mejor actor de reparto de serie dramática: Bruce Hyena; mejor serie Drama: Aventuras policiales, la

mafia de Thomas Wilde. A 7 PREMIOS - Dice Lyon sonriendo.

\- Es difícil conseguir estos premios - Dice Jair sonriendo: - PERO LOS 7 CAYERON.

En un gran teatro, muy elegante puesto, vemos a todos por la alfombra roja; Mary estaba en el photocall vestida con un mono largo

negro, entre ella, estaban Jair y Lyon de smoking los 2; Lyon con uno clásico en negro, camisa blanca y pajarita verde (para darle color) y

Jair con uno en color azul oscuro, camisa gris y corbata morada; los 3 sonreían a la cámara.

Alex posaba; llevaba un vestido corto en blanco (como el de la serie, para homenajearla); con un cinturón azul oscuro y en un tirante, llevaba

un broche que era una flor en azules; Thomas llega vistiendo un smoking igual al de Lyon pero con pajarita negra; abraza a Alex y ambos posan

sonriendo.

\- Te darán el premio... segura - Dice Alex.

\- Y a ti, peque... estás preciosa... - Ella se sonroja.

\- Gracias...

\- ZORRIIITOS - Bruce posa con ellos; él viste un traje de chaqueta informal (ES BRUCE XD) de color gris, camisa negra y corbata rosa oscuro.

\- JA, Bruce, me tranquiliza que estés aquí - Le dice Alex.

\- Gracias peque... estás increíble... CONNY - Conny, vistiendo como Mary pero en rosa, se acerca y los 4 posan juntos.

\- Premio a mejor dirección - Dice un impala serio ante el teatro: - MARY RAPÓSEZ - Aplausos; Mary, roja, se levanta de al lado de Jair y de Lyon (estaba

entre ambos); los 2 la abrazan; ella baja sonriendo y coge el premio, que era una estatuilla de oro que representaba una cámara de video.

\- Muchas gracias... en serio no lo esperaba... no preparé nada... porque pensaba que solo estaba de invitada... Solo decir gracias al gran equipo que he tenido; a mi

familia que siempre ha estado ahí... y bueno, en especial a mis 2 locos chicos. - Aplausos mientras ella se sentaba de nuevo.

\- Premio al mejor guión de serie dramática... - Habla una cebra macho: - LYON LOBER, MARY RAPÓSEZ Y JAIR ZEPANDA - Los 3 se levantan y bajan a por el premio;

que era igual al otro.

\- WAO - Dice Jair sonriendo: - Gracias... esto es genial y... se lo dedico a mi familia, amigos y a este equipazo que hizo posible la serie - Dice Jair emocionado; le pasa el micrófono

a Lyon.

\- Digo lo mismo... gracias a todos. - Le pasa, emocionado el micrófono a Mary.

\- Gracias de verdad... este premio es alucinante y se lo dedico a todos los que creyeron en el proyecto.

\- Bueno, nos toca dar el premio a la mejor actriz rebelación - Dice Bogo sonriendo.

\- Es un placer porque es como dar el testigo a las nuevas generaciones - Dice Sammuel.

\- Que sentimenal, Sam - Risas: - Y el premio es para...

\- ... ALEX FOX - Gritan ambos sonriendo mucho; Alex se levanta y Thomas, Bruce y Conny la abrazan; baja y llega a la altura de Mary (los guionistas y directores estaban

en otras filas); ambas se abrazan; Alex baja y coge el premio mientras Bogo y Sammuel la abrazan.

\- Enhorabuena, peque - Dice Sammuel.

\- Gracias - Dice Alex en el micrófono: - Me presenté al cásting de pura casualidad... iba con mis hermanos y me dijeron que no tenía valor para presentarme... dijeron otra cosa

pero suena fatal - Risas: - Así que... perdieron la apuesta y aquí estoy ahora... gracias a todos por creer en mi... Mary, gracias por elegirme para hacer a Alex... y quiero dar las gracias

a mis 2 familias, a la de sangre y a la que he echo en el rodaje... GRACIAS GENTUZA - Aplausos.

\- Premio al mejor actor protagonista - Dice Gazzelle: - THOMAS RED - Aplausos.

\- GRACIAS - Dice Thomas: - Obvio lo esperaba - Risas: - No, en serio... lo esperaba... el gran Thomas Wilde merece este premio y los que caigan - Aplausos y risas: - Quiero agradecer

el premio a todos los que hacen posible este mundo... Mary, nena, gracias por darme el regalo de este villano. GRACIAS A TODOS - Aplausos.

\- Premio a actriz de reparto en una serie de drama - Dice Thomas que tenía también su premio: - No sé... Mary tiene uno y un tercio, a lo mejor, me quedo este también - Risas: - No...

pone actriz y... como que no me voy a cambiar ahora - Más risas: - El premio es para... CONNY ARTIK - Aplausos; Conny baja y ella y Thomas se abrazan.

\- Lo dije linda - Dice Thomas sonriendo.

\- Eres adivinador, querido - Dice Conny, se besan dulcemente ante el aplauso de todos: - No te me vayas - Risas: - Quiero darle las gracias a los que hicieron posible este gran proyecto,

a mi gran equipo y bueno, a mi familia... sobretodo, a mi esposo.

\- QUE SOY YO - Aplausos.

\- Premio al mejor actor de reparto en una serie Dramática - Dice Alex sonriendo abre el sobre: - ESTÁ MAL - Risas: - ¿No?... ¿seguros?... bueno... la dirección dice que está bien...

BRUCE HYENA - Aplausos; Bruce abraza a Alex.

\- Zorrita loquita.

\- Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

\- Por supuesto... quédate... no me dejes solito - Risas: - Digo lo mismo que todos mis compañeros... pero este premio se lo dedico a mi PÁAAPA - Risas: - Es Sammuel L Hyena, no sé si

se le conoce por aquí - Risas y aplausos: - Él nos crió solo a mis hermanos y a mi, todos sabéis que mi madre nos dejó un poco antes de tiempo pero... nos crió bien... crecí entre muchos

rodajes y... obvio quise ser siempre actor... papá, esto es para ti, gracias - Aplausos.

\- Mejor serie drama - Dice un león: - AVENTURAS POLICIALES, LA MAFIA DE THOMAS WILDE - Todos se levantan; le dan el micrófono a Mary pero ella, se lo da a Sammuel.

\- Gracias a todos por hacer esta locura posible. Este premio va para todo un gran equipo y a los actores y actrices que lo han hecho posible. Pero en especial, a la directora, que

ha currado como una campeona para que todo saliera bien - Aplausos.


	42. Chapter 42

Este mini fic o mini escena, la podéis situar en la trama de Jòvenes y Adolescentes; todos sabéis que Alex y Thomas se quieren como amigos. Escuché esta mañana esta canciòn de Joaquin Sabina y me imaginé a Thomas cantándosela a Alex; en el momento en que detienen a Eli y Alex está abatida.

Vemos a Alex sentada en una butaca de la sala, junto a la chimenea; eran las 4 de la mañana y se habían llevado a su hija, Elisa, a un centro de menores; Alex no podía dormir y lloraba; en eso, Thomas entra con una bandeja con 2 chocolates calientes le da uno y se sienta en el suelo, apoyàndose en las patas de Alex.

"A la orilla de la chimenea" - Joaquín Sabina.

"Puedo ponerme cursi y decir:

Que tus labios me saben igual

que los labios que beso en mis sueños.

Puedo ponerme triste y decir:

Que me basta con ser tu enemigo,

tu todo, tu esclavo, tu fiebre, tu dueño.

Y si quieres también puedo ser:

Tu estaciòn y tu tren; Tu mal y tu bien;

Tu pan y tu vino; tu pecado, tu Dios, tu asesino...

O tal vez esa sombra que se tumba a tu lado en la alfombra

a la orilla de la chimenea a esperar que suba la marea.

Puedo ponerme humilde y decir:

Que no soy el mejor, que me falta valor

para atarte a mi cama.

Puedo ponerme digno y decir:

Toma mi durecciòn; cuando te hartes de amores barstos

de un rato, me llamas.

Y si quieres también puedo ser tu trapecio y tu red,

tu adiòs y tu ven; tu manta y tu frío.

Tu resaca, tu lunes, tu hastío...

o tal vez ese viento que te arranca del aburrimiento

y te deja abrazada a una duda en mitad de la calle desnuda.

Y si quieres también puedo ser tu abogado y tu juez, tu miedo y tu fe;

tu noche y tu día; tu rencor, tu por qué, tu agonía.

O tal vez esa sombra que se tumba a tu lado en la alfombra a la orilla de la chimenea

a esperar que suba la marea.

O tal vez ese viento que te arranca del aburrimiento y te deja abrazada a una duda

en mitad de la calle y desnuda.

O tal vez esa sombra que se tumba a tu lado en la alfombra a la orilla de la chimenea

a esperar... "

Alex y el acaban tumbados de lado, mirándose y abrazados emocionados; Alex más tranquila.

\- Ya verás, Al... Saldrá antes de lo que nos creemos.

\- Ojalá... Tuve que vigilarle más...

\- No te culpes... Elisa hizo las cosas mal porque sí; sé que esto será duro pero... Le harà recapacitar y seguro que Alan intervendrá para bajarle la condena.

\- Ojalá


	43. Chapter 43

/Este mini fic es la canción de Miguel Bosé y Ana Torroja; CORAZONES. Espero que os guste/

/Thomas es quien canta las partes de Miguel Bosé; Alex, las de Ana Torroja./

/Los coros, los dejo a vuestra elección/

Thomas: - Hay corazones plagados de estrellas,  
Enamorando a la noches más bellas.  
Me imagino escribiendo  
Estas cosas sin ti.  
Hay corazones que intentan poesías  
y el mío ni harto de amor te diría.

Thomas y Alex: Que no concibe belleza de luna  
Sin ti, ves

Hay corazones que van despacio,  
Locos y ciegos buscando su espacio.  
Hay corazones y corazones  
y cada cual latirá sus pasiones.

Alex: - Hay corazones con alas de espinas,  
Te dan deseos, caricias  
No me imagino el placer de una herida  
Sin ti, ves

Alex y coro: - Me llueven mares de corazones,  
Cambiando el rumbo de mis emociones.  
Un horizonte y un para siempre  
Alex y Thomas (y coro): - Mi corazón que con el tuyo se pierde,

Quiero mas que nada, se que quiero,  
Más allá te quiero y siento  
Siento que me hace boom, boom.  
Mi corazón, boom, boom  
Quiero, tanto quiero y quise tanto  
y tanto fue que no se cuanto,  
Siento que me hace, boom, boom  
Mi corazón. boom, boom.  
Boom, boom

Thomas y Alex: - Hay corazones que tiran a darte  
y sólo el tuyo que es punto y a parte  
No me imagino una vida, una historia  
Sin ti, ves

Me llueven mares de corazones,  
Cambiando el rumbo de mis emociones,  
Un horizonte y un para siempre.  
Mi corazón que con el tuyo se pierde.

Quiero mas que nada, se que quiero;  
Más allá te quiero y siento.  
Siento que me hace boom, boom  
Mi corazón, boom boom  
Quiero, tanto quiero y quise tanto  
y tanto fue que no se cuanto.  
Siento que me hace, boom, boom  
Mi corazón. boom, boom.  
Boom, boom

Coros y Thomas: Hay corazones que van despacio  
Locos y ciegos buscando su espacio  
Hay corazones y corazones  
y cada cual latirá sus pasiones

Me llueven mares de corazones  
Cambiando el rumbo de mis emociones  
Un horizonte y un para siempre  
Mi corazón que con el tuyo se pierde

Hay corazones que van despacio  
Locos y ciegos buscando su espacio  
Hay corazones y corazones  
y cada cual latirá sus pasiones

Me llueven mares de corazones  
Cambiando el rumbo de mis emociones  
Un horizonte y un para siempre  
Mi corazón que con el tuyo se pierde


	44. Chapter 44

p style="text-align: left;"Otra canción que me encanta. Paulina Rubio con Morat. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Los coros de chicos son Olivier, Bruce y Alan./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Los coros de chicas, Alex, Lorena y Judy. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Paulina Rubio, Shenzy. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Morat es Logan. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"MI NUEVO VICIO/p  
div class="G1VCxe kno-fb-ctx" style="margin-top: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"  
div style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px; text-align: center;"Trato de pensar que nada pierdo intentandobr /Darle vuelta a todo y dejar irte tal vezbr /No sé qué me pasa ¿a quién estoy engañando?br /Mis ganas me consumen y me empieza a doler/div  
div style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px; text-align: center;"No me digo mentirasbr /Sé que no es cuestión de suertebr /Yo contaré las cartasbr /Tú verás las míasbr /La mesa está fríabr /Entiende que sólo quiero una noche perdidabr /Mañana te dejo otra vez/div  
div style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px; text-align: center;"¿Por qué seguimos jugando a los dados?br /Sabiendo que ésto está cargado a tu ladobr /¿Por qué seguimos jugando a las cartas?br /Sabiendo que tienes unas bajo la mangabr /Y ¿por qué vivimos bailando éste tango?br /Si me caigo del piso sin poder acabarlobr /Eres mi nuevo vicio, oh/div  
/div  
div class="G1VCxe kno-fb-ctx" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"  
div class="iw7h9e" style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px; text-align: center;" data-mh="-1"Y todo lo que dices me parece inocentebr /Y no se te entiende a lo que quieres jugarbr /Pero como contigo la casa nunca pierdebr /La trampa de tus manos me seduce a apostar/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 112px; line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px; text-align: center;" data-mh="112" data-mhc="1"No me digo mentirasbr /Sé que no es cuestión de suertebr /Yo contaré las cartasbr /Tú verás las míasbr /La mesa está fríabr /Entiende que sólo quiero una noche perdidabr /Mañana te dejo otra vez/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 128px; line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px; text-align: center;" data-mh="128" data-mhc="1"¿Por qué seguimos jugando a los dados?br /Sabiendo que ésto está cargado a tu ladobr /¿Por qué seguimos jugando a las cartas?br /Sabiendo que tienes unas bajo la mangabr /Y ¿por qué vivimos bailando éste tango?br /Si me caigo del piso sin poder acabarlobr /Eres mi nuevo vicio, oh ohbr /Eres mi nuevo vicio, oh oh/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 128px; line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px; text-align: center;" data-mh="128" data-mhc="1"Si todo se va tan lejosbr /Nada va a volver, nada va a volverbr /Ya no tengo nada que te faltebr /Nada va a volver, nada va a volverbr /Admito que siempre esperarébr /Nada va a volver, nada va a volverbr /Sabiendo que ya es muy tardebr /Nada va a volver, nada va a volver/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 240px; line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 0px; text-align: center;" data-mh="240" data-mhc="1"¿Por qué seguimos jugando a los dados?br /Sabiendo que ésto está cargado a tu ladobr /¿Por qué seguimos jugando a las cartas?br /Sabiendo que tienes unas bajo la mangabr /Y ¿por qué vivimos bailando éste tango?br /Si me caigo del piso sin poder acabarlobr /Eres mi nuevo vicio, oh ohbr /Eres mi nuevo vicio, oh ohbr /Eresbr /Eresbr /Mi nuevo, mi nuevo vicio, oh ohbr /Nada va a volver, nada va a volverbr /Eres mi nuevo vicio, oh ohbr /Nada va a volver, nada va a volverbr /Eres mi nuevo vicio/div  
/div 


	45. Chapter 45

div class="kp-header" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" data-ved="2ahUKEwiuqveard3cAhUICRoKHYZPDhwQ3z4oAHoECAYQAQ"  
div class="kp-hc" style="margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 12px; padding-bottom: 12px; position: relative; display: inline-block; width: 632px;"  
div class="NFQFxe viOShc LKPcQc mod" style="clear: none; padding-top: 0px; border-radius: 2px;" data-md="16" data-hveid="CAYQAg" data-ved="2ahUKEwiuqveard3cAhUICRoKHYZPDhwQhygwAHoECAYQAg"  
div class="Ftghae iirjIb" style="padding-left: 16px; padding-right: 16px; margin-top: 0px; position: relative;"  
div class="SPZz6b"Esta canción es muy gamberra; me encanta; es de las canciones que más me anima y me hace reír./div  
div class="SPZz6b"Hombres G fue un grupo de los años 80 - 90 de España; muy conocido y cuyas canciones eran, la mayoría, gamberros. /div  
div class="SPZz6b" /div  
div class="SPZz6b" /div  
div class="SPZz6b"Devuélveme a mi chica (Hombres G)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="SALvLe farUxc mJ2Mod" style="border-top: 1px solid #ebebeb; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"  
div class="i4J0ge"  
div class="NFQFxe siXlze yp1CPe mod" style="clear: none; padding-top: 0px; border-radius: 2px; padding-bottom: 16px;" data-attrid="kc:/music/recording_cluster:lyrics" data-md="113"  
div data-hveid="CAYQBg" data-ved="2ahUKEwiuqveard3cAhUICRoKHYZPDhwQsEwoATABegQIBhAG"  
div class="Kvw2ac" style="margin: 0px 16px;"  
div class="G1VCxe kno-fb-ctx" style="margin-top: 12px;"  
div style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;"Rex: - Estoy llorando en mi habitación,br /Todo se nubla a mi /Ella se fue con un niño pijo;br /En un Ford fiesta blancobr /Y un jersey amarillo/div  
div style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;"Bruce: - Por el parque les veo pasarbr /Cuando se besan lo paso fatalbr /Voy a vengarme de ese maricabr /Voy a llenarle el cuello; br /De polvos pica pica/div  
div style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;"Todos: - Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chicabr /O te retorcerás entre polvos pica picabr /Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chicabr /O te retorcerás entre polvos pica pica/div  
div style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;"Logan: - Le quemamos su jerseybr /Y se ha comprado cinco o seis;br /Voy a destrozarle el cochebr /Lo tengo preparado, voy esta noche/div  
div style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;"Alan: - No te reirás nunca mas de míbr /Lo siento nene vas a morir;br /Tú me quitaste lo que mas querí /Y volverá conmigo, volverá algún día/div  
/div  
div class="G1VCxe kno-fb-ctx"  
div class="iw7h9e" style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;" data-mh="-1"Todos: - Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chicabr /O te retorcerás entre polvos pica picabr /Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chicabr /O te retorcerás entre polvos pica picabr /(Sufre mamón)br /(Sufre mamón)/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 64px; line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 0px;" data-mh="64" data-mhc="1"Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chicabr /O te retorcerás entre polvos pica picabr /Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chicabr /O te retorcerás entre polvos pica pica/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	46. Chapter 46

Esta canción de Alaska y Dinarama, la descubrí hace poco y me pareció brutal.

"Como pudiste hacerme esto a mi" ( track/3pQuBenFVWkLNNSRCkXGaF)

Bruce: - Ella lo vio salir de alli;

Ahora sabia la verdad

Quise decir yo.

Loca de celos le siguió;

Tras apuntar la dirección;

Resistiéndose a llorar.

Shenzy: Como pudiste hacerme esto a mi;

Yo que te hubiese querido hasta el fin.

Se que te arrepentirás.

Bruce y Shenzy: - La calle desierta , la noche ideal.

Un coche sin luces no pudo esquivar.

Un golpe certero y todo termino entre ellos de repente.

Bruce: - Ella no quiso ni mirar.

Nunca daria marcha atras.

Una y no más santo tomás.

Shenzy: - Como pudiste hacerme esto a mi;

Yo que te hubiese querido hasta el fin.

Se que te arrepentirás.

Bruce y Shenzy: - La calle desierta, la noche ideal.

Un coche sin luces no pudo esquivar.

Un golpe certero y todo termino entre ellos de repente.

No me arrepiento.

Volvería a hacerlo, son los celos.

No me arrepiento.

Volvería a hacerlo, son los celos.

Noo.

Shenzy: - Como pudiste hacerme esto a mi.

Yo que te hubiese querido hasta el fin.

Se que te arrepentirás.

Bruce y Shenzy: - La calle desierta, la noche ideal.

Un coche sin luces no pudo esquivar.

Un golpe certero y todo termino entre ellos de repente.

No me arrepiento.

Volvería a hacerlo, son los celos.

No me arrepiento.

Volvería a hacerlo, son los celos.

No me arrepiento.

Volvería a hacerlo, son los celos.

No me arrepiento.

Volvería a hacerlo, son los celos.

La calle desierta, la noche ideal.

Un coche sin luces no pudo esquivar.

Un golpe certero y todo termino entre ellos de repente.

No me arrepiento.

Volvería a hacerlo, son los celos.

No me arrepiento.

Volvería a hacerlo, son los celos.

No me arrepiento.

Volvería a hacerlo, son los celos.

No me arrepiento.

Volvería a hacerlo, son los celos


	47. Yo quiero

div class="kp-header" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" data-ved="2ahUKEwiprLLrsd3cAhVQzBoKHQ7BAQoQ3z4oAHoECAgQAQ"  
div class="kp-hc" style="margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 12px; padding-bottom: 12px; position: relative; display: inline-block; width: 632px;"  
div class="NFQFxe viOShc LKPcQc mod" style="clear: none; padding-top: 0px; border-radius: 2px;" data-md="16" data-hveid="CAgQAg" data-ved="2ahUKEwiprLLrsd3cAhVQzBoKHQ7BAQoQhygwAHoECAgQAg"  
div class="Ftghae iirjIb" style="padding-left: 16px; padding-right: 16px; margin-top: 0px; position: relative;"  
div class="SPZz6b"  
div class="kno-ecr-pt kno-fb-ctx hNKfZe" style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); line-height: 1.2; margin-bottom: -3px; overflow: hidden; font-family: arial, sans-serif-light, sans-serif; display: inline; font-size: 24px; position: relative; transform-origin: left top 0px; word-wrap: break-word;" data-local-attribute="d3bn" data-ved="2ahUKEwiprLLrsd3cAhVQzBoKHQ7BAQoQ3B0oADAAegQICBAD"Yo Quiero (Si Tu Te Enamoras)/div  
div class="wwUB2c kno-fb-ctx" style="color: #777777; margin: 4px 0px; overflow: hidden;"span data-ved="2ahUKEwiprLLrsd3cAhVQzBoKHQ7BAQoQ2kooATAAegQICBAE"a style="color: #660099; cursor: pointer;" href=" .es/search?rlz=1C1CHBD_esES802ES802ved=2ahUKEwiprLLrsd3cAhVQzBoKHQ7BAQoQMTAAegQICBAF" data-ved="2ahUKEwiprLLrsd3cAhVQzBoKHQ7BAQoQMTAAegQICBAF"Gente De Zona/a/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="SALvLe farUxc mJ2Mod" style="border-top: 1px solid #ebebeb; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"  
div class="i4J0ge"  
div class="NFQFxe siXlze yp1CPe mod" style="clear: none; padding-top: 0px; border-radius: 2px; padding-bottom: 16px;" data-attrid="kc:/music/recording_cluster:lyrics" data-md="113"  
div data-hveid="CAgQBg" data-ved="2ahUKEwiprLLrsd3cAhVQzBoKHQ7BAQoQsEwoATABegQICBAG"  
div class="Kvw2ac" style="margin: 0px 16px;"  
div class="G1VCxe kno-fb-ctx" style="margin-top: 12px;"  
div style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;"Todos: - Yo quiero más, tu quieres más;br /De lo que yo te doy, de lo que tu me /Yo quiero más, tu quieres más;br /De lo que yo te doy, de lo tu me das./div  
div style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;"Bruce y Lance: - Si tu te enamoras, yo me enamorobr /Si tu me quieres, yo a ti te adorobr /Si tu te enamoras, yo me enamorobr /Si tu me quieres, yo a ti te adoro/div  
div style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;"Bruce: - Yo sabía que tu me queríasbr /Que te gustaba mi melodíabr /Que algún día el amor a mi llegaríabr /Y que para Cuba conmigo te irías/div  
div style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;"Me escuchaste en la radio bailandobr /Que en Miami yo estaba grabandobr /Que para el mundo estoy trabajandobr /Si tienes dudas, pregúntale a Armando/div  
div style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;"Olivier, Nick y Thomas: Y yo te llevo a conocer el mundobr /Baby tu no dudaras ni un segundobr /Y yo te llevo a conocer el mundobr /Baby tu no dudaras ni un segundo/div  
/div  
div class="G1VCxe kno-fb-ctx"  
div class="iw7h9e" style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;" data-mh="-1"Todos - Yo quiero más, tu quieres másbr /De lo que yo te doy, de lo que tu me dasbr /Yo quiero más, tu quieres másbr /De lo que yo te doy, de lo tu yo me das/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 64px; line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;" data-mh="64" data-mhc="1"Bruce y Lance: - Si tu te enamoras, yo me enamorobr /Si tu me quieres, yo a ti te adorobr /Si tu te enamoras, yo me enamorobr /Si tu me quieres, yo a ti te adoro/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 64px; line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;" data-mh="64" data-mhc="1"Oh oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh!br /Bruce: - Y que para Cuba conmigo te iriasbr /Todos: - Oh oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh!br /Y que para Cuba conmigo te irias/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 64px; line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;" data-mh="64" data-mhc="1"Thomas y todos (Thomas es Pittbull, obvio XD) : - Todo el mundo para Cuba, si!br /Gente de Zona y Pitbull, si!br /Concierto en el malecón, si!br /Celebrando la vida, si!/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 64px; line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;" data-mh="64" data-mhc="1"No dejes que te metan cuentobr /Lo mio es por la vida, lo de ellos un momentobr /De bamgo a mango, yo andobr /Con Alexander Enrique bailando/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 64px; line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;" data-mh="64" data-mhc="1"Todas las mujeres ricas, eh!br /Y todas la mueres duras, eh!br /Chino, Yoryi, Pitbull, Gente de Zonabr /Hay que locura/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 64px; line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;" data-mh="64" data-mhc="1"Nick y Olivier: - Y yo te llevo a conocer el mundobr /Baby tu no dudaras ni un segundobr /Y yo te llevo a conocer el mundobr /Baby tu no dudaras ni un segundo/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 64px; line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;" data-mh="64" data-mhc="1"Lance y Bruce: - Yo quiero más, tu quieres másbr /De lo que yo te doy, de lo que tu me dasbr /Yo quiero más, tu quieres másbr /De lo que yo te doy, de lo tu yo me das/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 64px; line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;" data-mh="64" data-mhc="1"Todos: - Si tu te enamoras, yo me enamorobr /Si tu me quieres, yo a ti te adorobr /Si tu te enamoras, yo me enamorobr /Si tu me quieres, yo a ti te adoro/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 64px; line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;" data-mh="64" data-mhc="1"Oh oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh!br /Bruce: - Y que para Cuba conmigo te iríasbr /Oh oh oh oh! Oh oh oh ohh!br /Bruce: - Y que para Cuba conmigo te irías/div  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 32px; line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 0px;" data-mh="32" data-mhc="1"Bruce: - Gente de Zonabr /Nick: - Lo mejor que suena ahora/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	48. Chapter 48

Otra canción (hoy estoy sembrada) Nancys Rubias, es un grupo de rock en plan de broma; capitaneado por Mario Vaquerizo; un showman español que es mánager de varios famosos españoles. Las letras de este grupo son irónicas y divertidas. Haré algunas canciones de ellos. XD

Nancys Rubias " track/18IMikRr2z568FahOktfsZ"

El que canta de solista, es Bruce; los coros, Shenzy y Alec.

Nancys rubias(4)

me pongo la peluca (la peluca)

me pinto un poquito mas (mas)

me llaman las amigas(las amigas)

quedamos en cualquier bar

Coro

somos chichas estamos locas

somos ricas y famosas

no queremos decir una cosa

lujos drogas liposupcion

nancys rubias

vestidas para matar

nancys rubias

dispuestas a perplejar

nancys rubias

de noche por la ciudad

nancys rubias di que si

nancys rubias

vamos ya por ti

nancys rubias operadas

nancys rubias maquilladas

nancys rubias de promocion

nancys rubias de luis vuiton

nancys rubias en un avion

nancys rubias eurovision

coro

somos chichas estamos locas

somos ricas y famosas

no queremos decir una cosa

lujos drogas liposupcion

nancys rubias

vestidas para matar

nancys rubias

dispuestas a perplejar

nancys rubias

de noche por la ciudad

nancys rubias di que si

nancys rubias

vamos ya por ti (2)


	49. Chapter 49

Esta canción de Nancys rubias reconozco que es la que más me gusta. Es simplemente brutal y es para pasar un rato.

" track/5vem1xXAsGMRARKwcqkd0X"

Bruce: - Porque Nancy O prefiere verla muerta  
Todos: - Barbie debe morir  
Bruce: - Porque Nancy Reagan vale mas que ella  
Todos: - Barbie debe morir  
Bruce: - Porque esta mas gorda que Nancy Anorexica  
Todos: - Barbie debe morir  
Bruce: - Porque esta mal hecha es demasiado vieja  
Todos: - Barbie debe morir

porque a mi me da la gana  
porque ken lo quiere asi  
porque se ha vuelto muy rara  
Barbie debe morir(4)

Bruce: - Porque habla mal de Nancy Trabesti  
Todos: - Barbie debe morir  
Bruce: - Insultó a la verdadera Nancy Rubia  
Todos: - Barbie debe morir  
Bruce: - Porque fue juzgada y condenada  
Todos: - Barbie debe morir  
Bruce: - porque tiene muy revuelto el carma

Barbie debe morir  
porque es tan americana  
porque ken sera feliz  
porque es un poco fulana  
Barbie debe morir (x8)

Bruce: - y las Nancys se reiran  
porque Barbie lo va a pasar fatal

Todos: - Barbie debe morir(x3)  
Bruce: - Barbie muérete ya  
oh oh oh


	50. Chapter 50

Otro song fic XD esta vez, la canción "Contigo, My Baby" del grupo español UPA Dance.

Este grupo salió de la serie de Un Paso Adelante que se emitió en Antena 3.

Era la vida de un grupo de amigos que estudiaban en una escuela de danza (tipo Fama) pero

a lo español. La serie no la seguí mucho pero me gustaba alguna canción del grupo y las coreografías

que hacían en algunos episodios.

/

La canción la cantan Thomas, Nick y Lorena. Los coros los dejo a vuestra imaginación.

Thomas

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine againYou'll be mine again

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine again, mine, mine, mine..

Nick

Mas que nada, my little baby

Estar contigo just drive me crazy

I only want to treat you right

when we're together, no fuzz, no fight…

Thomas

Estar contigo es mi voluntad Compartir mi amor es mi verdad

Este sentimiento es mas grande que el mar

Abre las puertas de tu amor para mi de par en par

Escúchame, siénteme, déjate llevar por este impulso, baby

Vivamos de una vez lo que juntos queremos vivir.

Thomas, Nick y Lorena

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine again, mine, mine, mine..

Nick

Mas que nada, my little baby

Estar contigo just drive me crazy

I only want to treat you right

when we're together, no fuzz, no fight…

Thomas

Sentirte cerca es como soñar

Una noche eterna prohibida y sensual

Es una fantasía que no puedo parar

Sigue a tu corazón porque vamos a gozar

Escúchame, siénteme, déjate llevar por este impulso, baby,

Vivamos de una vez lo que juntos queremos vivir

Lorena, Thomas y Nick

Contigo my baby, todo es ideal, lo sabes

Contigo my baby, todo es natural, y suave

Contigo my baby, todo es ideal, y suave

Contigo my baby, todo es natural, y suave

You'll be mine again….

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine again

You'll be mine again, mine, mine, mine..

Nick

Aun conservo en mi el sabor de tu piel

donde estés te seguiré, mujer

tan solo por besar tus labios de miel

Thomas (me encanta esta parte)

You'll be mine again

Listen to me baby what I say

You are the only star on my way quiero estar contigo siénteme

You'll be mine again

Listen to me baby what I say

You are the only star on my way quiero estar contigo siénteme


End file.
